AZ Saga: Look Past My Haze, Part Two
by LadyDi
Summary: “Who are you? What’re you doing here??" He dangerously asked. “Why should I tell YOU? You can’t threaten someone unafraid of you.” She asked, a slight edge to her cool tone. Her eyes narrowed.
1. Chapter 1

CHATPER 1 

'So many stars.' He marveled slightly. His eyes roamed over as many as he could find while he was in space. Because shortly, he was going home. 'Home.' He ran the word through his mind, trying to acquaint it in his head. The only home he'd ever had was wherever he and his Gundam went. 'And on this ship.' A hand came out from his crossed arms and slowly moved up to the glass that separated him from the vacuum. 'For now. Then I leave.' relief washed over his psyche in small waves. He was tired of fighting. He was glad the war was over. 'Back to my previous life.' He stared at his hand with a sudden bored fascination. 'Whatever that is.' His hand dropped from the invisible barrier and he shoved both hands in his pockets. 

"Hey Trowa!" Lifting his gaze from the floor, it turned up toward the one calling his name. Leaning against the wall of the ship, he let a wisp of amusement into his eyes as he watched his friend smile. "Everyone is making final preparations for departure." Trowa nodded. "A few of us were wondering where you'd wandered off to." Trowa observed his friend's easygoing manner and wished for a brief time that he could be more like him. Then he pushed emotions and wishes into a deep corner of his being. He was needed; he could use the rest of his life to wish he was different. "Trowa?" Blinking, he turned his attention to his friend. 

"Just taking one last look at the stars before we head to Earth." In a fluid movement, he leaned away from the wall and took a step from his post. "Let's go." He was halfway through the desolate room when he realized he was the only one walking. "Quatre?" He let a bit of a question enter his voice as he stared at his friend. Their eyes met and Quatre gave him a soft smile. Trowa cocked his head to a barely noticeable degree. 

"Feels weird now that it's all over. No more worrying, no more fighting." Trowa took a few steps toward his friend till he was an arm's length away. Tentatively, he reached a hand out and rested it in a comforting gesture over his shoulder. "It's finally over." Trowa lifted the corners of his mouth just a little. 

"Bout time peace gets the upper hand." He agreed monotone. Reaching a silent agreement about the war, both left the dark room and the stars in all their glory. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I want a full report of all systems running, fixed and damaged!" Commotion and movement followed the order in their haste to get finished and get home. "NOBODY goes home until I get those reports!" She bellowed, yet it was an empty threat. She wanted to go back to Earth as much as everyone else did. There were things that NEEDED to get done. Melting down all cursed mobile suits, the horrifying task of counting the dead for records, but most importantly protecting Miss Peacecraft. Along with Noin, she had protected Relena, though she didn't need to worry with Heero around. An orderly came up and handed her part of a diagnostics test. She looked at it, a part of her sad. Now that the war was over he had disappeared and left Relena wondering where he was. But if Relena longed for Heero, she didn't show it. 

"Miss Une! I found him!" Turning toward the one calling her name, she spotted two of the pilots running into the hanger. 

"Good, final departure begins as soon as everyone is aboard...WHERE ARE THE REST OF THOSE DIAGNOSTICS?" Her commanding voice bellowed. She waved the paper around. "NOBODY LEAVES PEACEMILLION TILL I GET THOSE STATS!" She walked away from the two, muttering something about incompetence. Trowa and Quatre looked at each other, Quatre shrugged. 

"I guess this past week has taken its toll on everybody." He speculated. "Come on, let's go get aboard before Lady Une takes off without us." He smiled and the two floated up to the hatch. "Sally said earlier that she was putting Hilde up front so she could keep an eye on her readings." He nonchalantly said. Trowa followed Quatre up to the front and stopped in front of a closed door. Quatre knocked softly and then opened it, letting some light into the dark room. "Duo? We're taking off soon." He softly reported. The sight of Hilde hooked up to a few machines was horrible for Quatre to watch. By the protective way Duo kept watch, letting emotion slip from his eyes when he thought no one was looking, showed Quatre he cared for Hilde more than he let on. Duo didn't move from her bed. 

"I heard Une." He said bluntly, his eyes never leaving his beloved. "Someone needs to tell her to keep it down before she wakes Hilde." He smiled, but it was as empty as his eyes. Quatre managed a small smile at the attempt of a joke. 

"Quatre, I see you found him." Both Quatre and Trowa turned to see Relena float to the doorway. "We were wondering where you'd wandered off to." She smiled a little, but her eyes held only haunted emotions. "I'm glad you agreed to stay at the Sanc Kingdom while you find what you're looking for." He nodded politely, staying quiet. She looked at Quatre. "I'm going to get strapped in. Lady Une said we'd be taking off very soon." Turning, she floated into the passenger area. Looking at Trowa, Quatre smiled and followed Relena. Standing in the doorway, one half of him was covered in darkness, the rest bathed in light. 

'How ironic.' He pondered lightly. 

"I take it you're staying here?" He asked. He finally met Duo's eyes as he waited for an answer he already knew. 

"I stay with her till she wakes up." He vowed, turning his eyes back to gaze at her heroic beauty. Trowa bowed his head and then grabbed the doorknob. Without another word, he closed the door behind him. Freezing with his hand on the knob, he quietly marveled at Duo's obvious love for Hilde. He first suspected something when Duo flew off to help her and returned moody, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. Trowa had to respect Hilde somewhat. She risked her life to help them; she was extremely brave. Turning away from his thoughts, the shout for stand-by reached his ears. Pushing off the door, he floated to the closest seat and strapped in as the engines started. Turning to look out the shuttle window, he noticed people waving. A select few that stayed on Peacemillion wanted to help or had no home to go back to. The girth lurched and everyone cleared the hanger for safety. Minutes later, the shuttle began its assent into space, flying towards home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'They fly like comets.' He mused. Once everyone was able to move around, he had moved closer to the window to view the stars. At first, he went back to see what Relena and Quatre were doing, but both had stacks of papers situated around them that needed to be gone through. So he decided to let them work and had gone back to his spot. The stars were flying past the ship at the right velocity to copy comets, their tails of light trailing behind them. He seemed mesmerized, watching the indefinite darkness go by till a glimpse of light could be seen from Earth. He leaned forward in his seat toward the window. The sphere of life never looked more inviting. Any other time he'd cast his eyes on it, he ignored it. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, his eyes locking on nothing. The cursed war. The main times he'd been in space were due to the damn war, save for the week on Peacemillion. As Earth's gleam brightened, he made his way for Hilde's room to inform Duo. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door wide enough to get his shoulders through. 

"We're approaching Earth." He softly informed. The grief stricken pillow nodded, saying nothing. Floating out of the doorway, he closed the door and went back to his with an eerie feeling in his heart. 

'I've just never seen Duo like this.' He surmised. The plane began its long journey into orbit and landed in the vicinity of the Sanc Kingdom. An ambulance came to pick up Hilde, Duo following closely behind with a pained look of nostalgia on his face. A limo pulled up in place of the ambulance for the rest of the passengers. An elderly, kind looking man got out and walked to the edge of the ramp. 

"Miss Relena! So GOOD to have you home." He smiled happily through a thick mustache. 

"It's good to BE home Pagan." She agreed, eyeing the Sanc Kingdom in the distance, nestled among the groves of trees. "These two are going to be staying at the Sanc Kingdom for a while." Her arm stretched to wave at the two next to her. "Trowa Barton and Quatre Rebaba Winner." She introduced. Each man nodded in greeting. "Also once we get back I want a list of the best doctors and nurses in the area. The ambulance that just left holds an injured and another friend. They will be staying somewhat longer." Noin and Sally Po walked off the plan and near the others. 

"Why Miss Noin. It's good to see you again." 

"As it is with you Pagan." Noin smiled kindly. "Been keeping safe, staying out of trouble?" Her eyes danced with merriment. 

"Of course. Wouldn't want the captain of the royal guards after me, would I?" Noin chuckled. 

"We should hurry back Relena." Sally intervened. "I want to make sure Hilde took the trip okay." She nodded. 

"Yes of course." Pagan walked to open the door and let the five enter into the luxurious setting. Quatre took that time to review a document he had started when the shuttle approached Earth. Upon arrival in the Sanc Kingdom grounds, Relena stopped and looked lovingly at her home, now to be occupied by more than just her and the workers. She smiled. "There are thirty bedrooms and twenty bathrooms. Take whichever you want." She explained, sweeping her arm in a grand introduction. "Most of the bedrooms are in the expanse of the third floor, above the classrooms. The kitchen is on the ground floor, along with a dinner hall, ballroom, library, and study. There are classrooms along the west wing there," She pointed as they walked up, "along the first floor to the main staircase by the entrance doors." Trowa listened as he looked at the immense size of the structure. Quatre looked around, knowing the grounds from his stay with Heero. Worriedly, he glanced at Relena and gave her his full attention. "The gym and fencing room are in the basement along with all the other pipes and machines that run this hulk. If I remember correctly, I read something about a mechanic's garage that connects with the outside." Arriving to the main doors, Relena opened them both and walked inside. Stopping at the main stairs about ten feet away, she turned to her group and smiled. "Welcome Trowa and Sally to the Sanc Kingdom. Quatre, it's a pleasure to have you back, under better circumstances of course." He smiled. She looked at a nearby ornate grandfather clock and her eyes took on a surprised note. "Well, the time sure has passed. Why don't you three go pick out your rooms? Noin, yours should still be next to mine. Would you show the others the way?" 

"Actually Relena, I wanted to go check up on Hilde first." Sally cut in. "Do you know where she might be?" 

"I'm afraid I don't Sally. But we can go and check with the servants. And I'll tell the cook to make something light for everyone." Going their own ways, the group split up for now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A few days searching paid off for Trowa. Finding Cathy was easy; the rest of it was spent with his companions and roaming through the main grounds. The actual DAY he'd located Cathy, he felt something akin to relief. He had the schedule and he had a full day to waste before flying out to their next show. He would meet up with them there and rejoin the circus, getting back with his life. Walking past a rosebush in the extensive garden, he admired nature's beauty before continuing down the path. He left in a few hours and he still had so much to see in this magical place. The palace itself took nearly a whole day of exploring. He was also stalling on another pretense. He looked at the palace. It was true he could leave anytime he wanted and wait for Cathy at their next show. His gaze drifted to a wilting rose in the bottom half of the bush. Keeling down, he indulged in wanton normality and held the near limp rose in is hand. In truth, he was waiting for Hilde to wake up. He stared at the rose sadly. 'Will it EVER get to live? Or will it die too soon?' He theoretically stated. He craned his head towards the general direction of Hilde's room. He wanted to thank her when she woke up, but he didn't know when that would be. And he couldn't POSSIBLY stay however long that would take. Gracefully standing back up, he followed the granite path till it came to a large beautifully detailed fountain. He marveled at the size, walking around to see the entire design. Angel cherubs held buckets that water flowed from, positioned nicely in a center to the top. Their faces were happy with their short curly hair, a crown of leaves all over their heads. The pool had an extremely realistic design of an olive branch, the symbol of peace. 'In a pacifist land? Of course.' 

"That's always been my favorite part of the grounds." Spinning around defensively, he relaxed when he saw only Relena. She smiled serenely and gave the fountain her attention again. "Millardo and I used to play out here when we were younger." She walked forward to stand by Trowa. "If I remember correctly." She shrugged lightly. "That seems like another time." Both stared at the fountain as sounds of water reigned. "I wish you didn't have to go, but you have a life to get back to. Quatre leaves a day after you." She smiled wryly. "He's procrastinating going back to sort through the paperwork at his father's office. I guess I'm keeping as much possible freedom to myself until I'm needed too." 

"One can only imagine the burden both of you face." Came the monotone answer. "Facing up to expectations of your previous generation won't be easy." She nodded. 

"Such is the sacrifice for peace and prosperity." She softly lilted. "He's also hoping to say goodbye to Hilde before he leaves." Slight surprise showed in his eyes. 

"As was I." Relena smiled at the ironic twist. 

"You two have a similar thinking." She joked softly. "Scary." His eyes looked down at her sideways face. Humor danced in her eyes as she stared at the Angel fountain. 

"So it appears." He felt the humor from her radiate to him. He turned his head back to the fountain. 

"Well I've dallied around enough." A hand came up and rested on his shoulder lightly. "Come see me before you leave eh?" He nodded and she turned to go back to her office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'm leaving." She looked up startled from her paperwork and looked at the clock. 

"That time already huh?" Pushing her chair back, she propped a hand on her desk and leaned over it a little. With a smile, she extended her other towards him. "I shall miss you Trowa." He walked over and clasped her hand yet she did not shake it, only held it in her own. "I hope that whatever you're looking for leads you to happiness Trowa." She smiled warmly. "Be sure to come back and visit sometime eh?" He nodded and she let go of his hand. He let a lisp of a smile come to his face in departure and left her to the work on her desk. When the door clicked shut, she sat back down with a sigh. She folded her hands over her desk and stared at them solemnly. "I miss him already." She missed his quiet, comforting presence. She picked up the document and propped her chin lazily with her hand as she stared at it. She missed her friend and he probably hadn't even left the front doors yet. "Oh well, back to work." She muttered and adjusted her position for the long haul. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'm leaving." He repeated again. Quatre looked up from his own papers and checked the wall clock. He'd wanted to get as much done as possible before he went back to the colony. 

"Already? Time flies when you're trying to delve through accounts." He joked, tossing the paper down. Trowa's eyes showed amusement. He deftly walked in and closed the door behind him. Quatre got up from his chair and walked over to his friend. Standing near him, he looked into Trowa's eyes and smiled sadly. "I guess this is it for now huh? Going back to the circus?" He nodded quietly. "See if you can talk to the ringmaster into flying out to the colony. I'll pay for the travel." Trowa's mouth tilted. Seconds quietly ticked by before Quatre gave Trowa a soft hug. Surprised, it took him a second to uncomfortably respond. "I wish you could stay my friend, but you have your own life to get to." He sadly whispered. Pulling back, Quatre blinked back tears. "I shall miss your presence Trowa." 

"And I shall miss your friendship Quatre." Trowa softly commented. Quatre beamed through shiny tears. "You have a safe journey to the colonies and don't work TOO hard." He admonished. Quatre smiled and nodded. Backing up, Trowa opened the door and looked at Quatre again. "We will meet again, don't worry." And shut the door behind him. Quatre sighed and covered his face with his hands. Loneliness speared through him. He looked at his desk with distaste. 

"Oh to be as carefree as your life Trowa." He wished. Walking back to the leather chair, he sighed. "As empty as you make it sound." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

He softly knocked so he wouldn't have to listen to the whining later. Not hearing anything, he opened the door and was mildly stunned at the scene before him. Duo was...PRAYING. Trowa's face showed disbelief at the picture. Although he couldn't figure Duo believing in any type of God, the stance complimented what he wore. He quietly shut the door, his eyes still on Shinigami. The only thing that moved was his lips as he chanted his silent prayer. Every once in a while, anguish and defeat would pass over his face. Trowa waited a little longer by the door till he slowly walked to the edge of Hilde's bed. His hands rested on the top of the end bed frame, staring at her face. If he could will it, he would wish her to wake up, if only to end Duo's obvious torment. He hated seeing the once friendly and joking Gundam pilot in such a disarray of haggard emotions. It just didn't seem like Duo. "She's not awake if that's what you're wondering." Cam the soft and even, yet defeated voice. Trowa looked directly at his friend, still in his praying stance. 

"I came to say goodbye." He softly replied. A minute seemed to pass before Duo looked up at him with dead eyes. 

"So soon?" Trowa nodded. 

"I know when the next show is and where. I'm going to meet up with them." Duo nodded absentmindedly and dropped his clenched hands on the bed near Hilde's feet. Trowa watched him, as he turned to Hilde's expressionless face, almost pleading with his eyes for her to wake up. "She'll wake up Duo. You just need to give her more time. She was pretty beaten when you brought her to Sally." He pointed out. The braided pilot bowed his head, then looked up at Trowa with glistening eyes. 

"You know this isn't the first time she's been at death's door because of me?" He smiled sadly. "We were just play fighting...and I pushed the bottom part of her sternum into her chest." A tear fell from his eye, but he made no move to brush it away. "She nearly died. All because of my experience as a Gundam pilot." He unclasped his hands and left them limp next to each other, his weary eyes staring at them. "She went into cardiac arrest and I nearly lost her." He ended in a whisper as all the horrible past emotions haunted him. "I can't LOSE her Trowa. I can't live without her. I love her so much..." Trowa's mind was reeling from this new, horrific information. Yet that was a different time and Duo would NEVER hurt Hilde now. He would most likely kill himself before he turned on her in ANY way. "These hands have caused so much bloodshed. Everything that got near me crumbled to dust. She was the only one that stayed pure around me. I would never forgive myself if she didn't pull through." He rasped. His hands went up and covered his upper face, yet Trowa saw his chin tremble. 

He'd never been good with words of encouragement or comfort. He knew he would never be able to calm Duo down; the only person that COULD was Hilde. But he had to try. "That praying you did when I entered." Duo looked up at him with lost, childlike eyes. "Keep at it. Maybe somebody will hear you. You may wear a preacher's garments, but that doesn't mean you believe in God. Use your love for Hilde to keep your faith lit and you strong." Duo gave him a small grateful smile and nodded slightly. Silence dominated as their gazes drifted to Hilde. "I need to be going." He softly announced. Reaching into his pocket, he handed Duo a folded note with Hilde's name on it. "Give this to her when she wakes up. It's what I would have said to her." Duo nodded and reached over to put it on the nightstand. Trowa looked at his resumed praying stance from his spot in the doorway. "She'll wake up Duo, don't worry. Just stand by her and find your inner strength." Reaching for the doorknob, he closed it behind him. 

After a minute wait for his ride, it appeared in front of the grand staircase outside. With a mental sigh of resignation, his inner determination strengthened as he walked to the cab. After he was in, directions were given and they took off, he felt strange. Like he'd been cut from his family. Yet at the same time, he was going towards his TRUE family. It was a puzzling and intriguing feeling. To feel like you were leaving something behind and finding something else. The entire ride was spent trying to fight that feeling or get over it. The scenery flew by until they stopped at his final destination in this land. He paid his way through and sat in his seat on the train. 'I'm coming Cathy.' He silently promised. When the trained lurched and started to pick up speed, he bowed his head from a bout of sadness. 'Goodbye Relena, be safe. Quatre, I shall miss YOUR presence as well. Duo, you'll be okay, I know it.' He looked out the window as the land flew past him in a rapid, steady pace. Relaxing in his chair, he blanked his mind out to endure the long ride across the continent. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_"You always WERE a nuisance!" He stumbled closer in his rage and struck her across the face. She was knocked to the ground and scrambled to get away from him. "Just like your mother." He spat out in distaste, lumbering closer to hit her again. Her small size allowed her to scramble under the table in the dining room. "You're both WEAK!" He shouted, bending to catch her. She shoved the chairs away in her haste to get away and get some room to defend herself. "Stand still and take what's COMING to you!" He yelled. His long arm shot out and clenched her ankle, cutting into her skin. She cried out in pain and kicked out with her free foot. "OW! You little BITCH!" He cursed at her. Yet her ankle was free and she had a split second to look at what disarray the house was in and winced. Her mother would NEVER have allowed such a mess. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The outrage snapped her back to the situation at hand, making her remember the peril she was in. "We were FINE until YOU came along!" She didn't know what to do. She HAD to leave to stay alive, no question about that. But she doubt she'd get to the front door without being caught. She wasn't listening to ANYTHING her father was saying because NONE of the war was her fault, he just wanted someone to blame and she was the only one left. She kept a full attention on every move he made. "You'll pay." He promised with malice. She took note of the deadly gleam in his eyes as he glared at her. "You should've NEVER been born!" He lunged across the table, but she backed away to avoid his strong hands. "You BOTH ruined my life!" He yelled; face contorted in anger. She ran past the kitchen and blindly into her parent's bedroom. Hearing his stomping coming closer, she fought not to panic. She knew there was no place to hide. Remembering her mother, she felt anger and turned to face her only exit as she saw him walk to the doorway._

_'Gappa, give me strength.' She silently wished. Assuming a fighting stance, she felt every muscle in her body become alive and rigid. Her leg muscles worked as she ran forward toward her father to attack him and save her life._

"NO!" She shouted. Her eyes popped open and she turned over to get away but fell onto the floor. The blanked had been wrapped around during her tormentuous slumber and half of it got yanked with her. Kicking them away was no god in her haze and her hands wrestled with it to frantically untie herself. Popping up, her glazed eyes looked around wildly as she looked for danger. Seeing nothing but the walls move as the wind blew, she silently told herself she was ok. 

'It's over. You're safe.' Her fists dropped from her fighting stance and relaxed. She ran a hand through her tumbled hair and reached around for the tail end of the braid. Taking out the ponytail holder, she set it around her wrist and walked out of the tent. The camp was basically deserted; of course, they were all in BED too. She walked over to the fire and jabbed it carefully to rouse the tinder, but keep the sparks from flying and dropped the stick in after it. Her eyes fixated on the burning object until her ears picked up sounds of late night movement. Knowing where it came from, a small smile graced her otherwise stony face. Her arms wrapped around her torso in a protecting gesture. Slowly, she turned around and looked at her friends sitting near her tent. They were ALWAYS near; it was her job to take care of them. 

"I know I'm up late." Her soft voice cut above the silence. One of them looked at her tiredly. "But you look like YOU'RE up late too." Her hands unraveled from her chest and gripped the bars. "I had another dream, about that night." The two in front of her stared at her slightly miserable face and gave their full attention. Her head bent forward and leaned against the cage. "It keeps haunting me, why?" She closed her eyes in anguish and felt something warm and wet run across her forehead. It was harsh, yet comforting. "You ALWAYS know what to do to make me feel better. Thank you." Without care, she reached into the cage and ran her hand over the mane of their youngest lion. He in turn, licked her bare arm fondly. The female's ears jerked and her walls immediately went back up. The smile left her face and smoothed from any emotion. Her back went rigid and the hairs on her neck stood up. 

'Probably one of the moron workers thinking I'm a ninny for being too close to the lions.' She thought snidely. She looked back at the only beings she'd let in and found them staring behind her, almost happily if she looked hard enough. Without caution, she reached up to pet the youngest again; just to show them these lions weren't dangerous. 

"Who are you?" the low, dangerous voice that she didn't recognize caused her hand to pause. Her eyes widened. Could it be a burglar? Her hand slowly gravitated back to wrap around the bar. "What're you doing here?" It was an even tenor, yet held authority and promise of pain if not answered immediately. 

"Why should I tell YOU?" She asked with a slight edge to her cool tone. Suddenly, she swung around to get a look at the intruder. She didn't know him and he wasn't working here was all she thought. She sized up his lanky, tall frame and started to think of all the quickest possible ways to take him down, quietly of course. She took note of his relaxed, yet guarded face and searched for any dishonorable emotions in his eyes. Yet she saw none other than fierce protectiveness and wondered what a possible THIEF would be protective about; unless, he planned on taking the animals for some twisted reason. She kept her anger off her face and out of her voice, yet inside she was boiling. "My name is for my friends and I doubt a would-be thief qualifies." She stared at him with a small measure of contempt. 

'THIEF?' He thought confused. 'Who does this TWIT think she IS?' He angrily thought. Yet he let no emotion show, he needed the upper hand if he was going to get her before she got anyone else. 

"I'm not thief, and you'd do well to get away from Vestal and Tireen before you regret it." He stared at the lions behind her, his face relaxing a bit. She looked behind her quickly, than back to his eyes. So he knew their names eh? She kept her surprise hidden. 

"And what if I DON'T?" She curled her lip slightly. "You can't threaten someone unafraid of you." He raised his eyebrow to a slightly noticeable degree. Not afraid? His gaze passed over to the other tents. Well he was HOPING not to wake up anybody, but it would prove an interesting reunion at least. And this little girl would need a lesson in manners AND trespassing. He would be happy to give it to her. Glad he had nothing to carry, he effortlessly jumped over the fire that separated them and landed with a soft thud on top of the lion's cage. He looked down at her and crossed his arms. 

If it had been different circumstances in the past and present, she would've commended him on such a jump. Narrowing her eyes at him, she judged the distance before launching herself from the ground. She landed deftly in front of him and quickly assumed a fighting stance. "You want a fight? Fine. You SHOULD have left." She warned evenly. He looked unperturbed. She narrowed her eyes and jump-kicked off the metal. "KIA!" She yelled. He dodged it easily and jumped off the cage, landing near the lions. Forgetting her, he walked over to them and stuck his hand through the bars to pet them. She jumped down after him and tossed a kick to his head. It was easily dodged, but she hit her foot on the bars with a resounding CLANG. Her clenched jaw was the only indication she was in pain. Putting her weight on her foot, she swallowed harshly and clenched both fists until her knuckles went white. The two stared at each other as they sized up newly discovered abilities and determination. 

"What's going ON out there?!" An angry voice shouted. Her ears picked up the underlying sleepiness and felt chagrin for waking the person up. But her eyes kept on the nitwit in front of her. His eyes widened and an actual smile graced his features, lighting his face. She had to attribute to how handsome it made him, then quickly dismissed the idea. "Is that YOU Washu? You know better than--TROWA!" The amount of happiness took her for a loop, confusing her. The once angry voiced turned to pure joy as a body blurred past her and nearly choked the person in front of her with a hug. She dropped her arms and stared dumbly as he hugged back. 

"Surprise Cathy." He murmured softly. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. He saw tears come to her eyes. "Why are you crying?" 

Need he ASK that? She hugged him tightly again. "You're BACK Trowa! You're SAFE. THAT'S why I'm crying." Her tears dampened his shirt, but neither noticed. She looked into his eyes before running to the ringmaster's tent happily. She disappeared behind the fabric, leaving the two in silence. Trowa felt a substantial urge to gloat in the fiery girl's face. he turned his attention to her and raised an eyebrow minutely in challenge. 

"Anything else you'd like to say?" He asked without emotion. Yet inside, he felt like laughing at her. The little fireball was too stupid to switch the fight-and-ask-questions situation to find out if he was friend or foe. She reminded him of Heero. 

"I have NOTHING to say to you." She shot back coldly. She raised her chin at the harsh blow to her pride and tried to salvage it. She saw the look in his eyes, asking, daring her to challenge him again. She turned to give him her back, but stumbled at the amount of pain that passed up her leg. Her hand shot out and gripped the cage, trying to send the metal her pain. Her head bowed as it throbbed, having been transferred from her foot. She clenched her teeth as tight as she could. "We're finished here." She gritted out and stumbled into a group of nearby trees before disappearing. 

"Trowa my boy!" His head whipped around to see the ringmaster walk forward, his arms outspread. His attention shifted from the girl to the two approaching. He took a few steps toward them and was clapped on the back. "Good ta see ya again son!" He crowed. Trowa looked at him with a small smile. 

"Who's the girl?" He asked, wondering why she was here. Catherine looked around. 

"Where IS Washu?" She asked, concern in her voice. That was her name? Trowa blinked. 

"She hobbled off into the woods after attacking me." He explained evenly. Cathy grimaced and the ringmaster shook his head tiredly. "Something I should know? She thought I was a thief." 

"Let's go in my tent and I'll explain our little 'situation' to you." The ringmaster took a chair, as well as Catherine while Trowa stood. "In a nutshell? She's taking care of the animals while our previous caretaker is on her honeymoon." He entwined his fingers and looked at them. "We found her clinging to the bottom of the train, probably stowed away from our last show. We didn't find her till we stopped to check on the animals. One of the clowns found a guitar case behind some of the bedding. When we checked it out, there was a small duffle bag hidden not too far away." 

"The lions actually found her." Catherine continued. "They were acting strange and pawing at the floor. I ducked underneath the rail and there she was." She shook her head, still unbelieving the actions of the girl. 

"She wouldn't come out until we threatened to have her thrown in jail, once we reached the next town anyway. She looked panicked for a split second before she seemed to turn all her emotions off." He rubbed his beard thoughtfully. 

"She didn't apologize for stowing away, but offered to WORK her 'crime' off." Catherine finished. "In a strange, fated way, it all worked out. The main caretaker was leaving to get married in less than a week and showed Washu everything. She picked it up rather quickly." She smiled wistfully. "She's taken to all the animals." 

"But that's about IT." The ringmaster butted in darkly. "She's cold and rude to almost everyone except Catherine. That's why I've told her to watch over her. Since they're almost the same age, I thought it would be a sister-like relationship." 

"She mostly ignores me though." She explained to Trowa. "I can hardly keep track of her. she keeps wandering off, so I make sure she behaves." She tossed up her hands slightly. "That's about all I CAN do." 

"I'd 'fire' her, except we'd be stuck. And since you're here, the knife act is back, so there'd still be no one to keep a full eye on the maintenance and well-being of the animals. Besides, she's devoted to all of them and does a good job. The only problem I have is the rudeness." 

"But I've seen it more around the males rather than the females here." She explained. "When I first found her, she was quiet, but never rude to ME. I suspect it's her past she's running away from, but she won't open up enough for me to find out any details." 

"And you let her guard the animals?" Trowa asked, still a little skeptical. His mind was storing every bit of information. "What if she's a criminal running from the law?" 

"That's why I put Catherine in charge." 

"I really don't think it's the LAW." She added, seeing Trowa's eyes narrow protectively. "I think it's something ELSE. Just stay away from her till she can get used to you." She couldn't help but smile. "She's quick to judge sometimes. That's why she probably thought you were a thief She's fiercely protective of the animals and you may have wounded her pride." 

"As well as her foot." He bluntly added. Cathy's eyes widened. 

"Is THAT what I heard? Oh dear, I hope the poor girl is alright." She looked at the flap, biting her lip worriedly. "Her pride won't let me tend to it. I can only hope she didn't hurt it TOO bad." 

"She was barefoot." He added evenly. Both of them winced. 

"Well there's not too much that can be done now." The ringmaster amended. "She'll be back before we leave to pack up. Just stay clear and give her some space my boy. Better if she approaches YOU." Trowa nodded, but had no intention of talking to someone who let her pride blind her to friendly help of others. Wufei popped into his head. "We don't have any place ready, but it can be arranged if you want." 

"I would've been here a few hours earlier, but my departure took a little longer than normal." He answered, keeping it vague. The faces of his friends floated through his mind. "I had intended on being here before sundown." 

"That's no biggie. I can put an extra cot in my room till we get other arrangements made." Cathy offered. Trowa nodded, feeling in no mood to dispute the topic at this time of night. Since the war ended nearly a week ago, he was starting to feel fatigue of many sleepless nights catch up to him. The two walked out of the tent and Cathy directed Trowa to hers before going to scrounge up an extra bed for him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'Stupid, pompous, arrogant, self-righteous...MAN!' She winced as she flexed her foot. She only got to clenching the muscles to MOVE the foot before the pain forced her to stop. She bit back a cry, but a painful grunt sounded instead. Her eyes scanned the small forest she was in, hoping to see SOME-thing she could use to walk with, or some cool leaves to rest her foot against. Unsteadily, she managed to get to her feet and hobble to a low lying tree. Eying the larger branches, she silently apologized to it and broke a branch off. Now having SOME type of walking stick to lean on, she wandered farther into the forest, memorizing her way in the dark. She came across a small puddle that was left over from day old rain. Carefully crouching down, she dipped her finger in; it was nearly ice. Nodding in satisfaction, she carefully set her foot in, feeling goosebumps from the water. 'It isn't broken.' She surmised, gently feeling the bones around her ankle. 'I might need this stick for a few days though.' She turned to it and picked it off the earth. Holding it near her face, she started picking the bark off to pass the nighttime. 

After what seemed like a few hours, she pulled her foot from the now warm puddle. Crossing her foot over her knee, she touched the clammy skin with utmost care. The temperature was extremely cold and it numbed her foot to the point that she didn't feel a thing. 'Bliss for now, pain later.' She thought. But UNTIL later came, she was free of the pain. But that didn't mean she was going to try and WALK on it. Looking up at the moon through the cracks in the leaves, she gauged the spot it was in and looked towards the clearing. 'I'll be back by dusk.' She promised. She wasn't THAT far from camp anyway. Sitting lotus position, she rested her hands limply over her legs. Back poised and ramrod straight, she closed her eyes but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep after the reminder of her past. She killed the shiver at the base of her spine. 'Though I almost wish for warmer clothes. ALMOST.' She looked down at the simple t-shirt and sweats she wore. They would only keep out so MUCH of the cold. 'Suck it up.' She ordered harshly. Clearing her mind, she inhaled a deep breath and watched a small amount of steam that was created. 'Better to let the cold dull your senses so you can plan a strategy for that boy.' She clenched her jaw and forced herself to get rid of all anger. She would NOT think about him now. Just because he made her look like a FOOL...her fists clenched. 'FORGET him.' She commanded irate. 'Indifference has ALWAYS kept them away as well.' The old jauntiness returned to her blood, beckoning all cold emotions to follow. The youthful cockiness made her smile boastfully; her chin tilted proudly after it. She closed her eyes and waited for dusk. 

After the first strains of daylight came through the trees, she opened her eyes and forced herself to wake up. Her conscious had been in the dream state, yet she was fully awake. But she had been able to pass the night by conjuring up images of her mother and grandparents' loving faces for company. As long as their ghosts stayed with her, she NEEDED no one else. Moving her legs from their mediating stance, she felt the protestations of her joints. Her hands and eyes went to inspect her wound and was mildly satisfied the pain went down another notch. The light was able to show her the large amount of discoloration, but she could put socks on and cover it. She would just have to watch how she walked for a while. Grabbing the stick, she used it to carefully get back up and turn in the direction towards camp. 

No one was up and the lion's cage had been covered up for the night. Seeing the fire smoking, she knelt down by it and put dirt in the center, dousing the remains. Standing up, she went toward her tent and inside to start picking up, wondering how she was going to be able to collapse it without getting set behind or ask for help. She scowled as she hopped around on one foot, hands trying to compact her cot. She needed NO ONE'S help. Taking apart the cot was more challenging when half her attention was on her foot. She tried to scurry about as fast as possible before half the workers were up. Most of them paid her no mind anyway, which suited her JUST fine. She left the small amount of belongings in the center while she undid the clasps inside her tent. She was thankful that she had asked for a small one because it would be quicker to take down than the larger ones they offered. Balancing on one foot, she raised her stick and jabbed the makeshift ceiling, dislodging the metal ring keeping everything in place. Grabbing the center stick, she yanked it from the ground and slid it to the opening. Going outside, she laid her stick on the ground and yanked the pole out of the ground. Unhooking the fabric, she set the outer sick next to the other one and repeated the action five more times. By he time she'd gotten to the last, it had nearly toppled over, making it much easier to take down. Now came the long task of FOLDING the canvas. 

Unknown to Washu, Trowa had seen every step she'd taken outside since he'd spotted the center pole curiously slide out the flap. He knew someone as stubborn as her wouldn't want an audience, so he kept his body hidden as he watched. It looked stressful, but she adapted to her injured foot rather quickly. He'd taken note of the rather large branch she used as a makeshift crutch and had to give her credit for using the forest's resources in such an efficient way. He watched as she folded the canvas awkwardly and decided to make his presence known. She seemed to have a rather good sense of hearing and he was mildly surprised she hadn't felt eyes on her yet. Walking out of Cathy's tent, he walked over to the lion's cage and grabbed the fabric, revealing the sleepy inhabitants. Lips curving to the slightest degree, he folded the large blanket over the top and opened the door. The lions watched as he entered, as did Washu. Having folded the canvas, she set it with her belongings and went to gather the poles. Light peeked a little more through the horizon, but anybody with normal sleeping habits wouldn't be up for another hour or so. Even with her bad foot, she had time to take it slow in her morning chores. Eyes drifted back to the cage, she watched as he bid her friends good morning and petted them contently. She was about to say something, but remembered to stay indifferent. Realizing she was in her sleeping clothes, she went to her bag and ruffled through it. Finding something appropriate, she went deep into the woods to change. 

When Trowa's attention as finished with the lions, he realized that Washu was gone. Closing and locking the steel door, he took note of her open bag and new scuff marks in the cold dirt. Looking at the sky, he marveled at the view of the sun from Earth. It always looked better on Earth; outer space was nothing to gloat about. Sunrises were always breathtaking to watch. His ears perked up when he heard movement inside a tent. Minutes later, Cathy came out and stretched. Rubbing her arms in the brisk air, she gave him a sleepy smile. His lips tilted in response. He watched as she bumbled about the camp, trying to wake up. She stopped near him and rested her forehead on his arm. "You woke me up." She tiredly joked. He heard her chuckle softly and raised an eyebrow. 

"Doesn't look like it." He replied evenly, looking down at her. She looked up at him and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and looked around the camp. 

"Did Washu come back yet?" How she failed to notice the folded tent was beyond him. 

"She went back into the forest. I'm assuming to change." His hand moved from the comfortable position over his arm to point at the gap where her tent had been. "She put that down earlier." She nodded and turned to her own tent. 

"I'm going to make some coffee, want any?" She asked, half to it. 

"No." He declined. She nodded in acknowledgment before disappearing inside. Rustling nearby caught his attention and he cast his eyes in that direction, not bothering to turn his head. Watching her hobble back to her bag, now appropriately clothed, he dared to look at her injured foot. Spying a quick glance, his eyebrow moved at the discolored, swollen appendage that was limply hanging in the air. "Catherine inquired about your whereabouts." He piped up, casting his gaze back to the sky. 

"I'm still HERE, aren't I?" She indicated coolly. His eyes followed her with a bored attention as she hobbled to the supplies. She ignored him as she difficultly walked to the cage he was by. She walked past him to greet her friends and give them their breakfast before doing the same with the other animals. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Everything was in place and she was not needed for about half an hour. Sitting down on a crate near the flap the animals had been directed through, she took off her shoe. She had loosely tied her sneaker to keep pressure down, as well as pain. Her sock was carefully removed and set next to her, an ear keeping pace with what was going on around the tent. She unwound the ace bandage she'd picked up from town and checked the healing progress of her foot. It had been four days since that night and she had been extremely favorable of it. Of course there had been the occasional jokes about how she walked and with WHAT, but she ignored them as she did everyone else. 

Two hands gingerly touched the area and experimentally moved her toes. It was healing rather nicely, in a day or two she wouldn't need the helpful stick. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly. The past few days had been spent in smoothing the large object as a small hobby. Now all the bark was off and she had found a rough enough rock to sand any possible splinters from it. She had even used a blackened stick from one of the fires and made a few designs, as well as stenciling in her name in Chinese letters. Her eyes narrowed tensely. One of the workers found her while she was putting her name on the stick and asked what 'mumbo jumbo' language that was. The muscles in her stomach clenched. She could NOT ignore that racial comment about her proud heritage and told the worker off. Of course she was sent to Catherine about such rudeness, but was able to defend her case and no more was said about her mother's homeland. 

Experimentally, she rotated her foot and was pleased at the lack of pain. Now all she had to deal with was the discoloration. That was easily fixed though. Grabbing the bandage, it was secured back on her foot, along with her sock and shoe. She grabbed the stick and went to spy on the show in progress, waiting for the animals to be brought back in. 

Walking up to the entrance, he stood a few foot behind Washu in full costume, waiting for them to be called. Cathy had to untangle a few strands of hair that locked with her earring, requiring a mirror to do so. He'd watched Washu examine her foot, noticing its still black and blue condition. Still, she seemed to be walking better, as evidence shown by her shoe. But she still used the stick she'd grabbed from their last destination. He had seen her create the designs on the wood and heard the men's jokes. He had also heard them talk about her when she wasn't around. Complimenting her exotic Chinese beauty, yet cursing her foul behavior. He'd quietly compounded all the jokes, nicknames, and stories. And the rumors about why she had hitched a ride on the bottom of the train, and where she was going. He didn't take one of them to heart, mostly because he didn't care. He wasn't about to condemn her when he just recently stopped being a Gundam pilot. But he DID agree about their comments toward her attitude. Since they had met, she had either ignored him, given him that uncaring stare, or snipe a rude comment. Which he would come back with a cool response to every time. 

Washu turned around and found Trowa staring at her, or maybe past her and to the arena. She HOPED that was it anyway. There were times when she found him staring at her for no purpose. That visible green eye made her uncomfortable, so she tried to let it slip by her notice. She was so used to the others never giving her a second glance, except for Catherine. She had NO clue what interest the perky woman had in her and it caught her off-guard. Turning back to the crate, she sat in a lotus position and closed her eyes, ignoring him. 

"Are we up?" Trowa looked over at Cathy walking over. Washu's ears perked up as she approached, but gave her no more attention. She smoothed out the fabric, smiling at Trowa. 

"Almost." He answered. She walked up to the opening, looking at the crowd and the show. she took note of the young girl to her right and cast her eyes over with an interested glance. Her posture was impeccable, yet her face looked tired. She had seen Washu mediating numerous times since she'd found her. if she had a free minute, the Chinese girl would sit down and shut the world out. Cathy wished she would take that time to open up instead of shut down. She wished to get to know this mysterious, cold girl who hardly paid her any mind. Applause sounded, jerking Washu's eyes open. Locking on Catherine's close position, they showed a muted surprise before being blanked out. 

"We're up little bro." She cast her eyes to Trowa and waited for their names to be called. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Don't forget Washu, you're important tonight." She rolled her eyes and walked away from Catherine to put the lions away. Catherine dropped her hand, having meant to give the girl a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She had asked Washu to be one of the musicians to Trowa's surprise party tonight. The morning Trowa had returned, she started planning a welcome back party. Everybody but Trowa knew about it and was sworn to secrecy, even Washu. Though the girl wouldn't even LOOK at Trowa, so Cathy knew there was no problem. She turned her gaze from the path Washu took to go change. She had heard Washu play, though she wouldn't play around humans. She had a gift, yet would only play for herself or the animals. It puzzled Catherine, but she changed her thinking to Trowa's party and hoped Washu would play. 

"Ok, I think we're alone." She looked around discretely before snapping the leashes off the four collars. Instead of walking behind them, she held her pace beside them. Halfway to the cage proved too far for her hand and she stopped. "Just give me a minute." She asked, flexing the hand that helped her walk. She leaned against one of her friends for balance. The youngest walked over and nuzzled his head against her leg carefully. "It's okay." She told him. She reached down and petted him with her tired hand. "See? I just needed to let the muscles rest." She moved away from Tireen and gripped her walking stick. Tireen stepped in front of her and looked up into Washu's midnight eyes. She looked back puzzled. "Tireen? Come on, you need to MOVE so I can get you set for the night." The lion seemed to speak to Washu through her eyes. A foot came out and tapped the stick, nearly knocking it from her hand. "What Tireen? What do you need?" The elder lion walked over to Tireen and rested his head over her back, staring at Washu. She smiled kindly. "Ah, I see. You're offering your services eh?" She smirked. "I'm no lightweight." The lion gave a small growl and Washu straddled her carefully. Her stick delicately situated to not hurt the female lion, her hands and feet positioned over her back for balance. Together the five of them slowly made their way to the cages, knowing the way. 

If ANY bystander saw the amazing spectacle, they would be in apparent shock; a girl riding a wild beast with three others protectively near her? She would be a show all by herself. If one of the workers saw, they would disbelieve that four lions were as tame as household cats, but with Washu there was ALWAYS the unexpected. Rumors flew around that she talked to the animals and they understood her. One reason she got along with them so well. Others said she was an enchantress and cast a spell over the animals. But they were just RUMORS, right? 

She shut the cage and set the lock. Her hands cradled the bars as her face leaned against the cage, partially for balance. "Thanks for your help you guys." Tireen softly growled at her and tossed her head. She smiled lovingly. "Well I know you didn't HAVE to give me a ride Tireen. But I appreciate it. And my foot feels better too." The female walked over and licked her hand. 

"Hey little Washu!" Her walls shot up and the smile left her face. "Quit wasting time and go grab your guitar!" Her hands gripped the bars before she abandoned her anger. Reaching out, she scratched the female's chin. 

"Guess I'd better stop 'lagging'. I'll see you guys later." She winked at the two and turned toward the tent. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Come ON Trowa! I wanna show you this new twist for our act." He nearly stumbled along as she tugged impatiently at his arm. "Come on, it won't take LONG." 

"Then why not show me tomorrow?" He asked, trying to keep pace with her. 

"Don't TELL me you're TIRED. You NEVER sleep." She smiled playfully, a twinkle in her eye. "Don't be a stick in the mud. Come on, we're almost THERE." She urged. He gave up and decided to let her lead him the rest of the way to the circus tent. When they reached the flap, he tugged it aside and let her enter. "Here we ARE." She announced loudly. He looked at her in the dark, curious at her behavior. His ears picked up movement and he knew they weren't alone. Suddenly, all the lights were turned on. The room was bathed in light, making everyone from the circus visible. 

"SURPRISE!" They shouted. Everyone cheered and clapped. He looked around stupefied and then at Cathy. She smiled. 

"You set this up." He bluntly stated. 

"Welcome HOME Trowa!" She happily announced. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the center of the madness. 

She strummed the guitar skillfully, playing a nonsense melody. She tried to block everything out but the music, but everyone was being so LOUD. She started thinking up excuses before she planned her exit. She looked every once in a while from the music at the guest of honor and found a slight smile on his face or amusement in his eyes. Ever since he'd reacquainted himself with the circus, tonight was the MOST she'd ever seen him somewhat pleased. Her eyes focused back on the guitar when two of the workers lumbered up to her. 

"So, you like so far?" He looked over at her innocent eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. 

"It's a good surprise Cathy." He said, looking out at the party. She beamed. She stood contently by him and looked at the party with him. Her eyes narrowed curiously as two of the men approached Washu with a slow gait. Her brain tingled. 

'I hope they don't start anything. Please not TONIGHT.' She asked. A small motherly instinct flooded her veins, sending off warning signals at the display she was watching. She took a step toward the girl, but a hand wrapped around her arm and prevented her from going any further. 

"She can take care of herself." He said, not letting go. Cathy looked at Trowa in confusion and looked into his eyes. Apparently, he had seen what was going on too. 

"Come on little Washu. Play me a song." She gritted her teeth to keep from saying anything. "Cat got your tongue? I'm requesting something here. Not THAT hard to strum the strings." 

"DON'T call me little Washu." She bit out darkly. 

"Why not? It fits in with the LITTLE amount of emotion you have." The other worker snickered in his attempt to hide laughter. Washu looked at the man kneeling in front of her. She narrowed her eyes slightly. 

"Pompous jerk." She bit out. The man above them started laughing at his friend. 

"She told YOU didn't she?" He joked. 

"Oh shut UP Earl." He reached over and lightly smacked the man's leg. 

"Hey. What do you think you're DOING?" Earl reached down and slapped his friend on the back of the head. 

"What'd you do THAT for?" Both were nearly nose-to-nose, obviously not claiming all their wits. 

"I was just PLAYING. Lay OFF." 

"Yea well how to YOU like being called a jerk?" Hands reached out and shoved the man. "Huh?" 

"You're ASKING for it Don." Earl narrowed his eyes, feeling anger spark in his veins. 

"You think you're MAN enough to TAKE me?" He challenged. A chill ran up her spine at the noise level. Hands tightened over the guitar, panic filtering through her system. She kept her wide eyes on the two and blindly reached for her stick. Turning the guitar so it rested on her back, she stood up and left as quickly as she could. 

'Oh NO!' She hurried over to the two men before they started throwing fists and regretting it. She spotted Washu backing away then nearly fleeing. 'Washu?' She was confused, but had an issue to deal with here. When she put herself in between the two, she saw Trowa next to her. 

"Go find her." She ordered, then turned her attention to the men. He had the look in his eyes of 'why ME'? But he saw the angry look in her eyes and decided not to go down the road of resistance. He nodded before sidestepping the whole ordeal to go search. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A shiver made its way through her body without consent. She tried to brush it off, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Old-fashioned terror. She had the false hope that she was safe, but the anger showed he just how foolish she was being. Her arms tightened their hold as her face buried into the comforting darkness. Ears picked up the heartbeat that thudded close to her. A semblance of a purr sounded from within, trying to sway her emotions. Time seemed to take forever as she put the torrent of emotions back where they came from. She leaned back and looked into wise amber eyes. Her fingers ran over the shaggy mane, soothing her heart. "I should get out of here before someone sees." She muttered. The amber eyes blinked as if agreeing. She carefully stood up and grabbed her walking stick, careful not to hit the guitar on her back. When she'd clicked the lock, she sat near a log by the fire. She turned the old-fashioned guitar and ran her hands over it lovingly, trying to draw out the spirits of her grandparents. Nothing came to comfort her and she still felt small and scared. 

"Nothing will EVER change for me will it?" She asked softly, looking at the strings. A soft growl came in question. "My past. I will ALWAYS been running. Try as I might. I TRY to banish all those emotions, to not think. When people knew what was going on at home, they looked at me with pity." Her eyes narrowed painfully. "I didn't WANT their pity. The people HERE don't know and if I can keep them ALL away, maybe I'll be SAFE from the memories." She sighed and absentmindedly plucked the strings. "I just get so TIRED of being cold and mean. Momma wouldn't have liked my behavior. She raised me to be a polite girl. Gam and Gappa too." The soft melody turned sad as an actual song started to form. "They'd be so ashamed of me. seeing their only granddaughter like...HIM." She clenched her jaw in apprehension. "He's to blame for it ALL." Tears of anger rushed to the surface. "It's HIS FAULT I'm LIKE this." Her voice rasped, carrying all hidden animosity with it. "I'd be with momma now if he hadn't-" Her throat convulsed. Her head drooped as she admitted silent defeat. She couldn't even say it. To say the actual WORDS would mean admittance of the truth. The same horrible, painful truth she had left home to avoid. She tried to blink away the tears before they fell. So now she just had to hide her true self from everybody. She looked up at the lions. The animalswere the ONLY creatures that knew her REAL self. She didn't owe them any explanations and they still cared for her. and she treated them as equals in return, never patronizing them unless it was in front of other people. Words flew into her head from an invisible muse, whispering inspiration in her ear. Lyrics so true, she could claim them as her own. She looked at her friends as they looked at her. the guitar's melody sounded and she knew it went with the words.__

_Look at me___

_You may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me_

_Everyday, it's as if I play a part_

_Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_   
__ She inhaled to sing more, but footsteps sounded near her. her walls quickly shot up, not wanting to let anybody else know the shame she'd felt. Not when they all thought bad about her; now was too late to change. Her head whirled around at the source as the music died. It was him. Whatever reasonable idea was put in his head to find her, he'd known where to look. He knew more than others, which surprised her. now was a prime example to do anything, say something to explain her behavior. Panic choked her. No. It was too soon. She didn't want to let him in till she was stronger. She clutched the guitar and took off, forgetting the stick at her feet. A small amount of pain registered from the pressure, but she ignored it. He stood in shock for a split second before taking off after her without another thought. He jumped over the fire and bypassed the lions, only to be swallowed up by the forest. He was tired of her taking off whenever she wanted to, especially when she had people willing to help her. He kept his pace as silent as possible while he listened for her footsteps. He was forced to stop when only silence greeted his ears. He narrowed his eyes slightly as they perked up to every possible sound. There was a light tapping, but it was faint. She was fast, he had to give her that. Pinpointing the direction, he took off again, being careful not to give away his own position. He stopped once again when he was met with silence. He looked around the forest, but darkness greeted his eyes. The crickets were a formidable enemy for his ears, soft yet seemingly everywhere. He closed his eyes and let the forest be dealt with by sound only. Time stopped. The crickets seem quiet enough to let the soft lilting sounds of music pass. His eyes popped open. He acquainted himself with the familiar melody as well as the direction. Slowly, he crept through the forest. 

"I could have told him. I could have bled my heart and he would know every gory detail. Ahh momma, I do not wish to sully your name by dragging your honor through the mud. Someday...maybe somebody will know." She stared at the moon, enchanted as it gazed back at her. "Till then I will carry the stains until the emotional demons are dealt with." The melody flew from her fingers softly. "Ah my muse. Are you trying to tell me something? Though you could not have picked a more lovely place to draw out my sorrows. Beauty is only skin deep eh?" She looked around at the small island she had waded to. It wasn't hard to cross the knee length water, nor was it a large island. No trees dotted its surface, just soft clover and wild grass. Crickets played their own songs in the distance. "No time like the present." Her fingers strummed the chords at the beginning and she sang without interruptions.__

_Look at me___

_You may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me_

_Everyday, it's as if I play a part_

_Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

  
She cast her eyes to her face in the still pond, seeing a blur from the light of the moon. 

  
_Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

  
All the old emotions threatened to choke her voice. yet she stayed strong to let the truth be known. Tears gathered and made the moon waver. 

  
_I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

  
Her voice wavered as the emotion flew away, leaving her empty. Her gaze drifted back to the water and looked on sadly. 

_Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide_

  
The seemingly unsure voice gathered strength from her ancestors. Midnight eyes looked at the silver sphere, doting a silent promise through a ballad. 

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

  
Quietly, he slipped from hiding among the bushes. He had obviously judged her too harshly, like all the others. Cathy was right, it WAS a personal event she was running from. His mind was whirling as he silently traced his way back to camp. Appearances were often deceiving, as seen in this case. His mind trailed back to when he'd first seen her with the animals. H didn't recognize her and was going to say something, but she acted like she was troubled. The lions looked content and not at all threatened by her. could he have misjudged her? The only person that hadn't given up on her was Catherine. The sounds and smells of camp grew closer as he approached. He'd seen the look on her face when he'd approached. She was too caught up in her emotions to notice him. a haunted sadness and fear adorned her small features, something he didn't think she recognized. She seemed scared of nothing. But what if that was all a show? He knew how to act like nothing bothered him and he knew a few pilots that were the same way. _"When people knew what was going on at home, they looked at me with pity. I didn't WANT their pity. The people HERE don't know and if I can keep them ALL away, maybe I'll be SAFE from the memories."_

He hadn't MEANT to listen in, but she was paying him no mind and he was in earshot. It DID make sense though. If she kept everybody away, she wouldn't have to think. A finger rose as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Whatever she was going through seemed too painful to handle alone. But by keeping everyone out, she could forget whatever she was trying to escape. It seemed the wrong way to go about doing it. He'd heard her speak of honor, but she was running away and not facing the problem. He entered the edges of camp and took note of the lack of noise level. 'Everyone must be in bed.' He figured. Sleep would elude him though. If not for the night, for hours at least. He sat down by the fire and jabbed a stick into the center. He pulled it back and realized it was the same stick she'd designed. His concern went to her foot. He'd seen it earlier before their act and knew it was heavily bruised yet. She would feel the aftermath of her small marathon in the morning. Standing up, he set the stick in the lion's cage along the bars. One of them woke up and looked at him. 

"Take care of this for Washu, Tireen." The female flipped her ears as if understanding and fell asleep again. he went to their supply case and dragged out the cover to keep them warm. He tossed it over and secured the fabric before quietly going to his tent to try and rest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Washu, get DOWN from there! We need to LEAVE!" Despite the impatient command, she stayed firmly rooted in her position. Not once did she open her eyes. Sighing in defeat, Cathy watched the ringmaster walk over. 

"We can't wait any longer." He turned to look at his charge. "How'd she get UP there?" 

"Who KNOWS?" Catherine sighed. "Of all the places, she had to pick THE most dangerous one." 

"We could just have someone go PULL her down." 

"That won't be easy." The two looked over at Trowa. His gaze was on the stone girl. "She's got a rope secured on her. Maybe she planned on staying there throughout the ride." 

"HOW?" It's a five-hour trip! How would she survive without food or water?" Cathy asked. Trowa looked at her, but didn't answer. 

"Well if she's strapped in, I'm going to go start the train." 

"What happens if we go through a tunnel? Or over a BRIDGE? Who'll make sure she doesn't FALL?" Trowa put a hand on his sister's shoulder, quieting her. Without a word, he walked to the side of the train and jumped up. "Well, I have no other arguments." She stared shocked at Trowa's gallant behavior. "But he needs a rope or something to hold on." She went to one of the workers and the two left to hunt. 

Throughout the commotion, she never wavered from her stance. She had been here since dusk in the same position. Before she began, she made sure her hair was secured in its normal tight braid. The speed was extreme and she didn't want to worry about distractions. As soon as the small thump sounded, she knew immediately who it was. He would prove a large distraction, something she didn't want. Since dusk she had known only peace, but since the sun had come up there had been nothing BUT distractions. Still, she made no move to open her eyes or speak. "You DO realize you're putting us behind schedule." It was more statement than question. 

"Go away." 

"I can't. Catherine wanted someone to make sure you were safe and I offered." THAT made her crack an eye. 

"Why?" He didn't have an answer because he hardly knew himself. Her eye closed. "You'll fall off." She plainly stated. Her ears picked up sounds beside them. 

"Trowa! Catch!" A rope was thrown at him suddenly. He nodded his thanks to his sister. Untangling the mass, he moved to fix himself to the train. "The train is leaving so hurry." Then she was out of sight. He tied the knot and heard the shrill whistle. Seconds later, the hulk lurched. 

"Why are you here?" He REALLY wanted to know why she picked THIS spot. It was foolish. 

"To meditate." 

"NOW?" Why don't you go inside." He was confused. 

Her eyes opened as she peeked at him. "One can't attain peace with distractions." She quoted. Her eyes closed again. "Besides, I've been like this since dawn." Trowa's eyes widened slightly. Sitting in lotus position since dawn and unmoving? Wufei would HAVE to respect THAT. 

"You're not going to be able to WALK." 

"Which is why I will stretch before I get off the roof. You won't fair any better." He crossed his legs casually and rested his hands in his lap. 

"Why did you run away last night?" 

"From the tent or the woods?" 

"Both." She didn't answer. He decided to go for it. "I thought you were TIRED of being cold and mean." Her eyes popped open in surprise before it was shunted. She stared at him. 

"You heard that?" Her soft voice would've been lost to the wind if he wasn't so close. "You weren't supposed to, it was for my friends." 

"You consider LIONS your friends?" 

She narrowed her eyes. "So far animals are the only beings trustworthy without an explanation." 

"How do you know PEOPLE aren't trustworthy?" 

Her jaw clenched. "I KNOW." She said, her voice dangerously low. He was unaffected by her anger, simply staring back at her. 

"Have you even TRIED to get to know the people here?" 

She sneered slightly. "Get to know MEN?" She bit out. 

"What about Catherine?" 

She was silent for a spell. "What about her?" Trowa felt indignation from the cool tone in her voice. 

"She worries about you. Why won't you talk to HER?" 

"I can take care of MYSELF." They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. The crisp morning wind blew, yet Trowa was immune and Washu ignored it. The morning sun shown down, passing through clouds every once in a while. Trowa closed his eyes, unable to find SOME topic that would get the mute girl to talk to him. His mind blanked. He opened his eyes again and took in her face. her small, curved nose was upturned with pride. High cheekbones and delicate jaw line framed her oriental face. Her closed eyes were wide and slanted at both edges. Pink lips that were large for her face, yet equally full. Her hair was midnight black, same as her eyes. It lay flat against her head from the weight and length. In its normal tight braid, the large weave was tossed about by the wind in its attempts to free itself form part of the rope. Her hair and eyes were discussed by those around her; conversed about being her key attributes, even though her eyes were biting and cold. 

Her eyes opened when she felt him stare at her. "What?" Her voice was emotionless, controlled. He gave a mental sigh. If she hadn't shown emotion around the animals, he would think her a lifeless dol. It was quickly becoming tiring, especially when she didn't CARE about those that cared back and he KNEW she was capable of showing emotions. His mind started hatching a plan. "Quit staring at me." She ordered evenly. Finally bound free, the tail end of her waist long braid wiggled loose from the rope, once held secure. It whipped in the wind near his face, giving him a key attribute to his plan. She sighed and slowly moved her hands from their stilled position to gain access to her wild mane. Trowa's hands dotted out before she was halfway there. "WHAT'RE-" In one swift movement, one hand grasped above the elastic band and the other pulled it free. 

Its only shackles removed, Washu's hair quickly unraveled and blew in every direction around her body. Her voice rang out, alarmed at the sudden drama that enveloped her. her hands shot up to her scalp in attempt to stop the problem at the source. Trowa watched the surprise and panic run ramped across her face. his hands returned to his lap, one holding the band tightly to keep from being forever lost. Anger sparked through her in her vain attempts to contain her matting hair. Focusing on the culprit in front of her through her hair, she narrowed her eyes. "What did you do THAT FOR?!" She screeched outraged. He didn't answer, unable to find cause for his strange impulsive actions. What WAS wrong with him? There'd be NO way she'd salvage the mess until the train stopped, whenever THAT was. A corner of his mind applauded his actions for bringing SOME-thing from her, even if it WAS anger. His eyes took on an amused tone as he surveyed her hair in every direction around her head, a smile tilted the corners of his mouth. She noticed. "You think this is FUNNY?!" 

She bit back the command for help, not WANTING it. Her hands cupped her skull and descended as she moved to grasp the midnight locks. She got all but a few uncooperative strands, which twitched around. "Give me the rubberband." She ordered angrily. He handed it over, unsure of what she would do. Snatching it from his grip, she deposited it on her wrist and grasped the rope. She was thankful when she figured it easier to wrap the rope around her waist and not including her ankles. Pulling at a few pieces to loosen them, she deposited her palms on the metal and turned herself toward the wind. Closing her eyes to keep them safe, she was thankful when all her hair went ONE way. Knowing the ratted, blowing mess wouldn't go back to its former shape, she was unsure of what to put it in. a NORMAL ponytail was rather pointless at these high winds, a type of bun seemed her only ally. Her lip was nibbled on as she figured the BEST and EASIEST one to put it in. the velocity would prove more trouble than it was worth so wrapping it up would prove pointless. A half bun/ponytail was her only option. Grasping the unbehaving black, she straightened it with her hands as much as possible, nearly crying at the hideous mess she felt. Tying the ponytail a few times, she looped the hair and stopped halfway, leaving it. The task finished, she kept her back to him, mostly to keep the wind to her face and to coincidentally IGNORE him. 

By the time the train stopped for fuel and a rest, she had conjured up nearly a dozen ways that the poor girl had 'suffered', walked from one end of the train and back, and snapped at three people when they asked her what was wrong. As soon as it pulled through a clearing and stopped at the edge of town, she nearly bolted outside. She was relieved her stubborn charge was still ALIVE, but a few things were different. She was facing a different way, her hair was a MESS, and Trowa looked EXTREMELY bored and uncomfortable. She walked to the ladder and shimmied up to get answers. She caught Trowa's eyes and KNEW something had happened. "You ok Washu?" We're taking a break to check on a few things. Do you need anything?" 

Her back to the speaker, she silently untied the knot and unwound the rope. Standing up, she looped the rope quickly and shouldered it. She finally turned toward the two and Cathy saw all out rage directed toward Trowa. She looked at his sideways face as he looked at Washu, his eyes slightly apologetic. She turned to Cathy, all emotion wiped out. "To go wherever HE'S NOT." Cathy nearly shivered at the ice in her voice. Walking to the edge, she pushed off the top of the train and landed gracefully below. Turning, she walked to the cargo for her brush. 

She turned to Trowa and found him absently staring at nothing. "Why is she so mad at you? What HAPPENED?" He snapped from his gaze and went to untie the rope, having no other purpose for it. "Well?" She was growing impatient. 

"I took out her hair tie." Catherine looked at him strangely. 

"WHY?" He looked at her and shrugged. He stood up and stretched. 

"I wanted her to show some emotion." She blinked, eyes widening in confusion. 

"So...you PURPOSELY messed up her HAIR? Why did you do THAT?" He shrugged. Walking to the edge of the train, he jumped off the same as Washu. Turning, he looked up and waited for Cathy to land. She shook her head and jumped as well. "Did you at least APOLOGIZE to her?" Trowa looked away. He methodically rewound the rope and shouldered it. 

"She had her back to me the entire time." 

"I wonder WHY." She reached out and grabbed his hand, heading the way Washu went. "You are going to apologize BEFORE the train leaves mister." After following directions from the others, the two found her still in the cargo area, trying to brush the end of her hair to its natural state. Her back stiffened when they approached. 

"He'd better not be WITH you." She menacingly warned. Trowa looked at the floor. Cathy dragged him a few foot closer. "I have NOTHING to say to him." 

She sighed. "Washu, Trowa is here to apologize, as LEAST let him do THAT." 

"What he did was pointless and stupid. It was be the same if he apologized." Cathy opened her mouth, but Trowa put a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes silently then turned to leave. 

"YOU try. Lord knows **I **did. You'd THINK that..." She trailed off, venting her frustrations, hands flailing as she got farther away. Trowa looked at her vocal exit and back to his reason for being here. For SOME peculiar reason, he didn't know what to SAY. 

"She's gone. You can SAY you apologized and leave. I don't NEED your apology." He blinked at the emotionless tone of voice. turning to the door, he grasped the handle, shut the door, and locked it. She whirled around at the click. A whistle sounded, shouting fair warning to board. "What're you DOING? I SAID...LEAVE." She turned around and slowly combed her hair. She had just HANDED him an easy out, but he just locked the two in. Not that THEY couldn't get OUT, but keys would be needed if someone wanted IN. 

"I'm not leaving." He stated slowly. She stopped and looked at her brush. His footsteps sounded behind her. her stomach muscles clenched when she felt his nearby presence. Knowing she wouldn't look at him, he walked to her side and kneeled. Her eyes fixated on her brush, but widened slightly from unexpectedness. A hand clasped her chin and black eyes came into contact with green eyes. Her eyes widened more at his closeness and unexpected action. She couldn't jerk her head back, her strength was less than his. Her eyes fixated on his own, suddenly mesmerized by the emerald green color. He knew it was now or never. "I AM sorry. I apologize for what I did. It was stupid and I honestly don't know WHY I did what I did." Finished he was glad she hadn't snapped back, but her eyes seemed thoughtful. "What can I do to make it up to you?" She blinked and he saw ice float from her demeanor. 

Her mind was confused and trying to make SENSE of it all. He just...APOLOGIZED to her? WHY? Didn't she say he didn't NEED to? Yet he did it ANYWAY. Although she nearly ORDERED him to NOT right the wrongs he committed, part of her wished he WOULD. He seemed caring through his silent an emotionless mask. Almost...like her. Her eyes dropped to his sleeve, ANYTHING would've been better than to look into those contrite eyes. He had taken a HUGE step and she had to admit that she didn't WANT to tell him he couldn't fix his undoing. It must have been his close presence, but she didn't WANT him to leave. The tiniest bit of loneliness clutched her heart and magnitude itself in the silence. She kept from biting her lip in unease. She looked back into his eyes and grabbed the hand clutching her chin, pulling it down. Trowa was slightly stunned that she WILLINGLY touched him. A small corner of his mind registered the growing guilt when she didn't answer. A weight filled his palm. His eyes moved from her face to his hand. He held her brush, grasped instinctually when she first placed it in his palm. 

"You can right the wrongs you've committed." She softly said, swinging her face away. Relief flooded through him, for some reason unknown to him. Why should HE care if she accepted his apology or not? Ever since he'd KNOWN her, she'd been cold or ignored him. but...he felt his conscience the reason behind his determination. He kneeled behind her and gathered the end of her hair with one hand, slowly beginning his task. His conscience was nearly unknown to him. it was virtually nonexistent during the war, why would his 'NORMAL' life create the change? His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he slightly bent his head toward his work. HOW had it snuck up on him? When did it happen? WHY had his emotions peeked themselves through? He knew it wasn't all at once, but little by little. He raised his eyes to the back of her head briefly before lowering again. when had he EVER felt the determined NEED or WANT to apologize? He never regretted ANYTHING HE'D DONE. Killing all those soldiers was apart of war, even the dead knew that when they were alive. When he drifted in space after dealing with Quatre's 'episode', he just went with whatever happened to him. the most current event was baffling. Why should the person in front of him make him feel again? It could be any number of things. The fact that SHE seemed unfeeling. That she was so untrusting of humans made him want to change her mind. The haunted past he had glimpsed drew out a small protective side he didn't know he HAD. It could be all, some, or none of those reasons. All he knew was, he was confused beyond belief, but he felt ALIVE. 

He was going slow and methodically, and it was putting her to SLEEP. Her eyes had drifted shut long ago, now she was fighting to keep her head upright and her shoulders square. He was inches from the crown of her head and the feel was luxurious. His hands were soft and if he his a snag he diligently worked it loose. His skin brushed over her ears and scalp as he worked his way to the end. Her shoulders lost the battle and drooped comfortably, hands listless in her lap. at one point, the slow way the brush ran across her head tickled and she shivered involuntarily. She just hoped he didn't notice. 

He ran the brush the entire length of her hair, almost amazed at how shiny it was for pure black. Noting how smoothly the brush glided, he knew he was finished. Running through one final time, he moved his hand from underneath the mane and tapped her shoulder with the brush. She slowly took it and ran a hand through her hair, taking note of how well a job he did. She went for her bag and stuffed it in, feeling tired. She didn't ant him to stop, she had to admit it. The motions felt so comforting. She hadn't had anybody brush her hair since... She closed her eyes, struggling to keep her shoulders straight. It would do NO good to think of her NOW. She stood and turned to Trowa. She nodded slightly, but felt that wasn't enough. "Thank you." She softly answered. 

He was SURPRISED to say the LEAST. She had no obligation to thank him, yet she willingly did so. He noted the sad look in her eyes. "It was the LEAST I could do." A hand came up and rested on her shoulder, much to his mental astonishment. Why was he TOUCHING her? 

She slowly looked at his hand, feeling in no mood to yell. Why did she allow him to touch her? One brushing could not have changed her THAT much, had it? She knew it was the meaning BEHIND what occurred that made her tired of being mean. As much as she DIDN'T want to think about her mother, most of her daily activities reminded her of her memory in some way. Even the way Catherine kept watch and worried over her reminded her of how much her mother took care of her. Sadness peeked in at the corners of her lips and eyes. The way she pampered her, kissed her goodnight as she tucked her in, gave her lessons in cooking... Her eyes misted. She blinked, trying to ward off the dark feelings and stay neutral. She looked up into his eyes, trying to wipe away anything that may betray her. But her mind played memories as if a movie reel, reliving the few joyful days BEFORE the war, when she was truly HAPPY. Tears shone greater. 

"Are you ok?" He broke the silence, worried as emotion peeked through her stone wall. Maybe his plan HAD worked after all. But he hadn't counted on the intense rage she held behind her eyes. He didn't realize she COULD feel that strongly. It almost seemed to overwhelm her. 

She almost forgot he spoke. She tried to pull herself from the tempting past to the painful present. "I will be. Leave me." She softly commanded. He was doubtful, but her eyes no longer sparkled and he knew she was forcing her emotions away. He let go of her shoulder and walked to the door. Unlatching it, the wind blew in when he opened it. He paused. He KNEW she wasn't ok, even SHE hadn't admitted it. She hadn't yelled either, she was almost KIND. It was a nice change, one he could get used to. 

"You SURE?" He prodded softly. He wanted her to be anything BUT cold and uncaring. He wasn't all too sure WHY, but he'd seen too much hate. Maybe he wanted a change around him. plus, it would take some stress off Cathy's shoulders. The wind tugged at her hair, separating strands in the wind but not getting messed up entirely. He was taken aback at the sheer volume she owned. That simple braid hid everything. She looked at the floor and lightly crossed her arms, uncomfortable at showing weakness. She presented her back, not wanting to say anything and let her vice give away her true emotions. He mentally sighed and bowed his head. She'd shut the door just when he'd gotten his foot through, or so he thought. Looking through the window at the other car, he stepped across the threshold and quietly shut the cargo door behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She felt the isolation as the train roared to its next destination. The wheels clacked under her as she stood in silence. Walking back to her bag, she fell to her knees and rested on her haunches. Hands useless, they stayed in her lap. she bounced as the train moved, the only motion to her still form. Slowly, her hands moved to her duffle, rummaging through it. She withdrew when her treasure was caught. A youthful face looked up at her, smiling carefree. A much older version of herself also beamed happily. Her hand came up and ran over those loving dark eyes, so like her own. Her jaw clenched as she finally realized the third occupant of the photo. Hatred and spite speared her. 

"It's all YOUR fault." She whispered. In one quick motion, she took out the picture and held it, ready to tear his once pleasant face from her memory. She stopped, hands poised to rip. She couldn't do it. Although she hated him the longer she lived, this one photo was all she HAD of him. the only reminder of the man her father USED to be. Defeated, she slowly replaced it where it belonged and stared at it. "I love you mother. Watch over me." Tears brimmed again and she put the family photo away, unable to bear looking at it. Grabbing her brush, she ran it through again to fix what the wind recently destroyed. Putting that back, she separated her hair and decided to French braid it instead of the normal three stranded shape she wore. Besides, the new way took longer and she needed to keep busy SOMEHOW. She wasn't strong enough to be around anyone else so she could stall till she collected and locked away her emotions. 

The train still hadn't stopped when she was finished, but her stomach protested her introvert behavior. Tying the band around her work, she could no longer ignore others. Standing slowly, she walked to the door and paused. She mentally checked to make sure she could handle what went on past cargo. Steeling herself, she pulled the sliding door from her way. She walked to the dining car and stopped. There were over half a dozen people inside, Cathy and Trowa not included. She guessed it to be nearly lunch by the way the sun shone through the windows. She prayed her stomach wouldn't growl and embarrass her in front of everybody. She had hoped the place was deserted. 

Cathy turned and saw Washu in the doorway, eyes slightly alarmed. She smiled softly and walked over. "Hungry?" Midnight swung to her, carefully shielded from anything. "Cook finished a little while ago. I was about to go back and get you." Washu looked back at the food, feeling other eyes on her. she knew who they belong to. She felt uncomfortable now that SOMEONE had glimpsed her real self. It made it harder to keep the mask up. 

'It was better when he DIDN'T know.' She walked up to the line and grabbed a plate, eager to busy her hands. Cathy raised an eyebrow at the strange girl. Something had happened to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned to Trowa when he stopped by her. 

"Does she seem different to you?" She whispered, head leaned over to keep inconspicuous. He looked at Washu's back and noticed she braided her hair differently. He couldn't tell Cathy about her little emotional slip, it wasn't his place. 

"No." She furrowed her eyebrows at the pause. She gave him a scrutinizing gaze, confused at HIS actions. HE seemed different as well. She looked at Washu, then back at her brother. She fought the smile. Something was going on between the two, small and invisible to them, yet it was creeping up on them. No wonder they were both acting peculiar. "Why?" She turned away from him, a sisterly smile lighting her face. 

"Nothing." She led the way to a table and sat in front of him, still smiling. He looked at her strangely but kept silent, unsure if he WANTED to know what she was thinking. He decided to let it go. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

_"Mother? Gappa?" The fog swirled around her as she walked through it._

_"Over here Washu." She ran toward the caring voice, glee in her heart. The fog seemed to clear in a small area, revealing her mother and grandparents. A genuine smile filled her face as she ran over. Her mother opened her arms and allowed her daughter to come to her. Washu hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to let go. Her mother pulled back._

_"Mother?" She looked into her midnight eyes confused. Her mother looked back sadly._

_"I'm disappointed in you my daughter." She looked at her daughter sadly._

_"Why?"_

_"I thought I taught you better than that child." Her arm swept to the elder generation. "That WE had. Why do you let the past rule your present?"_

_"I-"_

_"Child you're missing out on getting to know some really great people. The one in charge has been lenient enough to tolerate you, though he should not NEED to be. And why do you put that young woman through such turmoil?" Her grandfather wagged a finger at her._

_"And who's that silent, handsome young man?" Her grandmother eyed her with an all-knowing grin. "**I **saw what happened when he brushed your hair some time ago." She winked, making Washu duck her head embarrassed._

_"GGAAAAMMMMM!" She buried her head in her mother's shoulder. Her grandmother was ALWAYS playing matchmaker, even when she was DEAD._

_"Now mother, must you make her blush?"_

_Washu's head jerked up to stare into her mother's eyes incredulously. "BLUSH?"_

_"Well if it was ME, that nice young man wouldn't know what HIT him."_

_"GAAAMM!" She felt her cheeks heat up._

_Her grandfather came to her rescue with a smile. "Hold your tongue dear, you're making the poor girl blush. You forget, she's shyer than you were at her age."_

_"SHY?!"_

_"Well it's not MY fault she's an introvert! I could've taught her so much about boys if I only had the time!" The four lapsed into solemn silence. Washu looked away from her elders and into the fog. Her mother touched her arm slightly to get her daughter's attention. Washu looked into her mother's gentle face and smiled softly._

_"Mother, father, I will talk with my daughter."_

_"Well alright. You just keep in mind that young gentleman little Washu." Her grandmother said. She rambled on as her grandfather dragged them both into the fog. Washu watched the two disappear and then looked at her mother._

_"Walk with me dear." Her arm swept to the fog. Washu turned to walk at her side, eyes watching the fog part. "You need to live in the present child. I know what happened when you escaped your father." Her mother sighed. "He has been paying for his sins and he will till you forgive him."_

_"Then he will pay for a long time." She muttered bitterly. Her mother tsked._

_"To forgive is gracious. We both know what the problem was. I can't say it's all his fault. I'VE forgiven him. You should too."_

_"I CAN'T. If he hadn't...you'd still BE here." She whispered._

_"Things happen for a REASON child. You need to UNDERSTAND this." Washu sighed._

_"I can't."_

_"I didn't say accept, I said UNDERSTAND. There's a difference. I also want you to stop acting like you do around everybody. You sully the family name by projecting your anger at others. Don't cast yourself into silence when there are others around you that care. Treat them how YOU would be treated."_

_She walked a few more steps and stopped when she realized she was alone. Looking around, she sighed. Her mother had a habit of disappearing while giving advice. She figured that was so she couldn't argue back. She looked at the fog as it swirled around her and sat down. Folding her legs in lotus position, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes._

They opened and blinked to cure any disorientation. She looked around camp, her mother's small speech ringing in her ears. "I TOLD you, I just wanted her to be INVOLVED." Her face masked at the familiar voice. The voice and owner neared and rounded into the clearing. She looked down. Hands propped themselves on her caretaker's hips. "You find the STRANGEST places to meditate!" 

"I stay out of the way here." 

"Come down here, I want to tell you something." She stared at the commanding tone, pondering. She blinked once and leaned carefully to a branch. Grabbing it, she swung down and dropped ten foot. She dusted her hands as she neared the two. "How would you like to go into town with us? I think we can even get you some more clothes." 

Washu looked down at her simple jeans and t-shirt. She wasn't choosy when she left; she had only managed to grab about a week's worth before bolting. She didn't want to stand out in any way. She didn't even grab a different pair of sneakers. She eyed the older woman. "I normally MAKE whatever I want." 

Catherine smiled. "That's pretty impressive. Then let's go get you some fabric then." She walked over and wrapped her arm around Washu's. The girl was MORE than startled, but she neutralized herself. "Come on, we have the afternoon before the show." She coaxed. Washu looked from her clutched arm to Cathy's companion. It'd been nearly four weeks since that train incident, but she felt off-guard whenever he was near her. She couldn't put up as good of a mask whenever he was around. She threw her gaze to the ground uneasily. What was WITH her? 

'CONCENTRATE!' She silently commanded. Her eyes closed quickly as she tried to minimize emotions, feeling their scrutiny. Her arm was gently squeezed. 'Mother, what should I DO?' 

_"Don't cast yourself into silence when there are others around you that care."_

She refrained from sighing. 'I hope nothing CHANGES as a RESULT of this.' She nearly prayed. She looked back into those solemn eyes before turning to Catherine. 

"Yes...I'll go." Catherine beamed. 

"Alright then, let's get going." She nearly drug the two to their ride into town. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What about THIS? I'm sure you can make something nice with this." Her eyes widened. Catherine was holding POLYESTER. It was considered rare as silk or satin. 

"I...REALLY didn't think I was GETTING anything." She softly stuttered. Catherine smiled softly. "I...I don't have any...any money." 

"I guess I forgot to tell you, I'M gonna foot the bill." She looked into Washu's slightly shocked eyes. "Consider it payment for how well you've treated all the animals." Washu dropped her head, feeling her pride kick in. She shook her head and stared at the ground. 

"I can't let you." The fabric was placed across her t-shirt. She looked at Catherine confused. 

"I don't think this color is you." She put the cloth back and went for another color better suited for the girl's pale olive skin tone. 

"She said she didn't WANT anything Cathy." She turned and looked at her brother strangely before going back to the cloths. 

"Oh I HEARD her Trowa." She looked at Washu. "But you REALLY have no SAY in the matter. I'M paying so you might as well go along with it and have some FUN." She turned her back to both of them to ponder two colors she liked. "Which one do you think looks better?" Washu blinked. Trowa stared at the back of her auburn head baffled. Cathy was normally NEVER this pushy, NORMALLY. But then, she'd gotten Washu to come with them so it was a surprise to both. He snuck a peek at Washu and she met his eyes. She looked at Cathy than back at him questionably. He just shook his head silently and shrugged slightly, not even WANTING to try and figure out his surrogate sister. 

Washu had to admit; Catherine knew how to pick the quality stuff. She had gotten seven or eight yards of a soft yellow and dark navy polyester, an off-white acrylic, and a black cotton spandex mix. Though the last was purely her choice. It was something she could fashion something akin to a dress. She allowed herself a small smile. Her mother had taught her all the basics when making clothes but never got to the complicated stuff because she... The smile dropped and melonchaly resided in her eyes. She obliterated it, hoping no one noticed. She wandered down the aisle in the small store, looking at thread and buttons. Catherine had already bought a set of needles, scissors, a small tape measure, extra holding needles, and a carrier to put it in. she was told to go find some buttons and/or any zippers she wanted. She shook her head from the utterly selfless act. She NEVER expected Catherine to go to such EXTREMES for her. She almost felt UNDESERVING of such generosity and kindness. 

_"Why do you put that young woman through such turmoil?"_

She sighed. 'I'm SORRY Gappa. Sometimes I don't know myself.' She came across a small section of shiny glass beads, extremely SMALL glass beads. She picked up a small bag from its resting place to study them more carefully. Her mind churned with all KINDS of ways to use the small beauties she held. 

"Find anything interesting?" She jumped and whirled around. She relaxed some when she saw only Trowa. She tossed the palm-sized package his way. 

"A possibility." She looked back at the different colors. She felt slightly down when she saw how many credits each bag would cost. It would be QUITE costly to buy such a large amount for what she had in mind. "But maybe not." 

"Pretty. Why not get a few?" She shook her head. 

"Look at how many credits each bag is." She looked at him. "I don't want Catherine buying a lot. And a FEW bags wouldn't be enough for what I have in mind." She looked at the floor dishearten. It shouldn't bother her so much but... She stared dully at the tiles. She HAD no fancy clothes, not even at HOME. It would've been nice to put her talents to the test and make something elaborate and fancy to cherish. She had already thought up a basic design for the black fabric. But she would need a sketchpad and charcoal or a pencil to draw it out on and make it defined. It would've been PRETTY to fix the beads in some semblance of design. Trowa's arm snaked around her to put the bag away. Maybe THREAD would work just as nicely. Lightweight, easier to care for... 

"Have you ASKED her?" 

"Not yet." She thoughtfully waved him off, her mind spinning with ideas. "There's something I want to check out first." She fingered her chin and left the aisle. Trowa almost smiled at her near friendly behavior. Once she opened up, she was RATHER pleasant. Not that she had done much anyway, but she allowed Cathy to drag her here. Plus she looked like she was enjoying herself. She was almost...NORMAL in a way. He went in search of Catherine. 

He found her by the clothing patterns, flipping through them. He was unsure WHY Cathy wanted to do something like this to someone that had treated her with nothing but silence in return. But she always WAS a kind-hearted person and the choice was hers to make. And it made Washu happy, so it was obviously a GOOD one. "Oh hi. What do you think of THIS?" He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I think you'd better ask WASHU." He looked at the bead aisle they were just in. "She left that aisle but didn't say where she was going." He reported. Catherine looked at the section she hadn't been to yet, but made a mental note to check it out. 

"Has she picked out any kind of clasps of some kind?" He shook his head. 

"I didn't see any in her hands when I found her." She shook her head, looking down at her watch. 

"Well she doesn't have a whole lot of TIME left. We need to leave in half an hour." He blinked. 

"Why are you DOING this Cathy?" He asked softly. "Why buy her fabric? She's been wearing the small amount of clothes for weeks now." Catherine looked at him and smiled sadly. He didn't understand; she didn't think he truly would. 

"You just answered your own question Trowa." She put the patterns away and looked at him. "I do this because although I very well KNOW she hasn't been friendly toward me, hardly anyone has been friendly BACK. I know something hurt her greatly that makes her hate men, but she's never been downright rude to ME. I know with a little continuous friendliness, she'll let me in. I do this out of the goodness of my heart because I KNOW she has so little with her and this will help her out. The ringmaster doesn't pay her hardly anything because he rarely wants her around as is. She's stuck." She shrugged. "If she WILL open up just a little, maybe I can HELP her with her problem." 

He stared at the true purity that stood in front of him. He admired her perseverance and constant friendliness toward Washu. He'd noticed what Cathy was saying though. Washu would be rude to him and even the RINGMASTER, but she would ignore Cathy at best. He'd even SEEN the pair exchange a few words every once in a while. But she might be right. Her earlier behavior had been timid, but at least Washu SPOKE. And after she'd given in, she was almost in a gleeful mood. He liked seeing that small tilt to her lips. It wasn't a true smile, but it was better than her unemotional face or frown. 

"Do you REALLY believe she'll tell you her problems?" He was still somewhat skeptical, but his mind remembered the whole train incident. He'd never told Cathy he'd brushed Washu's hair, or about the sad look in her eyes when he finished. He'd always WONDERED what she was thinking but knew she'd never tell so he dropped it. 

Catherine nodded. "I've never really been anything but trustworthy and honest with her. She'll understand that she CAN trust me once she let's herself believe it." She smiled wryly. "I WISH she would trust me. I don't know WHY that's so HARD for her." 

"Well she doesn't trust ANYONE, it's not you alone." 

"And I wish I knew WHY. Everyone has to trust SOMEONE. The world would be a VERY sad place otherwise." She sighed and shook her head, wanting to drop it. 

She silently walked down the aisle in the opposite direction. Guilt and apprehension ran through her. She'd been wandering around the unseen aisles, looking at everything the store had when she heard them talking. She didn't want to listen in till she heard it was about her. She'd heard the OTHERS talk about her, but it was nothing NEAR what Catherine was saying. She stared at the objects hanging up idly, feeling worse. 'And she always wonders why I never treat her bad like the others? She treats me like mother.' Her jaw clenched. 'Would it be SO WRONG to be a little more respectful?' She picked at the needles she wasn't paying attention to, one hand clutching a few things Catherine told her to get. 

"Ah, there you are. Ready to go? Anything else you want?" She let go of the pack and stared at what was in her hand. 

"This. And...um-" 

"Did you want anything else Washu?" She ducked her head nervously. 

"Well there was this thread a few aisles over and-" 

"Show me." She looked up at Catherine's coaxing smile. She slowly walked over and to the wall covered from top to bottom. Every color imaginable was meticulously arranged to fit the rainbow. Catherine looked on with wide eyes. "Pretty." She spied the credits each one was and calculated how many Washu could get. They were ACTUALLY pretty CHEAP considering the amount of thread each had. "You should be able to get six or seven." Catherine fingered her chin. "That might be the rest of your leeway." Washu nodded and picked the most common black and white for stitching. She grabbed the same yellow and blue as the fabric that was bought. Honestly not knowing WHAT she wanted to design, her mind sporadically conjured up a floral pattern. She grabbed two different shades of light green and a lavender shade. An idea popped into her head and she compared the navy with the black, finding no drastic color change. She decided to put that back and grab an orange that she eyed when choosing. She held everything and wished she had an idea of what she was going to do with such a haphazard array of colors. She mentally shook her head; it was being BOUGHT and THAT was what she was grateful for. She looked at Catherine and the three converged at the counter to pay for it all. 

Washu was extremely uncomfortable. They'd left the store and went to walk around and enjoy the sunshine, but Washu staggered behind. Holding the bags with everything so generously given to her, she eyed them uneasily. NEVER had a near stranger been so heartfelt and giving to her. Nobody said anything and Catherine pulled the two into a clothing store. Trowa split up to wander around, but Washu held fast to Catherine's side. She silently followed her around, looking around agitated. 'The longer you wait, the LESS you're gonna wanna do this.' She berated. She looked at the floor and swallowed harshly. 

"Catherine...I-" Catherine turned to the near whisper. She smiled softly at the downcast look on the poor girl's face. 

"Yes?" 

Her eyes darted around; feeling now was no better time. She looked into the older girl's eyes. "I-" She held up the sacks. "Thank you. For buying me all this." Her hands dropped. "I know you didn't HAVE to and I just wanted to let you know I appreciate it." She managed a small smile, feeling heat enter her cheeks. Catherine smiled softly. 

"Well you're welcome Washu. But just spending time with you is thanks enough." She turned to the clothes and rummaged through them. The feeling of an intense burden left her shoulders, though confused entered the gap. What did she MEAN? She followed the energetic woman around, pondering why her presence ALONE was payment for the gifts. It didn't make a whole lot of SENSE to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ah, THERE you are." The three looked at each other in confusion and then at the speaker, wondering who was supposed to respond. "There was a call for you Trowa. It came bout half an hour ago." The messenger held up a slip of paper. "This has the number to call back." Curious who found him in the middle of nowhere, he took the paper but didn't recognize the number. He took off without a word, going to find wherever the vid phone was. 

Washu held onto her bags as she walked to her tent. People she passed eyed them with strange looks and she felt uncomfortable. But...what was the big DEAL? She went shopping, somewhat. Her mask shot back up and her chin rose. Since WHEN had she EVER explained HER actions? Eyes locked on the flap, purposely ignoring everyone else. She was wondering where she was going to PUT everything. She set the bags next to the duffle and kneeled. Unting the strings, she lightly ruffled through everything. 'There's not really enough room in here for all this.' She bit her lip. Had she KNOWN she would have had to carry extra now, she would've been more adamant about NOT allowing Catherine to buy her anything. She eyed the bags. Still...it felt pretty good. A smile graced her face. Despite what she'd come to think, people weren't ALL that bad. 

An idea struck her. The smile widened. 'Yea, that would be nice.' The plan set, she just needed the time to accomplish her task without getting caught. She stood up and left the tent. 'I have PLENTY of time for that. Now to figure up a few ideas before the show.' She honestly didn't know where to start looking, but she decided to ask Catherine. She mentally paused as she began her journey to the tent. 'Funny, that doesn't sound so bad.' Her mask slipped as amusement entered her eyes. There was no way to knock so she pulled at the flap slowly. 

"Catherine?" 

"Just a sec." She let go of the flap and awaited permission to enter. Catherine's upper body appeared soon after. "Hi Washu." She smiled and stood aside, allowing the Chinese girl in. Washu ducked her head, feeling that nervousness again; strange how she never felt this way a while ago. "Did you need something?" She felt like wringing her hands, but clasped them behind her back. 

'Since when did TALKING become so HARD? Before you just flat out WOULDN'T, what's your PROBLEM?' Scolding herself made her feel better. She met Catherine's eyes. 

"Washu?" 

"Do you have...um, any writing materials?" Catherine narrowed her eyes, not understanding. Washu looked at her feet. "I wanted to work on a few ideas for designs." The light bulb turned on. 

"OH. Duh me." She shook her head smiling. "Yea, I THINK I have a notebook around here somewhere." She rummaged through a few bags before she found that and a pencil stuck in the spiral binding. She handed it over to the timid girl, mentally wondering WHY she was suddenly so shy. "If I'd have KNOWN you were going to need one, I would've gotten you a sketchbook." Washu flipped through the pages, making sure they were empty. She wouldn't want to intrude if Catherine had something private written or drawn somewhere. 

"Thank you." She managed another small smile before going to find someplace to brainstorm. 

After securing the stays on the main flap, she stood back her mind churning. "What has gotten INTO her? I've NEVER seen her so TENSE." She shook her head baffled and went back to the book she put down. 

'That's the second time she's THANKED me too.' Her eyebrows furrowed. 'She's NEVER done that before.' Her eyes diverted to the entrance, a soft smile flitting across her face. 'Whatever happened to her, it's a nice CHANGE.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

He waited for the pick-up. A female answered, unfamiliar but beautiful none-the-less. "Mr. Winner's office, how may I help you?" A smile threatened, but he would save it for when he saw his friend. 

"I was told to call this number back. I believe Quatre is expecting my call." 

The girl nodded, not knowing why this strange man knew her boss. No...she needed to stop THINKING like that. 'He said you two were FRIENDS.' She reminded herself. She managed a small smile, but Trowa noticed it didn't reach her eyes. 

"Just a moment sir." Her face faded as Quatre's company logo came into view. 

'I wonder what Quatre wants.' He curiously wondered. The smile roamed free. 'Probably to see if he can get the headmaster out to the colony.' An eyebrow rose slightly. 'Man, I'd forgotten all ABOUT that.' The screen shifted and his friend came on. 

"Hard at work as always Quatre?" 

A joyful smile met his joke. "Trowa!" The smile was returned, though less intense. 

"How are you my friend?" 

"It's good to see you again, even like THIS." 

A playful gleam entered his eye. "Going to talk me into persuading the headmaster to perform out there?" 

His smile dissipated, those bluish eyes turning serious. "Not this time my friend, I need your help." 

He turned serious as well. "Name it." Quatre ducked his head, not really knowing how to delegate his plan. Trowa noticed his slight unease. 

"I want you to change some credits from one of my accounts." Quatre stared at his fingers as he toyed with a nail. Trowa's eyes narrowed in confusion. What did THAT have to do with HIM? 

"Then have one of your accountants do it." He suggested. Quatre shook his head and looked into Trowa's eyes again. 

"I came to you because no one at the company can know about it." A half smile appeared. "Kind of a surprise if you will." The rest of the smile appeared. "Besides, I'm a better strategist than hacker." He turned serious again. "I need you to transfer 100,000 credits from my account to another." Trowa's eyes widened slightly. THAT MUCH? 

"Do you have the numbers?" He decided not to pry and just do it, an explanation could come later. 

"Only to MY account. This's where your hacking skills come into play. The money goes into a friend's account, but I don't know the code so you'll have to find it." Trowa smiled softly at his friend's generosity. Quatre's heart was filled with kindness and the amount never ceased to amaze him. 

"What's the name?" 

"Barbados. Manuel Barbados. I don't know the bank name, but you could cross-reference that with Maria Angel Barbados. Angel is her maiden name." Trowa nodded, mentally taking everything in. 

"Which account do you want it taken out of?" Quatre's view was obscured, as was his attention. It returned a second later as a piece of paper was held against the screen. 

"This's my personal account." Trowa rummaged around for something to copy the code before Quatre pulled the scrap back. "The password is Sandrock." Trowa raised a slight jestful eyebrow, causing his friend to duck his head with an embarrassed smile. 

"There's no computer HERE. I'll have to go into town and find one. We have a show to do and that will last hours. It will most likely be LATE before I can slip away." He slightly warned. Quatre nodded. 

"Whatever it takes. I'll be here for a while, give me time to play catch-up. Call back with that number I gave when you've confirmed it." 

He nodded. Curiosity was getting the better of him. "So who are these people?" 

Quatre's smile dropped, his face laced with a mysterious sadness. "Parents of my secretary. Good people who've just fallen on hard times but too proud to accept help." A wistful smile appeared. Mischief gleamed in Trowa's eyes. 

"Is it someone special?" He half-teased. Quatre's smile changed and a tinge lit his face. 

"We're good friends. But she won't accept my help." His smile turned evil. "What she won't know won't hurt her so make sure you don't leave ANY trace to either of us." Trowa raised a slight eyebrow, but managed a slight sarcastic smile. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

"Then I shall hear from you soon Trowa." Both nodded and cut the communication lines, preferring NOT to say goodbye. Mind whirling, he left the small room to go outside. Hands casually in his pockets, he slowly strolled around, lost in thought. 

'Always thinking with his heart.' He fingered the scrap of paper. 'Wonder what happened.' He blinked. 'No, none of my business. I'll just do my friend this favor.' Not really having much to do, he roamed the camp and found a most interesting spectacle on the lion's cage. Amusement entered his eyes. 'Such a strange habit she has, sitting in high up places.' A glint of a smile loomed as he studied her. Hair in that famous braid of hers; sitting lotus position as always. Though instead of mediation she was hunched over, her hand scribbling on something. The pencil came up to tap against her cheek. 

She felt the eyes around her and the lions as they shifted beneath her. She figured it was a gawker, apparently too lazy to do anything but watch her draw. 'Well not NOW.' She had the idea in her head, but it wouldn't go on paper. The pencil thoughtfully tapped her cheek. 'This is almost FRUSTRATING.' She mused. But it was just a small annoyance, nothing to worry about. She made a few sketches of shirts she could make, but what she WANTED was an idea for the perfect dress. She knew what she wanted, but when she drew it, it wouldn't look right. The pencil rhythmically tapped against the notebook while she rested her tired brain. Her eyes stared ahead, relieved to see distance instead of close-up. She noticed the sun and realized how low it was. She hadn't paid it much attention and it slightly surprised her. 'Not too long before the show.' She calculated the time with the sun's position and hoped an idea would come to her before then. But her mind blanked. Her eyes cast downwards with a sigh. She eyed the workers bored, still feeling like she was under a microscope. Curious, she looked around the hustle and bustle that picked up for the cause. Green eyes locked with hers. 'What's HE doing?' She found traces of amusement on his face and wondered why it was directed at her. His gaze never wavered from hers, nor did the small amount of emotion. 'Why is he STRAING at me?' She became uncomfortable and willed herself not to blush from all the attention she was receiving. 'What's the MATTER with you?' She silently asked herself. 

She didn't understand it and she didn't LIKE it. Yet, she didn't feel a crude statement or a cold look was appropriate anymore. 'He's just STARING. Maybe he's not looking at ME. It could be BEHIND me for all **I** know.' She dropped her eyes, unable to continue the unchallenged stare down. The midnight orbs eyed the cage faithfully. 

He figured he was making her uncomfortable by the look in her eyes. But he honestly didn't CARE. 'And why DON'T I?' He allowed her relief from the emerald pools and turned to go amble around for something to do. 'She's such an ENIGMA.' He pondered, staring at the ground as he walked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The crowd FINALLY left. Time seemed to take LONGER for him, WHY he didn't understand. But he knew the CAUSE. Quatre. He felt the WANT to help slowly rise in his heart. He tried to figure out the BEST ways to hack into the bank. The possibility of breaking and entering for an accessible computer crossed his mind. Though if he could find a store with lowbrow security, it would be easier to turn off the alarm; he hoped. Even in his DREAMS he'd never been this impatient. His 'mission' ate at him, his long fuse starting to dwindle. He'd kept low till everyone had gone to bed. He was thankful no one noticed him slip to the edge of camp. A thought entered his head, tampering with his forming plan. How was he going to get IN to town? He blinked and held it for a while. HOW far was it from camp? A mile? Two? Determination speared his veins, opening his eyes to large slits. 'No problem.' He figured. Bounding ahead, he set a quick jog. If he kept a steady pace there and back, the whole thing should only take a few hours. He fought a sigh. 'No sleep tonight I bet.' He glanced at the moon. It hung low in the sky and he marked its position above the trees. 'It'll be worth it to help Quatre.' Bubbles of small excitement rose throughout his body, adding a lighter step to his run. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'Good, nobody's around.' A mischievous grin lit her face. Darting her head around to make sure the coast was clear, the rest of her body stuck out from her tent. 'Now, time to get to work.' Feeling excitement bubble throughout her body, she snuck from camp and into the woods. Her eyes sought out the position of the moon to gauge her time. 'It'll be ready before sunrise.' She fought a giggle as she ran to the spot. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'100,000 credits, they'll be set for a few years.' He surmised. Fingers sped rapidly across the keyboard, eyes glued to a small monitor. His lithe body bent toward the flying numbers in concentration. Getting in was the easy part, finding the person was the difficult part. Quatre failed to mention if the Barbados were on Earth or a colony. Doing a galaxy-wide search would take longer. It didn't take long because the records started at Earth and spread out from there. He found Mr. Barbados in the western area of Europe. A map pulled up, showing the entire continent. His fingers typed in the coordinates to zero in. A single vertical and horizontal line moved around until they crossed at his target. A square popped up, enlarging the view. He calmly repeated the process a few times till the city gave a vague outline. His deft fingers blurred until the name Barbados came up. He smiled in triumph; victory was within his grasp. He pulled up the bank account with only two tries, amazed it took his so long to crack security. An eyebrow raised. 'I must be losing my touch.' Pulling up Quatre's account took no more than fifteen seconds, though the low memory on the computer he used was responsible for putting him behind by five of those. He successfully withdrawaled the specified amount and finished two minutes later. He shut down everything and his agile figure snuck back out the way he came in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'I wish I knew what she liked.' She gazed around the small field. 'I'll just have to get a few of each kind then.' A smile made her easygoing task much more fun. 'I won't IMMEDIATELY open up like she wants, but this is a good start.' Her simple task took her till nearly dawn. Arms full, she looked into the sky and marveled at how late it had gotten. Her eyes widened slightly as she made her exit. Situating her bundle, she bounded from the clearing. She got halfway to camp when she heard it. The sounds of the forest halted in the entire area. She'd been part of that change, but not enough to change everything in a fifteen-foot radius. She quickly hid her small body behind a tree. She closed her eyes and used the silence to find whatever was out there. Soft running caught her ears, only two feet. Human. Her eyes shot open and she stilled her body to hide better. The footsteps neared camp, right where SHE was going. A small protective side flared towards the people, but most went to the animals. She was caught off-guard for mere seconds. Concern for HUMANS? Well, she could see Catherine, but nobody else really mattered. She crouched low and homed in on the creature that would try to steal for a living. Using the silence for directions, it also guided her steps to keep quiet. Small shadows appeared as daylight threatened. The brush moved and she could hear even breathing. She dropped among the foliage and peered through the leaves. The figure slowed as if taking time to relax. Her eyes narrowed. It started slowly walking to camp, its stance casual. She moved to be able to lash out with her foot and trip the intruder. Her leg blurred as it shot out and tripped the shocked person. A startled cry was muffled. She spun around and shot up, fists clenched tightly. 

His hands caught himself before he was halfway to the ground. Strong muscles pushed him up and he flipped before crouching in the forest. He cursed his loose attitude, he SHOULD'VE been paying ATTENTION. A sense of déjà vu surrounded him. Having an idea of who was 'attacking' him, he glanced around the area. He didn't SEE anybody, but he was covered himself. He looked up and saw a tree branch about ten foot up, only a ways away. Judging the distance, his muscles catapulted him easily onto the branch. Quickly turning, he scouted the ground. A lone figure stood up, extremely near where he was hiding. His suspicions confirmed when he saw the telltale braid swing with her movements. He crossed his arms as he watched her. "What are you doing out here this early?" 

Her eyes widened. She KNEW that voice! 'What the HELL...?' 

"I could ask YOU the same thing." She bit back. Not because she hated him, but he nearly SCARED her half to death! She looked at him and waited for him to come down, but he leaned against the tree instead. An eyebrow rose slightly. Running at high speed, she vaulted from the tall grass and to the large branch. She sat down and draped her legs on either side of the wood. Hands lightly touched the tree as she stared into his face, waiting for him to explain. He didn't and she was starting to get annoyed. "WELL?" 

"I asked you first." She blinked at the different answer. Their eyes stayed locked and one of his eyebrows rose slightly. Frustrated, hands were thrown in the air. 

"FINE!" Still sitting, she leaned all her weight to one side and flipped the other leg over, landing gracefully below. Trowa marveled at how she was able to do such things. He figured that only he and the other four, along with Cathy, could do flips like that. She dusted her hands and turned to him. "Well?" Hands covered her hips as she impatiently waited. He looked down at her irked face and took a step into the air. Without bending his knees very much, he landed gracefully before her. She took note of how EASY he made it look. Not saying anything else, she turned and nearly stalked through the forest, peeved that she had to explain herself to him. He slowly followed with a carefree walk. Mostly, he was wondering what got her so riled up. It was almost the same as when they first met. But she seemed to yell at him differently. Her tone and body language were different. They reached a large tree and he stopped short when she dropped to the ground. His eyes looked at her arched back, shoving hands into his pockets with a bored stroke. The dusk brightened and he needed to get back to his tent without arousing questions. 

'Man, I can't BELIEVE I have to EXPLAIN my being out here!' She swiftly gathered the few dozen flowers and stood up. Clutching them to her chest almost protectively, she faced him, hoping she WOULDN'T have to explain. It would probably be embarrassing and she didn't like embarrassing. 

He saw the flowers and didn't know WHAT to think. "Flowers." He looked into her eyes. He KNEW it sounded REALLY dumb. "You were out picking flowers before DAWN?" He looked at her somewhat odd. "WHY?" 

She felt her chin reflexively raise at his look. "That's MY business, not yours. So, where were YOU?" There was no way he was going to jeopardize Quatre by explaining just HOW he hacked into the computer. That was none of her business and in FACT, NONE of it was. But she had revealed the reason for HER location, it seemed only a fair trade. 

"Doing a kind favor for a friend." Which left only more questions she wanted to ask. But there was no point, she needed to get back to camp and get things set up. 

"Whatever." She cut off any further discussion and walked through the woods. He was slightly stunned at her sudden departure, but followed her at a leisurely pace. Once they reached the skirts, Washu headed for her tent and Trowa went for the train. The best thing about being up this early, no one else was around. The BAD thing, he hoped Quatre wasn't true to his word and still THERE. He dialed the number, but was somewhat relieved when his message service picked up. The words filled the screen with the hours and if he'd like to leave a message. A keyboard was pulled out as his fingers hovered above. But he blanked for a split second. If Quatre wanted their interference to be a secret, what was he going to say if his secretary got the message? Something broad, but with his name at the end to give Quatre the hint. Nodding decisively, his fingers went into action. 

For the second time that day, her head stuck out from the tent. She looked around and hoped no one would get up soon. NO one. The rest of her body poked out, still holding the flowers. She just had to worry about HIM. She looked over at the train. 'Go, before he comes BACK!' Snapping into action, she quickly made her way over to another tent. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She groggily opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She glared slightly at the bright colored fabric around her. 'Damn sun.' She closed her eyes and sighed. 'Man...I'm up.' A hand rubbed her face. The other rose and together they simultaneously slapped her cheeks a few times to wake up. She yawned and noticed a bunch of strange smells. Blinking tiredly, she sat up and looked around the small space. It seemed different somehow. A hand scratched the back of her unruly hair. It paused, stunned. Her eyes widened. They took in her eight by nine tent surprised. DOZENS of flowers were on the floor, over her bag, on her chair, and her bed. White, orange, pink, blue, violet, and their green stems wafted everywhere. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled stunned. Once the shock had worn away, a bright smile lit her now awake face. She carefully picked up the flowers over her and smelled them. "Oh man, I don't BELIEVE this!" Her voice lace with giddiness. 

'This is SO SWEET.' Carefully holding the flowers in one hand, the other threw back the covers. Leaning over carefully, she collected enough till she had a footstep on the ground. She looked at the small rainbow in her arms and what she had yet to collect. 'But WHO?' It was no special occasion and she wasn't going OUT with anybody. She narrowed her eyes curiously, but decided to pick up the rest of her beautiful gift and get ready. She could figure it out later. As soon as she had everything under control, she went to get dressed. She glanced at her new treasures. They would need water, but what kind of VASE would FIT everything in front of her? She just HAD to know who was this kind and generous! She plucked a few from the pile and went for the exit. She found a rather good-sized crowd assimilated around her tent. She blushed, not really MEANING to yell that loud. 

She sat above the lion's cage for a good view and to wait. She'd heard both outbursts and the happiness that laced the second one. She felt the proud tilt of her lips. So, she'd made a good choice. She FIGURED the elder woman would like it. After she'd noticed her gift in Cathy's hands, she immediately regretted not putting something more distinguishable down. She wouldn't have put her name on paper or anything, but a simple 'thank you' would've been nice. A small token of her appreciation for trying to take care of her. 'And a peace gift I guess.' She figured. She looked down briefly in shame than back to the ecstatic woman, now trying to find out who sent her the gift. 'I haven't been very nice to her, it was the LEAST I could do.' Her eyes watched the confusion on the young woman's face as the small crowd moved on. 

Trowa walked to his surrogate sister, noting the flowers. His brain tickled tiredly. After a moment, his eyes widened in recognition. 

"Trowa, did you give me all these flowers?" He shook his head dumbly. "Well WHO? I just can't BELIEVE this!" She glanced back into the tent. "All these flowers just didn't WALTZ in here by themselves! There's got to be SOMEONE I can thank for doing this." She sighed. 

Washu smiled. Well, why not go and leg the cat out of her bag. She stood up and landed noisily on the ground purposely, catching the attention of the two. A small smile just wouldn't leave her face. "Good morning Washu. Do you know who gave me these flowers?" She stepped aside and pulled the flap with her, revealing all the colors Washu tirelessly collected. "I REFUSE to believe they just POPPED UP. The person responsible WILL be thanked." She stopped her rant and smelled the flowers with a smile. 

Trowa was in shock. They'd bloomed some, but were the topic of Washu's presence when he cut through the woods. He didn't know she was capable of such a generous act. He'd never thought she would've done something like this weeks ago, but she changed for some reason. He saw the small tilt to her once emotionless face. 

Washu headed toward her tent without a word. Catherine shook her head, thinking the mysterious gift would have a mysterious OWNER as well. Washu paused with a hand holding the flap open. That smile of hers rose another fraction. "Catherine?" She jerked her head in Washu's direction. 

"Yes Washu?" 

She tried to fight the smile, but it wouldn't budge. "So...you LIKE your gift?" 

Cathy brightened. She looked at the bundle in her hands. "I LOVE them. The smell is heavenly and some of these types are my favorite. It was such a pleasant sight to wake up to." Washu closed her eyes and gave a satisfied nod. 

"Then...you're welcome." Without allowing Catherine to say anything else, she entered the tent and went directly for her bed. 

She stared at Washu's tent. Her jaw slowly dropped. Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. The muscles had to fight not to slacken and drop her present. "Washu...WASHU did this???" She looked back into her tent in disbelief. It just didn't SEEM like the Chinese girl. But, everyone she asked denied it. Her eyes watered. Her heart swelled. She bit her lip, but a shining smile broke through. "She did this." She whispered. "I can't believe it." 

"Why?" Trowa's voice was still shocked, but he was slowly recovering. 

"I don't know." She looked at the different types and furrowed her eyebrows. An idea hit. The fabric; it HAD to be. But, JUST the fabric? Was it an olive branch sent by a dove of peace? She looked at the larger pile. She needn't have done all THIS, though it was GREATLY appreciated. She looked at the younger girl's tent flap, smiling softly. She wanted a more formal 'thank you' than what she had ranted. She quickly set the flowers with their companions and closed the flap. She left Trowa standing there and made her way over. "Washu?" Her soft voice carried, but no response came. Biting her lip uncertain, she entered silently. Uncertainty became a tender smile as she watched the young girl sleep. Tiptoeing in, she leaned over and covered her sideways figure with the sheet. She kneeled in front of the bed and watched the sleeping girl. Motherly instinct kicked in. 

'She won't care.' She told herself. 'She's asleep.' Her inner lip was clenched between her teeth. 'It won't hurt.' She'd debated it and gave in. She didn't want to ruin whatever was blossoming between them but the girl was asleep. She wouldn't even know someone had visited. Catherine stood up and leaned over her carefully. Her lips lowered till she was a fraction above the girl's forehead. They pressed against her skin lightly, briefly. She leaned back and smiled softly. Her head tilted on its own accord. Turning, she walked to the edge of her tent and opened the flap. 

Even though the girl couldn't hear it and probably wouldn't accept it, maybe her subconscious WOULD. She turned and looked at the girl one last time. "Thank you Washu." Her whisper was deathly silent, hoping she wouldn't wake her. After standing outside, a hand rested centimeters from the canvas. "I'll come wake you in a bit for breakfast." She murmured, then went to her tent to fix a bath for her flowers. She eyed the volume and shook her head in wonder, unbelieving the silent girl had such a large heart. 

Hearing the silence, a hand moved. It contacted with other skin that had been touched earlier. She groggily opened her eyes and stared at the flap. She allowed herself a tired smile. It'd been a LONG time since she'd gotten such a kiss. Nodding in confirmation at the last statement, she rolled over to catch some precious sleep before facing the day again. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_The duffle bag was thrown down on the bed, messing up the covers. Drawers were pulled out so quickly they were in danger of being pulled from their connections. Once folded clothes were ruffled through by frenzied hands. Jeans and t-shirts were yanked from their resting places and quickly folded like there was no tomorrow. In essence, there WAS none for her, not if she got CAUGHT._ _Run away... It echoed in her mind, giving her speed parallel to panic. 'Only the necessities.' She told herself. Clothes, undergarments, the only family picture she had, a few days worth of food, a brush, toothbrush, a few hair ties, and a fan her gamma gave her filled the military canvas. The bag wasn't even HERS; it belonged to her father._ _Quickly dropping to her knees, she fished under her bed and grabbed a guitar case. She would NOT leave THIS behind. It as the only thing she had left to remember her Gappa by. Fumbling hands grasped the strings and sealed the duffle. The flap over it was clasped for finality. She paused and looked around her ransacked room. 'So this's what it's come down to.' She thought sadly. 'If I leave, I want something to remember mother by.' Grabbing the guitar handle and the straps, she shouldered the bag quickly. Her legs carried her to the doorway and she ingrained the room to memory. Then her hand came up and flicked off the light switch._ _She stopped in the doorway, the lights still on. Her eyes moved to the growing puddle of blood on the floor. Her eyes locked and her body froze. 'STAY FOCUSED!' She screamed. Purposely striding into her parent's bedroom, she stepped over her father's body and started looking for something her mother owned. It had to be something she could fit in her guitar case, her duffle was full. What she found was something she knew her mother adored. She picked it up and opened the guitar case. Carefully, she slid the gold solitaire diamond necklace into the hole of the guitar for safekeeping. It was something her father had given her as a betrothal gift. It mean a LOT to her mother and now it did to her. Even if it DID come from her FATHER. She grabbed the now closed guitar case and spitefully stared into those unseeing cloudy eyes. THAT she memorized with an ounce of satisfaction._ _"Your reign of terror is OVER...FATHER." She spat the relation and left the room, turning the lights out as she went. She could hear the sirens as they neared. What was it, the cops? An ambulance? Neither would be of any help because the only witness ran through the back door. Cutting through the lawn, she ran top speed for the metal fence and cleared it. She didn't stop till she was a mile from home, headed for town._ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _'There's GOT to be a way out of here.' She was wandering around the main part of the city looking for escape. She had to leave town. She would not go to jail for defending herself. She refused foster care._ _She wandered down the tracks for a while, figuring she could find a train down the line. It seemed to take miles before she did. She darted from the parallel metal and to nearby trees. 'All I have to do is sneak aboard.' Her mind located several places she could go. They seemed to be resting and wandering around. She crept closer. 'Circus people. I'll just hitch a ride with them.' She took note of the open cars and found caged lions inside. Her jaw clenched. 'Such a majestic creature locked away like a common criminal.' Once people slowly wandered back to the train, she managed to get close enough to jump on. The lions looked at her warily, almost menacingly. A finger went to her lips._ _"Shhh. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She whispered. They sat down and wagged their tails, just staring at her. She gave them a friendly smile and hid her belongings. Voices sounded from inside the train and she knew she couldn't stay inside. Quickly, she left the interior and scrambled underneath the tracks. Now in near fetal position, the voices sounded right above her... And then she was locked out. The voices retreated and another whistle blew. Panic gripped her._ _Quickly, she swung onto her back and eyed everything inches above her. Many undistinguishable items lay in front of her. She was unsure if the poles and rungs were safe to grab. The whistle sounded again and she blindly grabbed hold. The train started at a snail's pace, allowing her to situate her legs. She found a wide bar and wedged her sneakers in sideways to fit. She turned them vertical and clamped them down, almost at a painful angle. Knowing her hands would stay only so long, both arms hooked around the rungs. Bending her elbows, she locked her arm muscles and prepared for a ride._ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _Something was wrong. The brakes beside her screamed from use. Were they taking another rest, or had they come to the next city? Whatever it was, she could use the BREAK. Both arms and legs were nearly numb from being jostled around, but still working obediently. Barely._ _When the train stopped she was able to hear voices. And something akin to scratching on wood nearly above her. The lions? Her brow furrowed to try and figure it out. Yelling surrounded her ears and soon feet sounded all around her. What was going ON? Soon more feet sounded outside. A few sounded REAL close to where she was. A pair of worn tennis shoes stopped near her. Her eyes widened and sweat pleated her forehead. Her eyes riveted on the pair of small feet until the ankles bent. 'OH NO! Oh PLEASE don't let me be found!' She pleaded._ _Hands pressed against the Earth as knees soon joined everything else. Her wish wasn't granted. She was face to face with a young woman._ _"So THERE you are. Wow, you must be pretty sore. Well we found you now so why don't you come on out." Her muscles didn't budge. An auburn eyebrow rose. "Come on, I PROMISE we won't hurt you." A gentle smile appeared, calm and friendly._ _'It looks SO MUCH like...' She fell heavily to the ground. Limp, she stared at the bottom of the train just like she had been for countless miles. She moved, but it was slow and labored. She inched out from between the train with almost her hands, due to practically numb legs. The auburn woman tried to help her up, but Washu swatted at her hands. After kneeling for a minute or two, shouts were made for the headmaster once they were spotted. Grabbing onto juts in the metal, she was able to pull herself over to sit on the connections of the car._ _The lady smiled again. "Before everything happens, may I have your name?" Midnight stared on as that kind smile made an entrance again. She looked at the ground, trying to prepare herself for the onslaught soon to follow._

_"Washu." She mumbled._

"Washu? Washu. Waaaaasshhuuuuu. Come on sleepyhead, time to wake up." Catherine shook the loafer a few more times before the blankets moved. 

Her tired eyes perceived the sun as a threat to her inner peace and grabbed the covers, throwing them over her head. Her eyes popped open in shock, now able to handle the dimmer setting. 'It's MORNING?!' Before Catherine could do so, Washu pulled the covers from her body and sat up with a sudden burst of energy. 

"IT'S MORNING?!' She repeated stunned. Her dark eyes jerked around as she noted how clearly she was able to see everything. "OH MY GOD! I FORGOT MY CHORES!" The amount of energy gone, she flopped back onto her pillow with a groan. 

Catherine blinked, unable to clearly take in the outburst. She obviously didn't expect THAT. She was prepared for a silent and/or grouchy Washu, not what she just saw. She didn't know how the girl had so much energy in the morning. "Yea...time to get a move on." She stuttered, trying to recover. Washu rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked at Cathy, waiting for an explanation. Catherine noticed and beamed. "You need to get a move on little one, we're leaving soon." She felt the excitement well up in her veins. "We're going to SPACE!" THAT woke Washu up. Her jaw dropped. 

"You mean...we're going to...the COLONIES?" Cathy nodded quickly, still smiling widely. "Wow...SPACE." She whispered. It finally dawned on Catherine that this space travel would be Washu's first. 

"You'll LOVE it Washu. Zero gravity is the BEST! I've BEEN to the colonies, it's almost set up like Earth. It's just a controlled environment. **I **think you'll LOVE it." She babbled. Washu nodded, but it was automatic. "I'll leave you to get dressed." She quickly stood and left the thoughtful girl alone. 

Her mind was still trying to recover from shock. All her movements in her tent were mechanical. She packed everything and took her tent down with glazed eyes. 'Wow...SPACE. Did you hear THAT mother, I'm going to the colonies!' All sorts of questions floated in her head of what, how, and when. She didn't pay the workers any mind, but it was for a different reason. 

The camp was abuzz with noise. Everybody was trying to get everything set for the short ride to the shuttle. The city they were near didn't have updated equipment so it was necessary to take the train again. He didn't know how long it would take them to get out of the atmosphere, but he longed for zero gravity again. He walked around camp, his things already packed. His mind was also preoccupied with thoughts of space, but for a different reason. It'd been a total of nearly two months since the war was over. Although he liked being back with the circus and Catherine again, ever since he'd last talked to Quatre, he longed for his friend's presence. So he talked to the ringmaster and Quatre, setting it up to have a few shows on his colony and the surrounding. 

His thoughts drifted to Washu as she scurried past him in a hurry. He quickly turned his head to follow her, an eyebrow slightly raised. He doubted she'd ever been to space before. She seemed TOO at ease with gravity, which meant she'd never experienced the thrill of ZERO gravity. If she'd been in space she'd most likely feel more weighted down with her normal mass. A mirthful smile peeked through his nonchalant face. He could probably bet on her slamming into a wall to stop, or turning a few complete circles before stopping. He'd just have to wait and see if that prediction came true. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"EVERYBODY INSIDE!" The whistle sounded and minutes later, the train lurched alive. Soon, it was chugging along on a quick, yet short journey. Washu as still reeling from the news. But the strangest things that occurred in her life were ALWAYS unexpected. Especially NOW. 

Sitting on the ground in the hay, a sketchbook in her hands, she was lightly scribbling. To any passerby, it would look like a bunch of doodles. But to Washu, it was ideas for a pattern for her dress. The design to accent the preliminary she'd finalized a week ago. All her measurements were detailed in the main sketch, she just wanted to complete EVERYTHING before plunging ahead. She'd whittled everything down to roses, but those would take TALENT to construct, especially with what she had. Now she almost wished she were able to get to her mother's sewing kit. Her stash of thread seemed endless. She was big into knitting and crafts. 

Her pencil paused when constructing a petal. A bout of homesickness hit her. A soft thump got her attention. The youngest lion shook his head in question, as if sensing her feelings. She gave him a brief, half-hearted smile. "I just wish I was home right now." She softly explained. He shook his growing mane and pressed his body against the bars. She smiled again and set everything down. Standing, she kneeled in front of the bars and petted the loving creature. "Don't worry little one, it'll pass. I just have to remember what awaits me at home and know I can't return for a while." Her eyes turned sad. "I wonder if I'll have anything to go back to." Her gaze dropped to her surroundings. "Maybe I should've stayed. Maybe running was a BAD idea." She sighed and leaned against the cage. "Will I be able to set foot in my room again? In the kitchen where my mother prepared our meals? In the living room where she knitted?" 

Tears cogged her vision as gravity threatened to take them away. The lion pressed against the cage again to get her attention. She looked behind her shoulder at him. He turned and sat with his back nearly ramrod straight. Nothing moved as his eyes closed and he took a few deep breaths. A light bulb turned on. She shook her head. "That's a good idea, but I can mediate later." Her hand stuck in the cage to thank him. She often meditated around the lions, mostly because she found her center quicker around those she was comfortable around. "I want to get this pattern done." She quickly leaned over, grabbed the notebook, and leaned against the bars. Friendship overcame the loneliness and she DID feel better. 

The train tirelessly toiled on its directed path, but Washu herself needed an energy boost. Her stomach whined loudly above the clickety-click, getting a soft roar from the lion. She laughed and grabbed everything. "That's just my STOMACH you silly." She playfully admonished. "I'm going to get some food and be among the humans for a while. I'll see you when we leave again." After shutting the door, she walked away and left the lion to a nap. 

"Mind if we sit here?" She looked up from the window. Cathy and Trowa stood above her, plates in their hands. She gestured to the empty seats across her. The two sat down and Washu looked back at the passing scenery. Hardly any of her own food was touched. As soon as she sat down, her eyes were drawn to the window, just watching the world go by. 

The two started in, silently eating with an ingrained grace. Cathy stole glances at their only female companion. "You know what? I think this's the first time we've eaten lunch together." She stated. Washu's eyes moved to Catherine's, but the rest stayed planted. Her eyebrows moved up once as if to say 'imagine that'. Trowa looked at Washu, wondering why she was so adamantly staring at the outside. "So, what do you think of our trip to space?" Cathy wanted to get the small girl's attention and talk with her. 

Their presence was an intrusion to her serenity, but a livable one. She turned to her neglected food before it was completely cold. "I don't know." She softly answered. "I've never been there, I don't know what to expect." 

"Well if you need help getting your 'space feet', you can always ask me or Trowa to show you the ropes." Her eyes darted to Catherine and Trowa. They locked with his visible green eye timidly. He nodded slightly, agreeing with his sister. She managed a shy smile before going back to her food, silence their newest companion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"IS EVERYTHING LOCKED DOWN?" The ringmaster shouted. "WE'VE GOT THE OKAY TO GO!" Mad dashes from people taking part in a marathon to get seated buzzed around him. Animals made noise around them as if signaling that they were also ready. Once he was satisfied everything was in place and people were strapped in, he made the call for take off. 

The countdown was heard throughout the ship. When it reached zero and the rockets started, she felt every muscle in her body clench. She looked out the window and clutched the armrests when she saw how high up they were. And they were only getting higher. 

Trowa looked over at Washu when he heard her breathing pick up a notch. Catherine was sitting to his left, but hadn't heard. His green eyes stared mesmerized at her sideways face. He was rarely aware of his arm moving till he felt her skin contact with his. Her eyes swung to her hand and his that covered it. Midnight watched as his fingers softly moved over hers; five light, olive slender fingers whose muscles stood out in their death grip. Her eyes shifted to his and found them boring into her own. He was mentally surprised at what he could find in her eyes. Raw fear in its purest form. He was slightly surprised because she sat in high up places. But then, this rivaled anything she could ever sit in. He had never seen such fear in her eyes, ever. She seemed afraid of nothing. But this had never happened to her before. 

The fear slowly replaced with a strange look. WHY was he touching her AGAIN? And why was she ALLOWING it, AGAIN? "Scared?" He whispered. She blinked, lost. Her grip didn't loosen. The left arm was tingling from his touch. His eyes moved from hers to their hands. "Let go." Her brow furrowed. 

"Let go?" She whispered shaky. The ship bounced around from the gravity it was trying to escape. 

"Let go." He repeated monotone. She looked down at her hand. It was nearly white from the strain. She could feel her hand starting to cramp up. 

Trowa was asking for something big and he knew it. If she let go, that meant she was more considerate towards him and trusted him in a roundabout way. He knew what he was going to do, but the rest depended on her. 

Even though their trip was still taking them to space, her left hand was able to let loose from the poor chair. It went limp, exhausted from such effort. Trowa was taken aback but was flooded with flecks of relief. Again, he was amazed at the emotions he felt around this girl. What did she do to him? Slowly, his fingers delved to her palm. Slender fingers curled slowly around her small hand, cradling it, lending a small measure of strength and comfort. He looked into her eyes and found her staring with large orbs that seemed to fill her face. The rest was blank. He felt his lips tilt in a soft smile. 

"Now, close your eyes." It took a second to register the strange command, but she did so. "Take a few deep breaths." With the acceleration they were doing that was rather hard, but she tried. His eyes were on the window the entire time, watching the stars appear as darkness of outer space approached. It was like seeing an old friend again, since he was originally from the colonies. Being in tune with machines from experience with his Gundam, he felt the throttles stop as their accent finished. He looked into her face again. "Now open your eyes and look around us." 

She blinked and noticed how lighthearted his eyes were. She looked around the cabin as others casually chatted. Her eyes landed on a blackness that rivaled her hair. She gasped slightly. Trowa smiled as he reverted his gaze back to the stars. She pulled her hand from his and moved her body towards the windows. "It's BEAUTIFUL." She whispered in awe. 

"You know the BEST thing about outer space?" Catherine asked with a playful smile. Trowa regarded her with a soft smile. She undid her belt once she felt the upward pull and reached over Trowa. Washu was too entranced with the absence that surrounded them to pay either much attention. Catherine's hand grabbed hold of Washu's braid, pulling it out from behind her back. "Zero gravity!" 

"HEY." A hand clutched her head from a small bout of pain. Her head whipped around to glare at Catherine, but her face smacked into her braid. Catherine couldn't help herself, she started giggling. She was in such a good mood to be in space again. She found it so pure, the ultimate silence. It was all so peaceful. Trowa's lips pressed together as he tried to keep a mirthful smile off his face. Washu blushed. Feeling that blow of embarrassment, she unbuckled her belt and started floating upward. She gasped in slight surprise and gripped the top of the seat in front of her. 

"Careful Washu. You'll have to move slow till you can adjust." Washu didn't have to face Catherine to hear her smile. Her jaw clenched. 

"I'll be fine." She said in that old, empty voice. Catherine glanced at Trowa with only her eyes and gave a half smile, half grimace. "I'm going to check on the animals." Somehow, she got to the aisle without too many more embarrassing moments. They still happened though. 

Trowa sighed mentally and shook his head. So, it was back to the silent treatment again... Undoing his belt, he floated to the top of the cabin to go over those in the aisle. His eyes stayed straight ahead on the cargo door and ignored the eyes as he floated gracefully over everyone. He stopped and lowered himself to the door, opening it. He shut it quietly and faced an amusing spectacle. He couldn't help but smile slightly. Washu floated over the lion's cage in lotus position, her braid nearly horizontal from her back. 

"Why did Catherine make fun of me?" She asked, her back to him. How she managed to stay like that without moving was a mystery. He figured self-discipline. 

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." He defended softly. She snorted slightly. 

"Then why did she do it?" He slightly shook his head. Crossing his arms, a foot lightly catapulted him into the air. He slowly floated to her and turned to face her front. Upon changing his position, he was able to stop in front of her. Washu stared at the graceful demonstration and wished she could do something like that without having to practice. She was quickly disliking space. 

Neither really knew what to say. Silence was broke from animal movements and calls. "So," He cleared his throat softly, "would you like some help?" She stared at him confused. 

"Help?" An eyebrow rose in slight distaste. She despised that word. She didn't WANT anyone to take care of her. 

"Learning the ropes. Being able to handle your body in this gravity." He explained. "I can help you." 

She felt a little torn. It would be so EASY to go someplace empty and learn by herself, but who KNEW how long that would take. She would PREFER Cathy to Trowa, but she didn't want to bother her for something so trivial. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with a nail slowly. Did she really want HIS help? They'd been on bad terms since the start, but he'd proven himself different than the others. Her eyes rose to his slowly and they locked. Her mind blanked once black hit green and she was unable to pull away from some reason. She couldn't even blink. The world stopped for them. 

Trowa's eyes flitted across hers. He wondered what she was thinking. He tried to break her gaze, but her piercing eyes held his own prisoner. Her lips parted as if in slow motion. His eyes darted to her mouth. It gaped open slightly, but nothing escaped. He looked into her eyes. "I know how you feel about people helping you. I know you don't like me very much, but I'm trying to be friendly here. Let me help you." She finally blinked. It broke the spell and she looked at her hands again. She nodded, a hardly recognizable motion. 

"Fine." She softly answered. 

His head tilted unconsciously as he stared at the top of her head. A small smile graced his lips. His mind hit marathon speed as he wracked his brain for the easiest and quickest techniques. Slowly, his palms moved to the top of the cage to gently push off. Washu watched as he landed on the ground. He looked back into her eyes, the smile still on his lips. It was a start, they could build from there. "Shall we?" He asked. She looked at him, feeling like smiling herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Attention all occupants. Approaching colony L-4. All passengers please strap in and prepare for landing." 

She looked up from her book and then at the two empty seats to her right. They'd been traveling in space for a few hours and the two were STILL not back. Catherine shook her head slightly. She could understand WASHU not coming back, but Trowa should've come back by now. Setting the book in a magazine holder in front of her, she floated past everyone. The last thing she remembered, Washu was going to check on the animals. It was possible she could still be back there. A small pang of quilt ate at her. She shouldn't have played around like that around Washu when she clearly misinterpreted it. She grimaced slightly. 'I didn't mean it like THAT.' She thought. 

After going past a few doors, she found them still in the back. Trowa seemed to be explaining something to Washu. Cathy ducked, hoping neither had seen her. Both hands grabbed hold of the jut to the window. Her nose rested lightly over her fingers as she peeked. Washu nodded thoughtfully and Trowa performed a back flip slowly, using a wall to bounce off and landed back in front of Washu again. Catherine's eyes narrowed in confusion. 'What're they DOING?' She watched Washu perform the flip almost effortlessly and both eyebrows went up. 

Something had DEFINITELY happened during their small journey. Trowa did a circle and stopped easily. Washu copied with ease. She was lost. 'Trowa, have you been helping Washu all this time?' A grin slowly started forming. One that was reserved for siblings who had ammo to use when they planned on poking fun at each other. 'You sly dog.' She joked, feeling laughter bubble. Her lips pressed together to keep quiet as she continued to spy. Quite an eye shocker at best. Washu, the girl renounced as being a man hater, GETTING ALONG with her brother, known to be almost as quiet as Washu. But TROWA spoke up more than Washu did. 

The two smiled oh so slightly at each other and numerous questions sprang forth. When had everything changed? When had Washu wanted to give Trowa a smile, some of her attention, and even a second GLANCE? And when had Trowa ACCEPTED it all? She took note of the softness to his gaze. Her eyes narrowed skeptically. She never saw that look directed at Washu before, what had she MISSED? 

"Last call for landing. Those that aren't strapped down, please do so now." The two stopped and looked at the speaker on the far wall. If it was heard just then, why did they ignore the original call? She opened the door and floated in. 

"Hey guys. We've gotta get buckled in before we dock." She thumbed behind her and left again, leaving the door open. 

Washu felt like blushing from embarrassment. She looked at the floor. 'No one was supposed to come back to cargo.' She thought. And she was just getting comfortable being around him. Even though they were alone. He seemed to read her true self and she felt it hard to keep a mask going, so she let it slip a little bit. 

Was THAT why she felt like a guilty child? This was CATHY here. Washu could silently admit she trusted the older woman a little, even though she embarrassed her every so often. Then WHY did she feel so embarrassed? 

"We'd better get going." Trowa commented. She looked at him and nodded, caught up in her thoughts. "Do you think you can manage on your own now?" She looked around them and nodded again, feeling more confident. As soon as she had successfully done a few exercises, the rest was EASY. Her previous perception of zero gravity changed drastically. Now, she LOVED it! No hindrances, nothing keeping her rooted to the ground. With a tap, she could take to the air with no restrictions. What a feeling! To be as free as a bird and fly over all she knew...a thrill. "Shall we then?" His arm swept to the door, allowing her to go first. She smiled softly and floated for it, the gentleman act not lost on her. 

Trowa took up the rear, the act not lost on HIM either. He argued that if she started losing control, he could get a hold of her quicker to steady her. He looked at her and noted the confident air she possessed. No, she was in complete control now. Then why did he act just so? 'Just being polite is all.' He figured. But before he never bothered to do so with her, due to her icy nature. Things had changed, she'd loosened up while they worked. She actually seemed COMFORTABLE around him, which he was silently glad for. It was about TIME, too. 

He allowed Washu in first, since she was closest to the window. The two strapped in and waited. Landing didn't take that long, but it could've been the fact that it was the end of their journey. As soon as they'd safely entered, his eyes looked over Washu's head at the colony. 

Cathy was right, it WAS a lot like Earth. She looked around, somewhat excited. The main difference she could tell was the sky was undoubtedly fake. Her excitement lost some of its luster. She loved nature and here it would be a facsimile. Her eyes dropped as she continued to look out. 'I'll just have to deal till we get back to Earth.' She thought, slightly miserable. She missed it already. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It seemed to take forever for everyone to get everything loaded onto the trucks. The animals seemed a little agitated by all the new smells and drastic surroundings, but Washu stayed with each group as they were moved from the shuttle. Her presence seemed to calm them. Though the ringmaster thought it a bad idea, all animals were loaded together from Washu's order. He didn't want to put all carnivores and herbivores together, but she said she could only be in one truck at a time. Plus, she had said, they're in cages right? She seemed angry at the last comment she made and a little sarcastic. 

He read the directions Trowa had received from Quatre to the driver. He was next to amazed the girl had talked, let alone ordered him to order the workers around. His jaw tightened, but relaxed a minute later. The nerve of the stowaway to order HIM around. He didn't really care HOW good she was with the animals. That was the only thing keeping her around; that and the fact that rehiring someone else would be a MAJOR set back. A rock and a hard place was not a position he LIKED. 

The ride ended at an incredible mansion. Huge was an understatement. The white building had three floors and was swallowed up by the front and back lawns. Trees and birds were everywhere. The seven semi-like vehicles still seemed small as they lined the lengthy driveway. Trowa and Cathy got out and looked on with wide eyes. Trowa knew Quatre was heir to the family fortune, but the place rivaled the Sanc Kingdom! 

People started unloading around her. She kept inside with the animals, listening. "Looks like we're here." She softly announced. Scuffling in other cages sounded from those eager to be unloaded and look around. Her back was bumped from behind and she turned with a toothy smile. "Eager to get out of the dark huh?" She asked. A soft roar answered her. She chuckled and petted Tireen. The ugly green canvas sheltered almost all the light. The only around was the lamp she carried. "Well I'm going to go undo a few straps and let some light in." Her free hand went through the lion's mane before she stepped from their cage. "I'm not gonna shut it, but just stay put kay?" Tireen softly purred briefly in agreement, happy for a sense of freedom. She stroked the outstretched nose of an elephant and the mane of a few horses that pressed against the bars in passing. 

The long walk over, she undid a few straps and let more light in. She gained the attention of a few workers as well. "Go get whatever you need and get these animals out of here." She ordered, authority in her voice. A few stared at her dumbly, having never heard that emotion in her voice before. Also one of the few times she'd spoken to them as well. "Well?" A few walked off and she poked her head back inside. "I swear, humans are a dense lot." She muttered. A few horses neighed or snorted as if laughing at the joke. She turned back to the rope binding the canvas together and looked at what she'd undone. She smiled from the neigh, glad they liked the joke. She didn't make a lot of them. 

She undid the ropes until she couldn't reach anymore. Her lips pursed as she stared. "Hey Zimba, wanna help me out here?" The elephant stamped a foot and she walked to him. "I need to get these ropes undone since everyone is being so slow." The elephant looked at part of her handiwork and moved its trunk to the lock. She smiled and undid it, opening his cage. "Just so you BEHAVE." She warned smiling. The elephant snorted and she lifted her arms. "Good. Now lift me up." She was soon deposited on his back and at the top of the truck. 

"So when is Mr. Winner supposed to be here?" The ringmaster asked. Rashid shook his head. 

"Master Quatre is in a meeting in town that should last another hour or so. In the meantime, we can take care of whatever you need." His arm swept to a few Maganacs that stayed to help Quatre and an armload of servants. The ringmaster noticed the different style each one had. Quatre apparently had no dress code for them. He nodded. 

"Well we need to get things put away." He looked at the boxes and bags that nearly lined the driveway around a few trucks. "I'm assuming there's a specific place everything has to go." 

"There's half the mansion you can use." Rashid answered. His hand swept back at the grand building. "Whatever is the most convenient for you." His eyes focused on movement behind the ringmaster. He smiled as Trowa nodded to him in greeting. "Hello again Master Trowa." He greeted back. Catherine gave Trowa a funny look and covered a giggle with her hand. She'd been around Trowa so much that a title sounded weird. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. The two stopped next to the ringmaster. 

"Hello Rashid." He greeted monotone. Rashid noted the more relaxed manner the young man possessed. His eyes moved to Trowa's companion in question. "May I present my sister, Catherine Bloom." Catherine extended her hand to Rashid to shake, but he turned it and kissed the back instead. 

"A pleasure Miss." He bowed cordially. Catherine beamed. 

"Oh I LIKE him." She joked, fighting a giggle. The ringmaster smiled and rolled his eyes. "It's EQUALLY a pleasure to meet such a gentleman such as yourself Rashid." He let go of her hand and looked at her, smiling slightly. 

A noise from one of the trucks interrupted them. The canvas from the animal truck was jerked off and slid to the ground, part of it being held in their elephant's trunk. Trowa looked at the display from Zimba and Washu and felt like slapping his forehead. He closed his eyes in mock pain instead. Cathy was more verbal and did slap her forehead, covering her eyes as well and groaned loudly. She shook her head and looked at Washu, who now had the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "WASHU!" She yelled, nearly stalking to her. The girl looked at her with a playful face, patting the elephant on a job well done. "GET OFF Zimba!" She protested. She stopped next to the truck, hands on her hips. "What're you DOING anyway?" 

"Getting the canvas off the truck." She smiled and petted Zimba. "I couldn't reach that high and he's almost as tall as the truck, so I enlisted his help." Catherine closed her eyes, feeling like chastising her for her stupidity. You DIDN'T uncage or unchain the animals, they could get out and cause havoc. 

"Well get off him now that you're done." 

"Okay." The animal rose its trunk but she stopped it from grabbing her. "Don't worry Zimba, I got this." The animal snorted and lowered its trunk. A few couldn't believe that the animal listened to her. Standing up, she jumped into the air. Flipping a few times, she landed standing up next to Catherine. Quatre's staff applauded and cheered from such an act; the circus staff stood wide-eyed. They knew little of her Trowa-like behavior and it was a shock to see something like it from such a frail girl. The only unphased were Trowa and Catherine. She wrapped an arm around Washu's and drug her to the back of the truck. 

"Okay, okay. Fun's over, get Zimba back in his cage." She said. Washu opened the truck and carefully lowered the tail to the ground. 

"Why? We have to get these animals out somehow. Let Zimba help." She walked up to the ramp and patted the tall leg. "How about it Zimba? Wanna help?" The elephant softly trumpeted his consent and Washu smiled at Catherine. 

During the whole ordeal, he ringmaster was seething. "Washu, PUT that elephant back RIGHT NOW!" He ordered loudly. All turned deathly silent. 

She looked at her boss. Her thumb jerked to the animal. "But he wants to HELP." She argued lightly, not seeing his side of the situation. His eyes narrowed slightly. How PREPOSTEROUS to think that THAT elephant wanted to help. 

"All animals are to be kept safe unless they're performing. Put. Him. BACK in his cage." He ordered evenly. Now it was Washu's turn to seethe. 

'Why don't we put YOU in a cage?' She angrily retorted. 'See how YOU like it.' 

The two nearly glared at each other, creating a great tenseness in the area. A few workers fidgeted. Some couldn't believe Washu was being so loose with the animals; it BELONGED in a cage! Trowa saw the fierce protectiveness in Washu's eyes. He also felt anger radiate from his boss at her defiance. He could see both sides here. The animals were magnificent creatures, some should be ABLE to roam free. But they lived with the circus too long, they wouldn't have the instincts to survive. They might cause chaos. Then again, Zimba COULD help things go a little smoother... 

"Just let Zimba help this once sir." He said. His hand rested over the elder man's tense shoulder. Half the circus looked at him strangely. He was taking Washu's side in the matter? Odd. 

The ringmaster looked at Trowa warily, trying to find reason for the boy's off comment. He looked into mature green eyes, a tinge of persuasion in them. His shoulders dropped a minute later and he shook his head in defeat. "Fine." He looked at the truck. "JUST this once." He turned to Rashid. "Will you show me the place you think best to put everything Rashid?" The Arab nodded, wondering what was up with the strange girl. She seemed to cause some grief to the headmaster. 

Things snapped into place and Cathy tapped Washu on the shoulder, breaking her out of her spell. Her midnight eyes moved from Trowa to the woman next to her. "Let's hop to it." She looked at the back of the truck and her eyes widened slightly. "And close the lion's CAGE before you start!" She hissed angrily. Washu nodded dumbly and went to go do so. 

Her mind blanked during the entire procedure. She sat on Zimba like she had earlier, giving directions to the animal as they worked. Roped were situated under the top of the cage. Zimba grabbed hold and elevated each cage while the worker pushed them down the ramp. Each landed on a flat metal sheet, wheels under it for easier transportation. 

She kept looking her work and at Trowa, trying to find a valid reason for WHY he stuck up for her. Not even Catherine had said a word in her defense. She didn't understand it. In the beginning, she hated him for embarrassing her and injuring her pride. Later, she slipped that day on the train. She STILL didn't know why he'd done something so mean, but she'd long since let it pass. With this most recent event, she was forced to change her view of him again. It was crazy. She was unsure how to act around him. She was almost to the point of frustration because every time she thought things were set between them, he went and changed everything. 

She had never been this unsettled except for the reason she left home. He was different from everyone she knew. Silent, yet he just chose not to talk. His heart was kind and generous, she knew from the way he acted this afternoon. He didn't HAVE to help, but he wanted to and DID. He was comfortable to be around once she accustomed herself to his presence. A small part of her mind told her he was easy on the eyes as well. Her cheeks heated slightly and she tried to will it away. 

Another part of her recognized the traits she named were similar to her own. That caused a slight double take. She shook her head, not wanting to recognize they had a few things in common. He was nicer than she was, had a larger heart. She couldn't compare to him, he was better than her. She looked at him and felt a little sad. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Quatre was MORE than overjoyed to see Trowa. The meeting seemed to take forever, mostly cause he knew they were on the colony. He happily greeted everyone he was introduced to and thanked the ringmaster personally. 

Dinner was immense, but pleasant. He was entertained with stories of past shows; it peaked his curiosity and lowered his patience. He couldn't wait to go to a show. 

"I'm so glad you're back Trowa." He commented. The two walked through the gardens; the light posts their only source of luminescence. 

"It's a pleasure as well Quatre." He agreed. Fireflies showed themselves in waves around the area. 

Quatre looked around the area, making sure they were alone. "Trowa," He announced with a hushed voice, "I want to thank you again for helping me and my secretary." 

"It's no big deal. I just did a favor for a friend." He said, waving off his friend's last sentence. 

"But you should've seen her." He nearly gushed. "I've never HEARD her so happy." He smiled, his eyes gaining a faraway look. "I'm glad we did what we did." 

Trowa shook his head. "WE had nothing to do with it my friend. It was all YOUR idea." 

"You did HELP though." Quatre argued. Trowa smiled slightly. 

"I think we're too much alike to accept praise." He commented softly. Quatre chuckled. 

"So, agree to disagree?" He suggested lightly. Trowa snorted softly. The two sat at a bench, staring at the night sky. 

A few leaves fell from a tree nearby. Both gazes were diverted to it. Quatre got up and looked to the top of the branches. His head jerked back, slightly startled. "Um, hello..." Trowa got off the bench; curious at what his friend saw. He looked up and shook his head. 

"Cathy's right. You DO find the strangest places to meditate." He had to smile. 

"You know her?" Quatre looked at Trowa confused. 

Trowa looked at his friend, still smiling. "That's Washu. She takes care of the animals." Quatre looked at her and his friend again. 

"What's she doing?" He whispered. "How'd she get in that limb? That's about fifteen feet up." 

"Well I WAS mediating." She commented loudly. The two looked up at her. Her position shifted and she stood up. Taking a step into the air, she flipped and landed before them. "But it's hard to find peace when nature has been hand created." 

Quatre blinked. He was amazed at the jump she took. He'd seen Trowa and Heero take jumps like that. She must've learned it on her own because Trowa didn't seem like the type to want to teach her. It would've taken longer to teach her to land with the grace she possessed. Her comment also took him off-guard. Something in his heart fluttered. 

"Nature is the only thing that brings you peace isn't it?" He softly asked. Washu's eyes jerked to Quatre's. 

"What?" She asked. Trowa looked at his friend confused. Quatre continued to look at Washu sympathetically. 

"You haven't had too much peace in your life have you?" He asked. Her eyes darted over his face. She tried to still the shaking of her hands. How'd he KNOW? She hadn't gone to dinner and just met him. Had Trowa or Catherine told him anything about her? Trowa wouldn't, but she wondered about Cathy. But she doubted the woman would talk about her cause she really hadn't told them anything. 

"I-" She faltered. He was right, but how'd he KNOW? She took a step back. "No, I-" She looked into his eyes, kind blue eyes. Something in those eyes made her want to open up. He seemed so genuinely sympathetic. Her eyes widened somewhat.All her guarded secrets out in the open? No, not to a perfect stranger. 

"Did something happen?" He continued softly. 

Trowa looked at Washu, seeing her discomfort. "Washu?" He asked softly. "What's wrong?" Washu looked at Trowa with slightly water eyes. He was taken aback. 

Without a word, she took off and ran. It was the only defense she had left. The blond stranger saw through her walls without even trying. Her legs took her through the grounds and to the only sanctuary she had. 

The two stared at her exit, one bewildered and worried, the other used to it. Quatre looked at Trowa. "Shouldn't we go AFTER her?" He turned to his friend, ready to run. Trowa shook his head. 

"I've already done that once." Quatre looked at him confused. "It's impossible to catch her and I have a good idea of where she's going." 

"But shouldn't we-" He was silenced by Trowa's hand over his shoulder. 

"Quatre, she's not the type who WANTS to be consoled. She doesn't make her feelings known to the world. She hardly talks to anybody, if ever." He shook his head. 

"Kinda like YOU, ne?" Quatre asked softly. Trowa narrowed his eyes slightly. He backtracked in his mind. 

"Yea," He smiled softly, "I guess you're right. Which is why we should let her be for now. I'll go talk to her in the morning." 

Quatre nodded and the two started back for the house. It didn't seem chivalrous to him, but he'd have to take Trowa's word on it. He DID just meet the girl, he didn't mean to offend her. He would have to apologize next time he saw her. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It was a pretty good imitation of a sunrise. Had she been awake, she might've appreciated it. But she slept on, no cold to bother her. No fire to stir, it wasn't allowed or necessary for her. So she slept on, a peaceful dreamless slumber. It was one of the few she was allowed since she ran away from home. A dreamless sleep was heaven for her, a near privilege. One reason she was up so early in the morning, she didn't want to face what her subconscious would deal out to her.

The companions she held also helped to ward off evil dreams. She cuddled closer to their slumbering form, not budging them from their own sleep. Her face buried next to their side, her small body positioned in the center of the two. Her clothes were rumpled from movement during her sleep.

The light played across her face, what was able to seep down in between her companions anyway. The computer shifted the red and oranges to a higher status, taking some of the blue and makeshift stars out. No crisp air was around her, something she would miss if she was up to feel it. Breathy steam was absent today.

He couldn't help but smile softly. He wished to get to know this enigma better so that he too could help her. He had tried numerous attempts to be near her and wear her down, hoping she eventually would show him her true self. The flight to the colony seemed to help, she seemed more like her real self, more open. She was eager to learn and picked up most of his instructions quickly. Had Cathy not interrupted them, she might've talked to him more than asking questions on how to perform an individual task he explained. He was so CLOSE. But there was time.

Quietly, he situated his arms around him for better comfort. His ears picked up some rustling from his clothing on the metal, but he didn't see any of the lion's ears twitch. He hadn't disturbed either of them, a good thing. He wondered if Washu was part cat with the hearing she had. It seemed almost as good as his and his fellow Gundam pilots; save for Duo maybe. He continued to look down on the trio, watching the sun rise over their bodies, splashing colors to their figures. It was so serene. A few birds squawked as they woke up and a few flew off, but the rest was silence. The wind generator blew every once in a while, but it only ruffled the lion's coats and his bangs slightly. Feeling impish, he slowly swung his feet back and forth in a slow rhythm from their place in the air in front of the cage. His face turned sideways over his arms as he continued to stare.

What was going on with him? He pursed his lips at a corner of his mouth. What was this silent girl doing to him? He had never felt like this before. He had never experienced this urge just to watch somebody sleep and wait for them to wake up, just so he could talk to them. It was a strange, but pleasant feeling. He smiled slightly. He could honestly admit he didn't truly mind though. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Like a small child to be kept from harm. Maybe that's why he kept his vigil on top of the lion's cage, the need to keep her from anymore harm. His gaze softened. Her hand moved slowly as she stirred minutely in her sleep, its position hardly moving from next to her mouth where both rested limply. His smile widened a little more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sunrise woke up more occupants in the area. One walked out onto his balcony and marveled at the creative genius that produced the sunrises every morning. His eyes softened as he watched. On impulse, his body bent over the marble railing and his elbow held up his head as he watched the animated sun rise. He looked at the grass and trees, the animals around the lawn and the rest of the expanse that made up his backyard. He always thanked Allah every day for being able to see such wonders. He had always thanked him at least once a day that the war was over and peace had come. He was also grateful that he was reunited with his best friend again, even for a short time. Well, he would just make sure to make the best of it. He stood up and walked back to his room to get ready for the morning.

Tying the strings to his robe, he stepped from the bathroom. The towel in his hands rubbed over his head to dry his hair as he walked. He draped it over his shoulder as he fumbled through his dresser for his normal attire.

He hung up everything back in the bathroom to be cleaned later after quickly getting dressed. Stopping in the center of his room, a slight breeze blew in. He walked back to the balcony to see how high the sun was now. The wind generator kept the pace as his drying hair blew in the draft. His eyes roamed through the area above the trees. He spotted the large masses of cages that dotted a clearing. He was told the animals were put there for safekeeping and he intended on checking them out before they performed. He loved animals, they were such beautiful creatures. He couldn't wait to see what they were capable of doing in the show.

Turning away for a second time, he walked back to his room and shut the doors behind him this time. Turning, he went to the main door to his room and left it. Silence greeted him in the early morning. But he was up on the third floor and most of the circus crew was on the first for easier access to the main door and their things. It also made hauling easier when they left. He took the stairs down to the ground to go grab a cup of tea and something light for breakfast. He found the cook amongst a pile of food, and still going. He smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Is all this food going to be enough just to feed our visitors?" He asked playfully. The chef turned startled to the voice and smiled back when he saw Quatre.

"I hope so Master Quatre." He said cheerfully. Quatre shook his head as the chef looked back at the most recent concoction he was stirring. He'd told all the servant AND the Maganacs to take the Master title off his name but they would have none of it. The only person who did abide by his wish was Divinity and THAT took some prodding. Her face floated through his mind and he smiled. Taking a step into the kitchen, he went to the cupboards and pulled out a glass. "No Master Quatre, let me do that for you." The chef put down the bowl and went to help, but Quatre held a hand out to stop him.

"I've got it, you go ahead and get your stuff done." Quatre said. He looked at the large groups that surrounded the table. "You look like you have your hands full as it is." He eyed some tempting pastries and made a note to snatch one before they were gone from the kitchen.

"If you insist Master Quatre." He said hesitantly.

"It's just Quatre, and yes I do." He said smiling. Turning on his heel, he left the chef to his work and entered the large expanse that the kitchen staff called the pantry. After some rummaging around, he finally spotted the tea he sought and left the mass amounts of food.

He set the full cup on the table, allowing the bag to dissipate its contents. He eyed the back of the chef's head and then the pastries he saw earlier. Silently, he crept up to the table that they sat on, feeling playful. His hand hovered over them, ready to take one. "You may have more than one if you want Master." He jerked suddenly from the voice and blushed slightly. Blue eyes turned to the back of the chef's head again, but he wasn't even looking at him. His eyes narrowed through a smile, wondering how the elderly man knew what he was going for.

"Thank you." He said. His hand dipped down and successfully grabbed two, wrapping them in a napkin to keep warm. He greedily inhaled the aroma that wafted to his nose. He smiled and then turned to his tea. He sat at the table, knowing he wouldn't be able carry everything without the possibility of dropping something. After he finished the tea and nearly half the pastry, he set the glass in the sink and opened the double French doors. The wind generator had stopped for a while, allowing stillness to accumulate in the area. Facing the morning, he walked outside and shut both doors behind him.

He knew where he was heading. Each step took him closer to the animals he wanted to see. He nibbled on the baked good as he went, his stomach quickly getting filled up. His taste buds were going crazy from the morning snack. He passed a grove of trees before he was able to see a few bars from a cage. When he entered the clearing fully, he stopped and looked around. A lot of the animals were still asleep, some snoring peacefully. Movement atop one of the cages caught his eye and he slowly walked over. His vision picked up a human, though the face wasn't visible. He walked close enough to the lion cage and circled around to see the face. He nearly choked on his food when he saw Trowa looking down into the cage. "Trowa?" He asked surprised. The young man's eyes jerked to him, surprised to see him out here. A finger went to his lips.

"Shhh. Don't wake her up." He whispered. The finger pointed to the contents inside. Quatre's brow furrowed confused and he looked. The lions slept on, oblivious he was even around. Silently, he crept up and looked in between the space they left open. His eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets. Washu was peacefully sleeping in between the two lions, not caring her life might've been in danger. His eyes quickly met Trowa's again. He noted the soft expression over his features and the direction it went to. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"Trowa?" He whispered as quietly as he could. He kept half an eye on the lion's ears, if they woke up they would move and Washu would be up. The elevated man looked to his friend in question. "What're you doing?"

His place above her didn't move. "Waiting for her to wake up." He quietly explained. Quatre looked at him with a lost expression on his face. He remembered the pastry in his hand and held it up to his friend.

"I brought you something if you're hungry." Trowa nodded and quietly repositioned himself to jump down. He landed silently on the dewy grass in front of Quatre. He smiled softly and took the food, taking a small bite. He nodded his thanks and chewed contently. Quatre looked at Washu and then turned to walk from the cage. Trowa followed slowly, walking in step with his friend. "Why are you out here so early Trowa?" Quatre softly asked.

"I already told you." He said monotone. Quatre smiled slightly. He took another bite of his own breakfast and finished it. He wiped his hands with the napkin he possessed and stuck it in a pocket to keep the grounds clean.

"That's not what it looked like to me Trowa. It looked like you were watching her sleep." He commented, nearly poking fun. He peeked at his friend to see if he would give away any emotions proving him right but he was a mask as always. "Anything I should know?" He teased lightly.

Trowa shook his head. "I'm not too sure myself. I just came out here to talk to her because she's normally up around this time. But she was asleep. I got this urge to wait for her and I ended up watching her." His eyes narrowed in speculation as he talked. "Not too sure why." He mumbled thoughtfully. "It's almost weird." The two walked around the cages and Quatre looked at the sleeping animals. They stopped in front of the horses, both looking at them but not at each other.

"Sounds like you like her Trowa." Quatre surmised. He watched the body of the large beast raise while it breathed. Trowa looked at his friend perplexed.

"How can I like her? She hardly talks to me and when I first met her she was downright rude to me." He looked over at the horse. Quatre looked at his friend.

"I don't know how, but it looks like you do. Remember you hardly speak either. You've just recently opened up with the war being over." He turned and continued the walk, Trowa tailing behind. "Things have changed." He mumbled. Though his mind was recognizing his own tiny crush on Divinity, not just Trowa's on Washu. It probably wasn't an actual crush, Trowa was too above that, more like an attraction.

'That could be it.' He figured. 'There're traits that they can relate to and that's why he likes her. He can relate to her because of those things.'

"Maybe you're more attracted to her than liking her." He said, saying what was on his mind. Trowa looked ahead as he listened to his friend's analysis. "You both are extremely quiet." He paused, unable to name off any of her traits since he didn't know her. "What else can you identify with?" He asked.

Trowa's lips pursed slightly as he wracked his brain. The two hit the clearing and set on a wide circular path to the house, their pace casual. It was early and they both had breakfast, this was their time to get caught up on what each missed from the past few months. "Well she's very generous." He related a two-cent version of the time she gave Catherine the armload of flowers. "I couldn't believe it when I saw all of them situated inside her tent. It blew me away that she was capable of something that heartfelt." He smiled slightly. "Cathy utterly adored them. Washu also comes off as such an icy person." He smirked and told of their first meeting. "Her foot was bruised for days afterwards."

Quatre grimaced. She was tough, she would be able to give Wufei a run for his money. Quatre smiled slightly. "You remember last night when I told you it was useless to go after her because I already tried?" Quatre nodded and kept silent, letting his friend talk. "Cathy threw me a surprise welcome back party and a few of the workers weren't completely sober. They bugged Washu and although I didn't hear what they said, she seemed okay until they started to pick a fight with each other. She left in a real hurry. Cathy made me go after her." He smiled slightly. "At the time, I didn't want to get involved with her since she was so cold to me. Why bother? But I found her out by the lion's cage, inside. She talked about a mysterious past she has that she won't tell anyone about. It seems horrific because she seems burdened down by it. Cathy suspects that that's why Washu's so silent towards the men in camp. She must hold some sort of grudge towards them."

Quatre thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "So I was right then. Something DID happen to her." He muttered. Trowa looked at his friend.

"I'm assuming so, from what I heard. I'm not too sure how you know that though." He looked at his friend questionably. Quatre shook his head.

"I don't know. I looked into her eyes and saw pain. She hasn't had an easy life. But she doesn't SEEM like the indifferent type." He countered. He shook his head. "I'm betting that's a front to keep people away."

"You're right." He nodded. "I heard her talking that night about how ashamed her parents must've been because of the way she was acting. I also assume she's a good person inside, but something is preventing her from being that person." Their walk took them to the mansion and the two decided to take up the subject on a later basis if need be. Trowa felt his connection to Quatre strengthen even more from the heart to heart. He hadn't told his troubles to anyone in a long time, but it felt good to get any burdens off his chest. Now he was left with the ones dealing with Washu and he didn't have an answer for those.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The show was spectacular. He applauded and laughed at everything. Just before the crowd dissipated, he left his seat to go and congratulate Trowa and Catherine on a grand performance. Winding his way through some people, he found the back entrance to the main tent. He had left and circled around, figuring that to be the best way to go about it. A soft roar gained his attention and deterred him from his path. Curious, he walked toward the source and found the raven haired girl walking side by side with a small group of lions from the show. All were unchained, their leashes and a whip in her hand. He stood there baffled. Wasn't she worried in the least about getting mauled? Or of any passerby seeing her? He shook his head. She was a smart girl, he knew that much. She wouldn't be so careless as to let someone see her.

"Shhh." Her lips pursed behind her finger. "Tireen, you're going to get me in trouble." She said in a hushed voice. The female stopped and sniffed the air. Washu stopped as well, brow furrowed. "What is it girl?" Her hand fingered their leashes, ready to snap them back on if someone came waltzing by. The youngest lion turned its head and she looked on. Soft footsteps sounded, slowly approaching. "Who's there?" She asked warily. Her fingers had already attached one leash, going for another.

Quatre poked his head out from his hiding place. He didn't want to spy, but he was enthralled with the way she handled the animals. "I'm sorry." He softly apologized. All leashes were applied to their collars and the lions eyed him cautiously. They felt uneasy emotions from their human friend and stood around her to protect her.

"Stay back, these lions are dangerous." She warned. She tugged on the leash lightly and Tireen roared softly. Quatre slowly edged his way forward till he was almost a hand width away.

"Such a majestic creature." He softly appraised. "How can they be dangerous?" Slowly, his hand rose and held out for the animal to smell. He knew this was the only way for the lions to tell whether he was friend or foe. The youngest took the initiative and smelled the edge of his fingers. Finding nothing threatening from the strange man, he nuzzled his nose underneath. Quatre smiled and softly scratched his nose. The other lions smelled his clothes and moved closer to him when they found nothing menacing about him.

Washu was slightly surprised at how easily the lions had taken to him. He was totally at ease and not the least bit scared. She had only warned him to keep him away from her, but he didn't pay any attention. He kneeled and one lion licked his face. He smiled and chuckled. She looked at him mystified.

Quatre looked up when he felt eyes other than those of his new feline friends. Washu's black eyes hit his blue ones and he marveled at the color she possessed. No iris or pupil, it all blended together. Only light could tell the difference when shone on. He blinked, breaking the moment. "They aren't all that dangerous." He commented.

She broke out of her stupor from staring at the color of his eyes. They were such an interesting blue that she couldn't help but stare. It was like the sky on a cloudless day, one of those deep blues from the early morning or mid afternoon. They reminded her of Earth. "They can tell who's dangerous and who's not. I didn't want to take a chance is all." She commented evenly. Her walls were up, but they were shaky. They had been down as soon as she directed the lions out of the tent to their cage. But as soon as Tireen noticed something around them, she put the wall back up. What was it about this friendly man that changed her?

"Well they trust YOU don't they? I know you're not dangerous." He stood up and dusted his pants briefly. He looked back into her eyes. "You're not dangerous." He concluded softly, almost to himself. She blinked slowly, not understanding the sudden comment. Quatre looked down at the lions. "Why don't you get these guys put away before you get in trouble?" He looked at Washu again. "I can help you if you want." She bristled.

"I don't need ANYONE'S help." She said evenly. She let the leashes slacken and the lions took the advantage to move. She walked past Quatre to their cage, leaving the Arab confused at her change in personality. He would have to ask Trowa about it later. He looked at the tent and remembered his original reason for leaving his seat. His eyes strayed to where Washu walked off to and he slowly ambled in that direction. He wanted to get to the bottom of her sudden mood swings.

She put the padlock through the metal spaces and clicked it shut. "Good show guys." She said softly. She smiled to the two lions and they tossed their manes in response. She smiled. "I liked that jump you did Tireen. You almost hit the trainer." She smirked. "I thought that was funny." The female purred and gave Washu a cat smile.

"Do they understand you?" She jumped and whirled around. There stood the blond man a few foot from her. His head tilted to one side, hands casually resting in his pockets. She leaned against the cage to deal with the adrenaline that surged through her body. Quatre stepped forward. "The lions, do they understand you?" She stared at him and kept silent. "I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. She looked around the tent to avoid his eyes, but felt them on her still. "Have I offended you somewhere since we met?" He asked. He really DID want to know what he did wrong so he could correct it and get to know this silent stone wall. Though, when he looked at her he didn't see that. He saw a poorly hidden pain.

Washu looked at him, hearing the sincerity in his voice. She noted the chagrin in his eyes and felt like kicking herself for some odd reason. This stranger who she just met last night was worried about offending her? Strange. She took a deep breath and hardened her resolve. "No." She said evenly. He locked eyes with hers. "You didn't offend me." She walked past him to the opening in the tent, ending the conversation.

Quatre quickly grabbed her arm, not wanting her to leave. Her face whirled to his, slightly glaring at him for touching her. "Then what did I do WRONG? Please tell me. I don't know why you're mad at me when you clearly have no need to be." She clenched her jaw and jerked her arm away coldly.

"Don't touch me again." She backed away a step. "I don't need to tell you anything. I would advise you to get out of the tent before someone sees you." She said and walked out. Quatre looked at her exit, feeling confused. She apparently didn't know who he was since she figured him a trespasser. She was a strange girl, friendly to animals yet cold to people. He would have to ask Trowa and Catherine since they seemed to know her the best.

Once he left the tent, he noticed the loads of people that milled around. The show was finally finished. He headed for the back entrance and walked around the backstage area. He spotted Catherine, but no Trowa. "Hey Catherine." He called. She turned and waved to Quatre with a smile.

"Did you like the show Quatre?" She asked. He nodded with a smile.

"Very much so. You should've come to space much sooner. I could've used the break." She grinned and put her costume in the trunk. "Do you know where Trowa is? I need to ask him something." She shook her head and stood up.

"As soon as he changed to normal clothes, he walked out the back entrance."

"When was this?" He asked. Cathy fingered her chin.

"Just a few minutes ago I think. I wasn't keeping track." She smiled sheepishly. Quatre nodded.

"Well if he comes back here before I see him, can you let him know I was looking for him?" He asked. She nodded and he left the way he came. His walk slow, blue eyes darted around his surroundings to find the tall lanky man. He had circled the entire main tent, coming up empty-handed. He rested both hands in his pockets and leaned against a stout pole.

'Where are you Trowa?' He wondered, looking around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He knew she'd be in here. He had wanted to talk to her all day. During the knife act, questions of what he was going to ask her were going through his head. It almost interfered with his act. As soon as he spotted the raven patch of hair, his mind blanked. What was he going to say to her again? The only thing he wanted to bring up was her disappearance last night. But details eluded him. Quietly, he walked into the tent with some of the animals she was tending to. He kept an eye on her to see if she knew he was nearby. Her soft voice floated into the silence as she tended to her duties. He stopped by a cage to listen curiously.

"You guys did a good show." She commented. The horse tossed his head in appreciation. She smiled. "I mean it. You were on the ball with those turns." His muzzle pushed into her chest, stopping her complements. She chuckled and ran her fingers through the short coat. After dumping the food in their trough, she set the empty bucket aside the other tools and grabbed a brush. After strapping it to her hand, she walked back to the horse and ran it across his body. She did the same for the other two horses, a comfortable silence surrounding them, save for the sound of the brush as it was put to use.

After finishing that, she turned to their elephant for his care. She took a few trips for his food since he ate so much. "Did you like the show Zimba?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He softly trumpeted his answer and she smiled. "Yea I thought you looked like you were enjoying yourself out there." She smiled widely. "I'm glad you didn't give the trainer any problems like you did in a few shows we had on Earth." She reigned in a giggle. "Though that WAS kind of funny." The elephant tossed his head sideways as if agreeing with her. After dumping the rest of his food, she walked to a bucket with fresh water and a sponge. "Sit down Zimba so I can get you cleaned up." The elephant complied and she opened the cage while he sat down. His trunk stuck in the bucket and she pulled it back with a soft laugh. "Hey you, this's not for DRINKING, it's for BATHING." She juggled the sponge and petted his head. "I'll get you something to drink after we finish, agreed?" He snorted softly and she dunked the sponge in the water.

Trowa watched her carefree manner and felt something in his heart melt. She handled every animal as if it were a human being. He watched her face the entire time and saw how relaxed it was. Her walls were non-existent. It warmed his heart minutely to know that she was capable of being lighthearted. It proved to him that she wasn't the block of ice she passed herself to be. 'Then why be it in the first place?' His mind reminded him of all Quatre had said and what Washu had hinted at with her past. It all revolved around that and if he could get her to slip and uncover something, it might help her be more like she is now. His ears tingled slightly at hearing her laugh when the elephant shook its wet ears, getting splotches of water on her clothes. He had never heard her laugh before today. 'She has a nice laugh.' He thought. It brought a smile to his face.

"Hey you, this's NOT for ME to use!" She admonished through laughter. Zimba lightly trumpeted his laughter to her appearance. Half her jeans and shirt were darkened from being wetted down. The top of her head was dripping. She smirked at him. "You're terrible." She said, playfully socking his trunk. Looking around his body to make sure she hadn't missed anything, she grabbed the pail and found very little water in it. "All done I guess." She announced. Leaving the sponge on the ground, her other hand cupped the bottom of the metal and she slung the rest over Zimba. The elephant stood up and its skin twitched as it rid itself of the excess. More splashed her. She laughed again. "Hey! Knock that off! At least WAIT till I can get OUT of range!" She giggled and backed out of the doorway. Quickly going to grab the sponge, she dropped it in the empty bucket and shut the cage door with a smile. Shaking her head, eyes on the ground, she walked to set her 'equipment' with everything else she used.

The moment she looked up, the smile on her face dropped. Her eyes widened and she immediately blushed. Her mouth gaped open slightly. Trowa was watching her with a small smile, leaning against the lion's cage. She froze in the center of the tent. "What're YOU doing in here?" She whispered. A normal voice couldn't be used; her throat had tightened the moment her eyes locked with his.

Seeing he was caught, he stepped away from the poor hiding spot. He was only able to use it because she hadn't turned his way. He stopped a few foot from her and casually rested both hands in his pockets. Questions eluded him. His gaze dropped to the straw they stood over. "Were you spying on me?" She asked. It took a lot to ask because her voice was hardly useable the closer he got. She looked up into his eyes. The blush wouldn't leave her face and she was thankful the lighting was poor inside.

His eyes looked at some of the animals, unable to look her in the eye. The silence was deafening and getting uncomfortable. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He softly muttered. He took note of the nervous tinge in his voice. Why was this hard to say?

'What's wrong with me?' He wondered. He finally looked into Washu's eyes. For the first time, he felt adrenaline course through his body.

This had never happened to him before. Throughout all the battles during the war, all the death defying stunts he had done in the circus, he was always calm. Why was talking to a girl so hard? He talked to Cathy all the time. But this wasn't Cathy; this was Washu. 'Quatre was right.' He thought. 'I AM attracted to her.' Maybe that was why he was getting nervous; this new emotion was something he had never dealt with before and he didn't know how to handle it. Everything he'd ever done before had involved him alone. This time another person was in the equation, someone he hardly knew.

Washu was getting increasingly uncomfortable the more time dragged out and Trowa was quiet. If he wanted to talk to her, what was TAKING him so long? Her eyes continued to stare into his own, unable to break the hold. She would've left him long ago, but she feared if she tried to walk her legs wouldn't carry her. They were weak and not much was keeping her upright except her resolve to be strong. The animals moved around as they settled in their cages and a few looked at the two, trying to figure out what they were doing. 'Forget this.' She thought. If all he was going to do was watch her, she wasn't going to let him when she was vulnerable. She hadn't constructed her walls, one reason she couldn't speak and why she was so embarrassed. She didn't want anyone to know she had talked to the animals because they would figure her a nutcase. And she didn't keep a front up when she was around animals because they trusted her without even judging her; they were more pure than humans could ever be.

The longer they stood there in silence, the better off she was. She felt comfortable enough to walk on solid legs now. "When you find your tongue, you can come and talk to me." She softly commented. Trowa blinked, brought out of his thoughts. She slowly walked around him for the exit.

In a flash, his hand whipped out and lightly clutched her sleeve; he knew how she felt about anyone touching her. He was just thankful she was wearing a baggy enough shirt. "Wait." He said softly. She clenched her jaw and bowed her head, trying to keep control. Adrenaline coursed through her body and she was astounded at the new emotion. This had only happened once to her before, but it was an entirely different thing. "Don't leave. I was just caught up in my thoughts."

'Why am I explaining myself to her?' He wondered. Her head moved up and she stared at the exit. Her weight shifted backwards and she turned to him, now at an arm's length.

"Then talk." She said evenly. Trowa looked at the ground for a second and then back at her face, praying for strength.

"Why did you run off last night?" He asked softly. Now it was her turn to look at the ground, but she kept her gaze on it.

"Because." She shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Because why?" He pondered. He knew it was going to be hard because she would have to reveal something from herself. But he wasn't going to let her off the hook for making Quatre feel uncomfortable.

She looked into his eyes, feeling the feelings from last night come rushing to the surface. Her eyes squinted as the pain coursed through her. She cried last night from the encounter. She had no clue how the blond man had known she hid a dark past and it disturbed her. She couldn't handle it and had cried against Tireen's mane throughout most of the night, reveling through old emotions.

Trowa was surprised at the pain that surfaced when she looked at him. He almost felt back for bringing it up, but he needed to know why she ran every time someone tried to ask her about her childhood. "What did Quatre say that made you run away last night? It had to do with your past, didn't it?" She didn't recognize the name and looked at him confused.

"Who?" She whispered. He blinked. She had never heard of Quatre Rebaba Winner? But then again, if she never left Earth, it was reasonable.

"Quatre. The man you spoke to last night. What did his question do to you?" She turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at the ground idly.

"Nothing I want to talk about." She evaded softly. It was heard loud and clear to Trowa, a signal for him to drop it. But he didn't want to. He wanted to get to the bottom of the problem she was enveloped in and figure her out. It was getting under his skin; SHE was getting under his skin. He also couldn't stand to see pain or sadness in her eyes. He wanted to see her happy like she was a while ago. He walked around her and slid a hand under her chin, slowly bringing her eyes to his. She didn't resist him. Her eyes shone with tears and some of the light reflected in her dark orbs. "Leave it be." She whispered, almost pleaded.

"I can't. You can't keep all this pain inside yourself." He felt the pain radiate from her eyes and where their skin connected. He slowly gravitated closer to her. "I know from experience that you can't deal with this on your own. You have to let it out, tell someone." He paused. "Why did you run last night?"

"I-" His small speech moved her. Her throat convulsed. He'd gone through something traumatic in his life? That wasn't right. He shouldn't have to feel this kind of pain, yet he had. Was that why he could see through her? He knew what she was going through?

'Is that why I feel like I can connect with him?' She wondered.

"Something happened not too long ago." She whispered, keeping it vague. She didn't know where to begin; there was so MUCH to explain. 

'Where to start?' She thought. Back to when it all began, during the war? When the violence hit its peak and after the Gundams conquered Oz? When she killed her father to save her own life and then fled? A tear fell and slowly trailed down the side of her face.

"There's so much to tell... I don't know where to start..." She whispered miserably. His thumb slowly moved over her chin as if to draw out some of her pain. His other hand moved to her neck and lightly rested on it. His fingers slowly kneaded the muscles, trying to take some of the tenseness out of them.

"Start at the beginning." He whispered. "You can tell me. You can TRUST me." He added. He had to let her know that. He knew HE trusted HER somewhat. She was an honorable person. His finger moved from kneading her neck to her face and wiped away the tear track. He didn't want to see that on her.

"That is a long story." She murmured. She was caught in his caring green eyes as they delved into her own. His touch was creating a fire where it touched her skin. This was all new to her, but it was something she could quickly find herself enjoying.

'What's wrong with me?' She pondered. She hated men, didn't she? They were scum; the only person she could trust was Catherine. When had she stopped hating Trowa? That day on the train? The time in the shuttle? Trowa had proved himself different. He wasn't loudmouthed, he didn't tease her, he treated her with respect, and he was considerate to her feelings.

"It started so long ago during my childhood." She started. "My father was a recruit during the war..." Trowa's jaw clenched. Had she lost her father in the war? Had Heavyarms cut him down? Had one of the other Gundams done so? "I lived with my mother while he was gone... When the war was over he was out of a job... He became depressed..." Another tear fell from her eye. She couldn't believe she was talking about this. She had wanted to bury the past forever to keep from thinking about it. One reason she put up such a front so unlike her, to keep everybody out. It worked on all but one. Catherine. She was persistent and kept up the friendly assault, slowly winning her over. If she talked to it with anyone, she figured it would be with Cathy, not Trowa.

One of the animals moved around, feeling the unsettling emotions in the air. Trowa looked up at it and broke the spell he'd spun over Washu. Feeling cut off, she stepped from his embrace and quickly walked from the tent before she had to explain herself anymore. Once she was outside, she took off in a dead run in no particular direction. She just had to get away. She felt so ashamed of her past and her father, and what he'd brought to her household. The road she was on seemed extremely familiar and she realized they'd taken it this morning to get to the clearing. The road lead back to the mansion she was at. Turning up her speed, she quickly reached it and ran to the back. The garden saw only a glimpse of her as she darted through the path, swallowed up by the trees. She stopped at the one she was in last night and quickly jumped to the bottom limb. Clambering up a few branches, she reached into a large hole near the top and pulled her bag out. Going through it, she grabbed the picture and nearly threw the bag into its spot again. 

Anger coursed through her like no other. She was just so frustrated that she felt she had to hide this from the people who she nearly considered friends. She'd never HAD friends before and she longed for them. Her fingers gripped the frame hard enough to break the protective glass. Infuriated tears flew down her face as she tightly clenched her jaw. "I HATE you! I HATE YOU!" She screamed. Her eyes were directed on only one person that had created this much misery in her life. Her father. "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled. "YOU did this to me! I **HATE** YOU! I will NEVER forgive you!!" Unable to look at him anymore, she flung the picture straight down for the ground with as much strength as she could muster, hearing the shatter as the glass fractured in a dozen pieces. Some of it flew out and landed nearby. She screamed a frustrated yell and slumped over the branch in front of her. Tears continued to make their way down her cheeks as she loudly cried out her misery.

It was because of HIM that she was forever scarred. She could NEVER have a normal life because he screwed it all up. And for that, she would never ever, EVER forgive him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He exhaled a deep breath. She ran away, AGAIN. He was SO CLOSE to getting answers from her he could've TASTED it. He nearly glared at the reason she left. Zimba stared back at him, confused at the anger he felt. "Wrong time to move Zimba." He muttered with venom. His shoulders drooped and he shook his head. He was taking his anger out on an animal that didn't know any better.

'Get a grip Trowa.' He berated. Sighing, a hand scrubbed over his face. He could feel emotions tumult over his persona. She'd given him a tiny glimpse and then shut the door before he could see in. 'Something happened with her parents is all I know.' Slowly, he turned and left the tent. 'The war plays a role as well.' His eyes looked at the fake night, wondering what time it was. For him, it bent and screwed its proportions till he couldn't discern it anymore. He looked around the camp slowly. It seemed deserted. Putting his hands in his pockets again, he walked to the front entrance of the main tent to see who was still around. Time couldn't have lapsed THAT much since everything was still up. He should go and look for Cathy or Quatre. The wind generator blew a light breeze, ruffling his hair and clothes as he walked. He didn't feel it or recognize it; he was too stuck up in his own thoughts to notice anything.

Quatre spotted Trowa slowly ambling around the corner. Still leaning against the pole to rest, he was running through all the possible places to go look before he started off again. He also hoped if he stayed in one spot long enough, Trowa would come by and he would catch him. That seemed to have worked. He smiled and walked up to him, then stopped when he noticed the intense concentration that embraced his face. "Trowa?" He asked. No answer. "Hey Trowa." Still no answer. He walked toward his friend slowly, trying to read the emotions on his face.

Trowa was jerked from his thoughts when a hand rested over his arm. His head moved quickly from the ground and he was face to face with Quatre. "Oh hey." He muttered, trying to move from the thick fog that encircled his brain.

Quatre noticed something was going on in his head by the clouded look in his eyes. "Something wrong Trowa?" The man just stared at the Arab, wondering if he should say anything. But then, he didn't know all that much anyway.

"Just have a lot on my mind is all." He muttered, looking away. "Where is everyone?" He looked back into those trusting blue eyes. Quatre looked around.

"I'm assuming they're packing up to get back to the house." He commented absently. "I'm glad I found you Trowa, I wanted to ask you something about Washu."

Trowa nodded absently, the name bringing him back to his thoughts. "What about?"

"Well I tried talking to her earlier, but she wouldn't talk to me." He rubbed his chin, remembering. "I was wondering if you know why she's cold one minute and friendly the next. She wouldn't give me a chance. I even apologized, thinking I'd offended her somehow." He shook his head.

Trowa's lips pursed. He knew he could trust Quatre, but he wasn't going to tell the information he'd managed to squeeze out of Washu. He would let her tell Quatre if she ever would. "I'm not too sure myself. Like you said, it has to do with her past. You just have to wear her down I guess. Catherine and I seem to be the only ones she's let in." He closed the conversation by walking through the main entrance. People were walking around, getting things from inside the tent outside to be moved. He walked to the back to try and find Cathy and see what he could do to help. Since they were to perform more than one show on this colony, the tent was going to stay up. Plus, the people on 04 weren't the type that vandalized property.

Quatre looked at the top of the colony and sighed. 'Wear her down? She's not going to be here long enough to do so.' He thought dejected. A shame, he liked her. She did seem a lot like Trowa. One reason he found a small bond toward her. And any friend of Trowa's was a friend of his as well. Turning, he went into the tent to see what he could do to help.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night had finally wore down for the circus crew. Everything was safely and quickly transported back to Quatre's mansion with little problems. The only one was Washu's disappearance. Trowa commented that he was the last to see her, but she ran off. Quatre and Cathy were worried, but everyone else just said she'd find her way back to the mansion. The ringmaster was slightly irritated. He didn't want to take a whole lot of time to look for the girl when she disappeared constantly. He was starting to get tired of it all.

The night was almost turning to morning, but Trowa felt that Washu was at Quatre's somewhere. He told Quatre and the two took time to comb the gardens and the forest to try and find her.

Quatre yawned for the third time since starting on the expedition. He was tired, but he had to help his friend. Trowa had helped him enough in the past, it was the least he could do. He could tell something happened between the two by just looking into his friend's eyes. Trowa wasn't attracted to Washu; he DID like her. Quatre knew now by the way he was worried about her whereabouts. He didn't know if Trowa would recognize the fact, but in due time he might. "Washu?" He called. Part of him wondered why he was doing this since the girl apparently didn't trust him. Trowa should've enlisted Catherine's help instead of his. "Washu!" He had combed probably half the forest and she was still nowhere to be found. His eyes scanned the area, his head quickly turning to each side.

A crunch sounded under him and he jumped, not expecting it. He stopped and shifted his weight to his back foot, wondering what he stepped on. The dark was a hindrance because all he saw was a dark square. Kneeling down provided light that shone through the trees and cast reflections. He picked up part of the object that surrounded what looked like a picture and held it near his face. Glass. He looked down and saw more pieces around the frame. His other hand slowly moved down and carefully picked it up. Dropping the glass, his other hand cleaned out the rest, seeing no need now that it was scattered around.

He stood up and walked to a light post nearby. The area seemed extremely déjà vu. Now under the light, he held the picture up to see. Two out of three he didn't recognize. The one in front, he knew.

It was Washu, a young Washu anyway. And she was...smiling. 'Those have to be her parents.' He concluded. She looked young in this shot. It finally hit him that he was holding a broken family photo from the past. 'But why would she break it though?' He wondered. Slowly, he wandered back to the tree he found it under, a thought in his head. Stopping under the branches, he looked up and found her carefully huddled over a couple limbs, sleeping. He looked back down at the photo perplexed. 'What happened?'

The glass would have to be cleaned up in the morning when one of the staff could see it all. For now, his foot brushed as much off the path that he could find. Lightly clutching the photo, he took off to try and find Trowa. "Trowa?" He lightly called. Rustling sounded far off and he changed his direction. "Trowa." The rustling was closer and a figure could be seen. "I found something." He called.

'I hope she's alright.' He thought. Protectiveness speared him, a new emotion. He'd never felt something like this except for Catherine. He'd had no luck in finding her in the gardens or around the animals and was beginning to lose hope. He stopped in front of Quatre, noticing something in his hand. He looked down.

"What's that?" He asked. Quatre handed it over and Trowa brought it close to his face to see.

"Why don't we go find a light post so you can see it clearer. I think you'll find it rather interesting." Quatre said. The two cut through the forest to one near the mansion and stopped under it.

Trowa recognized the face in an instant. The two she was with were a mystery, but the woman looked a lot like Washu. 'A family photo.' There was no shine to it and he wondered why she would have something so treasured unsheltered to dust.

"I found it among a pile of glass under a tree she's in." Quatre softly explained. He looked at the picture. "She's still there." Trowa looked at Quatre. Quatre shook his head. "I'm not too sure there's anything we can do right now." A hand came up and rested over his shoulder. "You said so yourself, she's not the type who wants to be consoled. Whatever's happened to her is something she's most likely not ready to talk about yet." He smiled slightly. "Tomorrow's another day and if you need to talk to her then you'll have plenty of time to. We should go get some rest, it's late."

Trowa closed his eyes, knowing his friend was right. There WAS nothing Washu would let him do, not now anyway. If she acknowledged him in any way tomorrow he would probably be lucky. He wondered if coldness was so much the issue anymore. It seemed more like shyness to him. He looked to his friend and nodded. Silently, the two started back to the large house that loomed before them.

As soon as Trowa got to his room, he set the picture down next to his things, resolving to get a new glass front for it. 'She probably had a good reason break it, but it's got to be the only one she has.' He rolled to his side and stared at it from its resting place on top of his bag. 'I wonder why she did that. It must be pretty special to her.' He stared at it for what seemed a while before turning over. He needed all the sleep he could get and right now that wasn't going to be much.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_She walked through the fog, entirely comfortable where she was in, but a little confused. Why was her mother coming to her in her dreams? Had she missed her daughter? Washu looked around. She hadn't mediated for some time now and that was very possible. "Mother?" She called out. The voice echoed, bouncing off the thick mass surrounding her. "Mother, are you here?" Both hands left her mouth and dropped to her sides. She continued to wander around. Before, she had found them in the fog; maybe she would again. "Gappa, Gamma? ANYBODY here?" Her shoulders drooped slightly. Maybe nobody WAS here, but it was highly unlikely. She felt like she wasn't alone._ _"Daughter." Her head jerked up and moved around, trying to find the voice she cared about so much. Direction was hard because the voice echoed off the fog and it was hard to discern if it was her grandparents or her mother._

_"Mother? Gamma? Gappa? Where are you?"_

_"Come to me my daughter." She started running forward. The fog didn't part for her like it did before. She had no clue where she was going. "This way." The voice was a little clearer now; she was going in the right direction. Lights cut through the thick patch, giving her a place to run to._

_"I'm coming! Don't leave yet!" She picked up her step and ran to the lights as quickly as possible. She skidded to a halt as the fog finally parted for her, revealing a very familiar structure. She stumbled backwards in partial fear._

_'What...what's going ON?' Something inside her, perhaps homesickness, compelled her to extend her hand toward the doorknob. She walked to it and slowly turned the knob. The door swung open with a small creak, giving off an eery feeling since it didn't echo in the fog. All the lights were on as they were when she left, but one thing was different. Dust. There was so much of it and it lined every possible inch of the house._

_Her wide eyes looked around, unbelieving what she was seeing. She walked in slowly. Each step she took landed her closer into the house she ran away from. When she looked around again, she didn't see any footprints in the dust. Her eyes narrowed slightly._

_"Daughter." Her head whipped around, sending loose hair into her face. She jerked, expecting her normal braid to whack her in the back. One hand picked up a mass of the black strands, looking at it confused._

_'I know I braided my hair before I fell asleep. It's ALWAYS braided anymore.' A braid was easier to manage and it kept out of her way. Why was it down NOW? It was liable to get caught on something._

_"Daughter, come." The voice was clearer now, but it was an echoy whisper that vibrated throughout the house. She felt like shivering._

_"Mother? Where are you?" She waited for the voice to answer back, but silence did instead. She sighed quietly. She would have to go looking. Taking into consideration the appearance of the house and why she wasn't making a dent in the dust, she walked around. She went through the rooms, surprised to see everything was nearly ransacked through, but also covered with dust. It was even messier than when she left. Her brow furrowed. "Where IS everyone?" She called out. Standing back in the dining room, she touched the table, but didn't make any smudges._

_"Here. Come daughter." She looked around and immediately knew now where the voice was. It was the one place she didn't want to go. She gulped and slowly turned. Shivers ran up her spine and she steeled herself. Slowly walking to the hallway, she edged closer to the open doorway. The lights were still on, the room ransacked as well and also covered with dust. "Daughter." Her eyes widened. She had not heard that voice for what seemed forever. And she didn't WANT to._

_"Father." She spat out. Anger built up inside her immediately. "Why're YOU here?" She leaned on the doorway, not wanting to come any closer to him. He appeared on the bed, his back facing her. A soft, small glow surrounded him. She took that in, but cast the appearance aside, not caring. She didn't ever want to see him again. But he was here, in her dreams. She started praying to wake up._

_"Daughter. I must talk with you." His slouched position straightened and he stood up slowly. She noticed something about his clothing. It was the same he wore the night she killed him. Also, the bloodstain was still there. When he turned, the matching front hole gaped open. Her jaw clenched. His face was still black and blue, his exposed arms matching. She felt a sense of satisfaction just looking at him. An evil smile threatened to make its way across her mouth, but she kept everything neutral. She had no desire to show emotion around him. He slowly took a step forward. "Daughter. I want to apologize to you."_

_She allowed a condescending eyebrow to raise. "Why?" She asked bitterly. "You can't apologize for what you've done."_

_"I CAN apologize." He softly answered. His voice echoed around the room. "It depends on whether you'll accept it."_

_"Never." She immediately responded. A little too quickly it seemed._

_"I am just trying to help you daughter." She blinked. Then the laughing started. She couldn't help it. It was so preposterous, the idea of him helping her NOW. She laughed until her sides hurt and she was forced to use the wall for balance. Tears actually came to her eyes. Her father bowed his head, hurt on his face._

_"YOU...help ME...NOW?" She berated through laughter. He looked back at her. She tried to compose herself. Looking back at him with those amused black eyes, her smile matched the rest of her features. "Why? If you WANTED to HELP me, you wouldn't have done what you did." All humor in her died. She took a step into the room. "You wouldn't have killed mother and gone after me." Another step. Her anger grew. "You wouldn't have forced me to kill my own father and run away to avoid all the questions and foster care." Another step. Her eyes blazed. "You wouldn't have forced me to live in this hell I call my LIFE!" She was so close she could touch her father, but the idea revolted her. Both hands clenched into tight fists instead. "It was because of YOUR stupidiness that I was taught how to defend myself and hardly spent any time with mother because YOU might come home drunk and take it out on the two of us!" She could've breathed fire if she was the right species._

_"I realize all that daughter." He continued monotone. His voice still echoed. "I have had plenty of time to think about the horridness of my actions and I want to apologize to you for them. I came to you in this dream because I know you would never allow me in when you meditate." Her eyes widened slightly, but she forced neutrality again. He watched her too?_

_"So you spied on me? I don't NEED you watching over me. I only reserve that for people I CARE for." She spat out._

_"I know what you did to that picture." He continued. "I wanted to put a few things into light about me that concern you."_

_"NOTHING I do will EVER concern you." She angrily shouted. He shook his head slowly._

_"Your behavior has concerned me since you left." She stared at him, not knowing what he meant. He took it as a sign to continue. "Ever since you left you have not been acting like yourself." She felt that maniacal urge to laugh again bubble up. She allowed a small chuckle instead._

_"Well of COURSE, DEAR father, I haven't been able to act like myself for YEARS." Her eyes narrowed. "Want to know who's been RESPONSIBLE for THAT?"_

_"Your recent behavior is not all my doing."_

_"YOU LIE!" She yelled. Her finger shot out and pointed at him with malice. Her cool exterior slipped. "It was because of YOU that I had to stay quiet as a mouse when you were at home! It was because of YOU that I ran away and can never return!"_

_"Why?"_

_Her eyes narrowed. "You think I WANT to answer all those questions and SHAME my mother's name?"_

_"Then why don't you let it go and live where you are now?" She giggled in high-itched mockery._

_"You expect me to let go of something like THAT? Are you MAD?" She smirked. "No, you're just CRAZY. And a horrible father." Her open hand clenched again to try and contain her rage. "I learned everything from Gappa! HE taught me how to defend myself from you because he felt it would keep me ALIVE! Is THAT what you want me to let go of??"_

_"I came to apologize to you. Try to amend what I've done wrong. Your mother has already told you that I will pay for my crime until you forgive me. I deserve to pay, but will it be forever?"_

_"Until hell itself freezes over." Her jaw clenched. "And I hope you get PNEUMONIA!" She gritted out._

_"I know you will always be mad at me for what I've done. But if you carry this burden around with you forever, how do you expect to live a normal life again? How do you expect to act around Trowa?" Her mouth gaped open to throw out another insult, but none came to her. He'd watched ALL that? She almost felt the emotion of embarrassment. The two stared at each other as if feeling the other out. He'd made a valid point, damn him. Now she was torn._

_"I'll live my life how I damn well want to FATHER." She muttered._

_"If you always let the past rule your life, it will cloud your judgment. You will never be able to be free like you were when you were little. You will never be able to love." Both were silent. He was just pausing to find the next words to say, and she had nothing to retort back. "I know how you feel about him. Your exterior slips whenever he's nearby. It hadn't in the past. Your feelings for him have changed." She felt a small tinge come to her cheeks. How could a man such as her father be that perceptive? SHE didn't even know what was going on with her mind, how did HE know? Her eyes widened slightly._

_He knew what he was doing. Although he seemed like he was fumbling for words, he picked them with care. Everything he said had to strike a point to make her think. She was so blinded by anger at him that she would never read into anything unless he pulled instances from her life. He knew that BY making her think she would have to rethink how she was acting and it would eventually cause her to change her behavior. She would put the past behind her and forgive and forget. Yes he KNEW what he was doing, he may've made some mistakes in his life, but he wasn't a stupid man._

_"You're so cold to anyone that tries to befriend you. THEY shouldn't be your enemy. Just let ME be your enemy." He knew that he already was, but changing the context would put it into a different perspective. "I know you will never forgive me, you have told your mother countless times. But you should be able to live how you want to without the past consuming you." His head bowed. "I know what it's like to be consumed by something. I don't want to see that happen to you."_

_"Why would YOU care what happens to me? You never have before." She nearly whispered. He shook his head._

_"You are wrong my dear daughter. Before I was sent to war, I loved you very much." He paused briefly. "I STILL love you very much. I was just blinded by my emotions to realize what I was doing." His head bowed. "I AM sorry for all the words I said to you, for all the blows that I've struck against you, for treating you the way I had. I'm sorry that I drove you away from your home and from the life you once lead. I'm sorry you had to construct walls to keep people out and from making friends. I'm sorry that you have to live the life that you hate so much and have no will to change that. I'm sorry that you think of me as the sole response for your life when you are now the only one who can decide what is right for you." He looked up at her. "I'm sorry that you push your feelings for Trowa away when he apparently has something like that for you."_

_Her jaw could've hit the floor. Her eyes widened so fast it nearly hurt. She gaped at him, not believing what he was saying. She hadn't really listened to half of what he said, but the last comment was just a little too fantastic to ignore. She quickly composed herself and crossed her arms, looking at the floor._

_"What makes you think that he would feel anything towards me? I haven't been the most welcoming person around him."_

_"Regardless, he still feels for you. Yesterday morning, you slept with the lions. Trowa laid over the cage and watched you sleep." Both eyebrows went up. That was so unlike the Trowa she knew. Her mind paused._

_'Since when did I KNOW him?'_

_"You feel comfortable around him enough to tell him the past. He CAN be trusted. You know not of HIS past my daughter. You were with your family the whole time I was at war. I have seen things you haven't. I know who Trowa is. I know some of HIS origins." Her eyes narrowed curiously._

_"What're you TALKING about?"_

_He wondered if he should've relented that much information. If he told her that Trowa was a Gundam pilot, would she think differently of him? Would his daughter hate Trowa because it was a main reason that he went to war? To stop the Gundams? Had he not gone, it was a good possibility that he would never have gotten discharged with no other reason to support his family, started in to drinking and taken the path he'd taken. It would've never caused Washu to run away...and like Trowa. He wasn't going to take that chance._

_"Trowa is a brilliant man. A good choice my daughter." He evaded. She blushed again._

_"You're a fool. A man who rambles for his only daughter to forgive something so horrendous that it's laughable." She smiled slightly. "Well forget it father, you can't expect me to take you from the hell you placed yourself in." She turned on her heel. "Goodbye and good riddance father. I wish to see no more of you from now on." She turned the corner into the dining room and made a beeline for the front door._

_He turned to the window and watched her disappear into the fog. He smiled slightly. Although she halted the conversation, it wasn't as venomous as it was when she first saw him. He made her think. He hoped she would remember all of the conversation so she could reflect more. Then she would live her life the way she wanted to and he could put his ghost to rest._

The wind generator kicked in, sending everything blowing in a soft breeze. It always kicked in at dawn and went sporadically for an hour or so. The forestry blew its leaves, sending a scratching sound into the air. The rain had not been on in a few days, something the populous voted on. The rash decision was hurting the manmade nature. 

The smells kicked up. The leaves were turning, even in the colony. Nature was beginning a cycle so ingrained that no location was going to stop that. Flowers let their pollen fly to populate another generation after them. A small percent of dew on the grass lifted its own scent as it dried. The open windows withdrew heavenly smells from the kitchen as the chef created new wonders for the sleeping occupants. 

Some of those smells were closer than normal. Their aroma lifted upwards in the forest from a plate of goodies set underneath a tree. It was that aroma that brought her from the land of rest where she resided. A pair of sleepy eyes cracked open. Her tired brain took a minute to recognize the patch of leaves she was staring at. She half expected to see more fog, but the smell that assaulted her nose was far beyond any dream. Her head slowly pulled away from her ultimately uncomfortable position. Almost every muscle in her neck and arms protested greatly. She was forced to pause and carefully stretch. 

After she was able to move a little freer, she looked down and the smell was almost overpowering. A tray at the base was the culprit, and caused her stomach to rumble. She hadn't eaten supper last night and now it was taking its toll on her. 'But who put that out? Catherine?' Had Trowa been so thoughtful to her needs and made sure she had breakfast? She hadn't yesterday morning either. She was running on empty. 

The light glistening off the silver cover was too inviting. Slowly, she made her way down the tree. The muscles in her legs protested the movement from the angle they had been all night, but her main goal was to eat. She could fix the stiffness later. 

Once on the bottom branch, she swung off to one side to miss the enticing breakfast. She turned to it and walked over as if it was a dream as well. Food started taking over her mind. A hand slowly reached out and casually lifted the lid. Steam puffed out as well as the smell. She spotted utensils and quickly grabbed them. Setting the lid down, she sat cross-legged in front of the spread and looked on with delight. 

A small portion of scrambled eggs dominated the plate. A few slices of toast lay off to one side. A few strips of bacon took up another corner. A cellophane wrapped pastry took the rest of the room. All that held under the lid. Another cellophane wrapped muffin lay on the outside, chilled butter and jam next to it. Salt and pepper shakers stood next to a covered glass of orange juice and milk. 

She could feel her mouth watering. Whoever did this would be thanked, she didn't care who it was. Without thought, she dug into the eggs, not remembering manners. She was just too hungry to care. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tray in hands, she slowly peeked around the corner. The kitchen was empty. She slowly eyed the place. Odd, it was the right time for everyone to be eating breakfast. When she woke, it was just dawn. It hadn't taken her THAT long to wolf everything down. She blushed slightly. She was thankful that whoever supplied her with the food was absent because she had eaten rather sloppily. She was somewhat embarrassed at her behavior, but it was shoved aside. No one had seen her and if they had, so what? She had eaten hardly anything the day before, her actions were justified. 

Quickly, as if replacing something she'd stolen, she darted into the room and placed the tray on the first flat surface she found. It nearly fell off the island in her haste to back away from it and not spill the food that already occupied the area. She quickly turned and jogged to the door and out the way she came in. 

Now fed and free of any possible eyes, she took her time to walk. She still felt the restrictions of her joints and wondered where she could find a bath to soak for a while. They had a show, but that was hours down the road, she would have plenty of time to be wanton. She left the kitchen and came across the reason for the empty room. Everyone was in the dining room having or finishing up breakfast. Dozens of people were there along with the circus. People she didn't know. She paused in the doorway, hoping no one saw her. She felt uncomfortable for some reason and started to back away from the room. She felt eyes on her, but no one said anything. 

Being in the direction to see Washu, his eyes spotted her as soon as she stepped into the room. He saw the look in her eyes and turned to those around him. "Excuse me. There's something I need to tend to." A few nodded with a smile and went back to their breakfast. Having excused himself from the table, he pushed his chair back and forced a casual walk out the room. His mind was telling himself to hurry before he lost her and had to spend a few minutes hunting her down. He didn't know the girl well enough and it was a possibility. She could go anywhere in the mansion and it would take him a great deal of time to locate her. Knowing which way she took helped him a lot. He quietly followed her trail, hoping he was going in the right direction. He stopped in front of a small number of doors, some leading to other hallways. He closed his eyes and tried to sense her presence. It led him straight ahead and he ended up in the kitchen. A breeze went through the room, more potent than normal. He looked around and found the doors open when he knew that only the windows were when he was in the kitchen earlier. Her back presented itself to him and he smiled slightly. 

'Found ya.' He silently thought. His smile widened a little more and he slowly walked to the doors, hoping to not catch her attention. He didn't want to scare her off. 

Now at the doors, he leaned against one silently and crossed his arms. He stared at her posture and noticed something off in it. His brow furrowed down a degree. One hand rose from the comfort of its embrace and a finger extended to the glass. Softly, he rapt on it to get her attention. She jumped and whirled around to see who scared her. Her eyes went from thoughtful to nothing when they landed on him. He wondered what she was thinking about. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He apologized. 

She turned around again without a word. She leaned against the banister outlooking the area again, staring at the morning. It was so fake; she could easily pick out a few things wrong with its inauthenticiy. She hated the colonies, they weren't Earth. "You didn't." She evenly responded. He walked up next to her and leaned on the banister as well. 

She felt uncomfortable at the closeness, but felt he wanted to talk to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. His hair ruffled in the phony breeze, eyes staring straight ahead at the morning with her. His attitude seemed casual and carefree. If she only knew the burdens he held, she wouldn't be so crass with him. 

He felt her eyes and kept an even, but pleasant outward demeanor to him. He'd been taking too many lessons from his fellow pilots. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?" He softly asked. 

Her entire face swung to his, her braid whipping around her. How did HE know she ate? Unless... "Why do you want to know?" She asked, evading the question. 

He looked at her, his eyes kind. "Who do you think set it before your tree?" He smiled slightly. He knew little of her and had hoped it to be a dove of peace between them. He hadn't done anything to upset her view of him, but she was prejudice toward him without even knowing him. 

"YOU did that?" She whispered. It stunned her. She had treated him with nothing but malice, and he was still overly nice to her. She was unable to take the consistency of friendliness these select few displayed around her. SHE wouldn't be so kind if the roles were reversed. Why did these people care about her so much? "Why?" She asked confused. 

"Because I don't like people not liking me. Friends are easier to be near than enemies." He smiled slightly. "Do I seem like an enemy to you?" His enchanting eyes and smile took any words from her mind. She dropped her eyes to the marble and shook her head no. "Then why do you treat me as one?" 

She had never felt so low. She wondered why. She didn't know how long she was here for and once she left, she would probably never see this person again. But he could see the real her, had ever since they first met. He knew she wasn't a bad person, just misguided. 

_"If you always let the past rule your life, it will cloud your judgment. You will never be able to be free like you were when you were little. You're so cold to anyone that tries to befriend you. THEY shouldn't be your enemy."_

For the first time, she actually thought about her father's words. She listened to them, took them to heart. After her father started going downhill, she ignored any harsh words he said to her because she would break if she did. The newly developed trait seemed to carry over into whatever he said. She let a sliver of light in on the man she used to cherish calling father. He seemed more wise than she used to think he was. 

"I don't know." She whispered. He shook his head slowly. 

"You DO know. The only problem is, you know more than any of us. You carry the pain of your past within you and won't let it out." His eyes dropped to the marble. "I know what that's like. You shouldn't carry all that inside you. It'll eat you alive if you don't change it." Her eyes moved up to his face, but he kept his eyes trained on the banister. "You can't keep all that inside. There are people willing to listen to you." 

_"If you carry this burden around with you forever, how do you expect to live a normal life again? You should be able to live how you want to without the past consuming you. I know what it's like to be consumed by something. I don't want to see that happen to you."_

She looked away to the distance, unable to find a way to act for the first time since she left. It had always been so easy before. Now she was unsure. So many wise words were thrown out from the most unexpected sources. He looked up at her when she was silent. His eyes took in her face. Uneasiness and insecurity resided in her eyes, something that looked so unlike her. She looked to be thinking of something other than their conversation. He lightly bit his lower lip. 

She kept her sight trained on the horizon. "Thank you...for the food." She whispered. He eyed her. She didn't turn his way. She exhaled a deep breath. "So...you know what pain and suffering is like? You know what it's like to live in fear every waking moment of your life, wondering if you'll ever wake up again?" 

"Yes." She swung melancholy eyes to his. He was taken aback slightly. He nodded. 

"How do you know?" She asked softly. He offered a small encouraging smile. 

"I was in the war. I felt exactly what you're going through. Others like me have felt exactly what you're going through." 

"Trowa?" She asked. He nodded. 

"Yes, he was in the war with me. That's where I met him from." Quatre smiled wistfully, remembering those days. Times seemed almost simpler then, they had a reason to live, to fight. Though he abhorred fighting, it was necessary to bring about peace. A strange irony. He turned back to Washu. "That's why I knew you were going through something. I can sense those in pain somehow. It's hard to explain." He shook his head slightly. He looked down at his empty open hands. 

She stared at his lost look. So others knew her pain. She felt a little less isolated from the world. Trowa had been through the war as well? Was that what her father meant? He might have met Trowa through fighting and might not have even known it. She wondered if her father was just crazy, but now it seemed that what the blond man was saying was true. She stared at the horizon. "Why did the war have to come about?" She asked softly. Quatre looked up at her. He shook his head. 

"I don't know. War is the worst way to change ideas." He looked to the horizon with her. "I hate fighting but I did it to protect the ones I loved and cared about. I fought so others didn't have to. If I did, they would be able to live their lives without knowing the true horrors of war." 

She was moved by his speech. Pricks of tears sprang forward to her eyes. "But your life was changed itself. You never got to see your family for the entire time. You missed their growing up, you never got to show them you loved them." He looked at her from the corner of his vision. She was talking about her own family not just his. Her words held double negatives. 

"One reason I fought. So others wouldn't know what I experienced. They wouldn't have to feel the loss I did when I saw my father killed." Wide eyes swung over to him in surprise. Quatre's head bowed with closed eyes. "He was killed to keep the Winner satellite from being used to make mobile dolls." He looked at Washu with sad eyes and noted her tears. He smiled sadly. "War changed everybody, even the bystanders. It's a curse that's brought on because people are too stubborn to accept that what they think is wrong." 

"I know." It was her turn to look at her hands. "I've carried my hate inside for so long." Pulling the tail end of her braid forward, she fiddled with the free strands. She finally felt comfortable enough to talk to someone. She never figured it would be this man. She had only known him a few days, but he had shared something so apart of his soul, she felt that they were acquaintances for a much longer time. "I was always afraid for my life, and my mother's. My grandparents taught me so much about life and my lessons to carry on. I hardly saw my mother whenever my father was around after the war. It wasn't that she didn't want me around, but she feared for my safety." She sadly closed her eyes. "I missed out on a lot that we could've done together. The only times I have are before the war when my father was a caring man." Midnight opened again, hate and hurt residing. "He came back such a different man. So different..." 

Quatre felt the pain she radiated, the anger. His hand slowly moved to cover hers, something he wondered if she would tolerate. He just wanted to comfort her. Someone should never have to experience that from family. Every relative he had would never instill fear or drive him away. 

She felt the tentative touch of his skin and the warmth that emitted from him. She felt the old want to pull away from human contact...but something stopped her. Her real self maybe? She hadn't been comforted from this problem since her mother was alive. Her eyes teared up slightly. She was touched. "I always ignored the ramblings whenever he was around. I knew they weren't true and if I listened I would feel worthless." She turned her face from his view, giving him the back of her head. She felt so ashamed at how she acted. His hand squeezed slightly, letting her know he was there to listen. He would always listen when someone needed an ear. They were alike on so many points. He believed she was as kind as he, but was afraid to show it. Her true self was driven to slumber by her father's ways and she was forced to become silent and emotionless to survive. That wasn't right. 

"But you ran away? What will they think? Doesn't your mother worry where you are?" He asked softly. She bit her inner lip, unsure how to go on. She had told him too much already. She hadn't even told Catherine any of this, even though all odds pointed to the one who first slipped past her exterior. It was a strange world alright. 

She didn't know if she wanted the pity or sorrow he would give out. She couldn't help the fact that her mother...was dead. A tear fell. 

_"Things happen for a REASON child. You need to UNDERSTAND this."_

'I understand mother, but I still don't like it.' She thought sadly. 

"There's no need." She whispered. "My father killed my mother in a fit one night." She bowed her head. Her throat convulsed as she harshly swallowed. 

He was stunned speechless. How could such a person be able to commit such a horrible act? He could tell she was suffering. He now understood why she hated a select few. He'd seen the way she acted around the workers that stayed in his home. Almost all were men. She hated them all because she grew up fearing them. Now that she was free of the fear, anger was her new companion. It all made sense, even though some of the pieces were missing. Where was her father? Would he try to find her? Why didn't she go to the police? 

His hand slowly kneaded the skin over her palm, trying to find the right words to say. He didn't want to say he was sorry because it was a universal sign of sorrow. He knew she was not sorrowful about what happened; she was angry. 

"How did you manage to survive?" He asked. Diverting the topic to her better ways might be easier to handle. Showing her how strong she was would help. 

She clenched her jaw. She wouldn't tell him what she'd done to him, but there were ways of getting around it. "I learned what my grandfather taught me. He taught me martial arts to help me in case my father attacked me." 

'Which he did.' She added silently. 

"He inadvertently taught me to face fear instead of cringing from it. I shoved emotions aside to be strong. I didn't show weakness in front of him. I never gave him a reason to put me down or try and hit me. I ran away with a few items of clothing to start a new life. I used basic instinct to keep me level-headed." 

He could tell that having her think of all the ways she stayed alive would help her. Her eyes hardened and any sorrow drained from her body. She was able to get out the pain without the want to be consoled. He understood why she didn't want that now too. It was hard for someone to accept help when you forced yourself to depend solely on yourself. He saw her in a new light. 

The pain actually lifted a notch. She actually felt better. 'Strange. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore.' She marveled in the lighter feeling of a softer burden. 

The morning seemed to take forever to rise, though in fact their time had slowed down. She realized that there were a few things that needed to be tended to more than her own emotions. Her body agreed with her and a stab of pain from her neck muscles reminded her of how she slept last night. She slowly leaned back and faced Quatre. "I thank you for listening." She said. He faced her and nodded with a small smile. "Is there a place where I can bathe? My muscles need to unwind." He nodded. 

"There are plenty of bathrooms open. I can have a hot bath drawn up if you want to go get your things." She nodded and turned to the banister. Both palms pressed against it as her weight shifted. She vaulted over the railing and down a story. Quatre quickly rushed to it and looked down as she fell. She landed in a crouched position and then stood up, unharmed. He shook his head in small wonder. He smiled softly. She was a lot like Trowa, taking risks that could be avoided. 

'Trowa would've probably jumped higher though.' He thought amused. Turning, he went to find a servant to fulfill his new friend's request. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After tossing the bag onto the ground, she grabbed the case from a branch it hung from. 'I can't believe I just did that.' She thought. Shifting her weight on the branch, she stared at the closed guitar case. 'When had I become so soft?' She gazed at the old leather binding as if it could give her answers. A bird sounded from somewhere and broke her trance. Slowly looking at the ground, she grabbed the case with a firm hand. Tightening a fist, she held it close to her body to keep safe. Standing, she slowly balanced her way down till she could jump without fear of other limbs hitting her or the guitar. 

Once on the ground, she opened the case to check for broken strings, or chipped pieces in the acoustic design. Satisfied it was okay, she closed it again and clicked the locks. Grabbing the military duffle, she swung it over her shoulder and slowly walked to the mansion. 

As soon as she hit the kitchen balcony a story up, she gulped. Was she really going to do this? Accept the help of others? She didn't even think of the jump, she could've done higher. It was the emotional attachments she was wary of. She didn't want to feel for anything else again, yet it felt good to just let go for a while and recall the events to someone that understood. She shifted the weight to a different hand and stared at it again. 'Gappa, how was I blessed with such good, understanding listeners?' She didn't know many who would be so compassionate and she wasn't expecting it anymore. It was a new experience to be treated normally, to be cared for. She wasn't used to the idea of not having walls. The walls were her companions for years, even before the war started. 

'So what do I do now?' If she jumped, she would accept the normal world and it would probably be a step away from the forest. Her upper body swung back to look at the trees. The wind generator softly moved the smaller branches and the leaves that lived on them. It was an inviting moment. She COULD just go put her things back in the upper limbs of the tree and go be with the animals. 

Her face swung back to the balcony. 'Or I could go take a bath and loosen my muscles for a while.' Her free hand pulled her braid to her face. The oil on her unwashed hair glistened in the morning light. Her nose wrinkled and her lips curled slightly in self-disgust. She was a mess. 'The hell with it.' Letting go of her hair, she looked up at the white marble and vaulted up. Landing on the edge she had leaned on moments ago, she easily hopped to the floor and slowly walked in as if she owned the place. 

The free hand came up to hold the strap over her shoulder. She felt like a traveler that was offered a night in a palace before moving on. Her lips pursed slightly on one side of her mouth. She looked at the guitar as she walked. 'I haven't played in a while.' She realized. Maybe it was time she did. The last time she remembered even tuning the guitar was at Trowa's surprise party. That was months ago. She felt the urge to sit down in the halls and play a melody. The muscles in her legs protested, driving her to that most inviting bath that was offered and waiting her arrival. 'Maybe later then.' She smiled slightly. She would play, maybe when she finished? 

She stopped in the dining room, purposely this time. A few stragglers were still there, some eating with the rest chatting away casually. Catherine and Trowa were both eating. Her walk paused a step. She figured at least TROWA would be done by now. 

Catherine saw Washu approach. With her things in hand. Her foot nudged Trowa's under the table, getting his attention. When he looked at her curiously, her eyes swung to Washu as she approached next to Trowa. He slowly looked over and immediately knew something was different about her. The things she carried were a given. That took his a second to register. He wondered what she was doing bringing them in here, he figured she would never stay in the mansion. Though Quatre offered and maybe she was finally caving in and opting for an actual BED. 

She stopped by him, not setting anything down. She eyed Cathy with a small, easy smile. Catherine nearly beamed back at her. Washu seemed better than normal and it was nice to see. "Can we help you Washu?" She asked. 

She nodded. "Do you know where Quatre is?" She asked softly. Other eyes looked at her curiously. Trowa eyed her. 

"I'm sorry I don't Washu." Cathy apologized. She gave Washu a sympathetic smile. Washu nodded. 

"Just checking." She said. Slowly, she began her walk to the other side of the room to the other exit. She would just have to search for him then. 

He saw her leaving and stood up without thought. Cathy jerked her head back in surprise. "Cathy." He nodded his leave. She smiled, granting it. She watched with amused eyes as her brother caught up to the Chinese girl. She turned her chair and propped her hand up on the arm to watch them leave. A wide sisterly smile graced her lips. 

'Those two are going to make a cute couple.' She thought. 'Once they realize it anyway.' She giggled softly and turned the chair around. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

He walked in step with her as Washu ambled around. "What do you need to see Quatre for?" He asked monotone. She kept her slack pace, looking around. 

"He said he was going to draw me a bath. He didn't say which room so I need to find him to figure out where." His step paused and took him out of sync with hers. He quickly overcame his surprise. 

'I missed something here.' He thought confused. 

"When was this?" He asked, trying to keep it casual. The two had TALKED? Was it the reason Quatre had left the table and not return this morning? He could see no other reason. He left right after Washu did...the pieces fit. 

"Earlier." Her whole body wanted that bath and it wasn't keeping her ears as sharp as they would've been around Trowa. He normally listened to her, she felt compelled to at least return the favor somewhat. But right now she wanted to relax and unwind. Pain from her knee started and lessened when she bent her leg once in a while. It was getting annoying. 

Trowa didn't really know what to say. He made it a point to ask Quatre what happened as soon as the two had a chance alone to talk. "Do you know where he normally would be?" She asked. The two passed by a music room and she immediately paused. The light oak doors gaped open, revealing all the shiny instruments inside. She felt almost giddy. A few flutes and violins lay on holders in cabinets. A grand piano stood off to one side. A cello and small electronic keyboard were set aside nearby. She felt the urge to play call to her. A seat by the window was bathed in light, the perfect place to tune her guitar and play to her heart's content. 

"Washu?" Snapped out of her reverie, she swung to Trowa. Her head ducked with a small smile. 

"Sorry. I haven't seen this room before." She inadvertently apologized. She looked back at it longingly. 

"You haven't been in the palace. Maybe when you're done freshening up, I can show you around." Her smile widened a little more. 

"Maybe." She nodded softly. 

"Washu? Trowa?" Both swung to the caller. Quatre waved once as he walked up. "I have your bath ready. It's on the third floor, six rooms down, to the right. You can use the bedroom, that's empty." She nodded and took off. 

Once she was out of sight, Trowa turned to Quatre. "So you talked to her? She spoke to you?" Quatre nodded. His hands rested in his pockets. "What did she say to you?" Quatre swallowed harshly and looked at the polished floor. Slowly, his shoe moved against the floorboards. He didn't really know where to begin, but Trowa needed to hear this. 

"Well...I hold new respect for her is what I can start at." He stuttered. 

"What do you mean?" Quatre looked at a lost Trowa and sighed. He shook his head slowly. 

"Take a walk with me Trowa. Let's go to my office for the privacy. There're a few things I need to tell you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As soon as she stripped all clothing from her body and stared at the water, she purposely locked the door. A few candles were lit, their aroma wafting in the air. She took a whiff with a small smile. Vanilla. Her eyes opened at the heavenly picture that presented itself to her. 

A large claw bathtub stood in the center of the black and white checkered floor. Gold colored fixtures decorated it. White walls made the room seem larger than it already was. The designs on the painted wood were beautiful. A small toilet stood to one corner. A large stand up shower occupied the other across from it. A delicate looking sink stood next to the door, a good-sized medicine cabinet above it. A vanity rested a few foot from the shower. In between the shower and toilet was another ledge in front of the window. The windows were tall and narrow, spilling a great deal of sunlight into the room. She slowly walked in and turned a full circle. Next to the door was a bathroom armoire, one door open. Bright yellow towels shone through, showing her where they were hiding. She walked to it and drew two out, one for her body and the other her hair. A most delightful smell came from the closet and she inhaled the smell of the dryer sheets. It was heavenly. 

"It's all beautiful." She murmured. Her voice echoed in the large room. It was the largest bathroom she had ever SEEN in her LIFE. 

'Can you BELIEVE this mother?' She thought in wonder. 'Are you seeing this beauty as I am?' Slinging both towels over her shoulder, she walked to the tub and set them on a small stool in front of the tub. Clear water awaited her. It was maybe seven inches from the top of the tub. She smiled. 

A toe carefully plunged in to check the temperature. It was perfect. Her smile widened. Without caution, she stuck her entire leg in and then sat down. Her head leaned back on an air pillow suctioned to the back of the tub. A pleasurable sigh worked its way out as her body relaxed. She immediately felt no want to move. She softly chuckled. 

After a while, she looked around the room once she was able to loosen up. The designs on the walls were allowed extra time to be admired. The carvings were beautiful, even though they were simple. Her gaze cast upwards and found a beautifully painted ceiling with a fake candle chandelier in the center. The painting was beautiful, clouds with part of the sun peaking through. She smiled in delight. She would have to tell Quatre how beautiful this place was. And it was only the bathroom. 'There must be MANY places just as beautiful as this, if not MORE so.' 

Finally having the energy to get cleaned up, one hand reached up to pull her braid in front of her. Taking out the elastic band, she stuck it in the water and unraveled it. Once her hair nearly took over the tub, she looked around again. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a yellow washcloth stood on another stool behind the tub. She reached for the shampoo and smelt the same vanilla. It smelled like the candles. 

Grabbing a large amount, she kneeled in the tub and slowly started washing her hair. It took quite a while to do, but she managed to get it done. After dunking it in the water, she grabbed a large quantity of conditioner and applied it over her large mass of hair. She had thought about getting it cut a few times in the past, but it was too special to her to cut. She only had her hair cut once YEARS ago, but her mother said it was so much more fun to play with when it was long and she shied away from scissors ever since. 

Finished with her hair, she grabbed the washcloth and soap. It smelled like lavender. After giving her body a good scrubbing, she soaked in the tub again before regrettably standing to drip dry for a minute. After her hair was wrung of a good portion of water, she grabbed the plug to the drain and the water started depleting. She kneeled in the empty bathtub, air drying. The windows were opened and a cool breeze blew over her exposed skin. It felt good. 

Standing up, she grabbed a towel and carefully wrapped her hair up. The other she slowly rubbed herself dry. Wrapping the now damp towel around her body, she shook any excess water from her feet before stepping onto the floor. She didn't want to get anything on it, even though it was tile and easy to clean. It was still too beautiful to get dirty in any way. She flipped off the lights before moving to the door. 

Shutting the bathroom door, she walked to her duffle and picked out a fresh pair of clothes. After dressing, she undid the towel and hung the two used ones on part of the four-post bed. Walking back into the bathroom again, she grabbed another fluffy towel and started hand drying her hair. 

A knock sounded shortly after she started in. Getting off the bed she was perched on, she slowly walked to the door, one hand methodically moving the towel over her scalp. "Yes?" She called out just before the door. 

"It's Quatre. Is it okay to come in?" He asked loudly. Unlocking the door, she leisurely opened it. He smiled as she swung the towel over a shoulder. 

"Your bathroom is very beautiful." She softly commented. She smiled softly. He grinned. 

"There're more beautifully designed places I'm sure." He slightly joked. She looked down, smiling a little wider. "Did you like the bath?" 

"VERY much so. My body thanks me." She looked into his eyes, hers shining with mirth. He realized she made a small joke and chuckled softly. She blushed lightly. She didn't joke often. 

"Well I just came up to check on you. You were actually in there for quite a while." Her eyes widened slightly. 

"How long? I didn't miss anything did I?" She bit her lower lip, fretting she missed out on something with the animals. A meeting concerning them would not be good to miss. 

"About an hour, but nothing major. Everyone was just checking the equipment. Catherine offered to feed the animals since you needed to relax." Washu's mouth opened, but Quatre stuck a hand to quiet her. "She offered because she KNEW you needed to relax." He crossed his arms lightly. "I'm betting you don't often?" He raised an eyebrow slightly and looked on with a smile. She lowered her head slightly and shook it. "Then it was a warranted slip. Trust me, we ALL need those from time to time." He joked lightly. He was referring to the mass amounts of paperwork that would be greeting him when he got back to the office in a few days. Right now, this was his time off to spend with those he didn't get to see very often. She stepped back into the room, grabbing the towel. 

"As long as I wasn't needed all that much." She commented. He slowly stepped into the room, feeling like he was invading her privacy somehow. She sat down on the bed and continued to hand dry her hair. It was going to take a while. He slowly walked to the center of the room and watched her. She felt no qualms about the eyes on her this time; she felt he could be trusted wholeheartedly. 

"Why don't you leave your hair down?" He suddenly said. She looked up, her head tilted to shift the mass amount. It spilled on one side, part of it laying limp on the bed. 

"What?" She asked, not paying attention. 

"Your hair. Leave it down. It looks better that way." He said again. She went back to briskly drying it again with a denying shake of her head. 

"It gets in my way. I can't have it roaming free. A braid is much more manageable." 

"But you don't have a show for a few hours. You can braid it later. Besides, it's gotta dry somehow." He smiled and walked over to the bed. One hand came out and picked up a good sized chunk of damp hair. "Something with this much mass needs a lot of air. I know; one of my employees has thick hair like you do." He let the hair drop and it fell heavily onto the bed. She looked at him. Employees? 

He looked to the door. "Well I'd better go get some documents read." He slightly grimaced. "Keep in mind what I said okay? As the old saying goes: 'Let your hair down once in a while'." He smiled at her and then closed the door behind him. 

She stared at the closed door a little lost. She'd never heard the saying before and didn't know what he meant by documents. 'Maybe he's a business partner in something?' She wondered. She dried it the best she could and grabbed a brush from her bag. Working from the end up, she finally smoothed out everything till it felt like silk. A good portion of it was dry, but not enough to count. She stared at her brush, considering what Quatre said. 'Leave it down... There IS a few hours till our show...' Her lips pursed, undecided. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Trowa wandered around the mansion, utterly bored. He had nothing to do now that everything was taken care of. He and Cathy had fed the animals for Washu, giving the girl the time for her bath. His mind had blanked about ten minutes after he stopped thinking about all Quatre said. It put a LOT of things into perspective about her behavior. He looked as far back at their first meeting and used the knowledge he had to see why she acted like she did. It all made sense. Now he knew why she was so cold, she had every right to be. But he hoped he changed her thinking about HIM at LEAST. 

He wandered up to the third floor using a set of back stairs from the second to look around. Hands loosely clasped behind him, he slowly wandered around. Emerald eyes looked into empty rooms he passed. Walking to the end of the hall, he found himself in front of a closed door marked 'office'. 'He's NOT-' Without knocking, he turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Quatre looked up when he entered, a paper in his hands. His head shook slightly to clear the cobwebs. 

"Is there something you needed Trowa?" Quatre asked. A hand went up to rub his temple softly. The complexity of the laws specified in the contract was starting to hurt his brain. He almost welcomed Trowa's intrusion, if he didn't need to get it looked over so badly. He needed to make sure the rough draft was perfect for the chairman to sign when he returned. 

Trowa walked into the room, an impatient look on his face. "Come with me." He ordered evenly. Quatre blinked at him, still holding the paper. Both of Trowa's hands rested on the desk, supporting his weight as he leaned over them. "Now." 

"Can't it wait until after I get this read? I need to make sure there're no errors that make this deal null and void when I get back to the office." He argued. Trowa didn't blink. 

"Now." He repeated, the tone giving no room for any more argument. Quatre tossed the paper onto his desk, letting it flutter down onto the mahogany table. 

"If you say so Trowa." His leather chair pushed back slowly and soon the two left the office. They slowly walked to the main stairs down to the ground floor. They ambled around silently until Quatre stopped them. "Was there something you wanted to show me Trowa?" He asked. 

Trowa looked at his friend, seeing the tension in his face ease. "No. I just needed you to get out of the office for a little while so you could relax. You were developing a headache." Quatre nodded slightly, not surprised at his friend's ability to read his body language. But he did feel better. The headache that threatened to start was gone. He smiled slightly. 

"Well it's gone now. Thanks Trowa." Trowa smiled slightly and nodded. The two returned to their walk, enjoying each other's company. Trowa stopped when he heard something familiar that he hadn't in months. Quatre stopped when he heard the strings being plucked. It was soft, but confident. The two looked at each other and silently followed the music. The search ended at the music room, one door closed with the other gaping open a crack. It was just enough for the two to peak inside and see who was in. Trowa already knew whom it was by the type of instrument being played. Quatre saw Washu on the jut in the window, strumming a guitar. Her head bent down to look at the strings as she played a nonsense melody. He smiled gently. Her hair was free of any restrictions and part of it rested over her shoulder. 

Trowa noted her change in demeanor and thought she looked beautiful with her hair down. 'Much more mature.' He thought. 'She always wears it in that restrictive braid. She should leave it like that more often.' He smiled slightly. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Everybody was rushing around, getting things organized to be put aboard. People were loading their bags into cargo once again, but not for the last time. It would be a routine that they would follow every once in a while when they left. She walked around idly, her possessions already packed, the animals situated and quieted. Now she was just killing time, a lonely prospect. Trowa and Catherine were getting their things on board and also helping with what they could to make everything go quicker. There was still a lot to go. She almost felt like grabbing her sketchbook and working on the pattern she was half done with. Her lips pursed. 'Why not?' She looked around the hustle and bustle. 'Like I have anything ELSE to do before takeoff?' Turning an abrupt 180, she strolled to her duffle and retrieved the book with the pencil. Going back out of the shuttle again, she found a nearby tree to sit in. Well...tree being the operative word. All the limbs at the top of the trunk spread out like widespread fingers from a palm. There was plenty of room to sit on and still be in sight. 

She stopped before it and looked up. The tree had PLENTY of places to sit, not just on the bottom. She looked at the near flat opening. 'But I wouldn't want to be left behind.' the possibility was a niggling thought in her mind. She looked at the ground. 'I don't want to leave.' She thought, almost sadly. The past two weeks had been a dramatic change for her. Emotions HAD set ground in L-4 and she didn't want to part with them. She looked around the docking bay area. 'Such an unexpected turn my life has taken.' She marveled. She never expected to find a friend in the man that sent them here. He seemed like an intruder to her privacy at first, but when he let go of a little piece of himself, she followed suit. It was easier to do than she thought. He was the prime reason she didn't want to leave. If she stayed, she knew she would be back to her old self, the burden lifted from her. They had talked a few times about her past, though she still left out that she murdered her father. It was too horrible a burden to place on anybody; the knowledge might change a person's viewpoint. Though with all she'd said, he never looked down on her, never provided a cross word about her situation. It made her think that maybe men weren't ALL bad. 

She lightly jumped off the ground and landed on the flat stretch. Her job was done and now she could relax. Leaning against one of the reclining limbs, she flipped to the rose pattern and continued to write out possible colors for each one and continue the vines she started. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Once everything was able to progress smoother without their help, Trowa and Catherine stepped from the shuttle. Once off the steps leading to the cockpit, Catherine stretched her back. "Oh, that was more lifting than I'd done in WEEKS." She moaned through taunt muscles. Trowa threw an amused expression her way. She itched part of her head and looked at him. "So what do you wanna do now?" He stared at her, not really caring. 

"Whatever you want to do Cathy. We have a little while till the ship departs." 

'Though I DO hope Quatre can get out of his meeting before we leave.' He prayed silently. He wanted to say goodbye to his friend, for now. He didn't like saying those words, and they weren't really true. He knew that they would meet up again; it would just be a matter of time before fate crossed their paths. 

Linking an arm with his, she tugged him away from the ship. "Then let's go for a walk before we go. You know, just to look at the colony one last time before we leave." He followed slowly and they fell in step. 

"You say that like we're never coming back here." He commented monotone. She shrugged. 

"Well you never KNOW when colonies will move around. It's a strange world. Take a look at US." She smiled slightly. 

Trowa absently looked around and found Washu reclining not too far from them. Her hair was down again. He inwardly smiled. 'I guess Quatre hit a spot with her. That's the third time this week I've seen it loose.' He knew about their little talk. He questioned her hair the first time he'd seen her and Quatre shared his little secret. 

_"You just have to be overly friendly and empathetic." He explained with a smile. Trowa raised an eyebrow._

_"I don't know if I can do that my friend." He denied slightly._

_"Oh it's not hard. Just act normal around her. I know you're more emotional than you let on Trowa. Just be there when she needs it, but don't push her." His head tilted. "Why don't you share some of your life history with her? Give her something she can relate to."_

He shook his head minutely. 'That would be easy if I remembered anything from my life.' He thought. It was one thing he couldn't share in common with the girl. He didn't remember his past. All he knew was the war and training for it. The rest was a mystery to him. 

"Hey, it's Washu." Cathy piped up. He shook himself from his thoughts and eyed his companion. She smiled. "Hey Washu!" She called out. The girl looked up and his sister waved to get her attention. Washu gave a lopsided smile and watched them walk a few steps before looking back down again. "Let's go see what she's doing." She urged. He couldn't argue and let himself be drug over. 

Washu looked up again and saw the two in front of her. She set the pencil through the spiral binding and leaned back. "We going?" She asked. Cathy shook her head and clambered onto a low riding limb. 

"Nope. We have a little while. Just wondering what you were up to was all." Both arms draped over the bark, allowing her to rest her chin comfortably. Washu held up her sketchbook. 

"Just working on my pattern." 

"Still?" Trowa asked. She looked at him. He crossed his arms and looked out at the mess they were once in. She nodded and looked at the rough draft. 

"It has to fit a large portion of my dress. I won't be able to make it fit the entire thing, but I'll be able to use this more than once." 

"I can't wait to see this thing finished." Catherine commented. She looked at the top of the notebook since she faced Washu. The two locked eyes. "May I?" She leaned back a little and extended a hand. Washu stared at it and figured there was no harm in looking. She knew Catherine wouldn't berate her for an idea. She nodded and passed it over. Catherine leaned back on her backside and stared. Both eyebrows rose. "Wow, HOW long have you been working on this?" She asked in awe. The roses were shadowed beautifully, as were the vines. Everything looked extremely realistic. 

"Do you know when you gave me the sketchbook?" She asked. Catherine's eyes shot to hers. 

"THAT long?! Wow. Well, it's GOOD." Trowa found his eyes slowly roaming over to Cathy. His head slowly turned so he could get a better look, but she held it completely sideways. A hand uncrossed itself from the hold. 

May I?" He asked suddenly. Both women looked at him slightly surprised. Cathy didn't think he'd be interested in Washu's work and Washu couldn't believe he WANTED to see her work. She felt a little blush start and looked up into the tree, avoiding him. She didn't want to see any facial expressions if he didn't like it. Why his opinion mattered to her was a small mystery, but he was quickly worming his silent way into her graces. She now considered Cathy a good friend and ally, Trowa was getting to the friend stage. She honestly didn't know what she considered Quatre. He very well could've been a friend as well as ally. He was certainly a good associate of hers that was certain. 

Trowa held the book up, studying it. It was well detailed, his curiosity was peaked to see it in thread. He handed it back to Washu. "You're very talented." He softly commented. She looked back to him, startled. "It's a very detailed design. Even if it doesn't go on fabric." She slowly took the notebook with slightly wide eyes. He stared at her with his face a mask before looking back at the shuttle. She stared at the back of his head befuddled. Cathy mentally smirked. Trowa just complimented her, twice. She eyed Washu and looked away when the girl turned her eyes to hers. Together, the three hung around or on the tree just watching the workers load up a few bags they had left over. Many had gone inside to get situated, some staggered around outside to enjoy a last look. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Please hurry, I don't want to miss the launch." He slightly begged. 

"I'm going as fast as I can Master Quatre." The chauffer replied. Leaning back in the seat, he felt dejection settle in. His lips pursed in a small pout as he stared at the carpet in the car. 

"We'll get there in plenty of time Master Quatre." Rashid assured. He looked out the window. "See? Just two more blocks to go." Quatre looked out the window, antsy to see his friends before they left. He didn't want to miss saying farewell. He looked at their third passenger with a smile. 

"Sorry I had to cut out so early." He apologized. His friend smiled. 

"That's no problem Quatre." She assured. "I'll get to meet these friends of yours finally." She smiled. "I highly doubt they'll leave without you being able to say goodbye to them. You DO own this colony." He grinned and looked out the window. 

It finally pulled into the port and he nearly jumped from the car before it stopped. "Quatre!" Rashid bellowed. It was dangerous to take such risks; he didn't want his master getting hurt. 

He skidded to a stop, nearly a dozen paces ahead. "Hurry UP you guys!" He yelled back. Turning again, he took off in a quick jog around the small number of circus workers that were still around. His blue eyes scanned the area for Trowa and Washu, but he didn't find them around the shuttle. His hand shot out and cupped the forearm of one passerby. "Excuse me, do you know where Trowa and Washu are?" He asked. 

"They haven't been seen for a while sir. Sorry." He gave a sympathetic smile and Quatre let the man continue his way. He felt a pang of regret that the group would already be inside. He MISSED them? 

'Damn that meeting.' He mentally cursed. He looked around, but was in vain. 'I KNEW I should've rescheduled it till AFTER the launch but NNNOOOOO.' He sighed. 

The two finally caught up with him. Rashid shook his head. "Master Quatre, you shouldn't run off like that." He lightly scolded. 

"Sorry Rashid." He muttered. Both hands rested in his pockets. "I just wanted to say goodbye before they left, but no one has seen them and I think they're already inside by now." He looked at the windows of the shuttle, feeling sadness prick through his veins. 

"Um, Quatre?" He blinked sadly, still looking at the shuttle. 

"Yes Diva?" He asked monotone. She smiled slightly, at the use of her nickname. 

"There's some people nearby that're waving and pointing over here." She touched his arm, catching his attention. Quatre's eyes spun over to the tree the trio was lounging around and they lit up. Cathy was waving an arm to get his attention, the other two placidly looking at him. Washu was smiling slightly from the elder woman's antics. He grinned widely and took off in their direction. Rashid sighed. 

"That boy is going to be the death of me yet." He muttered. Still standing by him faithfully, she snickered. 

"No Rashid, I think your own tenseness will be the death of you." She grabbed his arm and dragged him after her friend. 

Quatre skidded to a stop near the three. "I thought I missed you guys." He commented lightly, happy he didn't. Cathy smiled. 

"Aw, we wouldn't leave without saying goodbye Quatre." She joked. Washu nodded with a small smile. Quatre beamed. 

"I take it the meeting ran late?" Trowa lightly joked. Quatre shook his head with a smile, the troubles of the chairmen now behind him. 

"I'm going to forget that ever happened." He recanted. Trowa's eyes shone his light mood, the rest of his face placid. "But at least the chairmen agreed to sign the contract." Catherine beamed, Trowa nodded his congratulations to his friend, and Washu smiled at him. During their talks, she'd come to learn of his business at managing his father's affairs. She held him in new respect ever since. 

"Well done Quatre." She softly stated. He smiled her way. 

"Can I speak with you Washu?" He asked. She blinked baffled and nodded after a second. Standing, she hopped from her spot, leaving her notebook. 

"Will you watch over that Catherine?" She asked. The woman nodded and picked it up as the two walked away. The woman looked at Rashid and the short girl standing next to him. "Hi, I'm Cathy." She stuck out her hand with a smile. 

"Divinity, but friends call me Diva." Divinity said smiling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The two walked a ways away from the shuttle and the tree, now alone. Washu knew Quatre wanted to say goodbye, but she didn't want to hear those words. She didn't want to say goodbye to the one person that successfully opened her up. She didn't think it was possible that one person could touch her soul so thoroughly, but he walked right through any barriers she'd set up. 

Quatre stopped their walk and turned to the silent girl. She met his eyes sadly. He could see the longing to stay written in her eyes and he felt the longing to keep her here. He knew the two of them could become good friends, but there was no time. There were other shows on other colonies that they were going to. He wouldn't be able to get to any more of them, now he was glad he could see what he could. He was happy to be able to have such in-depth conversations with such an interesting person. She had changed and opened up to him in ways she admitted that she hadn't in a long time. He smiled slightly to her. 

"I don't want to say goodbye, goodbyes are forever. So let's just call this a farewell for now." He lamely joked. She managed a small smile for a second, but it dropped. 

She looked at the ground. She was floored with the emotions she felt. She hadn't been like this since she felt her father go off to war so long ago. It was like opening old wounds again, ones that recalled more pain than she cared to remember. She couldn't help it, she felt a kinship with this kind person and now she would not know such compassion for some time. She felt the need to do something to pay him back for all he'd done for her, but she didn't know how. She didn't know how to put it in words or gain the courage to do what her heart was trying to tell her. 

A hand rested on her shoulder lightly. She looked up into those Earth sky eyes, sad with a little forced carefree in them. "Hey, am I going to get a silent goodbye to match the silent hello I first got?" He smiled slightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Her jaw clenched. She just couldn't talk. His head tilted. "It's okay. I know you'll miss me, I can see it in your eyes." He managed a smile. "I'll miss you too. You make sure to keep Trowa in line for me okay?" His eyes shone slightly. She knew it was hard for him to let his new and old friends go. Who knew when he would be able to see the circus again? 

Their eyes locked and she felt herself blank. Her heart took the reigns and controlled every movement. Slowly, but surely, she stepped forward and lightly hugged him. Quatre was overly stunned, but recovered with a tight hug of his own. His heart rejoiced that she took such a large step on her own to show outward emotions. "I'll do just that for you Quatre." She softly answered. His chin rested on her shoulder as he looked at the shuttle. Everything was gone from it and only a handful of people milled around. He nodded minutely against her. "We'll see each other again my friend." He pulled away enough to look at her with wide eyes. "I'll make sure of that." She smiled tenderly at him. 

"I'll hold you to that my friend." He whispered. She nodded gently and broke their hold. "I'll walk back with you, I'd like to say goodbye to Trowa." She nodded and the two walked instep in silence back to the shuttle. She stopped in front and put a hand on his arm. 

"I'll board now. This's confusing me, but I can't stand to drag it out." She excused. He nodded. 

"I know what you mean Washu. It's okay." He quickly hugged her again and watched as she jogged up the stairs, out of sight. Sighing, he looked at his remaining friends who faithfully stayed outside to talk with him. He slowly walked over to the two. Cathy stepped forward as they met and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm making this quick. I don't want to see you cry and I don't want to get blubbery about this." She badly joked. The two pulled back and she gave him a watery smile. "Which's too late to say I'm afraid." She looked at the ground and wiped a tear the gathered at the front of her eye. "We'll see each other again. Just talk to the Ringmaster. I'm sure he'd love to come out again and put on a show." She winked and took off for the stairs. 

Trowa looked at the ground as he searched for the words to say. This was all too familiar to him. He was also confused at what he was feeling when Washu hugged his friend. It was a longing or jealousy, but there was no point in being jealous of his friend. He had Divinity to tend to. The girl was nice but a little on the talkative side. The two were really good for each other. He could sense she was a good person. 

"This seems familiar." Quatre softly commented. He smiled slightly. Trowa looked at the ship and nodded minutely. "I'm going to miss having you around again Trowa." He said. Trowa looked at him. 

"Times have changed my friend. We all have our things to look after." His eye twinkled. "You have a developing friendship to work on with Divinity." Quatre ducked his head with a sheepish smile. Trowa smiled slightly, having struck a good-natured nerve with his friend. "I imagine you'll be too busy with that to think much of me." Quatre smirked and met his gaze. 

"And I think you'll be too busy with your developing relationship with WASHU to heed ME much mind." He threw back. Trowa blinked. "Don't look at me like that. You remember what we talked about; I know you do. Just keep it all in mind and be yourself. Don't be afraid to feel Trowa. You'll be surprised how things will change if you just let go and act on your feelings." What Heero said during the war struck a chord in his mind. He nodded slightly. 

"I shall miss your friendship Quatre." Trowa softly said. Quatre nodded and lightly hugged his friend. Again, it took Trowa a second to respond before he hugged back. 

"And I will miss you Trowa." He whispered. Trowa looked at the top of his blond hair. The two pulled away when first call to board sounded. "You have to go now." He muttered, looking away. Trowa stared at his friend and knew this was hard for him. He was finding it a little frustrating himself to have to leave again. He felt more at ease when he was near Quatre. The Arab knew his real self and it was nice to know that. He didn't have to say a word to his friend, Quatre knew him by just looking at him. He nodded. 

"We'll meet again my friend. Just let fate cross our paths down the road." Taking a few steps back, he waved before turning to the stairs. Quatre waved until Trowa was out of sight and then dropped his hand sadly. Both slowly moved to rest in his pockets, no energy left to put them to use. He left the area and walked back to the car where the others were waiting for him. 

The chauffer opened the car and he slowly got in, sitting down heavily on the interior. Rashid looked at Divinity, then at his master. "Will you be okay Master Quatre?" He softly asked. 

Nibbling on his fingers, his ears listened as the throttles took the ship into the air and out of the colony. Glassy eyes stared transfixed at the carpet in the back. He felt loneliness eat at his soul. His best friend had left; he could feel it. He was probably past the gravitational field reserved to guide ships safely into port and on his way to the next colony. His eyes moved to the window and he blankly stared out. He missed Trowa and Washu already. Using the arm of the door, his elbow propped against it, allowing his chin elevation as he stared out. 

The silence in the car was getting to Divinity. She stared at her friend and knew it must be torment to let someone so apparently cherished leave his side. She knew that she and Quatre were good friends, but it was nothing compared to what those two must've done to him. They had to've made a large impact on his life. "Quatre?" She softly asked. Reaching over, she gently laid a hand over his knee, catching his attention and numb blue eyes. Concern washed over her. "Will you be alright?" She softly asked. He managed a small smile before looking out the window again. His heart was searching for the strength he felt whenever Trowa and he were together. Staring at the colony sky, resolve pricked his mind. 

'He's left before and he's always come back, hasn't he?' He thought to himself. 'You have a job to do. Don't waste time in mourning his depart when he would demand you stop.' Blinking away the clouds, he looked at Divinity and smiled at her slightly. 

"I will be." He softly answered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Once the ship set a steady course for the next colony, the passengers were allowed to roam free. Washu immediately headed back for cargo, floating gracefully this time. Her voyage was a silent one, heeding no one any mind. She was saddened and felt isolation at their departure. She couldn't understand it. It was as if she left something important on L-4. In truth, she did. 

She headed for the lion cages, seeking their comfort and companionship that they excluded happily. She sensed it as soon as they set eyes on her, but it did little to help her. Two tails swayed slowly as she floated closer. Both hands gripped the bars as she stopped in front, looking down on them. "Hi guys." She softly greeted. Tireen moved to the bars and she extended a hand. "I'm glad to see you too Tireen." She said. Though inside, she longed for Quatre's presence again. It was as if leaving him had put a gap in her heart, one that only he could refill. It left her worse than isolated, she felt utterly alone. 

'He's so far away. He'll be even MORE far away once we head back to Earth.' She KNEW they would, the money from shows would only last them so long. They couldn't keep affording shuttle transport. It was costly to rent such a large spacecraft to haul everything in one trip. 

Moving to the door, she unlocked the padlock and swung herself inside. She left the cage door open and arranged herself against the ground, one hand on a bar to keep her from moving upward. The lions looked to the open door and then turned their attention to their friend. They didn't have to see her eyes to know she was hurting. The youngest lion stuck his head in her face and licked her. She gave him a small smile and ran a hand through his mane. 

"Thanks guys." She whispered. She almost felt like crying over the loss, why she didn't know. This was all new to her, having friends. She couldn't handle such a barrage of feelings; she didn't know what to do with them all. This was the only place she could think of to go, with her original friends. They always managed to cheer her up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The ringmaster floated past everybody in the passenger area to make sure everyone was strapped down. There were some problems with the speaker volume that the engineers were going to see to as soon as they landed. He wondered when that happened; it was fine when they left for L-4. Halfway through, he noticed an empty seat. He mentally ran through everyone he passed and looked down the rest of the area quickly. It was a short cabin and didn't take long to figure out who was gone. He sighed and stopped near Catherine and Trowa. 

"Cathy, do you know where Washu is?" He asked. The two looked up at him. Her brow furrowed sadly. 

"Is the poor thing still in back?" She asked, as if he knew. She looked at Trowa and then the ringmaster again. "She headed for the back as soon as everything was stable. She seemed to take the leave pretty hard." The ringmaster blinked. He hadn't noticed and it surprised him. But then, he hardly paid the girl any mind at all. 

"Well we're approaching the next destination and everyone needs to be buckled in." She gave him a puzzled look. "The intercom seems to be having volume problems." She nodded and moved to strap in. 

He floated to the back and peeked through the window of the shut door. What he saw inflamed his anger and made any patience non-existent. The cage was open, the girl inside with the lions, PETTING them. His hand tightened painfully over the doorknob. He felt the urge to go and yell at her for putting all the animals and herself in danger, but he couldn't. Both lions weren't even focused on the open door, just on Washu. She seemed forlorn, but a small smile on her face as she thoroughly petted the animals. His anger dimmed lightly, knowing she was somehow controlling them. 

'But HOW?' He thought perplexed. He'd never seen such a thing except for Trowa. The boy was a mystery to him and during the war he disappeared often too. It was a weird connection; the two were a lot alike. 

He carefully opened the door to keep from off-balancing himself. Washu's head swung up, moving her widespread hair. It was an amusing sight, if you looked past the 'man-eating lions'. He considered all wild animals exactly that, wild. They were all to be treated very carefully to keep from harming anyone in the circus. This girl was acting like they were normal housecats and throwing his command in his face. 

"Washu, you need to get back in your seat. We're approaching the next colony." He swallowed harshly. "And DON'T leave the lion's cage open!" Turning abruptly, he pushed hard off the door and back up front. 

She blinked and then shrugged when she looked back at the lions. "I've gotta go guys." She said. The two moved away from her, allowing her to move upright. She maneuvered her way outside the cage and shut the door. After locking it, she grabbed onto both bars. "I'll be back to get you guys transported off the ship okay?" Tireen's tail swished before the two clumsily swum around their confines. She smiled in parting and pushed off for the exit door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The ringmaster was becoming increasingly frustrated with the carefree girl. She often sat inside the lion's cage and would walk beside Zimba. He had to admit she was gutsy, but also stupid. She apparently didn't care for her life as she threatened possible trampling and mauling. Nearly three more days had passed since they arrived at the second colony and he was nearly fed up. Every time he'd told her to keep the cage closed or to not pamper the animals so much, she'd always stepped up and challenged his authority. He was close to dropping her off in the colony, but a small part of him knew she wouldn't have anywhere else to go. The circus was her home. 

Today was the second time this morning he'd warned her to stay out of the cage. She asked him what he planned on doing if she continued to walk inside and do her duties since she was one of the main people responsible for the animals' care. He was caught and he knew it. There was NO WAY he'd be able to post some sort of ad in the newspaper or ask around to hire someone else. Not on such short notice. The only possible place to do that would be Earth and he didn't know when they'd be back again. So he stalked off mad and told her to try and keep her distance with the animals, for her OWN safety. 

She just smirked and petted the youngest. He apparently hadn't seen her 'hands on' care with them the entire time she was around. Either that or he hadn't cared until now, for SOME reason. It was a mystery to her, but she wasn't going to listen to some old man that didn't know how to PROPERLY take care of animals. Even 'wild' animals needed to be shown affection from time to time. They would whither away otherwise. It was the same with people. She mentally paused. 

'Not with me.' She thought, recovering. She was fine with the more open talk she was establishing with Cathy and Trowa. Trowa especially had become a little more vocal around her, which she was fine with. She didn't know what feelings she had whenever he was around, but there were times when she thought of topics to converse with him. But being foreign to the entire opposite-sex-friendship idea, she put those ideas away for later. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It happened again. Two shows later had tried his patience to the limit. He was to the point of snapping at her if he talked to her and he often bit out words to anyone else that talked to him. Since he didn't talk to anyone else about it, everyone was in the dark at his behavior. Everyone but who he was mad at. She would only patronize his intentions if he were around. Whenever he was out of sight, she went about her normal ways. 

It made her mad because he couldn't see past the exterior of the animals. They were only harsh with him because he couldn't lighten up around them, always treating them as if they were going to bite him any second. One reason why she openly argued about their care. They deserved to be treated as everyone else in the circus, whether he believed it or not. 

Leading the four back to their cages, she kept the leashes and whip in hand, like normal. The four freely walked by her sides. "You know, you guys put on a good show, considering the audience tonight." She admitted. "They were pretty rowdy, huh?" The elder male softly roared his agreement. She smiled and ruffled his mane. 

The five rounded the corner, the cage in sight. She kept her eyes on it, almost hopeful to get them back inside before anyone saw. She didn't need THIS getting to the ringmaster. He would have a heyday and yell at her again. She bristled slightly. 'I should toss HIS butt in a cage and see how HE likes being treated. He wouldn't last the NIGHT if HE were treated as a wild animal.' An evil smile tilted the corners of her mouth. 

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU **DOING**?!" Her head whipped around at the anger that radiated from his body. She felt the unconscious shiver rise heavily. Mentally picking herself back up, she steeled herself for another argument. 

"Putting the animals in their cages." She said evenly. He seethed. A hand savagely swept over what he saw before him. 

"I mean THIS! The lions without their leashes on! You're BARELY holding the whip! What if one of them gets loose?! It could mean disaster!" 

She felt like cringing away as he stalked over. The youngest and eldest males were in front of her after sensing the intense anger that was directed at their friend. Both pairs of ears flew back and the skin on their nose curled back protectively. 

The ringmaster paused at the lions' angered stances. He stepped back in slight fear. "You SEE what I mean? They're DANGEROUS." She shook her head slightly. 

"They're only dangerous because they're reacting to the anger they feel from you." She looked to the others around her. "See? Tireen and her baby are calm. They feel what I'M projecting. If you keep your head, you won't have to worry about upsetting them." 

"They're ANIMALS!" He defended hotly. "Dumb, UN-safe animals." A decision came up in a split second. "Go put them back and then meet me back in the main tent." Turning abruptly, he stalked off through the back entrance. 

She stood dumbly at his exit. "Talk about UPTIGHT." She muttered. The two males calmed once he left and looked at her. She thumbed the cage behind her. "Come on, I'd better get you four 'put away' before he throws another hissy fit." Smiling at them, the four turned to their respective cages. 

After locking the second cage, she rested both hands on the bars and looked in. "I'll come back once we leave again okay? Make sure you get transported alright." The elder lion shook his mane and rested his head lazily on his paws. She smiled tenderly and turned to the back entrance. Her hand stopped midway to the flap when she heard the volume of his tone. 

"She has been ASKING for it since I first TOLD her to be careful! But does she listen?? NNNNOOOOO!!" His voice could bring the whole tent come crashing down. It seemed to shake the poles that held everything up. She bit her lip, slightly dreading her entrance. He would turn those angry eyes on her and the yelling would begin again... 

'No STOP it. He's not your father.' She told herself. 'This is different, you aren't asking for it, but a discussion SHOULD be in order.' The small pep talk steeled her shaky nerves, allowing her hand to grasp the canvas and pull it back enough to walk through. Now inside, she hesitated. The shadows of the night hid her still, allowing her to see whom the ringmaster was babbling to. Half a dozen workers were gathering from places in the tent, their faces curious. She silently gulped. 'No time like the present. Come on girl, where was that wall that got you through the first few months?' She looked at the floor. 'Gone, that's where. Quatre, Trowa, and Cathy knocked it down.' She almost wished that none of them had ever talked to her. She didn't know how she was going to stay strong without a way to pass aside all the anger. Indifference was not coming to her very well. 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the narrow opening and into the arenas. She stopped by the steps, seeing more people that were hidden by the corners. Her jaw clenched lightly. This was going to be a show of humiliation for one of them, but she didn't know by whom. "YOU!" He pointed angrily. He had been going over a way to have it out with her and say what he wanted to while he waited. The lax time wasn't helping to cool him down any, the longer he had to wait the angrier he got. She felt the impending doom settle in from somewhere. "GET over here, NOW!" Forcing a casual walk, she slowly went to him. Stopping ten foot from him, she kept her face even and any expressions from her eyes. Part of her insides were shaking, small bits of adrenaline coursed through her system. 

The ringmaster took a deep breath to calm down, but it didn't help at all. He took a step forward. "I have TOLD you and ARGUED with you MANY times to keep your distance with the animals! You have left the cages open with yourself IN them, putting you and others in danger! Tonight is the LAST TIME you'll be so careless." He eyed the others around them, seeing a few grins on their faces. Some were ones that had come to him in the past with complaints about her rudeness. Both arms tightly crossed over his chest. 

"I have NOT been careless with them!" She denied. "YOU-" 

"I DON'T want to HEAR it! As of tomorrow, you are NO LONGER assigned to my staff." His chin rose as he stared at Washu. The shocked look on her face took a second as the news took time to sink in. 

She could hardly find her voice. "How do you plan on me getting HOME?" She asked alarmed. The small adrenaline now coursed full blast. HOW would she get back to Earth? How would she LIVE? She had NO money, NO living relatives to ask for help. She would be stranded and homeless. At least on EARTH, she would be able to find SOME way to live. She wouldn't even be able to afford to go back to L-3 to Quatre. Panic started sinking in. "Why do you condemn my actions when you don't even know how the animals work? I've been AROUND them! I KNOW they're not dangerous! If they WERE, do you THINK I would go NEAR them? I'm not STUPID!" He turned his back to her. 

"My decision is FINAL. Had you listened to me DAYS ago, maybe you would not be paying for your actions NOW. If you'll remember, it was YOU who stowed onto my train, FORCING me to deal with you. I have been MORE than gracious in not turning you over to the police while on Earth." He swung around to her, eyes blazing. "But WHILE under the circus's care, you have insulted a number of my staff and impulsively disappeared COUNTLESS times! You put everyone in jeopardy and gone against my orders. I KNOW how to run a circus because I've done it long before you were BORN! I don't care HOW much you think you know the animals, they've been with my crew for far longer than you've been with US." He felt a little bad watching the look emerge on her face, but he silently told herself she asked for it. His eyes swung around to the workers. "You've treated everyone here as if they were beneath you when we are a TEAM. I can no longer watch my staff be berated when they've tried numerous times to befriend you. I can no longer patiently listen to their complaints because YOU don't feel like being sociable." 

She swallowed harshly. The trembling in her limbs started up harder than it had before he began lecturing. He was right about it all, but he didn't know the reasons BEHIND her behavior. That still didn't make it right though. He WAS right, she had no way to act like she did, even IF she couldn't help it all the time. She was prejudice about her past and it effected how she lived in the present. She was damning HERSELF to a life of isolation because she couldn't forgive. 

_"Why don't you let it go and live where you are now?"_

_"If you carry this burden around with you forever, how do you expect to live a normal life again?"_

_"You're so cold to anyone that tries to befriend you. THEY shouldn't be your enemy."_

_"Why do you let the past rule your present?"_

_"Child you're missing out on getting to know some really great people. The one in charge has been lenient enough to tolerate you, though he should not NEED to be."_

_"I also want you to stop acting like you do around everybody. You sully the family name by projecting your anger at others."_

The words of her deceased parents and grandparents ran through her head like a kaleidoscope. Each phrase echoed on the last word while more started up. Everything started speeding up; soon it was all a jumbled mass of voices in her head, trying to give her advice. 

'STOP!' She mentally screamed. The voices immediately quieted. 'Please stop.' She weakly pleaded. She felt utterly drained. There was no way she could fight back; there was nothing she could defend herself against. Unless she told him WHY she ran away. But she couldn't do that; pride was keeping her from everyone's looks of pity. Her defenses crumpled, leaving her hollow. Dead eyes looked on at his anger and she cringed mentally. It slightly showed on the outside. 

"Is there ANYTHING you plan on saying?" He asked, unable to take her silence. It cut through the air, making it uncomfortable. He felt he got his point across, but he wanted to hear what she would say. Instead she was silent, but looking dejected. He was slightly confused that his small speech could've done so much to her confidence. She seemed stronger than that whenever he'd seen her, he wondered at the drastic change. She didn't answer, but seemed ready to run and hide at a moment's notice. She was scared. "Well then, tomorrow I expect your things to be packed up and out of my sight." She still didn't respond, but looked to the ground. His arm swung out to the crowd after a second. "That is, unless, someone here will speak for you, tell me differently. That is, unless, someone WANTS you to stay here." He turned a circle slowly. The crew was silent, some looking at the floor, the rest raising an eyebrow when he met their eyes. They didn't WANT to speak for her. Nobody WANTED her there. His gaze landed on the one that he entrusted with her care. She looked at him with wide eyes and gaping jaw. 

Catherine couldn't BELIEVE her ears! He was going to abandon Washu here without any help whatsoever?! She felt protective instincts rise up. She ALSO looked around with the ringmaster to see if anyone would stand up for her, but half of them seemed glad this was happening. She closed her mouth and took a breath, ready to defend the helpless girl. 

"I will speak for her sir." 

The ringmaster swung around to the one person he didn't expect to speak. Catherine looked on in apparent shock. Trowa took a few steps into the crowd, looking at them all in shame. Some withered under his glare. One of the ringmaster's eyebrows rose. "Out of all the people I expected, it sure wasn't YOU son." He said. "Why do YOU want her to stick around? She hasn't been the most gracious to you since you two met." 

Trowa's head shook slightly. "You have to WANT to get to know her." His eyes landed on Washu's vulnerable form and he felt protective urges surface. His face softened as she looked at him with beseeching eyes. "No one here has bothered to look past her exterior. She has a REASON for acting like she has around the others. That does not excuse her rash behavior with the animals, but that can be changed. She has not had the easiest life and hasn't had the proper time to deal. She hasn't had a suitable roll model to help her deal with life. She has a kinship with the animals because they allowed her inside THEIR defenses without judging her. 'Animals can sense who will hurt them'. They've known from day one that she can be trusted." He looked around him. "Everyone here could learn from this example." Slowly, he walked till he was an arm's length from the girl. "She deserves another chance." 

Looking into his strong eyes, the ringmaster blanked. He couldn't think of another argument to kick her out. He caved. "ONE more chance. But since Catherine has come to me saying she can't keep a good eye on the girl, I am entrusting YOU with that job. You two are a lot alike and you've been here as long as Catherine. Together the two of you will help Washu relearn the rules to keep this circus moving smoothly." 

Trowa was felt a tinge of happiness course through him, but kept it from his face. He would be able to be around Washu more than normal. He would be able to get the whole story now. He nodded. 

The ringmaster wagged a finger at him. "But if I hear of anymore complaints about her job OR personality, I'll punish you BOTH." Turning to the crowd, he waved both arms around. "Okay, back to work, we STILL have to get out of here!" Slowly, everyone dispersed. Some were shocked at Trowa's behavior. Some were angry she WASN'T kicked out. Only two were glad she was still around. Without another word, the ringmaster left the tent. 

Catherine nearly ran up to the two and hugged Trowa tightly. The air left his lungs in a rush from the unexpected action. He looked down at his surrogate sister. "Cathy?" He asked confused. 

"Oh Trowa, I'm SO GLAD you stood up for her." She looked into his eyes, her own happy. "I was afraid she was going to be forced to leave." She smiled slightly. "I was going to say something, but you beat me to it." Stepping back, she turned to Washu and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She softly asked. She knew the girl had taken everything hard. 

Washu raised numb eyes to Catherine and then immediately turned them to Trowa. She couldn't UNDERSTAND it. Of all people, HE stood up for her? She would've expected Cathy to say something with him at least. A blush rose on her cheeks and spread to her entire face. She was glad for the bad lighting, but knew they could still see at such a close range. She knew she was in his debt for helping her, but words of gratitude wouldn't surface. She didn't know what to say. So many things were left unanswered; she didn't know where to start. 

"Why?" She whispered. He looked at her solemnly. Midnight eyes welled up slightly. "Why did you help me? I don't understand." 

"I did so because I wanted to." He felt now was no better time to say what was on his mind. "I don't want you to leave. I meant everything I said. You deserve a second chance at life." Her jaw clenched. He stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't keep living like you have, ignoring everyone and being so cold. I know that's not you because I've seen a change in you. The past two months, you've been different. You've let us both in." Her eyes locked with his hand over her shoulder. New feelings surfaced, something she had never experienced before. It was foreign and she didn't know what to say or how to deal with it. Her body tingled where his hand rested, sending a shiver through her brain. What was happening to her? She never felt like this BEFORE whenever she was around him. "Will you strive to change your ways?" He asked softly. 

Catherine felt so out of the 'loop' just watching them. She knew she was forgotten by the way they attended to each other and felt it was no better time to back out now. 'Let them be alone.' She figured. She knew that whatever was going on between the two would only HAPPEN when they were alone. Slowly, she started inching away, eyes trained to see if she would be spotted. Her vision swung behind her enough to see that she'd made it far back enough to the seats. Looking at the two under the lights again, she mentally nodded and turned to walk out the back. 

Trowa sensed Catherine's presence leaving, but kept his sight trained on the girl in front of him. He wanted her to promise him that she would change. He would also promise to help her, but she had to make the first step. His hand moved to under her chin, bringing her gaze to his. Midnight eyes shone with tears under the lights. His gaze softened even more. "I will help you to change, but you have to LET me help you. I need you to promise me that you won't blow this one chance you have to make a new life for yourself. **I** promise YOU that I will help you whenever you need it without backing down. I won't turn you away, don't turn ME away." He softly spoke. A tear fell from her eye and landed on his hand. She blinked and another fell, this more quicker than the last. 

'What is this feeling?' She silently wondered. Adrenaline coursed like no other, causing her whole body yearning for something. 'But what?' She wondered. 'What are you doing to me?' She asked tenderly. His soft eyes, gentle tone, close proximity, and delicate touch were turning her thoughts and body to mush. Her knees felt weak, she felt like she would fall over. 'What is it about you that draws me so?' The way his hair fell over one eye gracefully and the want to brush it aside to see his entire face? Those beautiful deep green eyes that enticed her to stare into them all day? The strong, graceful way he carried himself? His silent, but wise, ways? 

Her mouth parted slowly and his eyes gravitated to it. A quick thought of the texture of her lips raced through his mind, surprising him. It was a new thought, but something he didn't turn away from. It spread root through his mind until he openly embraced it. But she would never allow it. Part of his mind sank with the realization. "Promise me." He softly repeated. "Please. Let me help you." 

"I promise." She whispered slowly. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Throughout the days he helped her, she discreetly studied him, trying to find out what it was about him that drew her. She felt totally comfortable whenever he was around, which was next to all the time. Slowly, she felt the walls disassemble themselves till she couldn't feel them anymore. It was a scary feeling to have no front and let the world see the real her. The front had been there since nearly the beginning of the war when her father started changing. She didn't know how to act.

Emotions started peeking through on a regular basis. She had no way of stopping them and for once, it felt good to get out happiness or anger. But more often than not, elated feelings surfaced. She felt the inner anger she carried for years dissipate slowly till she couldn't remember WHY she was mad. She almost felt like forgiving her father, but couldn't let go of the obvious reason she left. Every time she thought about it, frustration DID surface a little.

Her gaze traveled to Trowa while they moved things, leaving yet another colony for another. Had she not left, she would never have met Trowa. She would never have felt this normal in her life. She smiled slightly, nearly feeling like she had when she was a child. She had grown up too fast in the past few years, now was the time to revel in freedom of expression. The smile widened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days turned to weeks and soon they were in the last colony. She was almost sad to head back to Earth. It seemed to carry all the memories of her past. Her alternate self seemed to thrive in space where nothing could lay claim to her. For the past two and a half months, she felt lighter than she had in years. It was a good feeling. 

But having been able to get in touch with her true self, she felt strong enough to go back to Earth. 'I can't hide forever.' She dimly thought. Her eyes stared out at the colony before they closed the circus for the last time. Nighttime roamed through the top of their surrogate home. 'I've hid myself for too long already. I need to take charge.' Resolve rooted through her veins. 'Nothing can hurt me anymore unless I LET it.' Looking at the job she had taken, she walked to it. Jumping to the top of the cage, she waved to those below her.

"Let's get going." She said. A few people nodded and the cage was lifted into the truck with the others. After it was in, she jumped down and looked at the horses. "I must do what the others tell me." She whispered to them. One tossed its head in understanding. "I'm sorry I can't be near you as I would like, but this is for both our sakes." It neighed softly, hushing her apology. She nodded slightly, feeling grateful tears fill her eyes. Bowing her head against the bars, both eyes closed. "Thank you." She whispered. "This is still new to me."

After all the animals were in the truck, she jumped in the back. Trowa stayed with the others, allowing her to be alone with those that befriended her in the beginning. He had spent enough time with her today and he trusted she wouldn't make the same mistakes she had in the past. The ride to their temporary home was a thoughtful one for him. He marveled at how she'd changed. She'd opened up greatly in the past few weeks. She told him not long ago that she almost felt like her real self; there were only a few things she had to get over still.

Resting an elbow on the door, teeth lightly nibbled his finger. Recently, his feelings had increased little by little the more he was near her. The more he saw her smile or voiced her opinion about something made him glad he defended her so long ago. Her past was the only thing he seemed in the dark on. She hadn't really talked about it while they were together, but he knew it was the main thing still troubling her. Still, he hoped to know it all someday.

He wondered if she would ever feel the same about him as he did her. He watched her when she wasn't looking or expecting it, just to see if he could spot the emotions in her eyes. If she felt the same way, it would be easy to find them when she was around him. Part of him hoped she did. 'But she's good at hiding her feelings. Kind of like you.' He told himself. One reason he figured he could see her emotions, BECAUSE she was so like him. He almost had her entirely figured out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tonight's our last night." She softly stated, eyes never moving from the blaze in front of them.

"Are you ready to go back to Earth?" He asked, also looking at the fire. Slowly, she poked the stick in near the hearth. A small set of sparks flew, but not putting anything in danger of catching fire. Her eyes continued to watch it.

"I don't know." She nearly whispered. It wasn't easy to talk in a normal tone due to the scary feeling that enveloped her, but she felt better with Trowa's presence so close. She mentally gathered strength from him. Her lips pursed slightly. She STILL didn't know what was going on with her, but she had long since stopped fighting the feelings and just rolled with them. Months ago, she tried to deny whatever they were. Now, if she felt emotions when Trowa was around, she tried to act accordingly with them. She was trying to establish a symbiotic relationship and slowly succeeding. "I've just gotten used to being out here. It'll be hard to adapt to realistic nature again." He smiled slightly, knowing how she had complained about the inauthenticiy of the colonies in the past.

"And the gravity." He added, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Her lips nearly formed a pout. A smile tugged more on his lips.

"That shouldn't be TOO much a problem since there's gravity inside the colonies." She pulled the stick back and looked at the blackened end blankly. "But I WILL miss the feeling of flying through the ship." She smiled slightly. Each time they flew to a different colony, she went back to cargo to play around. And since Trowa stayed by her side since he made his promise, the two performed all sorts of flips and spins. Each voyage was imprinted in her memory, and the emotions locked deep inside her heart. Her smile widened. "No more playing around." She joked, hinting at their times on the ship. His own smile peeked out a little more.

"I'll miss that as well." She stole a discrete look at him. He was looking at her the same way. Her face turned to his. He noticed and copied her.

"Where will we be when we go back to Earth?" She asked softly. He wondered what she meant, so took the question at face value.

"You'd have to talk to the ringmaster on that one. I'm not in charge of the schedule." She nodded thoughtfully and looked on as she poked her stick into the ground. She had wondered about their personal situation, but wasn't going to outright ask. She hoped he would read into it and give her a way out, but he apparently hadn't.

'Oh well.' She thought glum. Comfortable silence enveloped them. Talk from others surrounded their ears, making the whole scene that much more enjoyable. Washu looked around the immediate area. The whole thing felt normal. She felt like she had done this for years, not just months. She liked it. Her gaze ended up on Trowa as he stared at the fire. She didn't know what it was about his eyes that drew her own to his. She felt unabashed just to stare into them, watching the fire cast dancing sparks of light across a valley of green. To watch the highlights that cast themselves into his light brown hair.

Trowa felt her eyes, but didn't have a problem with her staring at him. He fought the conscientious smile that tried to surface. What caused her to openly stare at him? Slowly, his eyes turned to her, the rest of his face turning soon afterward. She blocked the urge to move her eyes from his and brazenly looked on. His eyes moved from hers and the smile slowly made its appearance. She blinked, slightly wide-eyed.

"What?" She looked behind her shoulder. "What it is?"

Slowly, the hand in between them reached around her and encircled the large mass of unbraided hair. She had become accustomed to leaving it unbraided except when she was handling the animals. It made her feel even MORE like her old self, since she hardly put any restrictions on the raven locks when she was a child. Pulling it around her shoulder revealed an entangled leaf near the end. His other hand moved to carefully untangle it from her locks. Situating the mass of midnight over her shoulder, he held up the leaf. Smiling a little more, he twirled the prize in between two fingers, letting her know the reason behind his actions. Then his gaze moved to the fire in front of him and the leaf was wordlessly tossed in.

Her eyes wouldn't leave the hand that repositioned her hair. She couldn't even blink. He intimately touched her spontaneously, but she felt no qualms about it. Had she changed so much that she allowed him to touch her without caring? 'Yes.' She thought instantly. She would allow it again just to feel the soothing sensation that caressed her scalp from his touch. Involuntary shivers spread from her back and touched every vein in her fingers and toes. He looked around as if nothing was wrong, seemingly unaffected. Slowly, she looked back at the fire. Unsettling, restless itches started rising up till she felt like she had to do something, to keep busy somehow. Her gaze landed on her tent behind the fire. An idea hit.

"Be right back." She said, quickly getting up. Anything to get away from his close proximity. He was muddling her thoughts, making it hard for her to do anything right. She forced a casual, slow walk around the fire.

He watched her go with a slight smile. He knew she was affected by what he did, he could see it in her eyes. He could sense the change in her posture and the way her back slouched the farther she got from him. He watched her disappear into the tent and looked around casually as he waited for her return.

Once she was on the other side of the canvas, she turned to the flaps and grasped either one. Pulling it apart a crack to peek through, she stared at Trowa's general direction, even though his body was hidden by the flames. "What is this feeling?" She whispered baffled. Her eyes shut and head lowered till her forehead touched the fabric. "What are you doing to me Trowa?" She asked. Oh how she wished she could talk to her mother about this, to make things clearer. She wanted to point out exactly what she was feeling with her, but she was alone in dealing with this. Trowa was always around and she wanted to be alone to meditate. But anymore, the idea of being alone disturbed her. She slowly peeked out of the hole again. "When did I wish your presence around me?"

Slowly, she turned to the guitar case and opened it up. Her grandfather's guitar laid waiting and her fingers itched to strum again. She picked it up and shouldered the large thing, her main body nearly swallowed up. She knew it was in tune because she hadn't played it that much with them being busy with the shows and all. Turning, she stopped and peeked out as before. "I'm nervous." She softly realized. "It'll be hard to play around him, music is my soul." She blinked and swallowed hard. "Here goes nothing." She whispered. Purposely pulling the fabric aside, she walked back to him and sat down without a word. Immediately her fingers went to the basic chords, making sure everything was in tune, just in case. Her eyes closed, allowing her ears to perk up. That finished, she strummed a nonsense tune lazily, confidently. Her eyes stayed close, making the music speak for her.

He listened with an interested ear. Magic seemed to flow from her fingertips as she hit each chord, creating an unknown melody. He felt so at ease to listen to her play all night. People around looked over at them and a few moved over a few feet to hear better. They were captivated, as he was, by her gift. He stole a glance at her and smiled gently. Her body seemed small compared to the instrument she held. Her small, slender fingers seemed to stretch to reach each string. Her head bent toward the guitar, eyes closed still. She looked so at peace with what she was doing.

As she tirelessly began another song, his eyes drooped slightly. One arm moved to his knee to keep his head propped up. He wanted to stay up and listen to her play, even though her methodic playing was putting him to sleep. It was like a nighttime lullaby played from an old-fashion music box. He stifled a yawn with his other hand, trying to keep awake. Soon after, he gave up. He noticed a few others also got up and headed to their own tents in the same condition he was in. He inwardly smiled. She worked her magic through her playing.

One hand came up and rested lightly on her shoulder. Her head jerked up toward the source and found Trowa staring at her with half closed eyes. The corners of her mouth twitched. "I'm heading to my tent." She nodded.

"I'm going to stay up a little longer. I'm not exactly tired." He nodded and stood up. Comfortably crossing his arms, he slowly ambled over. She plucked a few more chords, continuing.

"Good night Washu." He called over his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Trowa." She impulsively responded. His step paused briefly and her fingers hit a wrong chord. Had she REALLY SAID that? Her eyes quickly darted to his back, but he kept on going to his tent. She forced herself to keep playing, even though a blush was starting.

'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' She silently berated. Her eyes screwed shut. Her right hand tightened as each finger moved to a string. 'Oh WHY did I have to say that?' She sighed and tried to hide the blush on her face, hoping the fire would cast horrible lighting. She looked around at the small handful that still stayed and met their eyes. They looked at her and smiled slightly. A few took some spots that were vacated, feeling more at ease than they ever had around her. She returned the smile and kept playing, keeping with the same melody. Her mind started running through what she was feeling, trying to make sense of it all. She almost wished Quatre were around; he would be able to help her out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He looked up at the world with large eyes, feeling hunger take over. He wanted to get something to satisfy that, but was unable to move his arms. Somehow, he didn't feel trapped, just impatient that his needs weren't getting met.

_Someone looked over him with a smiling face and bright eyes. "There, there Triton. If you keep squirming, you'll fall over." A young, female voice chided. He felt something tighten around him and tried to look around. Realizing he was being held by the person that talked to him, he tried to move his arms. The person laughed gaily, apparently amused by his movements._

_A sudden explosion threw him from the person cradling him. Screams sounded by more than his caretaker. He was confused, wondering what was going on. The warmth that was being provided, vanished. He hit something hard after feeling like he was flying through the air. Pain seared him soon afterwards. He cried out, a pitiful mewl the only thing coming from his voice. He stared at the blue sky of the day._

_Blackness quickly swallowed his vision up. Then the veil lifted and he was older, with the mercenaries he knew as a child. Back when he was called Nanashi. When people looked at him as less than a human because all he knew was how to kill. Midii's face flashed across his vision. Their meeting fast-forwarded through his mind. 'What's going on?' He mentally wondered. The voice in his head was older than he looked, which struck him as odd. Shouldn't he have a child's voice if he was physically so?_

_Blackness surrounded him a second after he shot the medallion she had given him. Then the stars peeked out. Slowly at first, then by the millions. He raised both hands to see a suit on him. The gloved hands went for his face, but were stopped. A helmet. He dropped his hands and tried to look around, but found his movements restricted. 'Space.' He silently realized. The voice in his head was still the same. His gaze moved to his body to see what he looked like. He was older, the same as now. 'But what is now?' He asked. 'What is going on? Why am I in space?'_

_Memories flashed through of seemingly a few minutes ago. Phrases he spoke in his normal voice echoed through his ears. 'That's right. I tried to help a friend.' He realized. 'Now I could die out here, alone.' But for some reason, he didn't want to be alone. He went limp and let the void carry him. He tried to reason with himself just WHY he didn't want to be alone. He'd been alone all his life. He had no family, no friends. The only people he was ever around were those that taught him to kill, not something a child should EVER learn. The other four that he fought with were only there with the same purpose he had, to change the tides of a monarchy power. Then what was keeping him from accepting his fate in the middle of nowhere?_

_Faces floated through his mind. He recognized a few from the circus. 'Catherine.' He said gently. He remembered what she said when he tried to self-destruct his Gundam. 'Is she the reason I don't want to be alone?' Something told him it was and it wasn't. But it had to be either yes or no, not in between. He looked around the vast quantities of stars. 'But there's nothing I can do about getting back. I'm stuck out here.' He had to face it; he WAS going to die in space. Sorrow filled his soul. His eyes slowly closed. 'I'm sorry.' He mentally said. But WHO was he apologizing to? It felt like he was forgetting someone._

_His eyes opened to look at the black of space. 'Black.' Black eyes and hair the same color of space took shape in his head. A small, upturned nose with full lips added to the puzzle. High cheekbones and a delicate chin completed the riddle. He realized that this was the one person he would leave behind. 'But who is she?' Indeed, who was this person to him? Her face seemed to materialize in the stars. Eyes and hair nearly vanished since they blended so well with his surroundings. The stars put sparkles in her dark attributes, making her eyes seem alive. A hand slowly moved to reach for her, as if trying to touch her. Answers he sought were not coming to him. If this person seemed so emotionally special to him, why was her face a mystery to his soul? What was the missing piece he couldn't find? 'What is she to me?'_

_Posing it differently seemed to put an answer almost within reach. Her face smiled gently as if she was looking right at him. He blinked. Unrecognizable words whispered in his ears, a soft whispery female voice spoke to him. Soft comforting feelings enveloped him, putting him at ease. It seemed to come from the vision in his mind's eye. He felt entirely comfortable around this vision he never knew. But, how could he feel like this with a stranger? Words akin to love filled his head, giving him the answer. 'Love?' He didn't know what that was. 'I...LOVE this person?' He silently asked. The face seemed to peer through him with those eyes the color of space. The girl smiled sweetly at him, those eyes dancing with joy. A smile seemed to fill his mind._

_The darkness swallowed her, and everything else, from his vision. He tried to look around, but couldn't see and gave up. He was unable to move his arms or legs. The haze cleared and he felt something repeatedly hitting him on the head, but not hurting him. When he looked up, it hit his eye, though not injuring it. A hand covered his eyes as he looked around at unfamiliar buildings. His clothes seemed stuck to his body, restricting his movements. 'I'm getting rained on.' He realized. The voice was still the same, but hollow. He felt lost and alone. No wind blew, but he trembled from the feeling of isolation. He was alone, but somehow, he didn't WANT to be. His head kept down, a large part of his hair covering some of his face from the rain. He walked on with both hands in his pockets; posture slouched from the realization that he was lonely._

_A person called out. He ignored it, too surrounded by the desolate feeling in his heart. What would happen to him? The person called out again. "Trowa?" Something caused him to look up. The same smiling face and bright eyes looked on, though extremely different. He blinked in faint recognition. He KNEW her? But he didn't know anyone. He didn't even remember how he got to wherever here WAS. Her pleasant face turned to one of worry as she looked him up and down. "Goodness Trowa, what happened to you?" She asked concerned._

_He tried to form the words on his tongue, searching for her name. What WAS her name? His mouth slowly gaped open. "Cath...rine?" He stuttered softly._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His eyes popped open, relieving him from the horrifying dream. He quickly sat up and looked around. It took a second to remember where he was. When he recognized the darkness held at bay by outside light shining through the fabric, he exhaled a small shaky breath. A hand came to his face, harshly rubbing his skin. Moisture met his fingertips and he was surprised that he was sweating. The other came up and he bent over slightly, leaving both hands covering his face. Elbows met his knees as they rose upward. The feelings of desolation and isolation seemed to return as his eyes saw that familiar darkness. He unconsciously shivered.

Some of the dream was strange to him, but the rest he remembered. It had happened to him during the war. But...what was the beginning half? Was that something that happened to him when he was a child? It seemed that scenes of his life were playing through his head like a movie reel. All it showed was how alone he'd been all his life, giving him a reason to feel those solitary feelings. It was uncomfortable, he didn't like them. He pulled his hands away from his face, taking away the dark. The darkness was an enemy, it brought on empty emotions that he didn't want to feel again. Deep green eyes stared at the covers blankly. It had been rampant all his life, but he didn't want to feel alone anymore. He didn't want to BE alone anymore.

He looked at the small crack in the flap. Small beams of light shone through, inviting him to come out and enjoy them. Something in his heart seemed to beckon him to go outside in that light. It was dim, but it wasn't the darkness. Something was out there that he wanted. 'But what?' He asked. Mentally and emotionally disturbed, he harshly tossed the covers off his lower body and nearly yanked the flap open in his haste to leave the visions behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Trowa had left, those that stayed behind slowly followed till she was the only one up. For the first time in many weeks, she was glad to be alone. She had been mentally arguing with herself about her situation, trying to deny something that she had been experiencing day in and day out for a while. She just didn't know how to classify it and since she argued it out, she now knew what emotion she was experiencing. It was something she DID feel before, but not with Trowa. With her parents and grandparents. She didn't think it would be capable with him, but when she came up with a name it all made sense. All the emotions she was warring with settled and she felt at peace. 'It's not possible.' She mentally denied again. But part of herself denied her statement.

'But it all makes sense.'

She continued to play as she fought with her heart. Her mind just didn't think it possible to experience love, but her heart was telling her it was so. She wondered how it happened. Washu sighed. The guitar strummed on, her muse working yet again in her favor. Inspiration gave her the strangest words to work with. But she wasn't going to argue on THIS aspect, she just wished she had her sketchbook she could write them down with. If she remembered, she was going to put everything on paper before she forgot. It would be something she could surely recant again, just as she had the other song she sang so long ago. The guitar strummed on.

_Can you hear it in my voice?_

_Was it something I let slip?_

_Does the whole world know?_

_Isn't it obvious?_

_I'm the one who's in control, now I'm acting like a fool_

_Do my feelings show, is my face aglow?_

_Isn't it obvious?_

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore_

_I'm feeling like a little girl_

_Caught up in emotions, I'm out of control_

_Isn't it obvious?_

She wistfully looked up at the fake moon that the colony created. The feeling of rampant love filled her voice. It was all true, but she HOPED she kept it under control. She didn't want to embarrass herself around Trowa and possibly damage their friendship. That meant too much to her right now to cast away after such hard work.

_Do you see my hands, they tremble_

_Wonder why I can't look you in the eye?_

_Don't know how long I can keep this inside_

_Isn't it obvious?_

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore_

_I'm feeling like a little girl_

_Caught up in emotions I'm out of control_

_Isn't it obvious?_

_Oh suddenly, these emotions are in control of my heart_

_Can you see it in my eyes?_

_Every glance, every smile must give me away_

_Cause I feel so much I can't hide_

_Ohhh, and I don't know what I'm doing anymore_

_I'm feeling like a little girl, a little girl_

_Caught up in emotions I'm out of control_

_Isn't it obvious?_

A blush filled her face. She hoped no one heard, she didn't want to feel anymore embarrassed than she currently did. If she DID love Trowa, she wasn't going to say anything. She wasn't going to try and act any differently to make him thing something was up. She WASN'T going to jeopardize their current relationship for her passing fancy. Her eyes stared at the dying fire. She blinked in shock. 'I've been awake quite a while.' She realized. Most of the time she spent staring at her guitar as she played. But she wasn't tired. These emotions she was warring with were keeping her up. 'And the fact that I'm going home.' She added. 'Will I be strong enough to deal with it?' Her fingers slowly plucked out the melody again. 'Will I be able to forgive?' Her jaw clenched. For once, she couldn't readily say no. It was a scary realization. Her fingers stilled in their playing.

The sound of canvas quickly moving in total silence jerked her attention away. Concern surrounded her when she saw the strange way Trowa was walking. His quick gait was forcefully slow. Arms crossed tightly over his chest, like he was trying to shield himself from something. Like he was extremely uncomfortable. 'I hope you're okay Trowa.' She immediately thought. She followed him with her eyes until he vanished behind a tent. Her muscles clenched and jerked, trying to get her to stand. But she resisted them, multiple times. 'No.' She told herself. 'It's not my place to interfere. He looked like he wanted to be alone.'

**_"I_**_ promise YOU that I will help you whenever you need it without backing down. I won't turn you away, don't turn ME away."_

Her jaw clenched. 'Screw it. I promised him I'd be there for him.' She knew that wasn't true, but she was going to change the reasons behind that conversation to justify her actions. That way if she had to explain herself she wouldn't have to stutter and explain her real motives; the need to comfort him. It was so overpowering that she only fought another jerk before quickly standing. Her guitar was nearly yanked from her torso and quickly set down. She wasn't going to be so careless and break or scuffle it.

Nearly jumping to her feet, she walked around the fire and the path he took, hoping she didn't lose him. She looked around in the near darkness, trying to figure out which way he'd gone. Her eyes landed on the small grove of trees around them and she moved to them quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He wanted to talk or even think out what he was going through, but that was extremely hard. He kept drawing a blank in his mind. Hugging his legs a little tighter, chin on his knees, he stared straight ahead blankly. He couldn't explain this feeling because he'd never experienced it before, with anyone. He couldn't say that he loved Cathy because he cared for her only as kin. He knew she did the same and that was their bond. He didn't know if THAT was love, but he wasn't going to analyze it. What he DID want to figure out was his feelings for Washu.

'How can I love her?' He wondered. His eyes closed and he buried his head in his knees, bringing darkness upon him again. It was all too confusing to him and mildly frustrating. But he didn't want to banish this feeling because he'd dealt with it for too long already. 'Is that what I've been feeling for so long?' He wondered.

His ears picked up quiet movement, but he made no move to look up. No one in the colony would be up this late and there was only one person he knew who would go after him. She was the only one around the camp he saw before he left. "Trowa?" She asked softly. She crept away from a tree timidly, closer to his bunched up form. "Are...you okay?" She bit her lip when he didn't acknowledge her or move. His head continued to rest against his knees. She stopped in between him and the tree she took shelter against, unsure how to continue. When she saw him, she felt concern from the way he sat. She didn't have any clue what was going on with him, but if she could help she would. He'd helped her so much in the past, it was the least she could do. She edged closer till she was directly behind him. Moving off to one side, she slowly sat down, keeping an eye on the back of his head the entire time if he moved.

He honestly didn't know what to tell her, so he kept silent. He felt her presence extremely close and slowly moved his head to look at her. She copied his stance, but looked straight ahead. Her hair cascaded down her back and a few inches pooled around her on the ground. She slowly rocked on her rear, apparently waiting for him to say something. He racked his brain for words. "I didn't know you were still up." He softly responded. It was lame, but it was all he could come up with. He was too taken by the way the moon lit her hair from the small sparkles that shot through the leaves. It was the same as his dream. The light that bounced off the stream they sat in front of hit her eyes, making them dance. She was the same vision that haunted him even in sleep.

Washu didn't look over at him. She knew something was bothering him by hearing it in his voice. She glanced at him with the corner of her vision. "I still haven't felt tired." She turned her face towards his a degree. "Are you okay?" She noticed the haunted look in his eyes and her concern kicked up another notch. She'd never seen him look like this before and it was a new experience. Still, she silently vowed to help any way she could. If she needed to talk to him, she would. Nowadays, she was comfortable with speaking in great lengths with him.

He looked at the stream to avoid her eyes. He felt apprehensive with her sitting a few inches away. How could he explain something that he hardly understood himself? To say that he loved her could possibly drive her away. He knew she was aware of everything he'd expressed to her, little by little. To tell her something so profound would be too much for her to bear. He wasn't going to risk their friendship either. He'd worked too hard to build it; one wrong blow could throw her trust away. He knew she trusted him and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Just a bad dream." He responded absently. He was still trying to figure out what that WAS. Was it an omen? It seemed that way, since it made him realize something important.

"It must've been pretty unsettling to chase you away from your bed." She softly commented. She still rocked on, feeling younger than her sixteen years. She hadn't done such an action since she was a child.

He knew that statement was left extremely open. An invitation to talk about it? It was a tempting offer. "I'm not too sure what it was." He softly began. "There were a lot of images, some I don't even know of what." Trowa's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "There were some things that I recognized from my past...which is strange."

"Why's that?" She softly asked. He looked at the water.

"I don't remember much of my past. A lot of it is a blank or not desirable to commit to memory." He darkly muttered. Her gaze turned sympathetic as she stared at the darkness. A horrible fate to not want to remember your past.

'We're more alike than I thought.' She thought. 'Uncanny.'

"Why would you not want to remember your past?" She asked softly. He shook his head minusculy.

"My life hasn't been the most treasureable. There's a lot that I wish had never happened, but there's not a lot I can do to change it." She cast her eyes back to his sideways face. He looked forlorn.

"Like what?" She asked, unsure if she should pry or not. He quickly glanced at her, then back at the stream.

"I was in the war." His jaw clenched slightly. "Not one of my better experiences." Her eyes widened.

_"You feel comfortable around him enough to tell him the past. He CAN be trusted. You know not of HIS past my daughter. You were with your family the whole time I was at war. I have seen things you haven't. I know who Trowa is. I know some of HIS origins."_

Her father's voice echoed in her ears. She called him crazy before, but now she had to rethink that. He seemed wiser than he appeared. Being dead must've changed his thinking a little. She forced a smirk from appearing. She didn't want Trowa to think it was about him. Washu stayed silent, content to listen to him talk. She could listen to him all day, he had a nice voice. She inwardly smiled.

"The things that happened before the war..." He shook his head bewildered. "The only memories I have were being trained by mercenaries when I was a child." He looked at his knees. "I have no memories of my parents, I had no home to go to. Killing was all I knew." She thought the situation slightly ironic. Here SHE was running from her past, whereas HE simply seemed to have none. Both tried to keep themselves in the present and not let their horrific pasts consume them. Trowa would always wonder what his early, early childhood would be like and Washu would always regret her recent years.

Her concern soared through her eyes and she didn't bother to hide it. To be taught nothing but how to kill at such a young age... She wouldn't wish herself to go through that. But in a diluted way, she had. Her grandfather taught her martial arts to use if needed. She was able to kill, but didn't.

A hand reached out and rested on his back. Tortured green eyes moved to her face, meeting her concerned black ones. She gave him a small smile, unable to find the words. He wouldn't WANT sympathy for something that already happened, but she didn't want to be so careless with his presence. "We're extremely alike." She commented softly. His eyes narrowed in confusion. Her eyes dropped to his arms. "But you have it better than I do. I wish I could not remember my past." A hand came out and gripped her chin, using a small amount of strength. She looked into his eyes alarmed. They were slightly angry. Her brow worriedly arched up somewhat.

"NEVER say you wish to forget your roots. I know you've had it extremely rough, but you can remember good times with your family. That's more than I WILL ever experience." He lectured, small venom lacing his voice. He let go of her chin and turned to look at the stream again, slightly frustrated. How could ANYONE not want to remember their past?

She looked down at the ground by her feet, feeling thoroughly chastised. She hadn't really thought about it that way, and felt slight pity towards the one who would never know his mother or father. She wouldn't know what to do if she couldn't know her mother or grandparents. They were the ones she connected with throughout her entire family. He just didn't know why she wanted to forget though. It seemed he should, just so he could understand WHY she wanted to forget certain parts. She looked at him shyly. "You're not mad at me, are you?" She softly asked. He quietly sighed and closed his eyes.

"I will never be mad at you. But it's just frustrating when you wish to forget something you apparently cherish." He looked at her with serious eyes. "From my perspective, it's hard for ANYONE to wish that. I'm on that side of the coin and I wouldn't wish it on my enemy." She broke their gaze and looked down guiltily. "I just don't know WHY you would want to forget your parents, the people who gave you LIFE."

Softly, she ground her jaw as she decided. "I don't wish to forget everything." She softly defended after a minute. "Just the more recent years right before the war, up to the reason I ran away." She looked back at him with sorrowful eyes. His gaze softened on reflex. "I guess I should rephrase my previous statement and say that I wish to forget anything that ever dealt with my father during the start of the war. Before that, he was a good man." She looked away and stared at her sneakers. "But he changed."

"What happened to him?" He asked. His heart started speeding up. Would he REALLY get the answers he so long sought out?

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she reflected. "When the war started he seemed fine. Those few times he came back during the lull, it seemed to strain his once happy exterior. He was constantly frustrated about the war and having to fight." Washu looked ahead. "I spent a lot of my time with my grandparents. To stay away from him and keep safe." Her eyes closed slowly, painfully. "I hardly saw my mother during his stays. I always stayed with my grandparents." She looked at Trowa again. "I learned my martial arts from my grandfather. He said it would keep me safe when he wasn't around to protect me. In the end, I was forced to use it."

His eyes narrowed in small confusion. She rested her chin on both knees and stared ahead. "Each time I was around him, I had to be quiet to keep from angering him. One reason I spent so much time at my grandparents. I caught him in a few spots and he used to...hit me sometimes. Blaming me for some of his problems." Washu closed her eyes to keep from looking at Trowa. She didn't know if she could take his pity if she did. Scenes flashed through her mind.

"When the war was over he was a wreck. He had no job, no way to feed us. My mother used some of the money she'd saved during the hard times to buy food. She was conservative like that. It's where I learned to sew, to repair old clothes to make them last a little longer." Her eyes opened slowly, dull from those old emotions. "He became depressed when he couldn't find work and took to the bottle. I was hardly home. Times when he was gone and I COULD go home, I saw my mother with bruises on her face and arms...what she COULDN'T hide." Her jaw clenched. "It didn't take long for the alcohol to take him captive. Soon he was obsessed with his problem. It was worse when my grandmother died from old age." Her eyes misted. "She went to sleep and I guess her heart gave out. My grandfather went soon after." Her eyes closed sadly. "With no other choice, I was forced to go home. My father seemed annoyed that my mother grieved for her parents and used it against the both of us."

Her head turned even farther from Trowa's body as if trying to hide herself as well. "I came home one night from an errand my mother sent me on, to just get me from the house. When I came back, she was in the living room...d...dead." She had finally said it, admitted what she had fought so hard to deny. Now she couldn't anymore. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks as she grieved for her beloved relative. She sniffled once, hoping her voice was strong enough to continue. She had oh so much more to go.

Trowa looked on in shock. How could someone do such a horrible thing?? And she was there after it happened. No wonder she didn't want to remember.

"I didn't know where father was and I immediately went to my mother. He seemed to come from nowhere and attacked me, blaming me for every problem that plagued him. A long time ago, I learned to let all the insults roll off of me. So when he thought I'd have been better off not being born, I didn't take it on." Trowa's jaw clenched in anger. How could someone say such a thing to their own CHILD? It was a good thing the man was nowhere NEAR him, or he would kill him himself.

"I was able to avoid most of his attacks, but I was still stunned at what I had seen." A hand came to her cheek, lightly rubbing where he'd struck her so long ago. "I crawled under the table, but he grabbed my ankle, still rambling on that I was a mistake. I was able to kick him and free myself. I ran while I had a chance, but it was out of panic. I ended up in their bedroom and realized soon after I was trapped. I could hear him running after me and I asked for strength from my grandparents." Her arm wrapped around both legs, hugging them as tightly to her body as she could. "I attacked him back, making a move to defend myself. I had been forced to stay silent whenever he was around, not being able to speak in his presence. I was insulted for being myself and being born so I built a shell around my true self to keep it from dying. I'd had enough. I had to use what my grandfather taught me to save my life. He was too drunk to fight back properly, but he had strength on his side." 

Tears kept falling down as she spoke. This part was the worst of it all, but she had come so far in her explanation, she couldn't stop now. "I took a few blows and he started getting the upper hand again. I knew that he kept a few...'souvenirs' from the war in his drawer. Perhaps I lucked out in running there...I don't know. I managed to stun him long enough to grab a pistol he kept in the top drawer." Trowa's mouth gaped open silently. "I warned him I knew how to use the gun and I'd use it on him, but he kept going. He told me I should take what I had coming; that I was asking for it. I realized that he would never change back to the kind man he was. It was either me or him... I pulled the trigger on the gun." Her eyes closed, the shot echoing in her ears. "I'd never shot a gun before that day and I never will again. I CAN'T. I had to kill my own father before he killed ME."

She sniffled again, trying to keep it quiet. NEVER had she felt so utterly exposed and emotionally naked as she did now. Not after all she'd been through with Trowa and Cathy did she ever feel this way. She could only wait and see what he would do. She only hoped he wouldn't reject her, turn her away because she killed someone from self-defense. He just HAD to understand, now that he knew EVERY-thing. He just HAD to. She had never felt so shamed to be in his presence. Although he said he was in the war, and probably killed as well, it was what he'd done all his life. She was stained by the blood of her father and it could never be changed. She never felt so dirty as she did just then.

The news was taking a while to sink in and it was the whole reason he hadn't done anything yet. He knew she suffered a horrible past, but he could never have imagined sweet, kind Washu doing something so appalling. He was stained with the blood of millions from the war and didn't regret taking those lives. Such was the sacrifice for war. But she should never have had to face such a burden. To kill or be killed. It was a repulsive law to live by. He already knew of this law and abided by it before. He wouldn't wish it on anyone.

She looked over at him to see how he took every shred of news. Her shoulders turned somewhat as she faced him. He was in apparent shock, but nothing else that she could pick out. Tears continued to fall. "Do you understand why I want to forget parts of my past?" She nearly pleaded. "I had to run away to keep from dragging my mother's name through the mud. The papers would eat up such a thing and I would be subjected to their questions. I HAD to leave! I couldn't stay in a house where so many bad memories resided." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I couldn't go to foster care where strangers would look at me with pity. I did what I did to survive. You HAVE to understand that!" Her brow furrowed sadly, her head bowing in resignation. "I can't say I want all the memories I have, but I wish for some to disappear."

He snapped to attention in a rush. So many things he wanted to say were shoved aside. He knew words wouldn't show her he understood. Slowly, both arms unwound themselves from his knees. One wrapped around her back, making sure to pull away if need be. She looked up at him with beseeching eyes, looking like a lost child. He couldn't stand that look on her. She was always so strong, it broke his heart to see her so helpless.

She acted without thinking, having done too much already. She  let go of her legs and quickly wrapped both arms around his waist in a tight hug. His other arm wrapped around her back after he regained his senses. He hadn't expected such an action from her, but the poor girl was so hungry for acceptance. 'She must just be glad to have SOMEONE that understands and cares back.' He thought. Tears ran from her eyes harder than before, soaking his shirt. Neither cared. Trowa felt utter content to just hold her and comfort her. To shield her from all the pain, to take it on so she wouldn't have to was all he wanted to do right now. He couldn't ask for anything less than this moment. His dream was right, he DID love her. But one thing was different, NOW he KNEW her. He knew the actions that led her away from the home she once cherished so much. He knew her emotions from the whole ordeal and why she acted since they met so long ago. It all made sense.

His chin rested on the top of her head, one hand slowly rubbing the small of her back to comfort her. But she didn't need anything more than to be held. It was a luxury she hadn't had since before it was safe at home. And nothing had been safe for YEARS. "I understand now." He whispered. She kept silent, her part done. She had nothing more to say now, everything was laid out in the open. "I understand why you acted like you have, every word you said. I know why you ran away and why you feel the way you do." He exhaled a soft breath. "Thank you for opening up to me." Slowly, she moved away to stare at him confused. Her mouth slightly open, tear tracks down her cheeks, eyes wide and confused; he took it all in. Both hands moved from her back to cradle her face. His thumbs softly touched her delicate skin, wiping away the tears of pain. "I understand you now." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

She stared into those loving green eyes and took note of the emotion. She had never expected it directed at her. She always wondered if it was possible that he ever feel anything for her and now she didn't have to ask. She could see it plainly written on his face. The pads of his thumbs hypnotically and absentmindedly rubbed across her face. They gazed into each other's eyes silently, flooded with the emotions they argued about showing to the other. It wasn't even an issue anymore, everything was shown through their eyes, seen plain as day.

He didn't even know what he was doing, but he knew he could spend the rest of his life in the position he was in. If only he could feel these emotions for all time. "You don't need to fear when I'm around Washu. I vow to always protect you." He whispered. Her eyes watered from such a selfless act and more spilled from the edges of her raised face.

"I never fear when I'm with you." Her heart spoke. She didn't feel embarrassed that she spoke from her heart, he was doing so already. She felt it only right to join him. "I only feel comfort when you're around." She whispered. The warmth from his fingers spread through her face. The soft touch cradling her face felt right. Her head tilted a degree to his hand. Her eyes closed instinctively, even though her mind couldn't process what was going on. It had shut down entirely, every action being so foreign to her.

Trowa watched her long lashes flutter close and his eyes gravitated to her lips. They still gaped open slightly, almost inviting him to touch them with his own. He had long ago conjured images and feelings of her lips, trying to configure the texture she possessed. None came to him and he was always left wondering. Now he didn't have to.

His face slowly tilted downward. Both eyes fluttered shut a second before their lips touched. The contact was barely noticeable by either party. Washu felt giddiness and adrenaline through her veins when she felt his mouth connect with hers. Her lips trembled along with his from uncertainty and inexperience as they locked. Part of her was hungry for more and she lifted her chin to add a small amount of pressure.

Trowa was more than pleased when she responded back to him. He feared for a second that he'd overstepped his boundaries and pushed her away, but she apparently wanted it as much as he did. The feel of her mouth was more than what he thought it was. Her lips were silk under his own. They trembled, matching his own unsure action. He had never kissed anyone before and he was betting she hadn't either. They were each other's first kiss. It was a joyous thought.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"You have a good show tonight." She shyly muttered. He smiled gently and gave her hand a quick squeeze before exiting through the flap. The applause and cheers that followed their entrance was thunderous. Everyone knew of the famous knife thrower and her 'target' on Earth. A smile came to her face as she peeked through the fabric while he wordlessly took his position. Just before Cathy threw the first knife, she looked away. She had seen the act MANY times before, she had other things to do. Sitting down on a large crate, she sat lotus position and closed her eyes. Here she would wait for him and then the two would be together again. Her heart sped up in anticipation. 'Concentrate.' She ordered. There was only a small wait she was forced to endure, right now she had things that needed to be taken care of. Slowly, she started to deepen her breathing and heighten her consciousness. _The familiar fog was gone and a green field was spread out for miles around her. A sunny day beat down on her back. She looked around confused. 'Where's the fog?' She wondered._ _"Your mind will never process such dark and gloomy places ever again my daughter." The voice floated from a small grove of trees and shortly her mother stepped out from behind one._

_"Mother!" She shouted gleefully. It had been so long since they'd last seen each other, since their consciousness embraced together. Too long in her mind's eye. Her mother took a step forward and instead of running to her like in the past, Washu walked instead. Her mother smiled serenely._

_"Yes, you HAVE changed my daughter." She answered, as if speaking to an unspoken question. The two met in between the forest and the field. Much light was lost under the foliage in the grove; looking a lot less inviting to her than the bright field she stood in. "It has been a long time since we've last met."_

_"Where are Gam and Gappa?" She asked, looking past her mother. Would they too appear from the trees? A hand rested on her shoulder._

_"They decided it best not to come my daughter. They've been watching, as have I, these past few months. The three of us have decided on something." Washu looked at her mother curiously when she didn't explain. Slowly, her mother embraced her only child, confusing Washu even more._

_"Mother?" She asked softly._

_"You have grown so much in these few months we were apart. I can tell because your mental surroundings have changed." She parted their hug and an arm swung behind her. "Do you know what that is?" She asked evenly._

_Washu felt creepy emotions flow through her as she peeked aside her mother. A shiver ran through her body. "Evil." She muttered in a small voice. Her mother nodded, placing a hand under Washu's chin to grab her attention._

_"The field you see before you represents your mental state NOW. This grove of trees is larger than it looks. It symbolizes the past that you have yet to let go of." Both hands rested on her shoulders. "You've made such progress my little Washu, you just need to take one more step to be free of the restrictions you've placed on yourself." She turned around and stood next to her daughter, both facing the forest. "You find this grove evil because it shows you exactly what you were like right after you left. It is a diluted version of the fog that you carried with you in your mind. Had you meditated months ago, you would probably have seen MORE of this grove." Washu's brow furrowed in confusion._

_"I know I haven't done so in so long, but Trowa was around all the time and I felt no need to." She looked at the grass thoughtfully._

_"You also meditated to escape, just like your grandmother taught you so long ago. With Trowa around to help you cope, you felt no need to be alone. He never gave the opportunity to leave you alone and your mind subtly accepted the fact." She smiled softly. "You also grew accustomed to his presence and whenever he left you by yourself, you craved it." Washu nodded, knowing all this. "Having never been in love before, it took you a while to figure out. That and the fact that you tried to hide the feelings, as you were accustomed to doing in the past." Her mother turned to her daughter. "Do you know what you'll do now?"_

_Washu turned to her mother and met her eyes. She slowly shook her head. "I don't know. I know I can't leave him, but my future is a mystery now. Before, I didn't care. But now I have someone to be with and the rest is just muddled." Her teeth clamped down on her lower lip, nibbling thoughtfully._

_Her mother looked at the shaded forest. "You have to come to terms with your past in order to be fully at peace. Only then will your future become entirely clear to you." Both arms encircled her daughter. Washu felt an inexplicable sadness encompass her. Her mother pulled back and put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her seriously. "This is the last time we meet my daughter. You have grown so much that you do not NEED me or your elders any longer." She smiled encouragingly. "You have someone to go back to now. You must deal with your past if you want to be with him. Just remember that I will always be looking down on you as I always have been. Your grandmother and grandfather will always be looking down on you. Remember that and do not forget us."_

_Tears came to her eyes, flowing down in a torrent of emotions. "But...I don't want you to leave." She whispered sadly. Her mother's hand came up and brushed at her tears._

_"Little Washu, you have not needed us in months. Only now that the truth has been put to words do you miss us." Her head tilted slightly, the long black hair she possessed shifting with her. "We have always been there and we will be patiently waiting for you to return to us." Washu's arms wrapped as tightly as they could around her mother, not willing to let her go. Emptiness started filling her soul. "Just remember we all love you Washu." Her mother pulled back from the hug slowly and walked back to the forest, her vision on her daughter._

_Washu stood frozen from the sorrow she felt. One hand moved to her mother, but it seemed her feet were rooted to the ground. The forest sent shivers up her spine as she stared at it along with her mother. It was also what was keeping her from running to her elder._

_When her mother stood next to the tree, she smiled widely and slowly waved to her only daughter. "I love you my little Washu..." Her voice echoed as her figure rippled, then disappeared._

_"MOTHER!!" She yelled painfully. Her weight shifted forward, causing her to fall to her knees. Still in kneeling position, she loudly cried out all the pain she felt. The grass under her shimmered as the vision changed. She had to leave, this would be the last time she would see this place with her mother in it. "I will NEVER forget you." She sadly vowed. "I CAN'T."_

When she opened her eyes again, the applause reached her ears first. She inhaled a shaky breath and blinked to cure any disorientation. The action caused more tears to fall down her face. A hand quickly moved to her skin in fear. Had she been crying as loudly in her physical form as she had in her spiritual? She looked around, but found no one. She was still not comfortable enough to let ANY-one know she cried. That was for the few that were extremely close and all the circus crew were on good terms with her only. She would still need time to become accustomed to them. 

The flap was yanked aside and Cathy was the first to pass through. Her face flushed from another great performance, eyes sparkling. She smiled widely when she saw Washu and waved, immediately going to the back. Trowa followed at a slower pace, taking off his mask as he went. He watched his sister leave for a split second before his gaze focused solely on the one that owned his heart. 

The first thing he noticed were the tracks. He was immediately concerned. "Washu?" He asked, stopping in front of her. A hand touched her face on reflex. "What's wrong?" He softly asked. Her saddened eyes met his and he felt the sorrow radiate from her to him. He quickly encompassed her form with his own protectively, trying to draw away the tears. He never wanted to see her anything but happy and he wondered what had caused such horrid emotions. 

Her arms eagerly went around him as she grieved. She hadn't allowed herself to do so since her mother was alive, mostly because she was able to converse with her spirit form. Now, she was gone. Tears continued to fall. She couldn't get the words out to tell Trowa. She had discussed some of the reasons behind her meditations, but the real meaning was kept secret. She reserved that knowledge for herself only. Her family was cherished and it was something she kept to herself. Now that she had no reason to meditate, to meet with her beloved relatives, she felt hollow. Like a piece of her was gone. It was a scary feeling and not even Trowa's presence helped her any. 

When she didn't show any signs of stopping, he scooped her up in his arms and quickly left the tent. She still hadn't spoken and her head stayed buried in his chest, arms still around his neck. When he found a place they could be alone, he regretted putting her down. 

Even though her feet were still on the ground, she still kept her arms around his neck. She didn't want him to leave her either; he was all she had left. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost the one love still alive. Both his arms encircled her waist, trying to comfort her. She loved him all the more for that. His warmth enfolded her, his calming aura reaching out to try and help. "Washu." He whispered. Slowly, his chin moved to the top of her head. "Please tell me what's wrong." He softly pleaded. She bit her lip and swallowed hard. More tears kept falling, a torrential downpour that was kept at bay with her mother's presence. Now that she couldn't feel it anymore, she knew she was the only one left alive in her family. They didn't have any relatives around the home she grew up in and she had no clue who was still alive. 

She didn't know how she found her voice, but she did. It was a meager whisper, but it was all she could muster. "My mother...she's gone." She held him tighter, trying to draw him into herself. He always seemed so strong; he was her rock. 

Trowa was confused. He knew of her mother now and a little more about her. She had been gone for quite some time. He didn't know quite what to say to that. "She's been...gone for a while." He hesitantly stated. She shook her head slowly, denying it. 

"No...I could always feel her spirit around me. I could see her when I mediated. I meditated while I waited for you to finish your show... She won't return to me anymore." She sniffled. "She says I don't need her presence. Her or my grandparents." He didn't understand it and he wasn't going to try. If she found some form of higher consciousness, she had a rare gift. To be able to see spirits of the departed she had connected with. He was going to leave it at that. 

"Did she say anything else?" He asked softly. He didn't know what to do, but holding her was a good idea in his book. She sniffed again and pulled away to look at him. 

"She said I didn't need them anymore...that I had someone to go back to..." A hand came up to wipe away her tears. He had seen them there once too many for his liking. She looked into his caring eyes, feeling the all too familiar love grow throughout her body. He smiled slightly. 

"She seems very wise then. I'd take her advice." His lips slowly lowered to hers, kissing her softly. Her eyes fluttered shut, squeezing out a last tear. He pulled back and kissed each eye, tasting the salt she produced. Trowa pulled back even farther to wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs before he kissed her again, hoping to vanish her sadness from her heart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Another week passed by since the incident. She felt incredibly better, with Trowa's help of course. Sitting under a tree, materials around her, she patiently worked a craft that she would always cherish. Mostly because it was taught to her by her mother. 

Black thread expertly moved as she diligently worked. The dress was nearly completed, she just had to finish attaching the zipper in the back. The pattern was crafted to the material during the beginning; she figured it would be easier on movement. She couldn't wait to wear it. Excitement made her fingers move all that much quicker, work her arms all that much faster. There was a party tonight for being back on Earth and to celebrate a successful colony tour. But it was also just because everyone hadn't had a party in so long. She smiled through a safety pin she carefully set in her mouth. One by one, the pins were taken out and positioned safely inside as she continued to work. 

That was how Trowa found her. Since he woke up, he went looking for her, planning on eating with her at breakfast. He searched some of the camp, but hadn't found her. He immediately wondered if she pulled another disappearing act, but shook his head of that thought. He knew she wouldn't leave without telling him first. He wouldn't allow her to go alone even if she tried. 

He was still concerned about her mental state with her mother. The first couple of days were trying, but he helped her through it. She seemed to show incredible progress afterwards and the smile made an appearance on her face again. He was glad to see it, having missed it terribly. He loved seeing her eyes shine when the smile reached. 

He stopped in front of her, not gaining her attention. He noticed the pins in her mouth and fumed slightly. She very well KNEW they were dangerous, yet still put them in her mouth. He kneeled down quickly, startling her somewhat. He was just glad she didn't open her mouth and swallow one. Her surprised eyes swung to his before she smiled slightly. But she quickly changed her happy demeanor when she noticed the stern look on his face. One hand came out and grabbed the half dozen in her mouth at once. He pulled them away and set them in a nearby box, containing the rest she hadn't used. "You KNOW that's dangerous." He chided softly. She looked at the unfinished dress, slightly guilty. 

"Sorry." She apologized softly. "It was just quicker." He rose a disbelieving eyebrow. 

"To stick a sharp, pointy object in your mouth? What if you SWALLOWED one?" A loose fist came up and rapt on her head lightly. "You know better than that." Just to show her he wasn't too mad, he smiled lightly. Her smile made a reappearance when she realized that he wasn't truly made at her. She knew he could never stay mad for long if he ever WAS. Moving the box, he sat next to her, leaning against the tree. "So you almost FINISHED with that thing?" He asked, his eyes on the passing sky. He was mentally happy they were back on Earth. He missed the natural effect just as Washu had. She must've rubbed off on him. He mentally smirked. 

"I WILL get this done before tonight." She vowed smirking. Picking up the cloth and needle, she began again, her break done. The wind blew around them, leaves rustling above as they enjoyed the scenery. There was no show tonight due to the party, allowing everyone a much needed break. It was one they all reveled in. 

"How long has that TAKEN you anyway?" He asked playfully, a quirk on his mouth. Her eyes darted to his at the tone in his voice. She quickly nudged him with her elbow. A larger smile made an appearance, teeth threatening to show. 

"I've been working on it here and there. When a certain SOMEONE isn't taking up all my TIME." She playfully argued. He raised an eyebrow, looking at her in slight shock. 

"Well excuse ME little Washu for taking up so much of your PRECIOUS TIME." He sarcastically answered. They both smiled at the use of her mother and grandmother's nickname. She didn't care as much as she had in the past that it was used. He liked using it; it was her new pet name. He thought it was all too cute, and fit her well. She was so tiny compared to him. 

Washu turned to Trowa when he gave a small pout. She thought he looked utterly adorable and fought a giggle. "Oh, so now the great Trowa is going to POUT now?" She asked, giving in to the laughter. He tried to keep his expression going, but it was hard whenever he heard her laugh. It always made him smile and want to join in. 

"Yes." He answered. She shook her head slightly. 

"Men." A hand grasped his chin as she quickly kissed him. She pulled away and smiled when he moved closer to her. "Happy now?" She asked. Washu didn't wait for an answer and went back to her sewing. A hand quickly turned her face to his. 

"Not yet." He muttered, his lips a fraction away from hers. He planted a soft, lingering kiss over her lips. Trowa smiled in satisfaction at the content look that crossed her face. "NOW I am." He joked. She laughed and shook her head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So...can I ask you a question?" Cathy asked as she worked. Washu would've nodded, but that would've screwed everything up. 

"No...go ahead." She muttered lazily. Both eyes were closed in bliss as the elder woman fixed her hair. Washu was able to do plenty with it herself, but with the idea she had in mind for tonight...her arms didn't quite BEND that way. So she went to Catherine for help, having no more qualms about asking for it. 

Cathy smiled, knowing exactly what her 'handiwork' was doing to the Chinese girl. ANYONE loved someone else touching their hair. "Do you love Trowa?" She asked bluntly. Washu smiled at the mention of her love's name. 

"Yes." She answered shyly. Cathy nodded in affirmation. 

"Good, I wouldn't want you to lie to me." She joked lightly. Washu's brow furrowed. If she could've looked at Catherine, she would have, but couldn't turn her head even a little. 

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Catherine chuckled. 

"Oh come ON, don't think you two were able to hide it. I don't mean recently or even three months ago. I mean since before we left the COLONIES. You two were closer than I'd ever SEEN you." A finger tapped the crown of her head playfully. "He GOT to you didn't he?" She grinned widely, sisterly instinct telling her she was right. 

Washu blushed, but smiled widely. "I won't lie...yes he did." Love expanded in her heart. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"Yea, I saw how he was acting around you during the tour, but I didn't say anything. You two wouldn't admit it to YOURSELVES, having ME say something wasn't going to change a THING." She continued, still grinning. Washu's blush increased a little more. Cathy was quiet as she continued to steadily work while Washu tried her hardest to keep awake from the wondrous feelings that encompassed her head. "So...you DO realize what the day after tomorrow is right?" She asked, breaking the quiet. Washu fought to instinctively shake her head. 

"No." She muttered, eyes still closed. It was a good thing she wasn't really tired or she would've already fallen asleep from the soothing actions. Catherine's head tilted with a fond smile as she worked on. 

"It'll be six months since you and Trowa met." She said. "But since you've been with US, six months and a week." She proudly counted. "Doesn't SEEM like it does it?" She asked softly. 

"No. Not THAT long." She answered. Grabbing a ponytail holder, Catherine secured the braid. She had FINALLY finished. 

"Done." She announced. "Whew, THAT took a WHILE." Washu smiled and turned to her friend. 

"Thanks." She said. She reached over and lightly hugged Cathy, slightly surprising her. 

She smiled widely. "Anytime." After a small pat on Washu's back, the two pulled away. "So, OFF with you. Go put that masterpiece on! I've been DYING to see this thing FINISHED and you WILL show me!" Washu grinned and left Cathy's tent to go put on her newly finished dress. 

After the girl left, Cathy crossed both arms contently. "Yes my friend, you have done alright for yourself." She smiled slightly, thinking of how far the girl had come in only six months. From isolating herself from everyone around and hardly speaking to Catherine, to an open, opinionated, and loving girl. Cathy would have to thank Trowa for helping her. 'Enough of the mushy stuff.' She joked. 'Time to get ready to PARTAE!' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The party was just getting started, but everything was already in full swing. Multiple people occupied a small area reserved as the dance floor, others watching or dancing in their own little spots. Trowa walked around, utterly bored without Washu next to him. He had been around to help set up, mostly to give him something to do. Washu had told him earlier that she wanted to get Catherine to do her hair, not allowing him to see what she was getting done. Even a pout didn't help his chances of staying next to her. He smiled slightly. 

He'd already been through one dance with Catherine, who immediately pulled him onto the floor once the music started. She told him she knew it would be the only time they could dance, since Washu would fill up the rest of the songs. His smile widened. She bluntly reminded him of their six-month anniversary...not that he needed it. He already had things planned out, he told her. When she asked, he just smiled and told her that he didn't want her to fib to Washu. 

After peeking through the flaps, Washu looked down at herself for the second time. Nervously, a hand went to the back of her head, touching the creative design she concocted...with Cathy's HELP of course. She bit her lip worriedly. 'I've never BEEN so dressed up. The only thing he's ever SEEN me in is jeans and t-shirts.' She thought. She felt like she was playing dress-up with such a beautiful dress. 'A dress that **I **made.' She proudly corrected herself. Inhaling a deep breath for courage, nerves on the fritz, she pulled the tent canvas aside and walked in slowly. 

Her eyes landed on Trowa's, immediately spotting him in the middle of the crowd. When his eyes locked with hers, he moved around a few people for a better view. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked DASHING! Black slacks to replace his normal blue jeans, a white button down shirt that hugged his developed body, and an open green vest that matched his eyes. His dressy appearance matched everyone else under the tent, but he was by far the most handsome. His beautiful hair shone under the lights, his smile surfacing when he saw her. Her heart pounded as adrenaline rushed through her. 

He stopped a few foot from her when he was able to get a good look at her. An idiot grin made an entrance. There she stood in the fabled dress she spent MONTHS making. It was certainly designed BY her, and FOR her only. The jet-black cloth hugged her small figure; two slits going up to mid-thigh. The rose and vine pattern she sewed on occupied from the right of her chest to the right slit and stopped where it ended. The colors she entwined with the fabric were a good choice, everything seemed alive. A single rose with a small vine pattern on the bottom left of the dress offset everything perfectly. A palm-size teardrop hole under the collar showed very little cleavage, but he considered it extremely sexy. It was entirely sleeveless, but the collar was high on her neck, making it even more graceful than before. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. His heart started pounding wildly. 

The strangest thing was the necklace that rested in the center of the teardrop. The mysterious large diamond matched the shape of her dress. The light cast rainbows over the pure stone, some of them catching on the black fabric. He wondered where she got it from; it looked extremely expensive. 

When he finally gained his wits about him, he forced both feet to move, knowing he'd acted like an idiot long enough. 'More like a love-struck fool.' He corrected, mentally smirking. When he reached her, she smiled and looked him up and down. 

"You look...good." She softly complimented. Okay he looked MORE than good, he looked EXTREMELY handsome. But she was too nervous to think of anything better. Her mouth wasn't forming the words and she couldn't find the breath to speak them if she tried. Gaining some of her wits, she stepped back and twirled for him, allowing him to see the rest of the dress. A matching rose/vine design on the back left matched the one in front. The zipper she worked on this morning went up to the collar, a button residing at the very top. The mass of hair spun around her like a cape. Two braids on either side of her head conformed into one large braid at the center that hung down over the open amount. It reminded him somewhat of Relena's hairstyle. But it looked better on her, so HE thought. On her feet was a curious pair of regular black high-heeled shoes. He was assuming they were Cathy's because he KNEW she didn't own any. 

A small blush worked its way up from her compliment. Taking both of her hands, he looked into her eyes. "And YOU look beautiful." He muttered, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. A wide smile quickly made an appearance from such a gentlemanly gesture. She tried to suppress a girlish giggle, not having much luck. Deep green eyes looked at her, taking in the demure blush with great pleasure. She looked too cute when she ducked her head like that. Leaning back, he situated their hands until her palm lightly rested over his. It was all too cordial, but something she could get used to. "Shall we?" He asked softly. His heavenly voice sent shivers down her spine. She could only nod through the gleeful fog that surrounded her. With a closed smile, he walked beside her to the middle of the dance floor. He was thankful that a slow song was playing, followed by another. Keeping their hands clasped, his other rested lightly over her hip. Her other hand rested lightly over his shoulder, creating an all too adorable picture. 

They were, without question, the most elegant couple at the party. They were the most graceful slow dancers, and the best at improv fast dancing. Their natural poise was the root of their moves. Washu had never danced so much in her life. She cared about the fast moves she was doing around Trowa, but that lasted all of one song. They KNEW they were good and that was all that mattered. With Trowa next to her, dancing his heart out, that was all she cared about. She put even more effort into her moves as they quickly got into each song. There was hardly one they missed. On the later slow songs, both of Trowa's arms wrapped around Washu's waist, having tired of the formal, 'friendly' dancing. Through every song, he relished in the comfortable weight her arms made around his neck. 

Her head rested happily over his chest, hearing his heart that thudded in her ears. She could stay like this forever. 'Please don't let this song end.' She thought. But it DID end and the two slowly walked off, being too tired to handle another fast paced song. Letting the rest of the crowd have their fun, Trowa left Washu on one of the makeshift chairs while he offered to get them drinks. She plopped down on the hay bales and looked around tiredly. But it was a GOOD tired. She had never had so much fun. He returned shortly after, taking his place by her. Together, they sipped their punch and watched the dancing commence without them. It seemed to continue, at least a dozen people on the floor at all times. 

Catherine spotted the happy couple nearby and smiled evilly. They looked extremely good together. She'd spotted Washu during one of the slow songs and could've squealed like a little girl if the music was loud enough. They were two of the most lovely people she'd ever seen.The dress she wore WAS extremely gorgeous and Cathy was insanely jealous that she wasn't that talented. She'd have to ask the girl for some pointers to better her own sewing. The shoes she lent the short girl brought her just up to Trowa's shoulder, making it too cute when they slow danced. She took note of when he rested his chin over her head and wished she had a camera...with about seven rolls of film. She smiled. 

An idea hit. She walked up to the d.j. and started flipping through songs. They were all old, but all the music they had here was old. There had been no musicians or singers in decades. Times had changed so drastically that it was a bad profession to be in. Everyone simply had better things to be doing or making. She knew Washu was artistic, as well as Trowa, but their gifts were perfect for parties to play at, or just for fun. 

Coming across a title that looked extremely promising, she read through some of the lyrics and smiled in satisfaction. 'This's them to a T.' She thought happily. Giving it to the d.j., she yelled for him to hold off for a few minutes. He nodded at her, not bothering to talk over the noise. Putting the song down with a time, he continued his work, slightly confused at the woman's request. 

Knowing she had till the current song was over, Cathy hurried through the loitering crowd. When the two were plainly in sight, she slowed her steps a little. They both looked at her when she was a few foot away and smiled in greeting. Kneeling in front of them so they could hear better, she smiled widely. "Hey you two!" She yelled. "I hope you're rested because I requested a song for you to dance to!" The two looked at on confused, but shrugged their okay. Patting each of their knees, she grabbed their drinks and set them both on a nearby table. "Come on! It'll be on soon!" Grabbing a wrist, she hauled both to their feet and made a move to the dance floor. "Go on!" She urged playfully. Trowa had almost thought his sister was going crazy. Washu just looked at the older woman like she lost it. Looking at each other, they smiled and shook their heads. 

Standing in the middle of the dance floor again, the two repeated their previous dance stances. When the song ended, Catherine's voice came through a microphone. "Alright everyone! This song is dedicated to a special couple tonight. I rooted around, trying to find that one song that fit and this does to me. I hope you all enjoy it." Turning the microphone off, she let the d.j. do his job. Turning a few buttons, piano music lazily spilled through the speakers. Both Trowa and Washu blushed, knowing she inadvertently pointed them out. Trowa started rocking to the rhythm as a male voice softly and slowly hummed the beginning chords. 

**_Love wandered inside_**

**_Stronger than you, stronger than I_**

  
The guy cut out and a soft female voice entered, making the song even lovelier than before. 

  
_And all that has become_

_We cannot turn back_

  
The female cut out, allowing the male to finish the rest of the lines. 

  
**_We can only turn into one_**

  
Together, the two harmonized in perfect sync with the chorus. 

  
**_I won't ever be to far away to feel you_**

**_And I won't hesitate at all_**

**_Whenever you call_**

**_And I'll always remember that part of you so tender_**

**_I'll be the one to catch your fall_**

**_Whenever you call_**

  
Trowa and Washu listened to the lyrics, finding them perfect as well. They knew this was their song and it hadn't even gotten to the second verse yet. Both looked into the eyes of the other, enchanted with their very being. 

  
_And I,** and I,** truly inspire_

_Finding my soul,** finding my soul**_

_There in your eyes,** there in your eyes**_

_And you have opened my heart,** have opened my heart**_

_And lifted me inside, are showing me yourself undisguised_

**_And I will never be to far away to feel you_**

**_I won't hesitate at all_**

**_Whenever you call_**

**_And I'll always remember the part of you so tender_**

**_I'll be the one to catch your fall_**

**_Whenever you call_**

  
Tears came to Washu's eyes as she continued to look into Trowa's. There had never been a song more perfect for the two and the aftermath their situation than now. She silently vowed it to be their song, even if he might not want it to be so. But the look in his eyes told her he was thinking the same thing. She smiled lovingly at him as their slow sway continued unabated. 

  
**And I will breath for you each day**

**Comfort you through all the pain**

**Gently kiss your fears away**

_You can turn to me and cry_

_Always understand that I give you all I have inside_

_And I won't ever be to far away to feel you_

**_And I won't hesitate at all_**

_Whenever you call_

**_I won't ever be too far to feel you_**

**_And I won't hesitate at all_**

**_Whenever you call_**

**_I'll always remember that part of you so tender_**

**_And be the one to catch your fall_**

**_Whenever you call_**

**_Whenever you call_**

  
Their voices slowly faded out with perfect harmony on the last line a third time. Lost in the moment, Trowa's hand snaked up her back slowly to cup the back of her head. Her fingers played with the short ends of his hair, goosebumps being created on both their bodies. Slowly, their heads moved, lips meeting in the middle. To them, in this moment, they were the only two around. Trowa didn't care if DUO saw him kissing the one he loved and openly GAWKED at such open behavior, he would do it again. Washu didn't care that everyone in the circus was staring, she openly admitted that she loved this man and would prove it to the WORLD if need be. A bubble surrounded them, casting out all but the sound of the music that played. If another slow song came up, it was lost to their ears. All they saw were the color of their eyes and the love that radiated from them. For Trowa, there was no more perfect time. Pulling away from the kiss enough to speak, his lips rested against hers. "I love you." He whispered hoarsely. Tears spilled from her closed eyes. It was a good thing she wore no makeup that could get ruined, not that she would care. Her throat clogged with emotion and she feared she wouldn't get the words out. "I love you too." She whispered teary. Their lips pressed together tighter than before, letting out all emotion in this one kiss. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'Okay Washu, WHAT was that last phrase?' She wondered furiously. The campfire blazed in front of her quietly as she bent over her sketchbook. Lately it had been a songbook as well, the lyrics of her previous two songs down, along with the notes. She was thankful she had a near photographic memory to write everything out. Trying to puncture through the romantic haze to the words, it finally came to her when she mentally worked through a few that sounded like the ones she was searching for. 'Finished!' She happily thought after a minute. Staring at the notebook cheerfully, she made a note to pluck out the music to put down as well. 

"Hey you." He softly announced in her ear. She jumped a mile, not expecting anyone else to be up. Whirling around, her face was inches away from Trowa's. She relaxed instantly and smiled. The party had gotten over maybe half an hour ago and everyone nearly stumbled to their tents from exhaustion. They were probably the only two still up, thankfully in normal clothes now. "What're you working on?" He asked. She held up her notebook. 

"Writing down the lyrics to that song." She stated softly. He smiled in remembrance and moved to sit by her on the bale. His eyes glanced over her small slanted cursive. It was so delicate and beautiful, just like her. He smiled, not at all surprised. 

"Did you figure out the title to that?" He asked, reaching out for it. She readily handed it over and pointed to the top. 

"I'm pretty sure it's 'Whenever You Call'." She said. Unconsciously, the two touched shoulders as they looked at her notebook. It was a cute sight to watch and everyone could easily agree. Silence, save for the fire, took over the atmosphere. After a minute of reading, he handed it back and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into the embrace, set the already forgotten notebook aside. The two stared at the fire in content silence. 

His heart swelled from the intimate gesture they effortlessly displayed. He blurted out what was on his mind without thinking. "I love you little Washu." He whispered. 

A smile came to her face as she heard those three words. "And I love YOU too Trowa." She whispered back. She turned midnight eyes to forest green and kissed him deeply. Trowa's arms wrapped around her back, bringing her closer. Both of Washu's arms were trapped in between their bodies and ten fingers splayed wide across his chest, moving up slightly. The action sent shivers across his torso, setting his mind aflame. The two pulled away breathless, Washu leaning her head on his chest over her hands. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say those words." She muttered contently. Trowa rested his chin over her head and smiled blissfully. 

"And I'll never get tired of SAYING them." He answered. Closing her eyes, her ears picked up the slow beating of his heart. She wished she could stay like this always, without a care in the world. But the vision of the field and the dark forest sprouted itself in her mind. Her eyes cracked open sadly as she stared at shadows from the fire. She knew EXACTLY where they were, even if no one had told her their location. She knew the area, having wandered around it a lot as a child. A small smile made a brief manifestation before disappearing through her melancholy. They were only a few miles away from home. 

She knew they had another show tomorrow. She planned on doing her chores and then go to put her demons at rest. They were at the edge of the town she grew up in, back to where it all started. Tomorrow, she would go home, just to see it one last time. 'Maybe I'll get some more clothes while I'm there.' She pondered thoughtfully. There was so little she had, maybe she could find another bag of her father's to take with. There was certainly no more room in the current one she possessed. 

Trowa felt Washu's mood shift by the way her body sagged heavily into his arms. Slowly, his head shifted till he could look at the side of her face. "Something wrong little Washu?" He asked softly. She smiled briefly at the nickname and looked up, hoping the sorrowful emotions were cast from her eyes. She didn't want him worrying about her. Although she wouldn't mind his company tomorrow, along with his strength, this was something she had to do alone. Kissing him without an answer, she pulled back and nuzzled the hollow of his neck. 

"Nothing's wrong dear Trowa." She whispered. His arms tightened around her, caught up in the feelings she created. Successfully throwing him off track, but too involved to stop, her lips torturously kissed his neck. Slowly he tilted his head to give her better access, to keep the intimate feeling going. 

The blood was rushing through her ears, her heart pounding wildly. A feeling deep in the pit of her stomach started churning, something she never experienced before. It was desirable and she continued up his neck to his jaw line to keep it going. 

Trowa's breath shortened slightly as she nipped at his jawbone. Unable to take it anymore, he quickly cupped her face with both hands and looked at her. A fire shone in his green eyes, showing her the fruits of what she wrought. A dimmer fire showed in her midnight eyes as she brazenly met his gaze. Swallowing harshly, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. One hand from the back of her head pressed her lips even closer until their teeth nearly clicked. On wanton impulse, his tongue touched her lips, drawing them open. Their appendages battled on, hungry for each other's passion. The two tasted each other's essence, adrenaline running high. 

The kiss escalated in speed, their heads slowly moving with it. His free hand tantalizingly brushed down her spine and caressed her lower back. Shivers ran up her back, tingling her brain. The feeling low in her stomach increased greatly. Five fingers started slowly massaging her scalp, turning her brain and any possible thoughts to mush. Not to be outdone, her fingertips slowly moved against the fabric of his shirt. Her arms were trapped tightly in between them, but that small action set Trowa's passion ablaze. Warning bells sounded in the back of his head. He ignored them twice before pulling away. He positioned their foreheads to rest against each other while they tried to catch their breath. 

Washu's head was still swimming with ardor as she tried to breath. This was the first time they'd kissed like that and she would do it again if she was able to. The small gasping he was doing told her he was as affected as she. 

Oh how he was kicking himself for stopping when they could've started something even more, but neither were ready for that. They weren't even together that long, and in love for even less. He wasn't going to pick that kind of pace up for a LONG time. He loved Washu, HONESTLY loved her. He didn't want to try anything that would scare her away or that she wasn't ready for. Even if she wanted it, he would keep her from making a mistake. The hand behind her head moved to cup a cheek. "I think this's where we go to our own tents and stay away from each other till we calm down." He softly joked. She giggled, somewhat nervous. 

"That's what YOU think buddy." She joked back. He smiled. Good humor saved any apprehensive feelings that could arise from such a fervent moment. It was one to remember THAT was for sure. 

Helping Washu to her feet, he softly kissed her. It wasn't enough, but he didn't want to enflame his emotions any more than they already WERE. He wondered if he would get ANY sleep tonight. It was going to take long enough to calm down, he didn't need to make it worse. Washu gently hugged him before making her way over to her tent. The two stopped before the flaps, looking at each other. I love you. She mouthed. He smiled slightly and winked before pulling the flap aside. She looked solemnly at the canvas momentarily before entering. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Morning came and went, her chores already done. She'd manage to wheedle out of Trowa's eyesight so far. Sitting in her tent quietly, the notebook in her lap, she blankly stared at it with a pencil ready. Words she wanted to compose were not coming to her. She needed to do this before any more time elapsed, but she wanted to put down the right note Trowa wouldn't worry TOO much about her. She had thought about leaving right away, but dismissed the idea immediately. She knew the consequences as they were stipulated LONG ago. She didn't want Trowa or herself getting punished for making such a bonehead move. Seeing the house one last time wasn't as important as keeping her job as animal caretaker. And she knew that Trowa would scour the entire town till he knew where she was. This way, she would cover her tracks. With luck, she would be close to the neighborhood by the time he read the note. She just hoped that the messenger wouldn't be eating with Trowa when she wanted to hand the note over. 

Walking out of the tent a short while later, words finally written, she looked around nervous. This HAD to go off without a hitch, she didn't want him to go with. She planned out last night to go alone, mostly because Trowa didn't need to see whatever would go on. SHE didn't even know what would happen, so whatever did happen would be to her alone. 

A small search for Catherine paid off. She stopped the woman on her way to lunch and handed the note over. Catherine looked at it curiously. "What's this?" She asked. Washu forced a smile. 

"Could you give this to Trowa for me?" She asked. Contrite entered her eyes all too easily. "I won't be able to make it to lunch cause I need to go to town to get something." Catherine smiled. 

"Going clothes shopping again?" She asked. Humor entered Washu's eyes. 

"Something like that." She avoided. Cathy held up the note and smiled again. 

"Well I'll make sure he gets this. Anything else?" Washu shook her head. 

"Just let him know that I'll be back before too long." She answered. Catherine's intuition perked up at the small sadness that sparked in the younger girl's eyes. She ignored it, thinking it was cause Washu was going to miss lunch with Trowa. Nodding, the two separated, neither looking back at the other. Washu kept a casual slow jog as she went past a tent. Stopping long enough to peek for anyone passing by, she breathed a sigh of relief and took off through the woods. She knew the town extremely well and all the short cuts to take. She often took them when going on a quick errand for her mother, or going to her grandparents' house to avoid her father. This time, it was for a completely different reason. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After gathering everything on her plate, Cathy's eyes immediately went to spot Trowa. She found him looking out the window, of course. With a small smile, she walked over and set her plate in front of him. "Hey little bro." She greeted. He smiled at her and immediately looked out the window. Her eyebrow rose. She ignored him long enough to sit down before telling him the news. "I bring a message from your little Washu." She said. His eyes, and attention, quickly moved to her and Cathy had to smile. If ANYONE said Washu's name, Trowa's attention shifted to his love. She had often thought of calling them boyfriend and girlfriend, but that was too immature for them. 

"Where is she? She's late." He commented. He impatiently waited while Catherine took a drink before continuing. 

"She stopped me on the way over here, saying she wasn't going to make it to lunch." One hand moved to her back pocket to get the note. "She said she had something to do and would miss the entire thing, but didn't say what." She took note of the small droop in his posture. "She also gave me this." She held the folded paper in the air, it snatched away a second later. Her job done, she went to her food before it went cold. 

Trowa eagerly unfolded the letter from Washu, his food already forgotten. He was down when he heard that he would have to wait till later to see Washu's smiling face, but this would have to tide him over till then. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long. 

_My dearest Trowa,_

He smiled slightly at her little pet name for him. 

_I know I am not near you right now and you are probably wondering why. There is something I have to do in town that I MUST do alone. I don't know WHEN I'll be back, but I WILL be back before long. If something happens, I will evade it and find my way back to you._

His brow furrowed in confusion. 'Something happens?' He wondered, upset. 

_Please don't worry about me too much love, I know the streets very well from my childhood. I know the schedule and I know neither of us will get in trouble from my little 'mission'. Just remember I love you Trowa.Your little Washu_

He blinked, unable to take the message he knew she was sending him. It sounded like she was extremely depressed when she wrote it, like she had a large burden she was going to. He stared hard at the small note, trying to figure it out. 'What's she trying to tell me?' He silently wondered. He KNEW that the simple message said more than it let on. 'Telling me not to worry...too late my love.' He lamely joked. He didn't even crack a smile through his old emotionless mask. He was too concerned for her, not knowing what she was going to. 'Why didn't she tell me? I would've gone with her.' 

_There is something I have to do in town that I MUST do alone._

'But WHAT?' He wondered furiously. He reread the note several times, trying to find the hidden message. The only words he could pick out were 'alone' and 'mission'. The phrase about her childhood was niggling something in the back of his brain. He felt like standing and pacing to work the puzzle out, but not in the middle of the lunch area. 

Cathy looked at Trowa while she slowly ate, wondering what he was so intense about. She saw right through the mask he put up, being able to since they first met. She knew something was going on by the way he stared at Washu's note. Slowly, she reached out and plucked it from his fingers. She read it twice before something small clicked. Her brow furrowed as she looked at it. "Washu said she went into town." She wondered out loud. "This is her home isn't it?" Trowa's eyes shot to his surrogate sister's. Wary green met calculating blue. "If she ran away from here, why would she go back?" She asked, inadvertently figuring it out. 

Trowa shot out of his chair, toppling it over. Multiple eyes looked to the source of the crash, looking on confused. Both his hands pressed heavily onto the table as he intensely stared at his sister. "Are you SURE Cathy?" He asked quickly. She looked at him surprised and slowly nodded. 

"It makes sense." She said, looking back down. "She went into town to do something ALONE, not allowing you to go with. She probably figured you wouldn't let her go through that if you went WITH. If she went to the house, she would have no clue when she'd be back. I don't know what trouble she'd evade, but it sounds bad." She tapped the note and looked up at him. "According to THIS anyway. If she says 'I know the streets very well from my childhood', she's probably taking a few shortcuts." 

He quickly swiped out of her hands, being careful not to give her a paper cut. Only after rereading it a final time did it make sense. His eyes shot to his sister's asking an abrupt question. She smiled softly. "Go after her lil bro." She said, almost as if giving permission. In a way, he was asking for it. He didn't want to leave suddenly and cause a panic if no one knew where he was. This way, someone would know the reason for his exit. Giving a quick nod, he darted for the door, thankful no one was in his way. Running for her tent, his head peeked in quickly to make sure her stuff was still around. Everything was neatly arranged and packed, the bed made. If she planned on coming back, it wasn't anytime soon. 

Turning around outside her tent, he looked at the forest entirely lost. He had NO clue where she lived and no way to find her. His head bowed in defeat. Shoulders sagged slightly and both hands shoved themselves into his pockets. He didn't know the city at all, he wasn't even around when they picked her up, having been on Peacemillion at the time. His gaze moved up to the sky. That seemed like so long ago and he hadn't thought about it till now. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked to find the ringmaster. 'There HAS to be a way to find her.' He vowed. 'And I WILL find it!' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It seemed to take forever till she hit her old neighborhood. She didn't know whether to be thankful or sad that it seemed abandoned. Going through the alley, she easily hopped the fence and meandered through the backyard. The grass was extremely long and in need of a major clipping. Sticks from the tree were everywhere and weeds ran throughout the entire yard. She looked around, incredibly forlorn. 'I don't know if I WANNA know what the FRONT yard looks like.' She sadly joked. Although corny, it brought a brief smile to her solemn face. 

Slowly walking through the tall grass, she kept on guard in case there were any neighbors still around. She highly doubted it, by the looks of the houses' exterior. Even the yards were the same as hers. It was obvious that no resident was around for quite some time. She wondered when everything had changed. 

Stopping at the back porch, she stared at the steps with slightly wide eyes. 'This is it. No turning back.' She softly coached. It gave her enough strength to take those few up to the back door. Her hand slowly moved to the knob, pausing an inch from it. It started to shake as she faced the final barrier to her past. Would it be locked? That wasn't too big a deal, she knew many ways to get inside, same way she used to get OUT. Swallowing hard, her hand quickly shot out and tightly grasped the handle. It WAS unlocked after all. The door slowly swung open on creaky, rusty hinges. It gave off an eerie sound that sent chills up her spine. She swallowed again but found her throat and mouth dry. Another chill raced through her body. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought weakly. 

Her first step inside was a large sense of déjà vu. Not because of the way she walked in, but due to the vision from her final encounter with her father. Slowly, she warily walked to the kitchen and stopped. Her wild eyes looked at all the dust that resided everywhere. It seemed to be the only thing that ever lived after she left. She was slightly thankful that thieves hadn't broken in and stolen anything. A few steps into the dining room showed even more dust. The table and chairs were as she left them. 

_"You always WERE a nuisance! Just like your mother." Her small size allowed her to scramble under the table in the dining room. "You're both WEAK!" He shouted, bending to catch her. She shoved the chairs away in her haste to get away and get some room to defend herself. "Stand still and take what's COMING to you!" He yelled. His long arm shot out and clenched her ankle, cutting into her skin. She cried out in pain and kicked out with her free foot._

Horrid memories came rushing back through unbidden wishes. Squeezing her eyes shut only allowed the memories to be seen all the more vivid. She swallowed harshly. Fear she had not felt in months came back to haunt her. Her eyes swung open and she started looking around frightfully. Panic encircled her nerves like a vulture going in for the kill. 'This was a bad idea.' She quickly thought. But she was too frozen to move. Terror was holding her legs in place, keeping her from running out the back door. A siren rang through her mind, more memories playing through. Her vision shot to the windows, but they were too layered with dust to see through. Forceful deep breaths were shoved through her throat. 'Calm down.' She ordered weakly. 

Only after her hands stopped shaking somewhat did she continue on till to the center of the dining room. One hand came out and touched the table, afraid she would get bit. Slowly, her fingers slid across it, leaving dirt trails in her wake. Midnight eyes stared transfixed at the center of the table, the words playing through her head. Another shiver raced through her body. 

Feeling comfortable enough to take the next horrible step, she walked past the dining room and to the living room. Her eyes gravitated to the bloodstain showing through the dirt. Her knees gave out and she fell heavily onto the carpet mere feet away. Hands lay useless in her lap; wide eyes stared blankly at the large smear that would never wash out. She burned the image into her memory, something she couldn't help but do. The dilapidated condition would always stay with her, reminding her of the better life she had. 

Being reminded of Trowa broke the stare and her head jerked up. She slowly looked around from her place on the floor, memorizing each position the furniture was in, where all the knickknacks still rested. Pictures were hardly visible through the grime that covered them. Standing up awkwardly, she walked to one and swiped a hand through the center. A large picture of her father and mother at a young age stared back at her happily. She blinked emotionless eyes at the two. Her mother looked a lot like she did now, in the smile on her lips and identical midnight eyes. A pity the picture was too big or she would take it as a souvenir. 

Finally walking away, she went through the dining room to her room. It was easily viewable from the dining room and she saw only a few things were gone through. 'From the cops most likely.' She figured. She walked as far as the doorway and leaned heavily against it. Here was where she slept, played, and kept all precious belongings. She looked around at everything multiple times before finally walking in, not knowing what was keeping her at bay. She walked to every piece of furniture and inspected every object she once owned. Everything she touched was no longer hers; she hadn't owned anything in here in months. The only things she took WITH her were still hers. Those were the most needed, or the most prized. 

She DID see a few articles of clothing that she wanted to take, once they were cleaned of filth. Everything that gaped open from when she ransacked her room needed a good washing. Her bed was still in its current condition. Walking over, she sat down and impassively stared at the carpet. It too was filthy, her footprints pushing everything through the fibers; marking where she walked. Time seemed to stop, the silence broken by the wind blowing outside. A scratching from overgrown limbs against the windows kept her from spacing. Blinking slowly, her eyes moved around the room again, ingraining everything inside her brain. Walking to the doorway again, she leaned against it and stared one last time at the place she used to call home. This time there was no light to shut off. There was enough light streaming through dirty windows to provide adequate viewing. 

Turning around, she froze in standing position as she looked at the last stop. 'Saved the worst for last.' She awkwardly joked. With the speed of a tortoise, one foot planted itself forward, taking her toward the last room. Her eyes squeezed shut, knowing the way by heart. That tended to happen when a person lived in one house their entire life. She didn't even need to use the walls as a guide, knowing exactly how close she was to the doorway. Memories of childhood steps measuring the distance on a bored rainy day played out behind closed lids. Her eyes finally watered a little. 

Hours seemed to pass by the time she got to her parent's bedroom. Everything was still as she left it, covered like the rest of the house in matching dirt. Her eyes stared vacantly at the other blood spot on the floor. Even though she didn't blink, a tear spilled over and slowly trailed down her cheek. She seemed caught in a time warp where everything moved at a snail's pace. Looking up, her eyes took in the objects that cluttered the room. 

'Duffle bag.' She weakly reminded herself. 'Don't forget...the duffle bag.' She blinked as if nodding, causing another tear to fall. Hands moved in slow motion as they moved to help her stand. Her entire body was in slow motion, caught in that same time warp. Or maybe it was the memories and emotions that stilled any normal actions, the want to stay in one spot for as long as possible. To stay as long as she could in her old home before finally leaving. She knew the place would be leveled, it was just a matter of WHEN. Another tear fell, this time sadness entered. She looked around with a little more speed, trying to commit everything to memory. 

Finally standing, she walked to the dresser and gently touched each knickknack, each piece of dirty jewelry her mother proudly displayed. 'Mother...' Another tear fell. 'I wish I could see you again.' She sadly asked. A sense of comfort enveloped her, taking away the sadness and longing. She knew immediately who it was, having felt that same presence before. A small smile tugged at her lips as if being pulled on. 'For you mother.' It made an appearance as she looked around, feeling her mother's presence in the room. The place was saturated with it. Memories came flooding through her mind of happier times when she was younger and even a few when she stayed in this room with her mother during the war. Many times of playing dress up with her mother's clothes and jewelry alongside the elder came from the depths of her mind. Her heart lightened incredibly. 'I love you mother.' She thought. Her eyes closed slowly, picturing her mother's face through the darkness. 

She didn't know how long she stood in the center of the room before she moved. She hadn't paid attention to the sun before she left camp and didn't know where it was now. Her eyes landed on the open closet doors. She wasn't going to go and check, if she did she wouldn't come back inside. This was the last room she would go in, she vowed to leave after her peace was made in this room. 'Duffle bag.' She reminded herself again. Working at a more normal pace, she already knew time was almost up. Her emotions weren't constricting her movements as much, ghosts slowly being laid to rest. 

She WAS able to find another bag, though severely dirty as everything else was. She gave it a couple of whacks to clean it off somewhat, sending dust clouds everywhere. A few sneezes sounded in the deathly quiet, but for her it was comfortable. Easily shouldering the bag and momentarily leaving her parent's room, she made another track for her own. This time, she would have more time to choose what she wanted to bring instead of hastily grabbing the first thing she saw. 

Four more t-shirts, three sweaters, three pairs of pants, another pair of sweats, numerous undergarments and socks, two extra pairs of pajamas, and an extra pair of shoes filled the canvas to the top. She grabbed a few small items and some pictures to fit in the side pouches for memoirs. 'Treasured memories.' She fondly thought, zipping up the last side pouch. Reshouldering the bag, she looked around one last time. Unable to find anything else she wanted to bring, she left the room for good and didn't look back. 

Purposely striding across the hall, she stopped a step inside her parent's room. Dropping the duffle next to her, it landed on the floor with a heavy THUD. An unbidden shiver ran through her, straightening her spine. She liked the quiet and the noise sent uninvited memories and sounds churning to the surface. 

_After the bang sounded, her father fell to the floor with a THUD. He looked at his only daughter in disbelief and shock. "You...YOU-" He stared at her wide, fearful eyes. A coughing spasm enveloped him, causing him to spit out some blood. His body shook from a sudden cold that enveloped him. His pain was unknown through the incredulity of what his daughter had done to him._

_"I...WARNED you." She spat out shakily. He looked down at the wound in his chest, slowly touching a hand to it. Blood poured from it and some dripped from his fingers. "Why didn't you stop?" She asked sadly. He looked at her, his vision clouding over. The loud clack of his gun landing heavily on the floor reached through the blood rushing past his ears. Exhaling one last breath, he passed from the living and joined the land of the dead._

She exhaled a shaky breath. "I...WARNED you...father." She whispered. Once again, her knees gave out and she stumbled to the floor in front of the dark stain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

He stopped in front of the house and looked at the scrap of paper again. 'THIS is the place?' He asked skeptically. Shingles were missing from the roof, the paint seemed half gone from the house, and the lawn looked like a field. Weeds sprouted from cracks in the broken sidewalk and an overgrown tree in the front yard seemed to take up the whole thing. 'Remember, she hasn't been here for half a year.' He reminded himself. Shaking off the eerie feeling he got, he walked around the house for a way in. The door was covered with a large piece of cardboard, some of the windows the same way. Taking a slow gait around the driveway, he looked on at the place his love once lived in. If it was in better condition, it might be called quaint. Now...it was just run down. 

Reminding himself he wasn't here to sightsee, he walked a little quicker around back. He wasn't too surprised to see the back door open; figuring a number of thieves might still be around. He hoped not, not really in a defensive mood. Cautiously walking up the few steps, he peered in the door just in case. Seeing only one set of footprints, he knew it was safe. He knew who they belonged to. The house looked like NO one lived in it for months and those feet walked in recently. 'Like only a few hours ago.' He retorted frustrated. The entire time he searched, he was miffed that she didn't ask him to go with. 

_There is something I have to do in town that I MUST do alone. I don't know WHEN I'll be back, but I WILL be back before long._

His head bowed in submission. He couldn't really blame her. It was incredibly important that she do this in order to be truly happy. He knew that unless she forgave her father, she would never be. She would always carry that around within her until she finally let it go. Maybe fate brought her back to do so. 'I certainly hope so.' He hoped. He wanted to see that last piece of sorrow vanish from her eyes for good. He wanted her to concentrate on him and the circus so he could make her happy. Slowly, he silently stepped through the back door. 

He walked over her footprints until he stopped in the dining room. His eyes took in everything and the condition it was in. The interior was a mess to say the least. A few cobwebs hung from corners in the walls and the ceiling. Grime seemed to live everywhere. 'It must've been lovely when it was in use.' He thought. His ears strained to hear any sound she might make, but quiet was all he found. Green eyes closed slowly. His patience was wearing on already strained nerves. It had been too long a day and it wasn't over yet. He still had a show to do. 

Walking to the living room caused a pause in his step. 

_"I came home one night from an errand my mother sent me on, to just get me from the house. When I came back, she was in the living room...d...dead."_

He hadn't seen blood since the war ended. Having been around it, and death, for as long as he could remember should've desensitized him. Perhaps it was because he'd been FREE from its hold so LONG, the sight repulsed him so. He felt like gagging. A large puddle of her mother's blood lay stained into the carpet, seemingly forever. Teeth clamped down tightly on his lower lip and he quickly averted his gaze before he was sick. The horrors of war were not lost on him either, he was just never as showy about it before now. He turned to the hallway his eyes landed on and quietly strode to the archway. To his right lay Washu's room without a doubt. The little quirks that she had stood out in what she owned. He knew she'd been there by the spots where the dust hadn't touched. The pattern was broke in spaces around the room. He took a step past her doorway and looked around at where she grew up. Where she slept for many years. A small smile made an appearance, calming him somewhat. 

Turning from her childhood personality, his search ended. His eyes watered from the mass amounts of relief he felt when they landed on her hair across the hall. His heart went out to her when he noted the slumped, hunched over position she was over something. He took a few steps toward her. "Washu?" He called out. 

She screamed and whirled around. Unable to turn due to numb legs, she flopped around on the carpet, landing on the stain. Feeling the clumped matted carpet under her hand, her fingers dug into it involuntarily as she regained balance. Her jaw clenched as adrenaline coursed through her from the scare, heart pounding as if she had just finished a marathon. Wide eyes slowly closed in realization of whom she was in front of and WHAT she was touching. Quickly, her hand shot away, as if burned. Now at a safe distance, she slowly opened her eyes to Trowa's concerned ones. "What're you DOING here?" She asked slowly. 

He stopped above her and quickly kneeled. "I went after YOU." He retorted, feeling that frustration brew again. One hand clasped her chin, making it impossible for her to look away. "Why didn't you TELL me you were coming here?" 

Wide, timid eyes looking into pensive green. She slowly blinked. "It was something I had to do alone." She whispered. Her gaze lowered to a spot on his ever-present sweater. "I had to put my demons to rest." He let go of her chin, all anger and annoyance dissolved to nothing. He couldn't stay mad at her and she looked like she'd gone through so much emotionally by just coming back. Yet at the same time, she NEEDED to come back and was very brave by facing what she once ran away from. "I told you not to worry about me." One hand moved to his shoulder. "I told you I'd be back." 

He gave a small sarcastic smile. "You can't stop me from worrying about you love. I love you too much to NOT worry about you." Her gaze dropped, but a small smile lit her mouth. One hand lightly touched her upper arm. "Are you okay?" He softly asked. He looked behind her at a matching stain and felt revulsion creep up. 

_"I ended up in their bedroom and realized soon after I was trapped. I attacked him back, making a move to defend myself. I'd had enough. I had to use what my grandfather taught me to save my life. I knew that he kept a few...'souvenirs' from the war in his drawer. Perhaps I lucked out in running there...I don't know. I managed to stun him long enough to grab a pistol he kept in the top drawer. I warned him I knew how to use the gun and I'd use it on him, but he kept going. He told me I should take what I had coming; that I was asking for it. I realized that he would never change back to the kind man he was. It was either me or him... I pulled the trigger on the gun. I had to kill my own father before he killed ME."_

He forced himself not to gag. Not in front of Washu. He quickly swung his eyes to her, to take a small portion of the composure she had to keep from losing it. "That's..." 

"Yes." She whispered. She nodded sadly. "His blood. This was their room. It's where I killed him." She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at it. A small shudder ran through her, but not as bad as before. Maybe they were dimming? She hoped so...if felt uncomfortable every time. "My mother's is out in the living room." She looked at him again, nodding after a second. "You've seen it." She stated, not asked. He nodded slowly, lightly clenching his jaw. She reached over and took his hand off her arm. Bringing it up to her mouth, she lightly kissed his knuckles, unconsciously making him feel better, stronger. "I'm ready to go. Take me back home Trowa." Those words were music to his soul. 

The two stared at each other for a minute, no words to say. She had gone so far to find the closure she sought, finding only a small measure. She didn't truly understand it, but some was better than none. He smiled slightly and took hold of her hand, helping her up. He entwined their fingers and pulled her into a tight hug, which she greatly accepted. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. He felt he needed to say that, to make sure she understood. 

"I know." She dully whispered back. "I love you too Trowa." Lightly, he rubbed her back shortly before stepping back. Slowly, she reached down and shouldered the duffle, unconsciously ready to leave. They walked to the doorway, but she paused in the arch. Trowa was halfway down the hall before he noticed she hadn't followed. 

"Washu?" He asked in question. She continued to stare at the stain, unable to hear him. The blood rushed through her ears, blocking out all sound. Years of childhood laughter rang through, casting her back to the past yet again. 

_"Daddy, daddy! Where ARE you daddy?" She asked, quickly becoming sad. Running to her parent's room, she burst through the closed door and found it empty. Dishearten, her entire body seemed to slouch down. Turning slowly, she closed the door equally so. Sitting on the living room couch, she sighed in the quiet house._

_"What's wrong my little Washu?" A small smile came to her eyes from her cherished childhood nickname. She looked over at her mother in the kitchen before looking back at her feet swinging a slow rhythm._

_"Gam said that daddy was coming home today." She muttered, still let down. Her mother smiled, knowing something her daughter didn't._

_"Come here my little Washu." She gently ordered. Jumping her small body from the couch, she walked to her mother's side and looked way up to her eyes, waiting. Her mother's smile widened. "You came home in such a hurry, did you check the backyard yet?" She asked mirthfully. Youthful midnight eyes widened happily before she broke past her mother. A light chuckle sounded after her as she quickly opened the back door._

_"DADDY!" She yelled happily. Her father sat on one of the lawn chairs casually, as if waiting for her. He looked her way and smiled brightly._

_"Hey my little Washu. Come give me a hug." Running down the few steps carefully, she nearly jumped into her father's lap. Wrapping her skinny arms tightly around his neck, she planted multiple kisses on his cheeks. He laughed and hugged his only daughter back, having missed her terribly. "I missed you my little Washu." He murmured in her ear._

_"I missed YOU daddy! I love you."_

A tear fell slowly as she regrettably pulled herself from such a happy memory. "Washu?" She whirled around startled, having forgotten anything else around her. Giving her love a small smile, she turned to the stain one last time. 

'I forgive you father.' She thought finally. 'I love you.' 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 The train sped along the land in its tireless journey. The occupants inside milled around casually, patiently waiting the next destination. Some were bored, the ride having been too long already. But they still had so much more to go. There was still another five or six hours to go till they could stop and refuel. Dinner was being served, but three of the crew wasn't hungry. They hadn't even heard the call to eat. Together, they sat in the back of the train, amongst all the animals. Lounging around the hay, Catherine, Trowa, and Washu all lay on their backs, staring lazily at the ceiling and listening to the train underneath them. Washu's head rested over Trowa's chest, their position making a T in the loose hay. Catherine rested closeby, clearly visible to them both. It was such comfortable silence for them all, sounds from the animals reaching their ears. 

Washu slowly opened her eyes and looked in the direction the additional noises came from. She had wanted their company recently, the animals her reason for existence on the train. They were her first friends and she never let them forget that. Lately, she felt as though she had never spent any time with them, it all being taken by Trowa's presence. She wanted to go be with them for a while and Trowa immediately followed, not wanting to let her out of his sight. Cathy was bored and not hungry, so she joined the loving couple, wanting to be in on their little secrets. She hadn't been told of a lot of Washu's past and although that was fine with her, she still wondered sometimes. She wanted to ask the younger girl, but didn't want to impose, didn't want to dredge up old painful memories. She KNEW from the ever-present light in Washu's eyes that she was beyond all that pain she held onto for so long. 

Washu looked at Vestal and Tireen, smiling slightly. She didn't feel bashful about speaking to the animals anymore, not when Trowa often did so himself. "What're you two doing over there?" She asked lightly. The lions stopped moving and Vestal softly roared at her. Her smiled widened somewhat and she sat up for a better view. She met Vestal's eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Are you bored Vestal?" She asked. The youngest lion rubbed against the bars, eager for attention. She laughed softly and moved to him. Kneeling in front of the bars, she stuck her hand through and ruffled his mane. "Restless boy? Don't worry, we'll get to our next destination and then I'll try to reason with the ringmaster to let you stretch your legs." Vestal licked her hand, almost in thanks. She smiled fondly and cocked her head slightly. 

"Do they understand you?" Cathy asked. She watched the whole display and always wondered what power the girl had over the animals. Even though their languages were different, they seemed to speak to each other. Washu spun at the waist to look at her elder friend. She smiled, knowing about the whole ordeal from long ago. She found it laughable now, knowing about the whole 'witch' rumors. She almost laughed just thinking about them. She was NO enchantress. 

"No." She muttered humorously, looking back at her first friends. "I just read their body language. THAT'S how I can tell what's going on with them. They can understand ME by my tone of voice." Giving Vestal a final pat on his mane, she scooted back to Trowa and mimicked her earlier position, but turned to her side to see Catherine while she spoke with her. "Animals are great at doing that. I've just always been able to do so." She shrugged somewhat, as much as her position would allow. "You just have to know where to look." One of Trowa's hands came out from behind his head and on impulse, playfully flicked her nose lightly. She giggled softly and took hold of his fingers, lightly kissing his palm. He smiled slightly. 

Cathy looked at the mushy display and smiled widely. She still couldn't get over how the two changed. And they did it by leaning on each other, accepting each other's help. She turned to her side for a better view as they continued to play around. She STILL wished she had a camera to get a few rolls of them for memories and silently planned to get some film once they hit the next available town. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The train chugged up a hill, allowing everyone to see a good portion of their next destination once it started downhill. The youthful three, now in the dining car, looked on as they descended upon the valley. "Oh...TROWA!" Washu breathed in awe. "It's...GORGEOUS!" He looked up from his food at her sparkling wide eyes and open mouth with a small smile. Releasing his utensil for a moment, he reached across the table and closed her mouth with a finger. She jerked a confused look his way. 

"You look more attractive that way love." He joked, going back to his food. He'd already seen the Sanc Kingdom multiple times and knew what it looked like. This was obviously the first time Washu had SEEN it. 

"She's right bro." Cathy agreed softly. "It IS gorgeous." He looked at his sister. 

'Cathy too apparently.' He smiled at the double display. Both women held identical looks of wide eyes and slack jaws. His lips pressed together to keep from chuckling at the comical sight. 

Washu took in the immense structure that seemed comfortably nestled in between the huge forest. It looked right at home, even though the building's white paint job stuck out awkwardly. A number of civilian homes popped up around it. Some business looking buildings housed the rest of the view. The sky was a deep cloudless blue, a scene to be remembered. It was a perfect first view for anyone who visited the land of pacifism. 

"That palace must be HUGE inside!" She muttered offhand. Trowa looked up at her again with a knowing smile. 

"It is." He muttered. She looked at him incredulously. 

"You've BEEN INSIDE?!" The panoramic picture moved slowly as the train raced on, her vision swinging back to capture it. He let loose the pent up chuckle at her star struck behavior. 

"It took me a whole day just to look around inside. The immediate grounds take about as long." He reported, gaining her attention again. She looked like one watching a tennis match the way her head kept swinging back and forth constantly. 

"Wow..." One hand propped up a daydreaming head as she stared out the window. "I wish **I **could go look inside." She wished out loud. He HAD to smile. She was so cute and innocent...and SO unknowing of where their next show WAS. 

"Well you WILL little Washu, our next visit is right THERE." One hand moved in front of the window as he pointed to the pacifist land. Her jaw fell again before she covered her mouth to quiet an excited squeal. 

"REALLY?!" Her eyes danced with excitement as they moved from his face to the window. "WOW! I can't BELIEVE it!" She wished they were there ALREADY, her excitement quickly going through the roof. Trowa chuckled again and Catherine joined him at the youthful girl's behavior. She looked like a child allowed to go into a toy store to look around unabated. 

"We're also staying there." He added, eliciting a gasp from her. 

"NO WAY!" She looked at him in shock. "Wow...alright!" She was nearly bouncing up and down in her seat she was so eager. His smile widened all the more, white teeth clearly visible. 

"Calm down love. You don't want to frighten our hostess do you?" He asked humorously. She swallowed harshly, trying to contain her visible excitement. It was quickly brought down a few notches, but her eyes were still wide and bright for the rest of the ride. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As soon as she spotted the trucks driving up the lengthy drive, she smiled and quickly went for the door. "I'll be right back. Don't MOVE." She joked, leaving the door open a crack. He humphed; unable to habitually cross his arms due to the restraining coverings. 

"Like I have a CHOICE?" He muttered monotone. A quiet sigh worked its way through from the instant loneliness he felt, but knew she would NEVER leave him alone for too long. 

Nearly running down the steps, she stopped in front of the main double doors and swung them open to be greeted by the commotion outside. She looked on with bright eyes as she moved to spot the one person she longed to see again. Ecstatic blue eyes spotted him a moment later, helping the crew haul stuff from the trucks. Forcing a casual step, she walked down the large amount to a small plateau and stopped. A few people spotted her above them and called the attention. She smiled brightly when she knew they were all looking at her and inhaled a deep breath. "Welcome all." She began loudly. She wasn't in front of a microphone this time, so she knew she had to speak loud enough for everyone to clearly hear. "I'm so glad you could make it to the Sanc Kingdom for a few performances." A hand swept out to the palace behind her. "My house is yours for as long as you're here. If there's something you need or have a question on, please don't hesitate to ask me or one of my staff." The hand swung back to clasp the other in front of her. "I hope you enjoy your stay." A few cheers and a large amount of clapping followed her brief introduction. Nodding in acceptance, she let the crew resume its work as some of her staff came out to help direct where to put everything. 

One hand elevated her lengthy skirt as she walked down the rest of the steps, looking for her friend again. With his height, he was easy to spot. "Trowa!" She called, successfully gaining his attention. A member of her staff quickly took the box from his hands, allowing him to talk to her. The two met in the middle of the developing madness. Relena smiled a silent greeting, one that Trowa surprisingly copied. She was taken aback, but quickly recovered. "How have you been Trowa?" She asked. 

"Busy." He answered, that tilt still to his mouth. He looked around at the hustle and bustle fondly, searching. "But it's been an interesting six months." His eyes held knowing emotions that escaped his befuddled hostess. 

She was going to ask him to explain, but his deep green eyes danced around as if looking for someone. They stopped after a minute and the smile widened till teeth threatened to show. She could only stare as he quickly waved to someone behind them. This WASN'T the same Trowa that left just half a year ago!! 'What HAPPENED to him??' She wondered. Her eyes sized him up again, taking in the relaxed, happy stance. 'He's so unlike the Trowa I shook hands with before he left here.' She blinked widening eyes. 

"There she is." He muttered happily. She turned around to see whoever was coming. "Hey love, over here!" He called loudly. She could've fallen over from shock. Trowa NEVER shouted, or even raised his voice...EVER. He hardly even SPOKE before. 

'What HAPPENED to him?!' She nearly screamed in her mind. To say she was surprised...and LOST, was an understatement. A girl about her height and age stopped before them with a wide smile. She turned to Trowa, waiting for an explanation. 

Trowa's hand extended palm out, Washu's gesture mimicking his palm down. Their hands lightly clasped and he tugged her to his side, where he preferred her. "Relena Peacecraft, may I present little Washu." Washu ducked and blushed with a timid smile. But it changed in a second when she turned to her love. 

"Did you HAVE to introduce me like that love?" She asked sternly, eyes joking. "You could have said YOUR Washu." He only smiled widely in return. 

"Sorry love." He apologized. She patted his hand, telling him she wasn't too serious and turned to the girl in front of them. Large midnight eyes sized up Relena, as if piercing straight through her. Very few could do that, Heero and Wufei being amongst the few. She quickly smiled off her small discomfort and extended a hand. 

"You can just call me Relena if you prefer. I know the last name is rather long." She joked, hoping to break the ice. Washu stared at the extended hand before slowly accepting it. They lightly shook in greeting. When both let go, Washu looked up at Trowa. 

"Who?" She asked in confusion. Trowa looked at her, also confused. 

"What?" He asked. She looked at Relena momentarily and jerked a thumb at her. 

"How do you know HER?" She asked, trying to figure it out. Again, Relena could've fallen over from shock, Trowa feeling like joining her. They both looked at her with wide eyes. 

"You don't KNOW her?" Trowa asked incredulously. His jaw dropped slightly. "Are you SERIOUS?" 

'She doesn't KNOW me??' Relena thought shocked. 'Wow...she must've lived a VERY recluse life!' 

"Washu, this is RELENA PEACECRAFT." He repeated slowly. She shook her head slowly, still not getting it. 

"So? And that means WHAT to me?" She asked bluntly. Relena felt the harsh blow to her pride, but didn't let it show. 

'Ouch.' She thought, mentally wincing. But she kept an even, slightly pleasant face in front of her good friend. 

Trowa could've slapped his forehead. How could she NOT know RELENA? How could ANYONE not know Relena? He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You mean you don't know Relena Peacecraft, former queen of the world?" She grimaced slightly, remembering the title. 

"Actually, it's just Vice Foreign Minister." She corrected him with a sly smile. He looked at her and smiled slightly before turning his attention back to Washu. 

"She was a big part of the war love. She's the advocate of peace." Speaking as if she wasn't there, and using such lavish praise, caused Relena's cheeks to redden slightly. But she didn't say a word as Trowa tried to talk sense into the lost oriental girl. 

Washu shook her head slowly. "Unless you didn't notice while you were THERE Trowa, my house didn't have any radios or televisions. My father took them all out and sold them." Her gaze dropped to two fiddling hands. "He said he didn't want the war to 'taint' us. Wanted us to stay away from the horrors and all." Relena's heart slightly went out to the sorrowful girl. She could see in the girl's downcast face that she went through something painful during, or possibly after, the war. They ALL did. 

Trowa's face softened. He didn't recall such a thing, but at the time he was looking for Washu only. He didn't stop to look at everything her house occupied. A finger under her chin pulled solemn midnight eyes up to deeply caring green. "Well you know of her NOW don't you?" He asked, a soft smile on his face. Seeing his eyes so full of love towards her broke through her slightly gloomy mood. A small smile broke through her disheartened face. 

"This is true." She muttered, the smile slowly widening. Trowa let go of her chin, allowing Washu to turn to Relena. Her smile changed to one of friendship. "Sorry I was so rude, I've just been kept away from everything during that whole fiasco." Relena nodded, smiling to show she understood. 

"Well I think it's a refreshing change of pace to have someone unfamiliar with me and my family. Makes it easier to make a first impression." She joked, mirth shining in her eyes. Trowa chuckled quietly and a tiny blush graced Washu's face. "Well," She piped up, changing the subject, "why don't I show you around Washu. I'm assuming since you've never heard of ME, you've never heard of the Sanc Kingdom before." She figured. Washu looked up at the palace, excitement in her widening eyes. Relena took that as a silent YES. 

The three turned to the main stairs. Halfway up the first set, Relena stopped and turned to Trowa. "Oh before I forget Trowa..." He looked up, giving his attention. "Duo and Hilde are still here." She smiled. "I asked if they would stay for a while, fill up the empty place and they agreed. Plus Hilde's nearly over the result of her injuries." Washu's eyes widened from this new information. Trowa nodded, happy to hear that he would be able to see the two again. Relena's cheeks tinted pint. "Plus...well, um-" A wide idiot grin made its way through, cutting off speech. She ducked her head demurely. Trowa's eyes narrowed curiously and he nodded for her to continue. "Well...Heero is here as well...ALSO recovering." His eyes widened and he silently blinked at the news. 

"I'm assuming you'll tell me what happened." He said. She bowed her head slowly in agreement. 

"It's been quite a story." She met his eyes good-naturedly. "You'll have to tell me YOURS when we get time." He smiled slightly and nodded. The three continued up the way and through the main doors. Washu's head spun around as she took in the beauty that surrounded her while Relena gave her the grand tour of her beloved home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"There they ARE!" 

"Would you SHUSH, I can't hear what Relena's saying!" 

"Hey, who's the new girl??" 

"**I** don't know! If you stop hiding behind the corner you'd find OUT!" A jovial smile was the only response. "Oh and PUT ME DOWN!" 

"No can DO girl, you're with me! Hmm, haven't we already HAD this conversation once before? You had your answer THEN and it hasn't changed at all." A frustrated sigh worked through the quiet hallway, but not loud enough to be heard by everybody. "Come on, let's head um' off at the pass!!" A soft chuckle sounded from the childish carefree that radiated. The two moved from their dark corner, trying to pinpoint the small tour's ending. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Well if you have no other questions Washu, do you want to head up to the second floor?" Relena asked politely. She hoped that the Chinese girl had nothing else to ask, she had never talked so much about her home to a single person. 

Washu's head kept looking around wildly, still taking everything in. She had never in her LIFE seen such an ornate and decorative home, save for Quatre's mansion. She quickly gave Relena her attention and smiled widely. "No, go ahead. We're going to be here for a while, I'll have PLENTY of time to explore some more." Childlike eyes swung to Trowa. "You'll have to show me around some more love." He smiled patiently, having been through the tour as well. He wasn't going to leave Washu's side and he hadn't looked around in a long time, it was refreshing to see everything in detail again. 

"Whatever you want Washu." He softly answered. One arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Relena smiled at the open display of affection and wished she could be more like them. Whatever was plaguing Trowa before he left was a shadow of the person that stood before her. Their behavior reminded her of how Heero was doing and she felt impatient to check up on his well-being. 

"Trowa, Washu, would you mind a small break in the tour while I check in on Heero real quick?" She asked. No one minded and they followed her to his room. She slowly pushed the door open, making sure not to startle him. "Heero, it's only me." She called out, still covered by the door. A loud grunt sounded in recognition. She smiled when she finally laid eyes on him, still as handsome as ever...even though he was still black and blue in a lot of spots. 

His deep blue eyes swung to Relena, and the two behind her. His eyes narrowed slightly in defense from the unidentifiable person next to Trowa. Unexpressive eyes took in her profile. 

Trowa looked at his fellow pilot in open surprise. He had never SEEN the 'perfect soldier' so beat up before. Bruises heavily marked spots on his cheeks, forehead, eyes, and neck. One arm was wrapped in a cast, along with one ankle and an entire leg. The other hand was wrapped with a cloth bandage to keep from being moved as much as possible. He was totally immobile and looked incredibly miserable with the prospect. Trowa blinked in continuing shock, unable to find something to polite to say about his condition. 

Washu thankfully, and regrettably, said something for him. "Wow, what happened to YOU?" She blurted out. She took in the handsome man in front of her with curious eyes. He was in BAD SHAPE. 

Trowa slapped his forehead with a grimace, mussing up his hair a little in the process. After a soft sigh, he looked at Washu with mildly pained eyes. When had she become so BLUNT?? With all the time they spent together, he apparently MISSED something. "Did you HAVE to say that?" He softly argued. She turned to him, waiting for another explanation. His eyes closed slowly. "Be a little more polite next time." He patiently asked. Reaching out, his finger flicked her nose lightly, getting a toothy smile from her. 

That little conversation and display caused an upward flicker to Heero's eyebrows. It was small, but Relena saw it since she was still watching him. He, along with her, had never seen this side of Trowa. Turning to the couple behind her, she smiled politely. "Trowa, Washu...may I present Heero Yuy." Trowa nodded in silent greeting to his friend, glad to see him again...even in his current condition. Heero nodded slightly back, glad for the company to keep from going crazy. Washu nodded with a smile. 

"Hi." She announced vocally. Heero stared at the exuberant girl, storing her name away for later use. Their eyes caught and the happy emotions slowly left her large black eyes, becoming strangely neutral as she stared at him. He sized her up again, seeing an entirely different person from the happy girl he just heard. 

Washu's cheerful mood slowly died the longer she stared at Heero, wondering why he was so solemn. He reminded her of the way she acted when she first met Trowa, and she didn't like it. His eyes were different from the rest of his face, not like the cold emotions he expressed. 

Trowa looked at Washu when she became silent, taking note of her eyes. A hand rested lightly on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from the unconscious staring contest. She looked into his concerned eyes and smiled slightly. 

The silence was thankfully broken by voices and footsteps quickly coming in their direction. "Hey all! Welcome back!!" Trowa and Washu looked out the door, being the ones in front of it. Trowa jerked her out of the way quickly as Duo and Hilde burst through. Hilde looked miserable by her love's behavior, unable to do anything in the position she was in. Hunching her shoulders over as much as possible in his arms, she gripped her cane tighter from embarrassment. To the casual observer, it would seem she was being held against her own will. But to those that knew of the two's history knew that she didn't mind being carried around by Duo...as long as he BEHAVED himself. Duo stopped near Heero's bed and regarded the two newcomers with a bright smile. Hilde glared at Duo lightly while he eyed the oriental girl. 

"You know I HATE when you do that! Act like a NORMAL human being!" She argued, trying not to smile. His was too contagious and she fought to keep her own off scowling lips. 

"WHAT?" He asked playfully, looking into her beautiful eyes. She sighed and shook his head, not all that irritated with him. 

"Can you put me DOWN now?" She asked patiently. He regarded her question/order for a second before complying. He made sure she was able to support herself before he walked over to Trowa and slapped his back happily. 

"How ya been dude??" He smiled widely. Trowa blushed somewhat from such an exuberant greeting. He faintly smiled back at Duo, shocking the Gundam pilot. Duo blinked wide eyes before looking at the girl lightly clutching Trowa's arm, still alarmed at the two that burst through the doorway. "Hi, I saw you outside." He reported. His hand stuck out and Washu took it slowly. She didn't know how to clearly take the actions of someone who appeared to be such a good friend of the others. "I'm Duo Maxwell." He thumbed behind him with a wide smile. "And that over there is Hilde Schebeiker." Somehow, his smile widened. "The love of my life, apple of my eye, girl of my dreams-" 

"The one who's going to SMACK you if you don't stop EMBARRASSING me." She finished with a wry grin. After carefully walking over to the four, she extended her hand with a warm smile. "I don't think we caught your name." 

Washu slowly shook Hilde's hand, feeling bombarded by the excitement and outgoingness of these new people. "I didn't have a chance to say it yet." She softly joked, eyeing Duo with a neutral face. Trowa smiled slightly. She smiled minutely at Hilde. "It's Washu, but I've been called OTHER names." Her smile widened, her eyes moving to Trowa. He raised an eyebrow defiantly at her small evil grin. 

"I could say the same for YOU little Washu." He defended humorously, reminding her of all the little pet names SHE called HIM. Washu smiled good-naturedly at the nickname. 

"This's JUST what we need!" Duo suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Like we don't have ENOUGH mushy couples loitering the place! Now I have to put up with ANOTHER!" Hilde smiled in apology to Trowa and Washu, feeling embarrassment for Duo's strange outburst. 

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Heero asked darkly. He didn't care for Duo to be broadcasting his feelings for Relena to someone he didn't know. He already surmised that Hilde and Duo already knew BEFORE he left, and now he had to deal with Duo's TEASING. He glared at Duo, who only blinked at him innocently. 

"That's RIGHT." Relena piped up, snapping her fingers. She turned to Trowa and Washu with a smile. "Quatre and his secretary are coming to Earth for a couple of performances." The smile turned to a smirk. "He said that he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to take a vacation and see you again. He said he was going to bring along his secretary to still get a little work done though. The two are staying here for the duration." Washu smiled happily; glad to hear such news. She shook her head slowly and turned to Trowa. 

"He works too much." She blurted out, mentally startling Relena and the others. A finger poked his trim waist lightly. "You need to find a way to keep him from all that paperwork and have a little FUN once in a while." She joked. Trowa smiled and nodded in agreement, knowing the stress his friend was under at such a hectic position. 

"You'll have to help in case he doesn't listen to me love." She nodded with a small giggle. Duo watched the loving exchange with wide eyes. It was the first time he'd ever seen Trowa so VOCAL and it cast him into shock. He quickly recovered and smiled widely. 

"Too bad Wufei isn't here eh Trowa?" The two pilots looked at each other. "We could have a reunion. Have a REAL get together!" 

Trowa's eyes narrowed curiously. "Where IS Wufei at?" He hadn't seen the Chinese pilot leave with the shuttle for Earth like the others. He thought back to long ago, just after the war. 

'Now that I think of it, I hardly saw him around PERIOD.' He thought intriguingly. 

"On some MISSION." Duo's shoulders rose in a carefree gesture. "He's been gone for a while, no one's heard from him." 

"That's because I haven't been able to get to a TRANSMITTER station and check FREQUENCIES." Heero broke in irate. Trowa looked at his brooding friend. Heero's gaze met Relena's with his normal glare, looking at the reason for his current position. She returned it full force, propping frustrating hands on both hips. She could DEFINITELY give Heero a run for his money when she got mad. 

"Well EXCUSE ME Mr. Yuy for making sure you recovered to FULL HEALTH!" She spat out. He could've cringed from such formal use of his name, and the way it was said, but kept his glare going. She KNEW that the mission he sent Wufei on was important, but she kept him bedridden like a little CHILD. BESIDES, he could set his OWN broken bones; she just wouldn't LET him. 

Washu openly cringed from the entirely different person she saw before her. It seemed there was an actual dark side to the peaceful Relena Peacecraft. "I just wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as POSSIBLE and nursed back to HEALTH, is that so WRONG of me?" She asked, frustration in her voice thrown his way. Mission or NOT, she was tired of him acting like a SPOILED BRAT through all her kindness. 

A small twinge of guilt ate at his conscience. She was right...though right now, in front of all these people, he loathed to admit it. His glare softened minuscule, but still kept eye contact with her. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, deep blue eyes dropped to his injuries. "Well, there has to be SOME way to get a station in here so I can WORK. Since I apparently can't MOVE..." He muttered, still eyeing his broken appendages. 

Relena's glare dropped in an instant, knowing she won that 'battle'. There were MANY times when she had to have this type of 'talk' with him, reminding him he was only human. There was no WAY he could get out of bed even if he wanted to, he couldn't even WALK. An easygoing smile popped up, the whole ordeal already forgotten. She turned to Trowa and Duo. "Well I'm sure there's a way. Now that you're here Trowa, you can help Duo figure out a way to rig something up in here for Heero." 

Hilde looked over at Trowa and slowly made her way even closer to him, remembering something she wanted to talk to him about. He noticed her close presence and eyed her somewhat curiously. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him, the other being used to keep herself from falling. He took a second to respond back, unsure what the spontaneous hug was for. When she pulled back, Hilde smiled softly at him. "I just wanted to say thank you." She softly responded. His brow furrowed. 

"For what?" He asked confused. Her free arm delved into a back pocket of her jeans, confiscating a worn folded piece of paper. Holding it in front of his face, she looked into his green eyes. 

"Remember this?" She asked softly. 

Her name was smudged a little from being folded so many times, creases marking everywhere, but it was still the same note he gave her so long ago. A small smile emerged upon recognition. "You still HAVE it." He answered, not asked. She nodded and looked at it. 

"I'll always keep it Trowa. Words have never moved me so much as the few sentences you wrote." 

He had the grace to flush slightly at the praise, figuring she was overdoing it a little. He didn't figure it was anything BIG, he just didn't know what else to TELL her. "Well, you're welcome." Washu and raised an eyebrow at the mysterious note, but figured she'd ask her love about it later. 

Walking to the door, Relena eyed all the occupants. "Well...why don't we let Heero alone for some sleep." She announced suddenly. She could still feel the evil eye he was giving her from the argument and felt it best to cut out while she could. Heero stared at her, mentally shocked. His face was entirely composed as he watched Duo suddenly scoop up a protesting Hilde and carry her from the room. Once all were out but Relena, she looked at him with soft eyes and smiled. "I'm only doing this to keep you safe Heero." One hand lightly gripped the doorknob and started slowly swinging it closed. "And to keep me from worrying about you too much. Sleep well Heero." 

His eyes stayed on the door LONG after it softly clicked shut. Her words kept ringing through his ears; an unfamiliar warmth started expanding in his heart. Slowly, deep blue gravitated to an open window across from his bed, staring at the blue sky. Silence poured through the room as he curiously chewed on her words, still uncertain of his feelings for Relena and what their whole situation was. Only in clear times was he ever sure about her and himself. Exhaling a soft breath, his body sagged into the mattress and multiple pillows stacked behind his back. Staring at the ceiling, his eyes slowly closed, feeling fatigue from his injuries catch up with him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Catherine slowly strolled the grounds of the Sanc Kingdom, mildly bored. Their show wasn't for hours and everything was put away, each room now occupied by someone. She took that time to look around the gardens outside the majestic house. She reacquainted herself with Duo and introduced to Hilde, surprised that the small girl had been so badly injured. Duo recounted tales of her heroic deeds that turned the war in their favor and Cathy was duly impressed. Such happenings could be easily cast aside upon first glance at her frail, thin figure. One could tell by the flush that donned Hilde's face that she didn't think highly of what she'd done. Catherine thanked her for helping Trowa and sending him home to her quicker than what would have happened if she HADN'T helped. 

A soft smile lit her face as she roamed the lands. She loved Earth. The sky was such a deep blue, thankfully cloudless. Light blue eyes drank it in along with the green that resided everywhere. Flowers bloomed along the walk and in pots that hung under lampposts, trees, anywhere possible. She took a deep breath and breathed in their heavenly scent. Hands lightly clasped behind her, she felt totally at ease with her solitary vigil. It was HARD to feel alone when so many people resided around the palace, when one was surrounded by such majesty. 

After walking to the edge of a mildly sloping, grassy hill, her eyes landed on the cutest sights she'd ever seen. A tender smile made an appearance as she stopped and stared. A soft chuckle occupied the air along with a soft breeze. Trowa and Washu rested over a small incline, both taking a nap. Washu's stomach acted as a resident pillow for Trowa's head as the two lay on their backs. One of her arms rested lightly in the thick of his hair, the other resting over his chest; fingers entwined. She watched their slow, even breathing and gazed into matching peaceful faces. Washu's hair spread around them like a blanket. 

Relena slowly walked up the way until she saw Catherine. Stopping next to her, she eyed the sight the elder woman was looking at. A smile played on her face as she stared transfixed. "They make a cute couple." She softly answered. 

Cathy swung around stunned, not hearing anyone else approach. Seeing Relena right next to her caused butterflies in her stomach, but she forced them down. It wasn't every day she stood next to such a celebrity and important person. Nodding her affirmation, she smiled and turned to Relena. "Everyone in the circus agrees. I've had to watch their mushy display ever since they got together." Relena's vision swung to her left, an eyebrow rose slightly. She wondered why the woman next to her would have a problem with that. "Wish I had a camera to capture it all on." Both smiled and chuckled softly, Relena realizing her companion was only joking. Cathy stuck out her hand, having never been formerly introduced to the former queen of the world. "I'm Catherine Bloom, Trowa's sister." 

Relena's smile widened a little and she took the hand. "Relena Peacecraft, but please call me Relena." She asked. Cathy nodded slightly, the two cast into comfortable silence. "I was unaware that Trowa HAD any other siblings." She said, looking at him. Cathy's mouth set in a tight line. 

"Well we're not REALLY related per SAY, but calling him family feels so RIGHT somehow. And he's ALWAYS family as far as the circus is concerned." Relena nodded, storing away the information. "But I ALWAYS think of myself as his surrogate sister, knowing he's all alone in the world." 

"Not anymore." Relena softly argued, a quirk to her mouth. Cathy's eyes swung to Relena before going back to the couple. She smiled tenderly. 

"True. I'm glad he's finally found someone that can make him truly happy. He deserves it more than anyone." She announced softly. Relena nodded thoughtfully. 

"I WAS wondering what happened to him when I saw him again." She spoke out loud, voicing her thoughts. "He seemed so easygoing and carefree from last time I met him, I wondered what happened to him." 

"Easy." She answered. "He fell in love." Their smiles matched in happiness for the ex-Gundam pilot, pleased he was able to find a key to open his heart. After much internal debating, the two walked on together, Relena joining Catherine in her exploration. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_His eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly against the harsh mid afternoon sun. Turning his head slightly, he looked up into Washu's sleeping face. A tender smile quickly appeared at how angelic she looked and he continued to openly watch. A breeze picked up quickly, ruffling his hair. He looked around at the area, content to lay in his current position all day._

_"Trowa Barton."_

_His attention perked up from the use of his name, eyes looking around quickly to find the speaker. Slowly he sat up, being careful not to wake Washu. Green looked around the lush grassy field, sparsely scattered with flowers. No trees resided in the area, not even the Sanc Kingdom was in the distance. "Who's there?" He rigidly called, hearing a soft echo to his voice. His head jerked back slightly in shock, now wondering what was going on. Standing, he took a few steps away from his love, to protect her if need be._

_"Over here Trowa Barton." His body swung behind him, seeing a woman walk to him slowly, a loose Chinese gown adorning her body. The slow wind tossed long midnight hair around her back, some softly whipping in front of her face. He didn't need to wait till she got close enough to recognize her. Pure oriental eyes and long hair reminded him of an elder version of Washu. His eyes narrowed. But she was DEAD...wasn't she? He looked down at his love, only to find another him lying where he was moments ago. His eyes widened in confusion._

_"What-" He asked softly, unable to find the words._

_"You are dreaming Trowa." The soft voice echoed. He looked into the eyes of a woman long past living and blinked perplexed._

_"I'm...DREAMING?" He asked, unable to figure it out. His eyes roamed over the vast field._

_A small, motherly smile made an appearance. "I wanted to speak with you and this is the only way to connect with you. While your conscience is more open. This is WASHU'S conscience. This is where she would go if she took the time to meditate." He looked around, utterly confused at how he could be in Washu's mind. She smiled slightly. "You two are connected, heart and soul. It was easy to pick your form and deposit you here." He looked at her, unsure how his thoughts were read. But if it were a dream SHE controlled, she would know everything._

_A slim, pale hand raised and landed on his shoulder. It was light as air, but comfort and love radiated through it. "I wanted to personally thank you for bringing back my little Washu. My TRUE little Washu." Slowly, she stepped forward and hugged him lightly, his arms gradually going around her in return._

_It felt good to receive a mother's hug, having never experienced it before. Her hair softly tickled his face in the continuing wind, smelling heavily of the flowers that surrounded them. The only noisewas the wind, Trowa unable to find any words to say to Washu's elder, her mother not needing words to express. Feelings flowed through their touch, the couple sensing two kinds of love for the still sleeping girl below them. "There is no need to thank me." He finally spoke, slowly pulling away from her. "But...how did she become so direct?" He asked. She smiled._

_"My Washu was ALWAYS opinionated, but recently she was forced to hide it. I'm glad that you showed her that she doesn't have to anymore."_

_Caring midnight looked into green. "I did what I felt was right." She nodded miniscule._

_"And for THAT, we will be forever grateful." A new voice echoed. Trowa whirled around and saw the one person he had reason to hate immensely. Washu's father stopped a few paces behind them, smiling kindly. His clothes screamed casual attire, entirely unlike the threads of the woman behind him. His face quickly encompassed a full glare. The kind look on the elder's face never wavered. Ducking his head, the smile widened slightly. "I know you have every reason to hate me Trowa, and I don't blame you." Looking into defensive green eyes, he took a few more steps toward the pensive boy. "But you've helped my little girl more than ANY of us could. I personally thank you for that." Trowa stared, unable to find any words mimicking what he directed toward her mother. The same slim hand rested on his shoulder again. His head swung to see behind as much as he could._

_She sighed slightly. "I know you feel the same animosity that our daughter used to, but she has put it past her, please do the same Trowa Barton." She asked softly. He looked at the ground, slightly ashamed at his behavior. Judging these people when not even KNOWING THEM, only Washu's side of the story._

_"There's ALSO another reason we came to you son." Trowa looked up, an eyebrow raising slightly at the relation. He kept silent, waiting for the father to continue. The elder man's face became dark, hazel eyes clouding over. "There's a danger coming Trowa, one that concerns your past as a Gundam pilot." Trowa's eyes widened, but reminded himself that her father had been in the war, which meant he would know of HIS role in it. "Washu's mother and I aren't too sure WHAT it is, but its sole intent is to take you five away." A helpless fist clenched, unable to do anything in spirit form. "We can only watch over you two so MUCH son, this is the BEST we can do."_

_Washu's mother walked past Trowa, going to comfort her husband. Taking his clenched fist, she raised it to her lips and feather kissed it. Their fingers entwined and two pairs of eyes stared at Trowa. The elder man sighed in resignation. The elder woman's eyes cast downward to the swaying grass. "We wanted to warn you, and to thank you for letting our daughter into your heart. My husband has told me of your past Trowa and I know that it was not EASY for you." Trowa nodded slightly, the warning of upcoming danger looming in his head._

_"What does this danger want with me and the others?" He asked. The elder shrugged her shoulders._

_"We aren't too sure. But you must prepare Trowa Barton, to keep yourself, and our daughter, safe." The departed couple looked at each other and exchanged soft looks. The woman turned back to Trowa with a motherly smile. "Take care of our little Washu, Trowa. Never let the love you two feel diminish. Keep it in your heart always." He nodded, moved by the small speech._

_"It was an honor to meet you son. Listen to your heart, it'll never steer you wrong." The elder man smiled proudly. "My daughter's chosen a fine man to love." The couple's form shivered a few times before disappearing entirely, waving before they were lost to his sight._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

His eyes shot open before quickly squeezing shut in the harsh afternoon sun. Sitting up slowly, he looked down at Washu to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. A quiet sigh of relief sounded when he realized everything WAS real. Bringing both knees to his chest, one arm wrapped around them, his other hand still holding Washu's. 'Was it actually REAL?' He wondered. The Sanc Kingdom was fully in view, a few trees now around them. Without the extras, the grassy field they were in would be the same as the dream. 'Yes.' He solemnly confirmed. 'Somehow, I know it's true.' Foreboding weighed heavily on his soul. Something was coming for them? His arm left the position around his legs, a finger slowly rubbing against his chin. 'But what? What IS it? Where is it COMING from, and HOW?' Necessary questions continued to bombard him, but no answers could satisfy the onslaught. Helplessness came in waves, frustration slowly following. He was FINALLY at peace with his life, only to have something come and tear it away! Anger sparked, the comfortable feelings of being with his love quickly vanishing. 

Washu's eyes slowly fluttered open as she woke to an uncomfortable feeling. Being careful of the afternoon sun, she looked at Trowa's back and furrowed a concerned brow. His form was tense; eyes full of anger. She slowly sat up, wondering what happened to make him look so. "What's wrong love?" She asked softly. 

Trowa jerked slightly, startled from his thoughts. Those angry green eyes swung to Washu and he forced it away. He didn't want to alarm her with matters that didn't concern her. She had enough to get used to as it was with the circus and a future without hatred from her past. He didn't feel like adding to it, not without feeling layers of guilt for unintentionally CAUSING it. Shunted eyes looked at the grass, trying to think of something to throw her off track. "Just a bad dream." He finally said. It wasn't REALLY a lie per SAY, but he wasn't going to indulge her curiosity with the full truth. "I'll be alright, now that I'm awake to see your face and look into your eyes." 

She smiled and ducked her head, blushing from praise. A small smile appeared on his own face, never able to keep one at bay when she smiled. It was contagious and he relished in the feelings that bounded through his heart. Laying next to her, facing her, he leaned close and softly kissed her. She responded, a hand slowly snaking behind his head to keep it going. 

He pulled away as their passion turned up a few notches. He wasn't going to be tortured all night long, unlike LAST time. Kissing her softly one last time, he smiled wryly. "Let's not have another repeat, SHALL we?" He asked breathy. She smiled widely against his lips and chuckled softly. Sitting up slowly, he pulled her into his arms as they faced the Sanc Kingdom. Washu's eyes drank up the marvelous sight, never tired of watching it. Trowa's chin rested lightly over the crown of her head. She leaned her weight into his chest, feeling the soothing, strong warmth. Reaching for his hands, she entwined both and smiled serenely. 

"I'll never get tired of looking at that place." She muttered contently. He smiled softly. 

"It's a sight to SEE." He agreed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The night slowly wore on, the horrid dream/premonition in the back of Trowa's mind. While being target practice for Catherine, he'd thought about it over and over until he forced himself to forget about it for now. Tonight was too special to let such troublesome things get in the way of his plans. 

After a quick check in the mirror to make sure he looked okay, a hand ran through his hair again, trying to straighten it a little more. Butterflies twisted in his stomach and he realized that he was NERVOUS! Green eyes met his reflection; mentally telling himself it was no big DEAL. Looking over at the wrapped present on the dresser, he swallowed harshly. This was WASHU, and ANYTHING considering her was a big deal! Closing his eyes slowly, he took a deep breath and held it. 'Calm DOWN Trowa! Or you'll NEVER be able to pull this off.' He ordered. The small 'pep talk' helped a little and he exhaled the pent up breath. Taking a last longing look in the mirror, he swiped the present from the dresser and quickly left his room. 

Washu just finished combing through some damp strands when she heard the soft knock on her door. Feeling nervous mixed with a small twinge of adrenaline, she shakily got up and crossed the room. Her hand stopped before the knob, worriedly looking down at her attire. She was wearing the dress she made, upon Trowa's request. She KNEW what tonight was and wondered what he had planned that insisted on such formal dress. The knock sounded again, throwing her from mental thoughts. Gripping the metal object in her hand, it slowly opened to reveal a breathtaking sight. She gasped in appreciation before she could stop herself. Trowa stood before her in black dress pants and a white button up shirt loosely tucked in. A black dress coat lay open, giving off an EXTREME amount of sex appeal. She met his eyes and realized he was as nervous as she. It made her feel a little better. Smiling nervously, she nodded in silent greeting. 

The butterflies in his stomach did a nosedive when he laid eyes on her figure. That dress hugged every curve, making her look sexy and beautiful at the same time. He would never get tired of looking at it on her. Her handiwork made her look like a piece of art. His mouth went dry, unable to form words. Her hair was entirely unbound, damp from her shower. She smelled of lavender shampoo and he had to restrain himself from grabbing her and running his fingers through her hair. She still had those black high heels on, apparently a new possession that Catherine let her keep. 'I'll have to thank her for that.' He mused. 

Remembering his manners, a hand extended for her to take, palm out. Her slightly shaking hand covered his and he brought the back of it to his lips in a soft kiss. "Shall we?" He asked softly, his breath tickling the fine hairs over her wrist. 

She shivered and nodded, too awestruck to find words. With a restrained girlish smile, she bit her lower lip. "Lead the way." She nearly whispered, fighting an ecstatic squeal. Remembering the weight in his other hand, he straightened and placed the package in her own. 

"Open it later tonight." He whispered, pulling her close. She nodded, looking at the small gift. A blush worked through when she realized he'd gone out of his way to get her something. Extending a crooked arm, he smiled lovingly at her. Clutching the gift with one hand, she turned off her bedroom light before wrapping her free arm around his. That restrained smile showed a little more as they walked down the hallway to wherever Trowa was guiding her. It was technically their first date on their six month anniversary from the first time they met. Midnight eyes surveyed the hallway for any of the other teen guests, hoping none of them would show up. She didn't know if her cheeks could avoid the gawking from Hilde or Relena, and CERTAINLY not Duo's teasing behavior. She could ONLY picture what he would say to the two if he happened to pass by. She was thankful they made it to the first floor in peace. 

Trowa led the two into the kitchen and stopped only to grab a large picnic basket sitting next to a set of wide patio doors. Washu looked on wide-eyed at the basket as she was nearly dragged outside on numb feet. A picnic outside was ENTIRELY TOO romantic in her book and she looked into Trowa's eyes, her own shining from the touching gesture. 

He was silent all the way out to the spot he picked out. It was the most beautiful, housing the angel cherub fountain he spotted when he went looking around the first time. Stopping her and removing his arm, he set the basket on the grass. After spreading out a large checkered blanket, he turned to her and held out his hand again. Washu took it and carefully situated her dress to sit the way a lady would in this circumstance. She looked around silently while he laid out the small spread, the smells wafting to her nose. It all smelled too heavenly and she hoped her stomach didn't rumble. The grassy area was a deep green, even deeper with the sunset's vigil. The trees cast lengthy shadows over everywhere, also turning on the light sensitive lampposts scattered around them. Flowers elicited their heavenly smells. Soothing noises from the water fountain calmed her strained nerves, making her feel a little more comfortable. 

When the food was laid out, Trowa served her, much to her glee and protestations. He protested gently that he wasn't going to let her do a THING on their night, other than enjoy the experience. She was silent the entire time, a gleeful smile lighting her face. Little conversation was made during the meal. It was a little uncomfortable for Washu to not talk to Trowa for so long, but she got the pleasure of watching emotions he expressed dance through his eyes. She could only do the same back to him, eagerly staring nearly the entire time. 

After finishing eating, the two sat next to each other on the fabric, staring at the fountain in content silent. Washu's arm helped prop her up, her head resting on Trowa's shoulder. Nuzzling her head with his cheek, Trowa smiled softly. For tonight, all was right with the world. Whatever horror was going to befall them could be worried over TOMORROW. "You can open your present now love." He softly announced. Her head pulled away and looked at him with a content smile before she reached for it. Trowa waited with held breath as she carefully unwrapped her gift. The frame slid out from one end, the faces emerging a second later. Tears came to her eyes at such a kind gesture. Her face dimly showed through the new panel of glass that protected her only pure family picture. Looking up at him through watery eyes, she smiled faintly. 

"You put new glass in it." She whispered. One hand came out to wipe at a tear that fell, still not liking to see them there, no matter WHAT emotion caused them. His hand cupped her cheek, smiling tenderly. 

"I kept it safe for you. I don't know what transpired the night you broke the frame, but it's whole again." He softly answered. She slowly moved forward to kiss him, being met halfway. Love flowed through their kiss, her gratitude spoken through the gesture. Pulling back slowly, their foreheads rested together, breaths mingling. 

Trowa discreetly checked his watch, mentally keeping track of the time. He let their position stay for a little longer before pulling away to stand. He helped Washu up and took her off the checkered mat. "I have another gift for you." He softly murmured. She smiled at his generosity. Pulling her close, on hand rested over her waist, the other taking hold of her hand. Her free hand rested lightly over his collarbone, bringing a shiver throughout his body. An electric keyboard suddenly sprouted through the silence above the fountain's noise. Slowly swaying to the music, Trowa looked into Washu's eyes. "Don't look away." He softly ordered. She nodded with a small confused look. Trowa inhaled a shaky breath, bringing the lyrics forth in his mind to sing to the one he loved. 

_Take me as I am_

_Put your hand in mind, now and forever_

_Darling here I stand, stand before you now_

_Deep inside I always knew_

_It was you, you and me_

_Two hearts thrown together, bound by destiny_

_It was you, and you for me_

_Every road leads to your door, every step I take forever more_

_~*~_

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life_

_I've got a lot of love and I don't wanna let go_

_Will you still love me for the rest of my life?_

_Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on_

_I can't go on if I'm on my own_

_~*~_

_Take me as I am_

_Put your heart in mine, stay with me forever_

_Cause I am just a man_

_Never understood, I never had a thing to prove_

_There was you, you and me_

_That it all came clear so suddenly_

_I'm close to you that I wanna be_

_~*~_

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life_

_I've got a lot of love and I don't wanna let go_

_Will you still love me for the rest of my life?_

_Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on_

_I can't go on if I'm on my own_

_~*~_

_Do you believe that love could run so strong?_

_Do you believe that love could pass you by?_

_There was no special one for me, I was the lonely one you see_

_But then my heart lost all control, now you're all that I know_

_~^~_

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life_

_I've got a lot of love and I don't wanna let go_

_Will you still love me for the rest of my life?_

_Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on_

_I can't go on if I'm on my own_

_I can't go on, no I can't go on_

_~*~_

_Cause I can't go on, **will you still love me**_

_No I can't go on, **just say you'll love me**, can't go on_

_Without somebody I can call my own_

_Cause I can't go on, **will you still love me**_

_No I can't go on, **just say you'll love me**; stay around_

_Cause I can't go on, **will you still love me**_

_No I can't go on, **just say you'll love me**, can't go on_

_We can stay in love_

_Cause I can't go on, **will you still love me**_

_No I can't go on, **just say you'll love me**; stay around_

_Never be alone_

  
Tears had made countless appearances by the time he'd finished his silent singing. Just because he didn't sing it outright didn't make it any less special. The emotion in his eyes overwhelmed her, choking her throat. What he was asking through those words...was something she readily accepted. The final chords played through, his song finished. Trowa's hand left her waist, one thumb slowly running across her cheekbone. The two shifted, kissing each other with all the love and passion they had felt in that moment and so long ago. Though emotional, the kiss was feather light, a silent vow of promise spoken through their emotions. When he finally pulled back, Washu smiled lovingly at him. "Always." She whispered tearily. A smile slowly widened on his face, faintly relief that she'd accept him for that long. His arms encircled her in a tight hug, needing to feel her close to him. She readily accepted it, her own arms clinging to him with equal amount of strength. "I too, have a present for you Trowa." She whispered against his chest. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes. She smiled through watery eyes and pulled back completely. Leaning down, she quickly grabbed the picture and looked around her. "Do we pick this up or..." She trailed off, unsure what to do with their small picnic dinner. He smiled slightly. "I'll inform one of the staff. Let's not ruin this night." He softly answered. She smiled and extended her hand, their rolls changing. He took it and she entwined their fingers, pulling him back to the palace. He followed her into a large ballroom, dozens of lit candles everywhere. In one corner where all the instruments lay, sat Quatre at a piano, Divinity standing next to it. Both dressed in normal clothes, Quatre smiled brightly while Trowa looked around wide-eyed. "You did all this?" He asked in slight awe. The shadows that flickered in the candlelight were comforting and serene. She smiled. 

"That's not all love." She pulled him to a small circle created by the candles and positioned their hands for another dance. Looking behind to Quatre, he nodded and turned to the piano. It slowly filtered throughout the massive building, the familiar chords of their song bringing emotions into his eyes. She looked at him with a sweet smile. "You know the words love." He nodded dumbstruck and his soft tenor quickly filtered through the room, echoing off the high walls. Quatre's voice sounded as he too sang the words. Washu's soft soprano sprang through the silence as she started a verse, Divinity singing right along with her. Together, both couples sang together, Trowa and Washu to each other, Quatre and Divinity helping them out. Both sets of voices meshed together perfectly on the choruses, their souls put into the song. 

Divinity stared at the couple in the center of the room, feeling adoration at their romantic behavior. Still singing, she eyed Quatre with a smile while they sang together. His beautiful eyes stared into deep doe-like brown with love as he continued to play. He knew the basics of all piano notes and chords, Divinity helping him out while Washu and Trowa had their dinner outside. The two were plainly visible from the ballroom window and the two teens spied on them the entire time. They left the window open during the song to dance to it. 

Quatre took Trowa's idea and silently sang the current song to Divinity, feeling love for such a beautiful, kind creature. His eyes sparkled when she spun around through a small dance with her invisible partner, smiling in child carefree. He longed to get up from the piano and BE that partner, but continued to do this favor for his love-struck friend. He looked back at the two through the soft lighting, happy they finally got together. He always hoped they would and his wish was granted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The night wore on slowly, few people still up. Only a few pairs of teen couples still loitered about, two still singing in the dance hall. Another sneaky couple spied from their vantage from the open doors, the beautiful music wafting through. The two smiled, coming to find out what was going on as soon as the piano started up. "They are SO CUTE together." Hilde whispered excitedly. Duo smiled widely and nodded in agreement. 

"Yea. Trowa really did alright for himself." He muttered happily. Joy coursed through his veins for his fellow ex-pilot, glad he found something concrete in his life. Hilde smiled from the onslaught of an idea. 

"Dance with me Duo." She asked happily. He looked at her, slightly skeptical. 

"That's kind of impossible to do cutie, through your limp." She shook her head and grabbed his hands, drawing his body to hers. 

"Nothing's impossible." She whispered, resting her feet lightly over his own. He smiled widely in realization and quietly rested her cane in an easy to reach place. Wrapping on arm around her waist tightly, his other grasped her hand as he slowly led the two in a silly romantic dance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The bedroom door gaped open, the song roaming through the silent halls. She smiled and stared out the window, having seen the loving gestures from Trowa and Washu's picnic. She listened to the pairs of voices, hearing the beautiful words and their meaning. She knew that this was Washu's and Trowa's song, Washu came to her and told her so. She had wanted to play it for Trowa and Relena knew the best place to do so. She also provided the candles, happy help. She was so happy for Trowa, finding such a kind girl to love. Relena was glad she got to know such a person and hoped they would become friends. Turning from the window, she looked across the room, arms casually folded. 

She was bathed in moonlight, creating a beautiful contrast of shadow and light with her face. Smiling softly, she stared at him, never wavering. A halo from the moon created on the crown of her head, giving her an even more angelic look than she already possessed. "It's a beautiful song." She softly commented. He nodded slowly, his gaze transfixed on the lovely creature in front of him. Slowly, she walked over to the edge of the large bed, standing at the foot. "It's a shame you can't stand with your injuries or I'd ask you to dance with me." She said softly. He blinked and his eyes softened slightly, a tilt at the joke. She noticed it and her eyes crinkled through a smile. 

Moving closer, she carefully sat next to his hip, staring at his deep blue eyes, almost black by the lack of light. She never got tired of looking into those eyes. They held so much emotion, even though the rest of his face carefully lacked it. Her hand moved across his body and pressed into the mattress on the other side of his waist as she shifted her weight. Confusion and bashfulness was clearly written in his eyes, though kept from the rest of his features. She smiled slightly, eyes sparkling. "I guess I'll have to take what I can get, won't I?" She softly continued. His brow furrowed slightly, wondering what she was getting at. Biting her lip for a second, unsure to continue, she quickly threw all caution to the wind. This wasn't the first time; it wouldn't be the last. Leaning forward slowly, she stopped a breath away from his lips. "Kiss me Heero." She stated quietly. Time stopped, her breath held in waiting. His eyes slowly fluttered closed as he timidly responded to her request. Their lips met in the center in a gentle kiss, full of unknowing love. 

Though unable to dance along with the romantic air that saturated the area, they provided enough of their own to the mix. Four couples shared all the love in their hearts, some held captive by unsure emotions, others willingly showing it after so long of holding it back. Their happiness reigned throughout the night, even after the song was done and the spell broken. Three other couples joined in the soft romantic kiss, touching souls with their soul mates. Some unknowing of the fact, others knowing all too well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Off in the corner, shrouded in moonlight, an unseen couple danced alongside everyone else in the immediate area. Their bodies cast no shadows from the full moon, but if one looked hard enough, they could be seen in the light. Smiles on both faces, love glowed in their eyes. Although their lives were done, their love shone through, as bright as the moonlight. "Our daughter is all grown up." She softly whispered. Her voice carried with all the properties of a soft, caressing wind. Her partner smiled, seeing the motherly tears in his wife's eyes. 

"We knew it would happen. I'm just glad she's happy." 

"And in love." She added happily. They looked on joyously at their only daughter, parental love coursing through their ghostly veins. 

"I love you Mera." He whispered. She turned to her love, smiling happily. 

"And I love you Jeremiah." She whispered back. Their lips met softly, proclaiming their eternal love for each other. Their forms shimmered before the light swallowed up their spirits. 

What Washu's father told Trowa was to listen to his heart and he would never go wrong. He himself had steered from that advice and it cost him suffering for tearing his family apart. He advised, as WELL as warned Trowa, so the ex-pilot wouldn't make the same mistake he would.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Welcome all to sequel!! I'd like to give thanks and maybe a few disclaimers...even though we ALL know that Gundam Wing ISN'T mine. (Don't I WISH! I'd be racking in the dough and not HAVE to work TWO JOBS. ::sighs::) Songs need to be credited to the briliant writers and singers; mostly cause I've TRIED writing songs, it's HARD! 

For chapter 2, I wish to thank Cristina Aguilera. I kind of had to add that small personal conversation from Washu to make the song fit just right, but it all turned out okay. Chapter 8 goes again to Miss Aguilera. I think that after Trowa's promise, she would get so used to him being around, she would start feeling that way, but not WANT to say something. Those lyrics were JUST what she needed to put everything into perspective. Chapter 9 gets a BIG thanks to Brian McKnight/Maria Carey! Gods, but I LOVE that song! It fit SO WELL for those two, it just HAD to be their song! ::sighs contently:: (Not to mention the fact that it's my 'bf's' and mine song as well.) Lastly, chapter 10, where I would like to thank whoever thought of creating not only Chicago, but that wonderful SONG. Not only does that song fit SO WELL, I personally think the band ROX! Couldn't you JUST SEE Trowa mouthing those words to the one he loved?? I didn't even KNOW the chapter would GO that way, but I'm SO happy that it did. It's SOOOO CUUUUUTTTTEEEE.   


I tried to make Washu as unresponsive and cold as possible, even though it WAS all a front. I'm pretty sure that if I cast her part ANY different each way, that the story might not've turned out as good as it did. Although I am not a child of abuse, I'm also not making fun or suggesting behavior of those that ARE or WERE. Abuse in any form is not funny. But...her lack of expression and hatred of men was EXACTLY what was needed to peek Trowa's interest in her. The small peeks at her TRUE personality in the beginning were enough to SHOW him to not cast her aside and judge her. He inadvertantly needed to see WHY she was acting like she was and in a way, get her to change her behavior.   


As for Trowa's seemingly OOC behavior, it's justified. Wouldn't YOU do anything to try and bring a very unresponsive person from their shell? And when he spends so much time with Washu, feelings crop up as normal. The only problem with a long-term soldier is, he never ACTED on those feelings until later chapters. Most of it had to do with a little nudge after Washu and Trowa went to L-4. I HAD planned for Washu to tell TROWA everything first, but once again, the story just didn't turn OUT like that. ;) But it's all good anyway.   


The little spots with the other pilots in the later chapters I added for a purpose. What they are, you'll see in the future parters...once I've got them DONE. And as far as Trowa's message to Quatre after chapter 3, you'll find out what THAT is in the third parter. And as for the note he wrote Hilde, you'll find out what THAT says in the fourth parter. Sooooo sorry to keep you all in suspense, ::chuckles evilly:: but I can spoil some of it right now and say: the only thing worth reading is Trowa's note to Hilde. THAT I made to fit his beginning persona   


I think those two make QUITE the couple...and not just because I wrote it! ;) I stole Washu's name off the Tenchi Muyo tv series, the idea from the 'little Washu' comment she makes everyone say. My character's attributes mirror some of Trowa's, but I HONESTLY didn't intend for that to happen! HONEST! And every little quirk from her past and how she acts up to the last chapter worked out SO WELL once I reread it. But anyway...   


See ya on the flipside! 


End file.
